


Don't Worry, Petal

by TheaKnightley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aurors, Bisexual Male Character, Black Hermione Granger, Black Rose Weasley, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fancy galas, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Head Auror Harry Potter, Healers, Hogwarts, Hugo is a gentle giant, Hugo is bi, Humor, James and Fred are goofs, Lesbian Character, Lily and Roxanne are as good as twins, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Rose Weasley, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Potter kids get along, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Rose Weasley, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Roxanne is gay, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Scorpius and Dominique bff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, St. Mungo's, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 123,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaKnightley/pseuds/TheaKnightley
Summary: After years abroad, Rose is back and feeling replaced by Scorpius Malfoy - why is he best friends with every single one of her cousins?? But it's hardly Malfoy's fault he gets along famously with the entire Potter-Weasley family even as Rose can barely have a moment alone with her cousins or parents without Scorpius. But isn't Rose constantly turning up at his favorite pub? And isn't it really Rose who seems to be everywhere he turns after never being around for years? Why are either of them so worried about the other always being around?*I'm not great at naming things...
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Roxanne Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 192
Kudos: 267





	1. Un

"Rose is coming back."

Albus had said it so offhandedly that Scorpius had barely even registered that his best mate was speaking of anything besides Quidditch.

"You hear me?" Albus asked.

"Something about Duncan wanting to meet for drinks after the match?" Scorpius was flipping through the Muggle paper he had snatched up earlier that morning.

Albus put his hand over the paper so Scorpius was forced to look up. "Rose is coming back," he said clearly, his bright green eyes watching Scorpius' face intently.

"It's nowhere near the holidays," Scorpius replied with an air of nonchalance he hoped fooled Albus.

"No. Moving back, I mean. Took a job at St. Mungo's,” Albus didn’t blink, watching his best mate closely.

Scorpius wanted to squirm under Albus' intense gaze, but pressed his feet firmly to the ground to resist. "You must be pleased," Scorpius smiled. "You’ve missed her."

"I have," Albus agreed. “Will be nice to have her around again." Albus hesitated, "Are you pleased?"

Scorpius arched a dark blonde eyebrow and said cooly, "I’m pleased for all of you."

Albus watched him for a moment but it felt like ages to Scorpius. "I never said you hated her, mate," Albus said and waited, expecting Scorpius to argue. When Scorpius didn’t move to speak, Albus continued, "I expect Grandmum will throw a luncheon since the weather's nice. James and Fred were talking about a round when she's settled in."

Scorpius hummed in agreement as he turned his attention back to his Muggle paper.

080808080808080808

**_Hogwarts, Sixth Year_ **

"All right, Weasley?"

She didn't look up, "Better to use my first name, Malfoy. There's so many Weasleys in the castle it's hard to tell to whom you're speaking."

He sat down next to her with a grin, "You're the only Weasley I take Charms with, aren't you?"

Rose breathed through her nose, "Still prefer my –"

"I know you do, Petal, but it's so fun to see you riled up," his smile grew as he watched her reading a pamphlet. She grimaced when he called her 'petal'. "What’re ya reading?"

"St. Mungo's pamphlet about Healing," she said with a slight shrug and flashed him the front of the pamphlet.

"Definitely leaning towards Healing then, are we?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Think so," she looked over at him, her blue eyes a shade lighter in the light of the classroom, her freckles noticeable against her golden-brown skin. "Want to help people," she seemed to be taking to herself more so than to him. "Hard to start on my own at the Ministry with mum," she drifted off. "Well, I'd like to do my own thing."

Scorpius watched her for a moment, "Very noble." He understood what she meant; it would be hard to be her own person at the Ministry when her mum was the new Minister of Magic.

"What about you?"

He opened his mouth in genuine surprise that she was asking, "Oh, I –"

She rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips, "Don't act so surprised, Malfoy."

"I just didn't think you'd be actually interested –"

She very nearly snorted, "I'm not a monster. But I am losing interest –"

"Quidditch at first, if I can, while I'm still young and able," he shrugged. "Always need new Beaters. And then maybe something in the Ministry. Not in dad's department, maybe an Auror."

Rose nodded, "Both of us picking something our parents don't do."

He smirked, "How predictable of us."

The rest of their class had sat down by now and Scorpius took a deep breath, ready to throw caution to the wind – she was being pleasant, wasn't she? – and ask her to Hogsmeade when her friend Tilly sat next to her, pulled on Rose's long braid, and started chattering on about something almost immediately. Scorpius turned away and swallowed his question. There was always tomorrow.

08080808080808080808

"How's your bird, kid?"

Scorpius stared openly at the man, "What bird, Bruce? I don't have a bird," he frowned. "A woman, I mean, bloody ‘ell. I don't have a girlfriend or –"

"What about that redhead you were chatting with?" Bruce's deep voice was gruff with age.

"Lily Potter, you mean?" Scorpius laughed as Bruce's dark eyes widened.

"Blimey, you're seeing the Head Auror's daughter?"

The Head Auror himself popped his head into the room, "Meeting in five."

"Not seeing her, no. She's my best mate's sister and a good friend," Scorpius bit back a grin. “You might want to retire soon, Bruce, you're observations are –"

Bruce waved a hand as he stood up, "Point is, you need a bird, don't you?"

Walter, another Auror who was only a few years older than Socrpius and was Scorpius' partner and best work mate, clapped him on the shoulder, "I've been telling him that for ages, Bruce. Needs to find a nice girl – or boy –"

"Girl," Scorpius assured him, "although I was flattered your mate was interested."

Bruce's brows were furrowed and he frowned, "I don't bloody understand you young people."

They walked out of the office into the large conference room, "That's why you're the best teacher, Brucie," Walter winked at the older man.

"All right," Harry started, loosening his Muggle tie slightly and Scorpius was surprised to see it wasn't in Gryffindor colors that he usually favored. "Multiple reports of some sort of shenanigans at a farm in the Highlands, unrelated to last week's," he sighed. "I want a team up there to investigate. I want to know what exactly is going on. Malfoy, MacDonald, pick a team, I want you up there within the hour. Banner and Wallis, I want you over at Hogsmeade, there's been a break-in. If it was students, let me know and I'll meet with the Headmistress," he looked around the room. "Magical dispute outside of Surrey. Ferguson and Lowry, bring a recruit or two in case." He looked at his assistant, "Was there another?"

The elderly witch pushed her glasses further up her nose as she read from a parchment, "Doesn't seem to be, sir."

"Good, dismissed. Malfoy, MacDonald, let me know what team you've assembled before you leave,” Harry nodded at Scorpius and Walter.

"Yessir," Malfoy nodded before turning to Walter. "Catriona, obviously. And Fiona."

"Gregson," Walter nodded. "And Timmy."

"Make sure they bring their Wellies, it's going to be muddy,” Scorpius sighed.

080808080808

Scorpius had spent nearly 10 hours in the mud and rain of the Highlands of Scotland: talking to farmers who didn't want to talk, scouring the woods for Merlin-knows-what, and trying to cajole the mutterings of an elderly, blind witch and her squib of a son who only spoke the Gaelic.

And they'd be going back the next day as well. Walter and Catriona had kindly turned down his offer of a pint, but he walked to a small Muggle pub anyway. Before he left the Ministry's Atrium, however, he heard someone calling his name. "No, no, Thomasin, I don't have a story for you –"

"But you’re in jeans and Wellies," the dark blonde witch laughed. “How is your suddenly strange fashion choice for the day not a story?" He continued walking but Thomasin kept up with him despite being several inches shorter. "Come on, dearie."

"It's late, I'm tired, you know I can't talk to the press, love." He turned to her with a small frown, "You're my favorite reporter, but –"

She frowned, her amber eyes watching him carefully, "You're no bloody fun."

He let out a genuine laugh, "Oh, Thomasin, I do miss you and your blunt way of talking." He patted her on top of the head, knowing it would infuriate her, "You know I'd go to you first if I ever had a story."

"You bloody better," she tried to grab his hand to stop him patting her again. He turned to go, continuing towards the door. "Rose's back," she called after him, "how are you feeling?"

"Writing a story on her return, are we?" He turned and waved at her with a smile before finally leaving the Ministry.

08080808080808080808

With a sigh, he pushed open the door to the Muggle pub and nodded at the bartender who asked, "Pint of lager?"

"I come here that often?" Scorpius smiled at the man as he took his glass.

"Often enough and you always order the same thing," the older man shrugged. "Not many lads with hair like yours."

Scorpius' hand went to his head automatically, "Aye, suppose you're right." He handed the bartender some Muggle cash, "Thanks, mate." He went and sat at a small table near one of the very few lights and pulled out of the Muggle paper, skimming for any reports of weird goings on in the Highlands. He had long finished his pint, engrossed in the paper, when someone took away his empty glass and replaced it with a fresh one, "Oh, I didn’t want," he looked up and there she was, smiling down at him.

"Was rather surprised to see you here too," she said and gestured to the chair across from him. "May I?"

His mouth was suddenly dry and he was acutely aware that he was gawking at her. All he could manage was a nod.

"It's just as I remember. This place, I mean. Exactly the same," her steel blue eyes wandered around the small bar before landing back on him. "You've changed," she said simply.

That brought him out of his stupor, "For the better, I hope." He arched an eyebrow, his slate grey eyes scanning her face, her freckles invisible in the dim light of the pub. Her hair, pulled back into an intricate knot low on her head, looked dark brown and Scorpius wondered briefly if it still looked red in certain lights. "When'd you get in?"

"The other night," she sipped her lager. “Start tomorrow."

He tried not to look at the thin, bright red jumper she was wearing, "Why come to the pub then? And this pub, no less?"

She took another sip and Scorpius knew she was trying to find the right words. "Nerves, I guess."

"Didn't want to run into anyone," Scorpius stated. "I presume, of course."

"You know what they say," she said lightly. "I'm surprised you still come here."

He watched her closely, "It's nice to go somewhere no one else knows about sometimes."

She swallowed but her eyes were laser focused on him. "That was a long time ago, Malfoy."

He leaned back in his chair, "A different time," he agreed, hoping his voice sounded light. "Have you seen Albus yet? Or Thomasin? Just ran into her, actually."

"Oh, did you?" Scorpius' lips twitched at how irritated her voice sounded.

"Yea, hounding me for a story, mentioned you were back," he replied casually.

"No, I've only seen mum, dad, and Hugo so far," she managed a smile. “Reckon Grandmum will have a party for the family soon."

Scorpius stared at his pin glass for a moment before taking a long drink, "What brought you back?"

"A position –"

"I'm sure you've had plenty of offers from St. Mungo's over the years,” Scorpius did his best not to roll his eyes.

"The right position," she corrected, rather crossly. "My training in Sweden was complete and I missed my family."

Scorpius nodded and took another drink, "What's the position?"

"Well," her steel blue eyes lit up. "I'll actually work across all floors."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"I'll have patients who are there for spell damage, or Muggle reasons, or bugs and other creatures," she was talking quickly as she did when she was excited. "And I'll be the junior Potions master."

"Bloody hell, Petal," he muttered before he knew what he was saying. Rose froze and stared at him, her eyes widening. "I mean, are they," he coughed, "are they grooming you to be the Healer-in-Charge?"

She blinked and Scorpius hoped she would ignore his "petal" slip up. "Maybe. Trying not to think about it, actually. Long way off."

Scorpius looked at his Muggle watch, "I need to get home. I have a long day tomorrow," he met her eyes. “And so do you." He stood up, "Come on, I'll show you where you can Apparate."

She drained her glass and stood, only a few inches shorter than him in her boots. "I remember –"

"I will see you out, Weasley," he said firmly.

Scorpius breathed in the crisp London night air and watched Rose look around the street, her golden-brown skin reflecting the blue of the pub's neon beer sign. "I missed London," she turned to him and smiled.

"Won't you miss Stockholm?"

"Oh, sure. Already do," her smile faltered slightly. "It really was lovely and wonderful, but," she shrugged, "there's just something about Britain."

He smiled at her and gestured for her to walk with him, "Everyone's glad you're back, Rose."

They reached the alleyway and she looked up at him.

"Are you?"


	2. Deux

Scorpius was thankful for the distraction and the mess of the Scottish Highlands the next day. He had thought he'd done rather well when he had seen Rose unexpectedly, but it was still disconcerting that she could affect him like that after so many years. He told himself it was only because he hadn't expected her to show up at  _ his _ pub and not because of any lingering or long-forgotten feelings.

He hoped she didn't tell anyone about their run in; he rather liked having a place where he wouldn't run into someone he knew.

"It is rather pretty out here," Catriona said softly to him as they walked quietly through the old growth forest, "peaceful and calm."

Scorpius looked up at the canopy, "Don't let Wally hear you say that he's a city boy through and through. Are you from the country, Cait?"

She sighed, "Born in Cork, but when mum and dad split up she moved us to York with her aunt. Only been back a few times. I miss it. You, sir?"

"Enough with the sir," he struggled to not roll his eyes, "you know I bloody hate it, I'm not your senior."

"Why'd ya think I do it, sir?"

He very nearly growled at her, "I frequented the Potter's home quite a bit during school," Scorpius shrugged. "As a boy dad took us to Dorset a lot, to the beach."

"Oh, how lovely," Catriona maneuvered around a mossy boulder. "I forgot you knew Auror Potter before."

Scorpius watched her from the corner of his eye as an idea hit him, "Best mates with Albus. Have you met him?"

"Knew him in passing at school, I was a year ahead of Lily."

"That's right, of course," Scorpius filed this information away so he could chat with Lily later. Albus broke up with his last girlfriend over a year ago and Lily and Scorpius were determined to find him someone.

"Do you think we'll ever find this, whatever the hell it is, sir?"

Scorpius sighed, "I bloody well hope so," he looked up to see sparks. “Well looks like Wally's found something."

0808080808080808080808

"A baby dragon?" Harry rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses back on his head. "Won it in a pub, did he?"

Scorpius was surprised, "And subsequently lost it, yessir. They assured us they'd be sending it to Romania immediately. How did –"

"Hagrid," he chuckled, "my first year. Have Millie owl him, will you? Might be a ring we'll need to bust, as they say."

Scorpius nodded, "Would be a bloody old ring," he coughed, "not calling you old, sir."

Harry laughed, "Call your team in once they clean up. Reports all written?"

"Yessir," he stuck his head out the door, "team!"

Harry let out a sigh but didn't reprimand him. Scorpius was one of his best and he could command his fellow Aurors, regardless of their rank. He had high hopes for the lad.

"Well done," Harry smiled at the team. "I know that was not an ideal mission, but I have a feeling it might lead to a larger, illegal magical creatures ring. The Minister will be pleased that there is no longer a rogue dragon in the Highlands." He nodded at Scorpius and Walter, "You two put together a good team. I'd like to see you continue to work together on these sort of things."

Walter grinned, "I speak for everyone, sir, when I say that if we could survive the bloody mud in the country, we'll work well together anywhere."

Fiona shoved Walter and Harry bit back a laugh. "All right, go to the pub, you deserve it. See you tomorrow."

They were leaving Harry's office when Lily came bounding in, her long, dark red hair in a high ponytail whipping behind her. "Hiya, pops," she grinned at her dad and slugged Scorpius on the arm. "Hiya, Score."

"Hullo, Lils," Harry smiled. “Nice to see you."

"Lils," Scorpius met her eyes and slowly brought them to Catriona. “You remember Catriona Bishop?"

Lily smiled widely, her brown eyes darting to Scorpius quickly, "Yes, of course, how are you? Catriona was a year ahead of me in Gryffindor, pops."

"So nice to see you, Lily. I follow you in Quidditch. Bloody well done."

"Oh, I like her," Lily laughed.

"We're going for drinks, Lils, been a long couple of days, you know," Scorpius arched an eyebrow slightly. “You should come –"

"Oh, yes, invite Albus, James, and the lads," Harry said, winking at Scorpius. “They need a night away from Quidditch players."

Lily bit back a laugh at the look on Scorpius' face, "Will do. Ceol's, right?" She smiled at Catriona, "See you there. Bye pops, see you for lunch tomorrow," she called as she walked out.

"Oh, bollocks –"

"Why I came to remind you!" She winked at Scorpius.

080808080808080808

Scorpius handed Lily a pint after they had introduced Catriona and Albus, "I can't believe your dad could see right through me."

She laughed, "He is the Head Auror."

"I know, but bloody still –"

"He's seen us talk without talking before, Score," she pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Scorpius said in a rushed voice before looking around. "Are you trying to impress someone?"

She punched his arm, "Am I not allowed to wear make-up now?" She put her head in her free hand, "You're making it into such a big deal," she whined quietly.

Roxanne slung her arm around her taller cousin and best friend, "Finally got her to wear lipstick," Roxanne grinned at Scorpius, her own lips a dark purple, her dark brown eyes outlined in black. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Scorpie?"

He groaned, "I bloody hate when you call me that."

"Not sure why," she flashed an evil smile as she handed him her pint so she could put her dark brown twists into a hair tie. "Now, that Fiona girl –"

He shook his head, "Not sure, hasn't said, haven't asked."

Roxanne nodded, "Need to find out, don't we?" She turned to Lily, "How do I look?"

"Perfect as always," Lily shook her head and laughed.

She winked at them, "Wish me luck."

"Luck," Scorpius called after her and turned back to Lily. "Who are you trying to impress?"

Lily laughed, "Bloody relentless," she patted his arm. "No one, pet, don't be jealous," she batted her eyelashes playfully. "Looks like Albus and Catriona are getting on."

"Don't know why I didn't think of it before, truthfully," he sipped his pint, "she's a good sort."

"I remember her being very kind at school," Lily smiled, "not hotheaded."

"No, very level headed, even at work," he agreed. "Albus better bloody ask her on a proper date."

"Malfoy! Where's my story?" Scorpius grimaced, causing Lily to laugh before turning around.

"Not my story to tell, Thomasin, you know that. You'll have to contact the office –"

Thomasin frowned, "You're a disappointment, Malfoy."

"That's what we're always telling him," James and Fred were suddenly on either side of him.

Fred put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "It's a shame, really, that he hasn't realized yet –"

"So glad you're here to remind him –"

"Thomasin Carter," she smirked at the pair. " _ Daily Prophet _ ."

"You look familiar," Fred started.

"But you don't report on Quidditch, so –"

"That's all we care about –"

"She's mates with Rose," Lily interjected, "and she's written about dad before."

James and Fred both clapped Scorpius on the chest causing him to wince slightly, "Of course –"

"Thomasin, of bloody course –"

"Can I buy you a drink?" Fred bowed slightly and Thomasin arched an eyebrow and agreed before glaring at Scorpius.

Lily shook her head with a laugh, "I can never tell who's wingmanning who."

James grinned and patted his sister on top of the head, "That's the point." He nodded at Albus, "You two?"

"And pops too, actually."

James let out a low whistle, "What about you, Lils? Who's the lipstick for?"

She huffed, "Godric you too? It's for myself!"

Scorpius laughed, "I always forget you're not as daft as you pretend to be, Potter."

James bowed deeply, "The highest of compliments."

Scorpius was still chatting with Lily and James, watching Albus chat up Catriona and watching Roxanne flirt with Fiona, "Well, that's brills," he had grinned at Lily when Rose walked in.

Thomasin first saw her, letting out a squeal that made Lily cringe, as Thomasin left Fred and flew towards her friend, "You bloody came, you little minx, you didn't say!"

Scorpius didn't hear Roses' response but he watched as the taller girl leaned down to pull Thomasin into a firm hug, a large smile on her golden-brown face.

He felt Lily's eyes on him and he pulled his own slate grey eyes away from Rose. He merely arched an eyebrow at Lily. "Oh, pet," she whispered slightly so James wouldn't hear.

He didn't want to know what she meant by that.

"Bloody hell, Rose is back?" James was bewildered.

Scorpius let out a genuine laugh, "Someone had to have told you, mate!"

Lily rolled her eyes and smacked the back of her brother's head, "I bloody told you!"

He rubbed the back of his head and glared at her, "Godric, didn't need to do that."

Scorpius turned to see Albus greeting Rose warmly and soon she was being passed around everyone until she was standing in front of him giving Lily a hug. Her steel blue eyes held his gaze for a moment until she released Lily and took her hands, "Odin, have you gotten taller, Lils?"

Lily smiled wickedly, "Or have you gotten shorter?"

Scorpius tried not to let his eyes graze over her body but he couldn't help it. Her dark brown hair was down in loose waves, streaks of mahogany and amber visible in the brighter lights of the pub. She was wearing Muggle clothes again, this time a canary-yellow blouse that made her skin look more golden and –

He pulled his eyes away as she turned to James, "Jamie, you seem rather surprised to see me," her voice was soft and teasing.

"Yea, well no one bloody told me, did they?" James huffed.

Rose let out a deep, throaty laugh that made Scorpius' lips twitch. It had been a long time since he had heard that laugh…

"I know someone told you Jamie. Mum said she told Aunt Ginny –"

"I told him," Lily shook her head, "clearly he didn't listen and understand."

Rose turned to Scorpius with a slight smirk, "Nice to see you, Malfoy."

His smirk matched hers, "It's been awhile since, what, Christmas –"

"Three years passed?" She finished for him as her smile grew slightly. "Mum reckons your Uncle Harry's favorite Auror –"

James put his arm around him, "Course he is, Scorpie here is the best Auror around, and he's like another kid to good ol' da –"

"Oi, I taught Malfoy everything he knows," Walter interjected with a dramatic glare at James. "Walter MacDonald," he stuck out his hand for Rose to shake.

"Rose Weasley," she flashed him a genuine smile, "you don't seem old enough to have taught Malfoy everything he knows."

"That's because he's not," Scorpius interjected quickly. "He's my partner and apparently a wee bit jealous of –"

"Your hair –" Walter piped in.

"Your charm –" Lily added.

"Your family name!" James offered before Scorpius raised his hand to quiet them, missing a flash of jealousy in Rose's eye.

"He's just generally jealous of me," Scorpius laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "aren't you, Wally?"

Walter smiled lovingly at Scorpius and batted his eyelashes, "That's because I just love you so bloody much." He turned back to Rose as Lily and James laughed at Scorpius' now slightly pink cheeks, "All right, Weasley, you're back in London, what for? Last I heard, you were a hot shot Healer or Muggle Doctor in Stockholm?"

Scorpius was pleased to see Roses' cheeks were slightly flushed, "My mum going around bragging?"

"Your dad, actually," Scorpius laughed, "comes and visits Head Auror Potter and brags about you –"

"Minister Granger-Weasley is nothing but professional," Walter flashed Rose a winning smile.

"I've got a position at St. Mungo's," Rose started, "bloody hell I need a pint –"

Scorpius nodded, "Round for you all?" Lily, James, and Walter grinned.

"How lovely, thank you. Scorpius –"

"Bloody hell," he muttered as walked away. He couldn't hear what Rose was saying but he already knew why Rose had gone to Stockholm. Why she was back, however –

"Who's that bird?" The bartender asked, "Not a Quidditch player –"

"No, she's a Weasley –"

The bartender laughed, "Of course she is, should have guessed."

"When in doubt and all that," Scorpius smiled and took the beers.

Rose was laughing at something Walter had said when Scorpius returned with the pints. He arched an eyebrow at Lily but she merely hid her smile behind her pint. "Weasley here was just telling us about her new position at St. Mungo's," Walter said to Scorpius. "She'll be a Healer at nearly every level."

"Impressive," Scorpius nodded at her.

"I want to hear everything about Sweden," Lily gushed. "Maybe I'll finally visit," her brown eyes widened, "oh! If you're less busy at St. Mungo's –"

"Rather rude," James muttered.

"A bit presumptuous," Scorpius agreed and he saw Rose's mouth twitch out of the corner of his eye.

"You know what I mean," Lily mumbled before continuing. “And you’ll you want to visit friends, right and maybe Roxanne and I could visit, during the off-season, you could show us the sights."

Rose smiled slightly, "That's a good idea, Lils –"

"Oi, I want to come too," James pouted. "I bet Fred will too. And Albie and you, Score –"

"Oh, much too busy –"

"Oh! The whole family!" Lily stood on her toes excitedly.

"I'm not sure," Rose started but stopped when Scorpius turned towards her and met his eyes.

Now that was strange.

Lily noticed too and her face fell slightly as she put her hand on Scorpius arm and opened her mouth to speak. Scorpius wasn't sure what she was going to say, but he shook his head slightly and Lily's mouth closed.

The awkward moment passed and Albus had rejoined them, pulling Rose's attention away briefly. Lily whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "What was that?"

"Not sure," he whispered back, "but I don't think," he hesitated.

She put her hand on his arm and squeezed slightly, "You're a part of this family, Score, you know that."

Scorpius could feel Rose's eyes on him and when he looked up something flashed across her eyes before she turned back to Albus.

"Well I don't know if everyone likes that."

08080808080808080808

**_Flashback Post-Hogwarts_ **

"Is that a cigarette, Petal?"

Rose was too surprised to reprimand him for that nickname she despised with every fiber of her being. "Oh," she managed as she looked up at him from her seat on the bench, "isn't this what people do?"

"Hold and stare at a cigarette? No, I don't believe so," his voice was light but his slate grey eyes showed his real concern. "Are you going to smoke it? I mean, you're a Healer –"

"I hadn't really thought it through," she tried to appear nonchalant and carefree but there was a slight edge to her voice. "I bummed it off a Muggle –"

"Petal," he sat down on the bench next to her. "What's going on?"

"I hate that name," she muttered crossly but he ignored her and took the cigarette from her hand to light it with his wand. "What are you –"

He offered it to her but she just stared at him in disbelief.

He slowly took a drag off the cigarette, looking out in front of him to release the smoke. "I've had a few fags in my time," he explained. "James nicked a pack once, my Muggle neighbors," he smiled as he looked at her sideways. "Not that many, you don't need to judge me too harshly."

"I – I wasn't," she continued to watch him as he took a second drag. "I bummed it after all."

"Do you want to try it?" He asked hesitantly. "You still haven't said why you bummed it, Petal."

She gritted her teeth and looked up at the grey sky, pulling her arms closer to her body, "Just one of those days."

He frowned, "I'm going to put this out unless you want it. I'd like to keep my lungs pink."

"Don't want it," she shook her head slightly, some of her brown twists falling in front of her face.

"That one's quite red," Scorpius nodded at one of the fallen twists.

"Just the way the light's hitting it," she shrugged before meeting his eyes, the cigarette floating to a bin.

"Must have been a very bad day to require a cigarette," he pointed out.

"Week, more like," she saw him arched an eyebrow out of the corner of her eye. “Month, I suppose."

"Fancy a drink?"

"I really don't want to see anyone, why I chose this bench," she mumbled.

"I know a place," he smiled and stood, "come on. You won't run into anyone." She gave him a look. "It's quite safe, Petal," he laughed lightly, "but you can't tell a soul, clear? I don't want anyone to know."

She still looked hesitant but finally stood, "What's the harm? Could use a pint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters written but don't know when I'll be updating/writing new chapters after those as I'm also writing this hella long Charlie/original character story....
> 
> Please read and comment! :) Much appreciated!


	3. Trois

"Rose, darling, what are you doing here?" Hermione stood up from her desk with a large smile on her face, her brown eyes bright.

"I was hoping we could grab lunch," she smiled at her mother, not bothering to remind her they had agreed to lunch two days prior.

"Oh, certainly," she looked past Rose to one of her secretaries. "Margie, can I take a lunch now?"

"In twenty, mum, you promised a meeting with Head Auror Potter and Mr. Weasley –"

"Oh, bollocks, that's right," Hermione grumbled, "it'll be short though, I promise."

"Mum, it's really all right," Rose smiled. "I'm off until a meeting at 3."

"Oh, good, well, would you like a tour? One of our new interns could show you around the Ministry during my meeting?"

"Oh, sure," Rose nodded at the young woman who walked into the room as Hermione put her reading glasses on. "Kara, could you show Rose around? 30 minutes, tops."

"Yes, ma'am," Kara smiled shyly at Rose. “This way, please."

They ran into her Uncles Harry and Percy in the hall outside of her mother's office. She gave them both hugs and quickly introduced Kara, "She's showing me around before I grab lunch with mum."

Percy smirked, "I'll be sure we make the meeting as short as possible."

"Kara, you should take her to the Auror Department," Harry smiled, "changed a bit since you were there last."

Rose followed Kara and attempted to make small talk, "What do you, what do you hope to do, what House were you in," but Kara only offered short responses, instead focusing on the "tour".

Uncle Harry was right: the Auror office had changed since she had been there last, probably light years previous. The office itself was brighter and more Aurors were sitting out in the main room at the large tables.

"Weasley," a deep voice called out to her, "what brings you to our humble department?"

"Ms. Weasley is waiting for the Minister to finish a meeting," Kara responded seriously.

"Walter, this is Kara, she's showing me around while I wait," Rose bit back her large smile but her steel blue eyes were bright.

"Oh, how lovely," he clapped a hand on to Kara's shoulder, "come, I'll show you were the best Aurors sit –"

"Heard that, MacDonald," a gruff voice called from the table.

"That's Len, he's a grump."

"Heard that too!"

They followed Walter to an office, "This is my dear colleague Fiona, I don't know if you met the other night at the pub."

Rose shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Fiona, I –"

"Fiona, where is that blasted," Scorpius stopped short when he saw Rose and Kara. "Oh, my apologies, didn't know we had visitors."

"Ms. Weasley is –" Kara started.

"Waiting for the Minister, getting a tour," Walter finished.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," Rose couldn't help the slight smirk on her face when she saw Scorpius's look of surprise. "Just thought I'd see how it's changed since I was here last."

"Quite a lot, I'd imagine," Scorpius replied. He caught the smirk on Walter's face.

"You looking for this, Malfoy?" Fiona handed him a file.

"Merlin, thank you," Scorpius sighed with relief. He turned back to Rose, "Bruce is here if you wanted to say hello."

Her face lit up, "He hasn't retired?"

Scorpius couldn't help the smile on his face as he shook his head and turned to lead her to Bruce's office. "Is that Rose bloody Weasley?" Bruce stood up, "Godric, you've grown, haven't you?"

"Uncle Bruce, how are you? Why are you still working? Will Uncle Harry not let you retire?"

He let out a deep laugh and clasped his hands over his stomach, "Who would train the new recruits?" He chuckled again, "Malfoy here would be nothing without my training."

"Unfortunately, you are quite right," Scorpius smiled. "Oh, hullo, Madame Minister."

Rose spun around to see her mum in the doorway, "Auror Malfoy, what have I said –"

"Call you Madame Minister Granger-Weasley or absolutely nothing at all," he repeated solemnly.

Rose tried to hide her surprise when her mother laughed and shook her head as if Scorpius was her own son or nephew –

"You are coming to Rosie's luncheon, aren't you? Harry was supposed to invite you and your parents," Hermione continued pleasantly.

Scorpius watched as Rose's head snapped to her mother, her eyebrows raised and Scorpius smiled, "They are excited to see our little Rose," he assured her.

080808080808080808

**_Flashback Post-Hogwarts_ **

"I never should have brought you here, Petal," Scorpius sighed as he sat down across from her.

"You didn't bring me a pint," she accused him, "that's not very –"

"Petal," Scorpius started and her eyebrows rose. "Why are you here? Again."

"Same reason you are," Rose shrugged nonchalantly. 

"You're injured too? Fancy that," Scorpius's voice was gruff and harsh and Rose tried not to wince as he took a sip of his pint.

"No, I mean, I don't want to see anyone either," her voice fell slightly. "Is it true what they're –"

"I came here so I wouldn't have to talk about it." His eyes were so fierce and dark that Rose's mouth dropped in slight shock. She had never seen Scorpius angry –

"I'm sorry, Malf –, Scorpius, I," she frowned slightly. "I don't know what to say really. What you did was brave -"

"There's nothing to say," he interrupted her, clearly not wanting to hear what she was going to say. "I didn't mean to snap at you." He took another sip of his lager, "I just don't want to talk about what happened or think about my Quidditch career being over." Her eyes snapped to his face but she kept her mouth shut. "Not yet at least."

Rose nodded, "We don't have to talk," she swallowed and Scorpius wondered briefly if she was nervous, but he said nothing to put her at ease.

08080808080808

Astoria straightened Draco's shirt slightly with a wide smile, "I'll never quite get used to it."

"What's that, darling?" Draco smiled at her in the mirror. "That Scorpius is best mates with Potter," he chuckled.

She pulled on his ear playfully. "That he's an adult," she winked and left for the hallway.

"Mum! Dad!" Scorpius had stepped through the Floo, "You ready?"

"Yes, darling," Astoria called, "come along, Draco. Grab the wine and –"

"You didn't get a gift did you?"

Draco clapped his son on the shoulder and thrust the bottle of wine into his hands. "Mr. Weasley was talking about a Muggle microwave last time –"

"And we all agreed that was much too dangerous," Astoria added helpfully.

"But I saw an electric tea kettle," Draco shrugged.

Scorpius would have asked which Mr. Weasley, but he knew the only person Draco called 'Mr. Weasley' (despite his constant reminders to call him by his first name) was Arthur Weasley himself. "Rather kind of you, dad." Draco merely shrugged but Scorpius knew how much Draco admired the elder Weasley.

"All right," Astoria smiled, "let's go, shall we?"

Lily practically flew to Scorpius as soon as he walked through the front door of the Burrow. "Grandmum's on the warpath for me to get a boyfriend," she whispered, "give me a name of a bloke you know –"

"Lily, I'm not –"

"Luka Stinson," Astoria smiled prettily, "hullo, Lily darling. That's one of Scorpius's Muggle friends –"

Lily's eyebrows shot up, "Quick on the draw, Ms. Malfoy." She leaned in closer, "Is he cute?"

"One of the ugliest lads I've ever seen, unfortunately," Draco whispered dryly.

Lily managed to clap her hand over her mouth before she burst into surprised laughter.

"Your grandmother will never know," Astoria assured her, "just to get her off your back."

Lily looked at the two older adults, "Godric, thank you, bloody life savers –"

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were suddenly there in the entryway beckoning the Malfoys further into the Burrow. "Draco, my boy," Arthur shook his hand firmly, "how are –" his blue eyes widened as Draco took the tea kettle out of the bag. "Come, tell me everything – however do you use it –"

Molly managed to pull Draco into a firm hug before Arthur guided him away. "It's just an electric tea kettle," Astoria smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley, "very low chance of injury."

"Or explosion, I hope," Molly grinned. "Oh, Scorpius, have you been eating, child?" She hugged him and patted his back, "Come. Go grab a plate –"

Lily glared at Scorpius and waved at him from behind her grandmother but Scorpius ignored her as Molly guided him into the kitchen. He reveled in Lily's growing theatrics. "Stop trying to force feed him, grandmum," Albus finally came to Scorpius's rescue.

She huffed slightly but finally acquiesced, "Fine, fine. As long as you all promise you're eating –"

"We most certainly are, Mrs. Weasley –"

"Please, Scorpius, call me Grandmum," Molly patted his arm.

"Yes, Grandmum Weasley," Scorpius said in a charming voice.

"Oh, Lily, would you stop moving around so much, I can see you,” Molly snapped. 

Lily froze, her brown eyes wide, her hands above her head, "Scorpius had something important to tell you, grandmum."

"Oh?" Molly turned back to Scorpius.

"Yes, actually, I was hoping to see if Lily wanted to go on a blind date with my mate, Luka,” Scorpius lied easily.

Molly's eyes narrowed, "Luka who?"

"Stinson," Scorpius didn't hesitate, knowing full well that Molly was looking for a slip-up. "Muggle. Grew up down the block from me. Ran into him after Sunday tea with mum and dad."

"Profession?"

"Writes for a sports blog. Football mainly," Scorpius didn't break eye contact.

Molly watched him for a moment until she turned to Lily, "When?"

"Not sure," Lily was an experienced liar, "Scorpius was going to set up a time and place for us to meet. He's going to lend me a Muggle mobile phone."

Molly nodded, accepting all these answers, "Oh, that's lovely. Thank you, Scorpius, lovely of you to think of Lily." She clapped her hands and was going to say more but her attention landed on Ron and George who were crowding around Draco and Arthur, "Please be careful –"

Lily grabbed Scorpius's arm and squeezed hard, "You're a bloody lifesaver, I owe you, pet."

Scorpius arched an eyebrow, "You most definitely do. But first, I think, a drink."

"Well, if it isn't the woman of the hour," Draco smiled when he finally saw Rose.

"Oh, hullo, Mr. Malfoy," Rose said politely. She had never spoken much to the Malfoy patriarch, despite his presence at Potter-Weasley events during her time at Hogwarts.

"How does it feel to be back in England? Back at St. Mungo's?"

"Quite a deal warmer," she said off-handedly and Draco bit back a smile, his eyes widening slightly. "St. Mungo's is rather the same, I suppose," she met his eyes.

"Except your position is rather new," his head tilted slightly. "Your father's mentioned it once or twice –"

"Oh, um –" Rose felt her cheeks grow warm and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Sounds like they created this extraordinary position just for you? Custom created," Draco continued.

"Um," Rose opened her mouth but wasn't sure how to respond, not wanting to brag, especially in front of Mr. Malfoy whom she barely knew.

"Yes, they did create it just for her," Ron put his arm around her shoulders, grinning widely at Draco. "Rosie's not one to brag, like her mother, Malfoy, you know. But Godric knows I brag enough for the both of them." Rose's cheeks were visibly pink now as she watched Draco chuckle. "They were desperate to get her back –"

"No, they –"

"Asking for ages," Ron was gesticulating now and Rose wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

"Weasley, I rather think you're embarrassing her," Draco smiled at Ron and Rose's eyes widened at their friendly banter. "Don't worry, Rose, I've heard all this before. I think it's more for your benefit than me." 

Ron laughed and pulled Rose closer to him, "She's too easy to embarrass, but I did miss doing it."

Rose refrained from whining, 'Daaaad,' so instead settled with a biting, “Lovely."

"Have you seen her yet?" Lily took a sip of her Muggle beer, glad James and Fred thought to bring it.

"Who?" Scorpius waved to James who was chatting to Dominique, "When did she get back from her trip? I want to hear all about the dragons."

Lily closed her eyes to refrain from rolling them, "Not Dom, you wanker. Rose."

"You have to be more specific, pet, I saw her the other day –"

"Stop being difficult on purpose," she said in her most authoritative voice.

"You sound just like your mum when you do that," Scorpius's finally glanced at her, trying not to look overly exasperated.

"I learned from the best," she smirked slightly. "Have you seen Rose today?"

"Well," Scorpius looked out over the redheads and brunettes he was taller than, "she seems to be chatting with her dad and my dad." He thought for a moment, "I don't know if she's ever properly spoken to my dad."

Lily frowned slightly, "Really? How can that be?"

Scorpius looked at her and patted her lightly on the head, "Oh, my naïve little flower, things have changed the past few years. Sadly, I'm starting to worry you may only be as observant as James –"

Lily's mouth opened in anger and irritation, "How dare –"

Ginny Potter put her hand on Lily's shoulder, "Now, Lils, do you really want to be mean to the lad who saved you from grandmum?" Lily closed her mouth but narrowed her eyes at him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Scorpius smiled charmingly. "Your most recent article, may I say, was absolutely riveting. Father and I –"

Ginny smiled, "Your mum already told me," she winked, "but I appreciate the praise." There was a loud pop and Ginny winced, "That better have been George and not –"

"I'm fine!" Someone called out, "It's fine, everything's –"

"Nope, it's not –" Ron shook his head. "Everyone outside for a few minutes –"

Ginny groaned, "Bollocks. What the bloody hell –" she wandered off.

"Outside, I guess," Lily shrugged, following most of her cousins outside.

"No, I better go look," he pointed at her. "You go outside, but –"

"You're an Auror, I know," Lily finished for him. "Hopefully it was just a prank or a Muggle thing."

Scorpius reached Harry, Ginny, and the other older adults who were crowded around when Harry smiled at him, "Good man, Scorpius –"

"I thought I'd check since –"

"It was just a loose rocket that we were creating and –" Ron started.

"Were you testing it here?" Ginny hissed, her eyes darting between Ron and George.

"No, we weren't, we just wanted some more eyes and minds on it, that's all," George looked sheepish. "We were going to take it outside –"

"It ignited?" Rose added helpfully from behind Scorpius.

Scorpius's grey eyes darted to Rose; where had she come from?

"Yes, well –"

"Back to the drawing board, mates," Harry tried his best to hide his smile. "Next time just invite us round the shop."

"All right, let's all go outside," Ginny shooed Scorpius and Rose out first.

"Will you come by soon, Scorpius? We're hoping you'll give it a quick look," George called after them, ignoring Ginny's glares and Angelina rolling her eyes.

"Sure thing, Mr. Weasley –"

"Bloody hell what did I –"

"Next week for certain," Scorpius cut him off as he finally stepped outside. Rose was openly staring at him, "What? Don't worry, that happens sometimes, not often though. There was a rather big explosion on Roxanne's birthday, fireworks gone awry." He frowned slightly when she continued to stare at him, feeling unnerved. "Why are you staring at me? It's rather disconcerting."

"They want your help with a product?" Rose barely managed not to blurt out her question.

"Oh, yea," he shrugged slightly. "I fixed the design for one of the products in their 'Helpful Hoaxes' line and they ask for Potions help –"

"Potions and designs?" She let out a breath, "Dad never mentioned," she eyed him again.

He felt as though he needed to defend himself to her, like she was irritated by his friendships with her various family members. But at the same time he felt like he needed to assure her that it wasn't a big deal; he wasn't doing much but offering help when asked. He opened his mouth, still unsure of what to say when Dominique bounded over to them, her long, light strawberry-blonde hair flying behind her.

"Rose," she cried, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter girl, "I can't believe you're back, Merlin I'm so happy you're at St. Mungo's, bloody hell I want to hear everything," she took a breath and blushed prettily. "Sorry. I just saw mum – you know how I bloody start to talk too fast around her."

Rose was smiling widely as she pulled Dominique into a firm hug, "I'm so pleased to see you, Dom! I've missed you –"

"I can't believe you returned when I was visiting Uncle Charlie –"

"How is Uncle Charlie?" Rose's steel blue eyes lit up, "How were the dragons?"

"They were incredible," Dominique was beaming before turning her attention to Scorpius. “And how's my favorite Malfoy?"

Scorpius's smile was lopsided, "Pleased as punch to see you, Nic."

She grimaced and let out a chuckle, "Hits me hard every time I hear that, Malfoy. Uncle Harry was blathering on about you to dad earlier," she rolled her hazel-blue eyes, "bloody awful."

"I assure you it was all lies, I'm still –"

"Scorpius!" James reached them, "Come here, I need you to save me –"

"Grandmum?"

James clasped his hands together to beg, "Someone at the department or a Muggle or something? Like you helped Lils?"

Scorpius shrugged, "All right, let's have a think, leave Rose and Dom to catch up." He shook his head, "I really should start charging you lot for this. I could retire in weeks."

Dominique turned to her cousin, catching Rose watching Scorpius and James walking away with a strange look on her face, "We have quite a bit to talk about, I see."

080808080808080808

**_Flashback, Hogwarts_ **

"Merlin, she's pretty," Scorpius said dreamily.

"She's my cousin," Albus muttered.

"Sorry, I just," Scorpius shrugged. "I won't mention it again, I –"

"She told us the Hat had a hard time Sorting her," Albus said, looking up from his place. "She could have been in Ravenclaw too."

"Really?" Scorpius was impressed. "She is really clever," his mouth hung open as the object of his affection, who had been talking to Rose at the Ravenclaw table, now approached the Slytherin table.

"You two ready for the match tomorrow?" Dominique smiled widely. "I've got some new shots, Al," she winked.

"I'm ready," Albus responded. "James already mentioned –"

"Of course he did," she laughed. "Can't bloody keep a secret, can he? Scorpius, you ready to play against James and Fred?"

Scorpius swallowed quickly, "I think so, but we'll find out –"

"He's being modest," Albus tried not to smile too widely, "I'd say he's almost as good as they are."

"Brilliant," Dominique said cheerfully, "see you two on the pitch tomorrow!" Waving to her year mates, she bounded away and Scorpius let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

080808080808080808

"So, uh," Rose started.

"You're feeling replaced by Malfoy," Dominique said bluntly.

"No, I'm," Rose sighed. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm feeling."

"He's not replacing you, Rosie. No one could," Dominique linked her arm through Rose's.

"He seems to be around an awful lot," Rose muttered.

"Ah," Dominique nodded, "you wouldn't have noticed before –"

"I was in Sweden –"

"Before that, love," Dominique let out a delicate laugh. "While you were training at St. Mungo's. Scorpius was on my team, remember? He’s best mates with Al. He was around before you left, but you had strange hours. And now he works for Uncle Harry and –"

"He helps with the shop," Rose said incredulously, "and dad is friendly with Mr. Malfoy!"

"And Mrs. Malfoy," Dominique added cheerfully as Rose groaned softly in irritation.

"Gets along bloody famously with James and Lily too," Rose muttered under her breath.

Dominique stopped walking and put her hands on Rose's shoulders – Rose was tall, but Dominique was slightly taller. "I'm not sure what's going on, Rose, but he's not replacing you. Scorpius is a member of this family and he has been for some time. You just didn't want to acknowledge that." Dominique smiled slightly and patted her arm, "Now, enough of Malfoy, tell me about Sweden. And what happened with –"

Rose's eyes widened, "Odin, don't mention him – did you tell anyone –"

Dominique laughed loudly, "You're too easy, Rosie."


	4. Quatre

**_Flashback Post-Hogwarts_ **

"Merlin, Stockholm is beautiful," Dominique breathed as they sat on a bench along the water, her eyes drifting to some tall blonde men who walked past them.

Rose laughed, the deep laugh that Teddy and her Uncle George used to playfully tease her about, only to make her laugh harder. "You've barely even seen –"

"I've seen enough," Dominique arched a pale red eyebrow, her clear hazel-blue eyes betraying how amused she was. "When do I get to meet your bloke?"

"He's not my bloke," Rose bristled slightly. "I don't have much time for a bloke, nor does he since he's at hospital too –"

"Muggle?"

"Yea," her shoulders slumped some. "Adds an extra layer of difficulty, really. I don't know how –"

"Dates?" Dominique pressed, her eyes following another man walking along the water.

"A few –"

"Sex?" Dominique's lips curled slightly. "I really hope you say yes, if he's –"

"Yes," Rose mumbled. "In hospital and at his flat once, but it's nothing serious –"

"That's all right," Dominique was grinning. "I've got 'nothing serious' with a Quidditch player from Australia who's on loan –"

"The one on Al's team?" Rose's eyes were round, "Does he know?"

"No one does and you better not spill the beans," Dominique threatened.

"If you keep your mouth shut about Sven –"

"Course," Dominique relaxed, "when do I get to meet him?"

Rose sighed, "Drinks tonight before we head out to the fjords tomorrow. You better be on your best bloody behavior."

Dominique looked mildly offended, "Aren't I always?"

0808080808080808

"I've missed someone doing my hair," Rose sighed contentedly as Roxanne twisted her hair. "You were always so much better at it than mum –"

"I love Aunt Hermione, but she, as dad always said, cared more about her books than her looks," Roxanne smiled and turned to Dominique and Lily. "Really should have taught you two how to do our hair –"

"I can barely do my own –"

"Thank Merlin for magic," Dominique agreed.

"It's fun to play with it," Roxanne shrugged. "And Rosie's got such pretty hair, all these colors."

"We've missed you, Rosie, glad you're back," Dominique raised her glass of wine.

"Nice to hang out with a gal who doesn't play Quidditch," Lily agreed as she flipped through a Muggle magazine Roxanne had brought.

"Speaking of," Roxanne smiled mischievously into the mirror. "If you meet any young ladies at St. Mungo's –"

"What about that Fiona, the Auror?" Lily's head snapped up.

"Still not sure," Roxanne shrugged. "Hopefully we can crash another drinks soon."

"I'm sure Scorp will have no problem organizing that discreetly," Dominique smiled. "He seems invested in getting Al and that other Auror –"

"Catriona," Lily nodded. "Really hoping that'll work out."

"He sets everybody up?" Rose asked politely, not noticing the three girls glance at each other briefly.

"We've been encouraging Albus to get out there recently. After Betty stomped all over him," Lily trailed off with a grimace. "Was absolutely brutal."

"Grandmum doesn't hound Score about dates like she does the rest of us," Roxanne shrugged. "So he helps us lie to her sometimes, tries to set us up sometimes."

"He knows everyone," Lily smirked, glancing at Rose. "So bloody personable."

"Grandmum did try to set him up a couple of times," Dominique said conspiratorially.

"No –"

"Really?"

"When?" Lily and Roxanne had the uncanny ability to talk rapidly and finish each other's thoughts like James and Fred could.

"I overhead mum, Auntie Mione, and Aunt Ginny talking about it," Dominique leaned closer to them. "I can't believe I never told you –"

"Get on with it!"

"Bloody tell us –"

"She asked Aunt Ginny, not long after he became an Auror, why he and I never dated while we were on the team together –"

"No –"

"Bloody –"

"Way –" The pair burst into a fit of giggles while Rose managed to remain stoic.

"It's not that absurd a thought," Rose muttered. “I mean, his injury,” she trailed off.

All laughter ended abruptly and they all turned to look at their cousin. "Teammates," Lily said simply.

"Friends," Roxanne agreed.

"He did have that crush on you at school," Rose added with a shrug.

"Who didn't have a crush on Dom during school?" Lily took another sip of wine.

"Quite right," Dominique nodded and Rose rolled her eyes at her bravado. "Anyway, then Grandmum asked if he might date Lily –"

This caused an even louder laugh than before, as Lily and Roxanne looked genuinely shocked. "She was joking, right?"

"She had to be joking –"

"What did mum say?"

"She laughed and said you lot were just good mates –"

"True," Lily agreed.

"But you know grandmum, she didn't buy it. Doesn’t think boys and girls can be friends like that," Dominique continued. "So Aunt Ginny said that Scorpius didn't see you that way –"

"Harsh," Roxanne laughed. “But fair.”

"Said that she reckoned he fancied someone else," Dominique finished, watching Rose from over the rim of her wine glass.

Lily's mouth opened slightly as she gaped at Dominique for a moment before her eyes glanced at Roxanne who stood perfectly still.

"Oh." Rose looked around at her cousins and asked innocently, "Did he fancy someone?"

0808080808080808

Scorpius took a sip of his tea, his eyes never leaving the paper when there was a knock on the door. Frowning he stood to peer through the peephole before opening the door, "I have a Floo, you know."

"I know," Dominique was smiling widely. "I went for a run. Can I have a glass of water, Malfoy?"

He went to the sink, "As much as I enjoy seeing you, it's early and I have –"

She took the water, "Go on, keep reading your paper." She smirked, "I'll wait. Is Al here?"

"Early practice," he shrugged and gestured for her to sit. "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were," she smiled prettily. "See how my favorite –"

He groaned, "Merlin, you're worse than Lily you know."

"Course I am," she looked slightly offended. "I know –"

"I am fine, you prat," he rolled his eyes. "I am fine, everything is lovely, you are worrying about nothing."

Dominique's voice softened and she put her hand over his, "I don't want you to get hurt, Malfoy."

Scorpius met her eyes and said sincerely, "I won't, Dom. I am an adult, aren't I?"

080808080808080808

**_Flashback Post Hogwarts_ **

"I still feel like everyone is giving me special treatment and attention," Rose said softly and Scorpius strained to hear her over the sounds of the pub.

"I'm sure they aren't, Petal. Unless you're forgetting how smart you are?"

"No," she frowned slightly. "It's more than that. It's instructors and the other Healers-in-Training." Her steel blue eyes met his slate grey eyes, "I can just tell that something is different, because I'm the Minister's daughter."

Scorpius kept eye contact with her, unable to look away. He understood, of course. It was what he had felt at school, what he knew Albus felt, what Draco felt –

"It's never as much as you think it is," Scorpius said quietly. "It's always louder in your head."

"What –"

"My family, Petal." Scorpius's face changed slightly, but enough for Rose to notice and feel terrible.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry –"

He attempted a smile but took a sip of his lager instead, "It's not your fault. Children are cruel and it's hard for people to change." He shrugged, "I understand what you're feeling, but I promise you, it isn't as bad as you think."

She sighed and slumped slightly into her chair, "I wish there was something I could do."

"Leave," Scorpius said off-handedly. "Or get a bit more drunk, which I think is a better idea." He stood, taking their empty glasses away for new ones, missing the look that crossed her face.

080808080808080808

Scorpius wore a huge grin as he stepped through the doors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes headquarters in Diagon Alley, a small boy nearly running into him as he chased a rubber snake that was slithering through the air. "I told you snakes don't fly," Scorpius said to George who greeted him.

"And what fun is a snake who merely stays on the ground?" George clapped him on the back, "How are you, my boy?"

"Tired –"

"Aren't we all," George replied dramatically, guiding him towards the back. "Now, your father mentioned you used to be obsessed with," he frowned, "what were they called? Dragons that couldn't breathe fire?"

Scorpius snorted, "Is that what Father called them? They're dinosaurs –"

"Ah, yes, dinosaurs. They ruled the planet or something like that?"

Scorpius followed him through the colorful aisles, "Godric, you need to go to a Muggle library –"

"Library? No, no thank you –"

"I'll bring you some books," he very nearly rolled his eyes at the look George gave him. "Picture books of course. About dinosaurs, wooly mammoths?"

"Wooly mammoths?" Ron's eyebrows shot up as they walked through the door to what Fred and Roxanne called the laboratory.

"Elephants with fur," Scorpius explained. "No longer exist." He sighed, "You really miss a lot without a Muggle education."

"Oi –"

Scorpius put up his hands, "You'll like these books. Novelty items. Like cowboys and Indians," he was met with blank stares. "Godric, you'll love that."

"Dad, what –" Rose stopped talking when her eyes landed on Scorpius. "Oh, hullo, Malfoy, didn't know you were here."

"Rose, love, maybe Scorpius can look at that potion with you? It's rather tricky," Ron explained. "Not quite right."

"Oh, splendid idea, Ron. You two were good at Potions, weren't you?" George asked in a higher-pitched voice than he was using seconds ago.

Rose arched an eyebrow as Scorpius smirked slightly, "You could say that."

There was a crash outside and Ron winced slightly but George shook his head, "Let them take care of it, they need to learn." He nodded at Rose, "Show Score, won't you? We need to look at this bloody rocket –"

Scorpius followed Rose to a lab bench that Hermione had designed, "What's the potion?"

She handed him a list of ingredients, "It all makes sense on paper –"

"Quantities?"

"Yes –"

"Order?"

Rose put her hands on her hips, "I was number two in Potions, Malfoy, not 20."

Scorpius's mouth twitched, "Just gathering information, Petal."

She bit back a groan but waited for him to read through everything before pointing to the cauldron next to them, "I thought maybe more mint?"

Scorpius frowned, "That won't do much, though. Foxglove?"

She shook her head slightly, "That would have to be before the rose thorn."

He willed his mind to ignore the fact that she was standing so close to him, their heads close together as they surveyed the list and the cauldron. No, he needed to focus –

"Lemongrass," he lifted his head.

"With kelp!" She finished, her bright eyes meeting his, "Yes, that's brilliant!"

"I think that will –"

"It definitely –"

"Do you have a pen –"

"How Muggle of you," she smiled at him. "I forgot how good of a team we were at Potions."

Scorpius stared at her for a short moment before catching himself and arching an eyebrow at her as he took the pen she handed him. "I'm more than happy to consult for you at St. Mungo's –"

He expected her to roll her eyes or groan. What he did not expect was for her to genuinely laugh that deep throated laugh of hers.

0808080808080808

**_Flashback, Post-Hogwarts_ **

"You all right, Malfoy?" Dominique sat down next to him.

He opened his mouth to retort, but he knew she could see right through him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Dominique sighed and looked out at her family, "Does seem like a rather melancholy holiday, doesn't it?"

"Did you know she was leaving?" He tried to keep his voice steady and neutral but he could feel her eyes on him.

"Not until a week before, no. Didn't know she was even considering it," she took a sip of her brandy. "Everyone was a bit shocked by it."

Scorpius didn't know if it was the eggnog that he assumed James and Fred spiked more than usual, or that he could trust Dominique, but he found himself telling her, "We had been meeting up for drinks before all this."

"When?" Dominique asked just as softly.

"Past few months," he shrugged. "Before you know,” he swallowed, his voice thick. “And not long after that too." 

Dominique put her hand on his and nodded, "We'll be alright, Malfoy," she smiled at him, the pain in his dark grey eyes pulling at her heart. "I promise."


	5. Cinq

"Come on team," Scorpius clapped his hands and stood up. "I'm tired of paperwork -"

"We need a break," Walter agreed. "It's nearly time anyway."

"Good," Scorpius smiled. "Lily is forcing me to drinks later, trying to set me up –"

"’Bout time –"

"You could use a bird –"

"Why not just date Potter –"

Scorpius held up his hand, "I wasn't asking for your input," he rolled his eyes. "But I could use a drink beforehand. I'm not very keen on drinking with Quidditch players –"

"I'm in," Walter jumped up. "Fun seeing you squirm a bit."

Fiona shrugged and looked at Catriona, "Could be a laugh –"

"I do love laughing at you, sir –"

Scorpius bit back a groan, "Splendid. Bloody splendid."

Scorpius met Lily's eyes when he entered the pub and winked discreetly at her. "Merlin this place is already pretty crowded," Fiona tucked some of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

Roxanne popped out of nowhere surprising Scorpius slightly as she so often did, "Hiya, Malfoy."

"Oh, hullo, Roxie, you remember –"

"Fiona, right?" Roxanne's lips parted into a flirtatious smile, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Fiona's cheeks pinked slightly, her pale grey eyes locked on Roxanne's brown ones, "Oh, sure, that'd be lovely." She followed Roxanne to the bar and Scorpius smiled as he watched them.

"Sir, is, um," Catriona started.

"Please –"

"Is your mate Albus going to be here?" She met Scorpius's eyes with a confidence that made him smile.

"I know for a fact he will," he smiled.

"Are you trying to –"

"I would never," he put a hand to his chest. "And I am offended you would even insinuate –"

"Okay, sir," Catriona patted his arm. "Well let me buy you a drink to thank you for not setting me up."

Scorpius laughed as he followed her to the bar, running into Albus on the way there. Excusing himself so they could chat alone, he found Lily holding a pint out for him. "Good work," she clinked his glass and arched an eyebrow, "Walter said how sauve you were, saying I was setting you up."

"I'm very quick on my feet," Scorpius said in his most intimidatingly posh voice. "You should know that by now, Lily."

She eyed him wickedly, "Do you  _ want _ me to set you up?"

"With one of your teammates?" Scorpius chuckled, "All of whom I've already met?" He patted her arm, "No, love, I'm good."

She shrugged, "Or any of the –"

Dominique was suddenly there, her arm around Scorpius's shoulder, "Don't bother, Potter, the only Quidditch player Malfoy would ever consider dating is me –"

Lily laughed loudly and Scorpius shook his head, pinching one of Dominique's cheeks, "New material for your comedy routine, Weasley?"

Dominique laughed, putting her head on his shoulder, "Oh, Malfoy, one day you'll get over me, I promise." She eyed Lily, "But, Malfoy, who are we going to set young Lily up with? I mean, Merlin, she's wearing lipstick again –"

"That's what, three times –"

"Who are you trying to impress, young lady? Is he good enough for you," Dominique teased, laughing lightly at Lily's indignant face.

"Rose invited some Healers –"

Dominique stood up straighter, running a hand through her hair, "Why didn't you say?" She looked out over what heads she could see over, "Quick, come to the bathroom with me, Potter. Sorry, Malfoy."

Scorpius laughed as the girls headed towards the bathroom and with a slightly relieved sigh leaned against the bar to sip his beer in peace. He looked out across the pub, pleased to see his friends and family chatting and enjoying their time. He had a good feeling about Catriona and Albus, and even Roxanne and Fiona –

He had just finished his first pint, about to order another, when Rose was there, at his elbow, a small smile playing on her lips, "Didn't mean to steal your dates, Malfoy."

He arched an eyebrow at her, "If you're insinuating that I'm attempting to date both of your cousins –"

"So just one, then?" Her deep laugh made him crack a smile, "Can I buy you a whiskey?"

"Can't remember the last time," he started but trailed off.

"Christmas," she responded. "Three years past." She ordered the drinks and handed it to him, "Cheers."

"What are we celebrating, exactly?" His voice was slightly more gruff and hard than he meant it to be.

"Family," she looked out at the pub, "friends, new beginnings," she met his eyes and raised her glass.

They clinked glasses and were quiet for a moment as Scorpius looked out at their friends, Rose's dark blue eyes watching him. "I didn't mean to steal your matchmaking thunder."

Scorpius laughed, causing Rose to smile, "You're doing me a favor. Lily and Dominique are impossible. Almost as hard as Albus –"

"He seems to be getting on with your colleague," Rose tore her eyes off him, instead eyeing the contents of her glass.

"Aye, I hope so," Scorpius looked over at her. "She's a good sort." He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help but admire how effortlessly beautiful she looked here in the pub – He tore his eyes away before he got lost staring at her.

"Scorpius," Rose started, causing him to look at her again. "I'm," she took a deep breath, "I'm –"

He shook his head, "It's –"

"No," her hand was on his arm. "I'm –"

"Is that whiskey?" James was there, making a face at them. "Bloody gross. How are you, Rosie? How's St. Mungo's?"

"Oh," Rose tried to meet Scorpius's eyes but he was staring off into the crowd. "It's good, thanks Jamie," she attempted a smile.

"I heard you're setting up Dominique and Lils," he said seriously.

"Oh, I'm –"

"I'll tell you what I always tell Scorp – be careful. Don't set them up with a bloody wanker –"

"No, of course –"

"I don't want them getting hurt –"

"They haven't yet," Scorpius clapped James on the back with a smile. "They're pretty good at taking care of themselves, but it's sweet he worries." He raised his glass at them, "If you'll excuse me, thanks for the whiskey, Weasley." He walked away and Rose frowned slightly.

"Rosie," James said softly. "Please don't hurt him."

Rose looked at her cousin, her steel blue eyes wide, "What –"

James put his hand on her arm, "I'm not blind, Rosie, and I'm not stupid." She shook her head slightly but James spoke again before she could, "Scorpius is like a brother to me, and if I could, I'd have him date Lily or Dom because I'd know they'd be taken care of –"

"What –"

"But they know, and I know, his heart belongs to someone else –"

"James," Rose breathed.

"Oh, hullo, Walter, how are you, old man?" James started towards Walter, leaving Rose alone with her thoughts.

Rose didn't see Scorpius the rest of the night, not for lack of trying. Every time she spotted Scorpius and his platinum blonde hair, he was somewhere else by the time she reached his previous spot. Was he avoiding her? She just wanted to apologize – for what she wasn't entirely sure, a million things – so why was he –

"Hiya," Lily sidled up to her. "You all right? Seem a bit, consumed by your thoughts, I guess."

Rose smiled at her cousin, "So, what do you think of them?"

"Yea, they're all right –"

Rose sighed, "What's wrong? You've barely chatted with them."

Lily shrugged, "No, they're nice enough, I just, I’m waiting for that spark, I guess, you know?" She sighed, "I know it sounds cliché, but I bloody hate dating and don't want to spend time on boring blokes I know won't make me happy in the end."

Rose watched her cousin, "Lily," she started.

"I know, it's bloody –"

"No, you’re right," Rose smiled at her. "Rather brave for you to admit. I admire your honesty."

"You sure you're okay?" Lily laughed, "Even I think it seems a bit daft."

"How's Dom liking them?"

Lily laughed and pointed to the three men chatting with Dominique, their eyes never leaving her. "Wish I could say it's because she's part Veela," Lily smiled widely. "But we know that's not the case."

"None will keep her fancy, eh?"

Lily shook her head, "Doubt it." She saw Scorpius heading for the door and she bristled, "That bastard's trying to sneak out," she waved at Scorpius. "Pretending like he didn't see me," she muttered as he walked over, "Sneaking out, are we?" Lily asked hotly.

Scorpius looked slightly sheepish and Rose found it charming –

"Didn't see you, love, sorry," he shrugged. "Got an early start –"

"Bollocks," Lily watched him closely. "Rose and I were talking about Dom. Trying to set her up is hard after –"

Scorpius gave her a hard look that did not go unnoticed by Rose. "She enjoys dating, just like James and Roxie do," Scorpius said sternly. "Some people actually like going on dates –"

"Gross," Lily giggled and shoved Scorpius's arm. "All right, Score, if you're so eager to leave, go ahead, I'll fill you in later, plan next steps."

He kissed her cheek, "Night, Lils," he nodded at Rose. "Night, Weasley."

Rose frowned and debated going after him, but what would she say? How could she apologize for things that happened years ago?

08080808080808080808

**_Flashback Post-Hogwarts_ **

Dominique watched Rose pick at her food, "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Rose frowned, knowing she couldn't lie to her cousin, "have you," she hesitated, "how's Albus?"

"He doesn't hate you, if that's what you're asking," Dominique took a bite of her pie. "Misses you. Wonders why you didn't tell him you were thinking of leaving –"

"Dom, I'm –"

"But he doesn't hate you, Rose."

Rose sighed and managed a small nod, "I'll visit," she promised, "more, I mean."

Dominique watched her, wanting to ask about the last time she had visited, but refrained. It wouldn't help to bring up events she wasn't even certain had happened.

“And, Dom, I’m sorry,” Rose took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the trial.”

Dominique didn’t mean to gasp, but she hadn’t thought about the incident in ages, and wasn’t expecting to talk about it on her vacation. “Oh, it was barely -”

“No,” Rose took her cousin’s hand from across the table. “I should have been there to support you, and I -”

“Rose,” Dominique shook her head, looking at her food and avoiding her cousin’s eyes. “It wasn’t worth you coming back for.”

“I -”

Dominique looked up at Rose, her blue eyes fierce, “I’m telling you it’s okay, Rose. And I’m telling you to drop it.”

Rose swallowed and nodded her head, “Yes, of course, sorry.” And watched as Dominique picked up her fork to begin eating again; Rose’s mouth was suddenly dry and she had lost her appetite completely.

08080808080808080808

Albus leaned in the doorway of the kitchen, "Thanks, mate."

Scorpius didn't look up from the paper, "For what?"

"Introducing me to Catriona," Albus shook his head. "What else?"

Scorpius looked up and waved at the two mugs. "I made tea, maybe you were really excited about tea." He grinned, "Taking her out on a proper date then?"

"Friday night," Albus tried to hide his excitement but Scorpius could see through it.

"Jolly good," Scorpius clapped his hands, "that's good news indeed." There was a knock on the door and with a smile Scorpius went to answer it. "Good morning – oh, hullo, Weasley." Scorpius looked surprised.

"Morning, Malfoy," Rose grinned at Scorpius's surprised face. "You going to invite me in?"

"Of course, please, do come in –"

"You're early," Albus smiled at his cousin. “Grab a cuppa while I get my things."

Scorpius offered to get her a cup as Albus went back to his room, "Have a seat, Weasley, you can take the front of the  _ Prophet _ , I've already read it."

"Thanks," she took the cup and paper from him. "Albus has a later practice and could squeeze me in for breakfast."

Scorpius leaned against the counter and watched her for a moment; her dark-mahogany twists were pulled into a loose knot low on her head, her lips a dark burgundy that Scorpius noticed didn't stain her cup. "Nice for you to have a flexible schedule too," he offered.

"For now," she gave him a sideways look, "that won't last long. Sickness and all that."

"Until you're very senior and you can delegate constantly –"

"The dream," Rose smiled slightly before nodding at him. "That's a very bright tie."

Scorpius coughed, "Ah yea, your dear cousin Fred gave it to me for my birthday last year. As a joke, I think, but I rather like it –"

"It's," Rose tilted her head slightly. "You can pull it off," she offered.

Scorpius laughed, "That's the nicest thing anyone's said about it, that's for certain."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, Scorpius fiddling with the end of his very bright purple tie, trying not to look at Rose in that very becoming navy blue sheath dress –

"Scorpius, I –"

"All right, Rose, I'm ready," Albus walked back into the kitchen. "See you later, Score."

Rose closed her mouth and stood to follow her cousin, watching Scorpius as she left with a small frown.

08080808080808080808080808

"You're quite the difficult woman to get in touch with," Fred stood in the doorway of her office, "I had to flirt with two bloody Mediwitches just to find out where your office was."

Rose arched an eyebrow, "Only two, Freddie? Feeling ill, are we? Out of sorts?"

"Ha, ha," he sat down in a chair on the other side of her desk. "I'd forgotten how wicked you are."

She smiled and put down her Muggle pen, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Wanted to see your office, see if Uncle Ron was telling the truth about how bloody important you are," Fred said haughtily

"You doubt my importance?" She feigned shock.

"Just checking it's justified," he leaned back in his chair before adding softly, "and my wrist aches a bit –"

"Ah –"

"Nothing major –"

"But the papers –"

"More worried about Jamesy finding out, truth be told," Fred admitted.

"I can do a quick scan here," she gestured for him to put his arm on the table, "but if it's more serious –"

"It won't be," he said firmly. His dark brown eyes met her dark blue ones, "It won't be," he repeated.

She nodded and slowly dragged her wand over his wrist, her face still. Fred was holding his breath, watching her face for any fear or –

"Nothing a Muggle ibuprofen twice a day for a week can't fix," she smiled at him. "Just a little inflamed."

"So it's –"

"I'll take you to the Muggle store, Fred. Muggles take it for headaches and things too –"

"Oh, Godric," he let out a long sigh. "Thank you, Rosie, I don't know –"

She stood and picked up her bag and her blazer, "Come on, we can go now."

They had left the Muggle drugstore after Rose had to physically pull Fred away from the candy section and were heading back to Diagon Alley where they ran into Thomasin and Scorpius talking animatedly – yet lowly – near the entrance of the Ministry.

"Oi, everything all right?" Rose's voice was a bit rougher than she'd meant it to be.

Thomasin, caught off guard, turned to her friend, her cheeks flushed, "Oh, hullo, Rose, Fred, we were just, um –"

"She was harassing me,  _ again _ , for a story," Scorpius met Rose’s eyes in defiance of her irritated stare. "Won't go through the proper channels –"

"If you would just talk to me," Thomasin glared at him.

"Speak with the Head Auror –"

"It's not bloody –" Thomasin was getting in Scorpius's face again when Fred stepped in.

"Hey, Thomasin, can I take you for a – what time is it – how about a tea? Maybe an ice cream?" He smiled charmingly at her, "My treat." Thomasin was clearly entranced by his charm but was still irritated with Scorpius so Fred tried again, "I promise you I'm better company than moody Malfoy."

This made Thomasin's mouth twitch and she nodded at Fred, following him as he guided her away from Scorpius and Rose.

Rose waited for them to get out of earshot. "That was heated."

Scorpius gave her a look, "I have things to attend to Weasley, terribly busy."

"Wait," she caught his arm as he turned away but dropped it immediately. "I mean, are you all right?" She watched him carefully, "Was that a," she swallowed and fidgeted slightly. "Um –"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows in surprise briefly before smirking, "If you want to know if I'm sleeping with Thomasin, just ask."

Rose's mouth opened in shock.

"Goodbye, Weasley." Scorpius turned and headed back into the Ministry, leaving Rose irritated and confused.

"You all right, mate?" Walter looked at Scorpius with a very concerned look as Scorpius walked into office. "You seem a bit," he hesitated. "Distracted, maybe?"

Scorpius coughed and walked by his partner towards their office, "No, I'm all right, thanks."

Walter didn't look convinced but didn't press any further, "Potter wants to see us. Seemed rather urgent."

"Oh," Scorpius ran a hand over his hair and Walter wondered briefly if he was trying to flatten it or if it was merely a nervous tick he never noticed before. "Sure, yea."

"Splendid." Harry nodded at the pair when they reached his office, "come in, please shut the door behind you."

Scorpius and Walter exchanged looks and sat down in chairs when Harry gestured to them, "Everything all right, sir?"

Harry let out a deep sigh, "No, if I'm to be honest with you both. It's just rumors right now, the intel I got –"

"About the magical creatures ring?"

"No, but that will be your cover. What you'll tell everyone you both are working on."

Scorpius watched Harry for a moment as Harry hesitated to speak again, "Sir, what's going on?"

"The Minister has been made aware of what amounts to rumors, for now, about an underground magical group in Belarus, of all places," he took his glasses off to rub his eyes. "But the rumors and this intel are serious and the Minister and I want to find out exactly what's happening before it goes too far. The sooner we can stop this, the better."

"What are the rumblings, sir?" Scorpius asked with a furrowed brow.

"A fanatic, that," he let out a heavy sigh. "We've heard conflicting reports, but a fanatic is riling up followers and he either wants to eliminate all Muggles –"

"Bloody hell –"

"Or create an army of vampires and werewolves of those who won't bend to his will," Harry handed them each a file. "This is all of the information we have."

"Not a whole lot, sir," Scorpius flipped through the scant few pages. "Have we heard from the Austrian government?"

Harry's brows furrowed, "We aren't sure if they've fallen to this maniac or not. Not yet."

Walter sat up straighter and took a deep breath, "Game plan?"

"You're hikers or travelers, what have you, stopping in the area, collecting as much information as you can without raising suspicion –"

"Orders if we meet this fanatic?" Scorpius's jaw was clenched, his face hard, "Are we to –"

Harry held up a hand to stop Scorpius from speaking. "If it's just the fanatic, arrest him if you can," Harry's bright green eyes spoke volumes. "If it's worse than we feared and he has loyal followers, bring us all the information you can and the Minister, her deputies, and myself will make a decision."

"Yessir," Scorpius nodded, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"You leave tomorrow at dawn," Harry continued. "You're chasing the black market ring based on information I gave you from Hagrid. Not enough resources for your whole team to go."

Walter swallowed, "Sir, if I may? Why Malfoy and I?"

"I trust you two to make the right calls." Harry hesitated before continuing, "And you two are my best Aurors."

"Thank you, sir." They stood up to leave, shrinking their files to fit in their pockets.

"Sir, might someone –" Scorpius started, pointing at his head.

"I suggest you darken your hair some, Malfoy," Harry's lips twitched slightly. "A Muggle dye, probably. I'm sure Lily or Roxy –"

Scorpius frowned slightly, "I'm sure they could."

08080808080808080808

Scorpius hoped that he would only have to tell Albus he was leaving – and only because they were roommates – who could then pass the information along to everyone else. He had already Floo-ed to his parents' home to let them know he’d be out of the country and would miss tea for the foreseeable future, had picked up some Muggle dye, and made it back to his own flat to tell Albus, all before dinner, only to find Lily there, chatting happily with her brother, waiting to grab dinner with "everyone".

"I can't," Scorpius frowned, wracking his brain – had he forgotten plans he'd made with everyone?

"Impromptu," Albus shrugged and Scorpius wondered for the thousandth time if his best mate could read his mind.

"I'm really sorry," Scorpius repeated. "I have to leave before dawn –"

Lily had opened the bag he carried, "Muggle hair dye? Oh," her eyes lit up. "Secret mission?"

"If it was, I couldn't tell, could I?" Scorpius snatched the bag back, "Give my –"

"Where are you going?" Lily pressed, "If it isn't a secret –"

Scorpius sighed, "It's not. That dragon that was caught –"

"That Rose's mate wrote about –"

"Thomasin, yea," Scorpius continued. "Wally and I are investigating a lead on the ring." He could feel both Potters watching him, but he knew they believed him – he was a great Auror, after all, and their father had taught him…

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week maybe, can't really tell –"

"Why hair dye?"

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow, "My hair is a bit noticeable, innit? Not certain who'll be in the ring, they may have known a Malfoy or two in their time –"

"Well," Lily huffed. "That's no fun, I really wish you could come –"

"Drink when you get back," Albus clapped him on the shoulder. "Be safe."

"Yes, do be careful, Scorpie." Lily smiled warmly and turned toward the door, "We'll let everyone know."

"Thanks," Scorpius smiled and waited for them to leave before opening the box of dye with a sigh and a grimace.

0808080808080808080808

Rose got to dinner that night late, so wasn't informed of Scorpius's absence. After a few days of not seeing him at various outings with her cousins she got frustrated and finally asked Dominique, "Where the bloody hell is Malfoy?"

Dominique looked slightly surprised, her glass stopped before reaching her lips, "What?"

"Where's Malfoy? He hasn't been –"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? He's always around with you lot –"

"No," Dominique said firmly. "Why are you asking?"

Rose's mouth closed, her eyes staring into Dominique's, knowing full well that lying was useless. "Because I've been trying to apologize to him."

Dominique eyed her friend and cousin closely, "Why?"

"Are you a bloody broken –" Rose started, her jaw clenched, but stopped when Dominique just continued to calmly stare at her. "For several things, maybe, I don't know. Just generally I guess, something all-encompassing.”

"Rose," Dominique shook her head ever so slightly. "That's a coward's apology."

"You don't even know –"

"True," Dominique nodded. "But clearly there is a specific thing or two you want to apologize for but can’t bring yourself to do it."

Rose sighed, "You're right, I know." Dominique expected her to elaborate but didn't press when Rose didn't continue. "Where is he, then?"

"On a mission," Dominique shrugged. "Should be back in a few days, maybe a week."

Rose's eyes widened but she kept her mouth shut. Dominique didn't seem worried, so maybe there was nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, leave kudos, etc! :)


	6. Six

“Healer Weasley!”

Rose sat up straight in her bed, her wand gripped tightly in her left hand as she waved her right to make sure her wards were still in place; her heart was pounding, her Muggle alarm clock read 2:37am, but she had definitely heard someone calling for her.

“Healer Weasley, are you there?” The voice was muffled but Rose could hear it clearly now. She tore back the blankets and hurried to open her bedroom door into her small sitting room where a face was sticking out of the fireplace. “Healer Weasley, we need you at St. Mungo’s,” a Mediwitch she didn’t recognize was saying through the fire.

“I’m not on duty,” Rose mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

“You’ve been summoned by the Ministry, no one’s allowed to see the chaps who came in except you,” the Mediwitch turned to look behind her. “Please, come quickly. The Head Auror and the Minister are on their way as well.”

Rose ran a tired hand over her face, “Bloody hell, all right. I’ll be there soon.” The Meditwitch disappeared from the fireplace and Rose hurried to the bathroom to splash water on her face and brush her teeth. Who the hell was so important that her mother and uncle were coming to St. Mungo’s at 2:37 in the bloody morning? And why was Rose the only one allowed to treat these mystery patients?

She had barely pulled on a pair of jeans, the only pants that seemed to be clean at the moment, when an owl tapped on her bedroom window. She recognized one of her mother’s official owls, Orion, and frowned as the owl flew off before Rose could offer it a treat.

_Healer Rose Weasley -_

_The patients you are instructed to heal tonight are on an official Ministry, top-secret, mission and need to be debriefed by the Minister of Magic, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and several other top level members of the Ministry. Please be aware that anything you may hear during your time healing the patients is top secret. You are sworn to secrecy._

_Your Ministry thanks you._

Rose’s blue eyes widened as she scanned the letter, shoved it in her pocket and grumbled, “Bloody hell,” again before Apparating to an eerily silent St. Mungo’s. Rose looked around, frowning that no one was at the main desk - how was she bloody well supposed to know where to go to find these mystery lads on a secret mission and to heal them? She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning and walked down the hall towards her office when she heard the pop of someone else Apparating into the main waiting room.

“Ah, Rose, wonderful,” her Uncle Harry walked towards her. “This way, come along,” she walked alongside him. “Thank you for coming so early in the morning, I know this is unusual.”

“Sure, Uncle Harry, but can I -”

“No,” Harry looked at her sadly. “Unfortunately I can’t answer any questions, and you really rather pretend you don’t hear anything in the room while we’re debriefing. It’s very important, otherwise we’d wait until tomorrow, but,” he trailed off and ran a hand through his messy black hair.   
  


“Well how bad are their injuries, do you know that much?” Rose’s voice was still thick with sleep but she tried to sound more professional as they got closer to where ever it was they were going. 

“Not sure,” Harry shook his head. “I think one of them is worse than the other, since only one came by the Ministry to tell us he dropped the other here.”

“Blimey can you just tell me who -”

“Ah, here we are,” Harry pushed open the door and there was Scorpius Malfoy, unconscious on the cot, Walter sitting on the end of the bed.

“Auror Potter,” Walter stood up and Rose saw a huge gash across his cheek. “Rose,” he nodded at her but she ignored his pleasantries. 

“Sit,” she told Walter abruptly. “In that chair and hold this,” she waved her hand and handed him a warm cloth, “on your face until I’m done looking over Malfoy.” Her blue eyes roved over Scorpius, “Tell me everything that happened, please.” Walter swallowed and looked at Harry but Rose spun around, her eyes flashing dangerously, “Tell me every curse or Muggle weapon that may have hit Scorpius right now because his breathing is shallow and I don’t think any of us want him to die, do we?”

0808080808080808080808

**_Flashback, Post-Hogwarts_ **

“ _And that will do nothing to quash the rumors of a Malfoy-Weasley romance_ ,” the paper had read that next day. Scorpius threw _The Daily Prophet_ on the ground as hard as he could - which was not very hard at all - and closed his eyes to ignore the pounding of his head and the throbbing in his shoulder. 

One and a half seasons. He hadn’t even made it through two seasons and his Quidditch career was already over. He tried not to let his mind wander, as this was dangerous territory, thinking about how stupid he had been, what he could have done to avoid -

“Ah,” his father’s voice broke into his thoughts. “I told them to keep the paper from you.”

“Don’t blame them,” Scorpius opened his eyes and tried to sit up a little. “I forced their hand.”

“With charm?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

Scorpius snorted; he didn’t want to be in the mood for banter with his father, he would have preferred to sulk in silence alone, but he couldn’t deny his father was good at lightening the mood. “Hardly,” Scorpius replied. 

“Pity works just as well, I find,” Draco’s voice was smooth as he looked seriously at his son. “What do you need? A Healer? Food? You have visitors outside, waiting desperately to see you.”

“It’s barely 9am,” Scorpius scoffed. “No friend of mine would wake up -”

“It’s too early for you to be badmouthing us,” James pushed in through the door and Scorpius bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the faux-haughty look his father gave him.

“To think we come bringing gifts,” Fred said from behind his cousin. 

“Rethinking that now,” James huffed. 

“Grandmum’s honey oatcakes and -”

“Give it here,” Scorpius sat up and reached his good arm out. “Bloody ‘ell I’m sorry for whatever I said, but give those oatcakes here.”

“You’re a nutter,” James grinned as he plopped the oatcakes on the tray on Scorpius’ lap. 

“No oatcakes for me, boys?” Draco arched an eyebrow in an attempt to be menacing.

“Plenty of oatcakes for everyone,” Lily was through the door now. “Albus sends best wishes, he’ll be by soon, and Roxanne sends kisses,” she handed Draco a plate and kissed both of Scorpius’ cheeks with such a flourish that James pretended to spit up an oatcake he stole from Scorpius’ plate. “But they couldn’t get out of, you know,” she looked sheepishly at Scorpius.

“I know the rest of you still play Quidditch,” Scorpius made sure to keep his voice light. “There’s no point in hiding it from me.”

“That was a dirty play,” Lily whispered to him, her brown eyes dark with menace. “When I play that ruddy bastard I’m going to -”

“He’s been banned,” Dominique was there now and Scorpius heard Draco mutter, ‘bloody theatrics’ next to him. “I made sure the commission banned the bloody sod from playing professionally _anywhere_ in the bloody universe.”

“Nic,” Scorpius started but she cut him off.

“Not only was it _illegal_ ,” Dominique’s voice was ice, “but it put a lot of people at risk. He can’t be holding a vendetta against me because I’m better than him -”

“And because you wouldn’t go on a date with him,” Fred reminded her helpfully, taking a loud bite of oatcake for good measure.

“Exactly,” Dominique agreed. “That’s insane. Who’s to say he wouldn’t do it to someone else?”

“I, for one,” Lily said haughtily. “Am glad he’s been banned.”

A Mediwitch burst through the door, “No, no, I told you two at a time, out, out, out, he’s barely begun his recovery.”

“But,” James started.

“We’re family,” Fred finished.

“Not blood,” Lily said unhelpfully.

“But nearly,” James added for good measure.

Draco and Scorpius shared a surprised look; it was rare Lily joined in finishing sentences without Roxanne.

“Out, out,” the Mediwitch ignored them. “Two at a time.”

Dominique looked at her cousins, “I’m staying, you lot go.” She smacked James’ hand when he reached for another oatcake, “Go see Grandmum if you want more oatcakes, bloody -”

“Language!” Fred admonished playfully.

When they had finally left, Dominique turned to Draco, “Do you think, sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Do you think I could talk to Scorpius alone for a moment?”

Draco shared a look with his son to ensure it was all right before nodding, “I’ll just take these with me,” and took his plate and left the room.

Scorpius ignored Dominique’s bold stare and occupied himself with his oatcakes; he didn’t have much of an appetite, but knew he needed to eat. “Scorpius,” she said softly and he tried not to wince. They hadn’t spoken since the incident and Scorpius was embarrassed; he had been stupid and rash and -

“I didn’t mean to _save_ you, like they’re saying, I know you don’t need _saving_ Nic, I just,” his grey eyes were wild with regret and a need for her to understand. “I was scared and mad,” he ran his good hand shakily through his platinum blonde hair. “I’ve never been so angry before and -”

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Dominique let out an exasperated laugh and hugged him tightly around the neck, careful to avoid his shoulder and arm. “You were bloody brilliant. I mean,” she took a deep breath. “I was terrified, and I’ve never been terrified flying or playing Quidditch before.” She was talking so quickly Scorpius could barely follow. “But the look in his eyes,” she blinked and loosened her arms from around him to look him in the eyes. “I was scared he was really going to try to kill me,” she admitted.

“He wouldn’t have,” Scorpius’ voice was soft. “He couldn’t have.”

“No,” Dominique smiled slightly. “Because you were there, you thickheaded -”

“Oi!”

Her voice grew louder, “Stupid, pain-in-the-arse, idiot -”

Scorpius tried to put his good hand over her mouth but she maneuvered away from him with a gleam in her clear blue eyes. “You’ll draw attention,” he tried to shush her. 

“Prick of a man who thinks I needed saving from -”

“Weasley!” Scorpius hissed.

Dominique fell into a fit of laughter and leaned against the bed, “You’re too easy.”

“The whole wing will have heard,” Scorpius managed to say through clenched teeth.

She waved her wand around her head with a flourish, “You think so little of me, Score?” He rolled his eyes and she laughed again, hugging him around the neck. “You’re a dream, you know that?”

“Shut it,” he snorted.

“Scorpius Malfoy, my savior,” she batted her eyelashes at him as he laughed again. She stood up and patted his cheek, “Seriously, Score. Thank you. That bloke needed to be banned not only for what he did to you, but the look of murder on his face.”

“Are they going to question him?” Scorpius asked. “I mean, the authorities?”

Dominique grinned, an evil glint in her eye, “You think Uncle Harry is going to let this slimy bastard get away with trying to kill us?” Dominique patted his head lightly, “How hard did you knock your head?”

08080808080808080808

“Rose,” Harry said gently, rubbing his hands over his face and under his glasses. “He can’t see anyone until he’s been debriefed.”

“Auror Potter,” Rose’s voice was clipped and she could see her mother open her mouth to say something out of the corner of her eye, but Rose continued uninterrupted. “With all due respect,” she managed through a clenched jaw. “He is in tough shape. And in my _professional_ opinion, he needs to have visitors.”

“Healer Weasley,” her mother spoke up gently, “we can’t have someone learning what -“

“Minister,” Rose cut her off. “I have Muggle papers and studies, some written by me, that proves patients recover faster when they are surrounded by loved ones,” Rose kept her voice even, knowing full well that her mother could be swayed by research. “Even if it’s only his parents,” Rose offered. “He needs to have visitors if you want him awake and speaking within the next few days.”

Hermione and Harry shared a look, “What about other Mediwitches?”

“I can’t be here all the time,” Rose sighed. “I’m sure you could vet some Mediwitches.”

Hermione bit her lip, “That will take time. You and Auror MacDonald could take turns until Harry - Auror Potter, and I find some Mediwitches.”

Rose glanced at Scorpius, “I have other patients that need me,” but she frowned at Scorpius’ unmoving face. “Yes, I can be here or within shouting distance as much as I can.”

Hermione put a hand on Rose’s arm, “Thank you, Ro- Healer Weasley.” Rose met her mother’s eyes and nodded. “We’ll let Draco and Astoria know Scorpius is here. I expect they’ll be here -”

“Not until normal visiting hours,” Rose interrupted her. “9am.”

“Certainly,” Harry agreed. “I’ll be back this afternoon,” he moved to the door. “Hermione, can I walk you out?”

“Actually, I’ll stay here a minute,” Hermione looked to Walter. “Auror MacDonald, can you accompany Auror Potter out? Then we’ll get you a room as well.”

Rose nodded at Harry and Walter as they left the room, “There’s a room next door,” Rose said to Walter. “Or we can fit another bed and larger chair in here if you’d like.”

“Thanks,” Walter nodded, his voice tired.

Hermione waited for Harry and Walter to leave before she took a deep breath and sat down in a chair next to the still unconscious Scorpius. “Thank you for coming here so early in the morning, Rose,” she watched her daughter closely. “We weren’t sure how bad it was, what they had seen, or who we could trust to hear the news.”

“Sure,” Rose said softly, uncertain what exactly her mother wanted.

“You really are a wonderful Healer,” Hermione said seriously. “Not that I doubted you, darling,” Hermione frowned slightly. “But to see it in action,” she stood up again and took both of Rose’s hands in her own. “You wrote papers about your research?”

“Co-wrote,” Rose nodded. 

“I’d love to read them,” Hermione smiled kindly. “And as we’re speaking professionally, Healer Weasley,” she continued and bit back a smile when Rose rolled her eyes. “I’d like to schedule a meeting with you on any changes you think we need to make here at St. Mungo’s.”

“Thinking of writing some new laws?” Rose arched an eyebrow.

“Well for one thing, we need some protocols when something like this happens again,” she turned towards the bed again. “He’ll be okay, won’t he?”

Rose hesitated at the worry in her mother’s voice, unsure if it was because Scorpius was a friend and the son of a friend, or because she felt responsible for an employee as the Minister of Magic. Rose swallowed before mustering as much confidence as she could, “He’s young and he’s strong. And knowing Malfoy, he wouldn’t settle for going out this way.”

Hermione let out a startled, watery laugh, wiping at her eyes, “Oh, Merlin.” She put a hand on Rose’s shoulder as she continued laughing, “You certainly have that wicked Weasley sense of humor, don’t you, darling?”

Rose bit back a laugh, “You should get some rest, mum.”

“I -“

“No, sorry,” Rose chuckled and began to push her mother towards the door. “That’s an order from Healer Weasley, not a request from your daughter. I’ll let you and Uncle Harry know as soon as something happens, come on. It’s early, you can get a few more hours of sleep before Da wakes you up wanting pancakes.”

Hermione groaned, “Oh, Merlin, I forgot it was Sunday.” She walked through the door before turning back around, “Thank you, Healer Weasley.”

“Of course, Minister,” Rose nodded and watched her mother, the Minister of Magic, walk down the hallway of St. Mungo’s to go home and get more sleep, before she took a deep breath and turned back to Scorpius. “Bloody wake up already, Malfoy,” she muttered to his unconscious form before closing the door and going to tell the Mediwitches on staff to avoid the room and report any movement to her directly. 

0808080808080808

“Oh, hullo, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy,” Rose was slightly startled as she walked into Scorpius’ room later that afternoon.

“Healer Weasley,” Draco nodded seriously. “How is he?” Astoria nodded at Rose, but didn’t move from her seat next to Scorpius, holding his hand.

“It’s still rather serious,” Rose admitted. “But he’s out of the woods, nothing he can’t recover from.” She could tell Draco and Astoria were still fearful for their son. “He’s young and strong,” Rose continued. “He just needs some rest, and he’ll be alright.”

“Thank you,” Astoria looked up and met Rose’s eyes. “We’re so glad he’s under your care.”

“Oh,” Rose was uncomfortable with how to respond to that.

“Your,” Draco cleared his throat. “The Minister and Auror Potter said he was on a mission,” Draco looked at Rose. “And that’s where -”

“Yes,” Rose nodded. 

“Walter said you pushed for us to be able to visit,” Astoria’s green eyes were misty. “We really appreciate it.”

“It’s for Scorpius’ sake as well,” Rose shifted uncomfortable on her feet. “He’ll recover faster if he’s around loved ones -”

“But his mission was top secret,” Draco finished for her, his grey eyes that were so similar and yet so different from his son’s, meeting her clear blue eyes.

“Once he’s been debriefed he can have other visitors,” Rose said seriously. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Do you need to,” Draco looked at Scorpius. “Run some diagnostics or something?”

“I’ll come back,” Rose smiled kindly. “When visiting hours are over.”

Astoria stood and took Rose’s hands in hers, “Thank you, Rose.” Astoria’s voice was low and kind; Rose could not miss the sincerity. “Thank you for everything.”

Rose squeezed the woman’s hands, “Of course, Mrs. Malfoy.” Rose nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Letting out a puff of air, she walked next door to see how Walter was doing, but the Auror was asleep on his bed. With a yawn Rose went to tell a Mediwitch to wake her up in a few hours when visiting hours were over; she needed a nap too.

0808080808080808

“Have you been here all day?” Rose jumped in her chair at Albus’s voice. 

“Odin’s beard,” she muttered. “Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?”

Albus chuckled and sat down in a chair on the other side of her large desk, “Have you been here all day? I tried to Floo you for lunch.”

“Busy,” she shrugged, averting her eyes to the files on her desk. “Lots of -“

“You were here all day yesterday.” She felt Albus’s bright green eyes boring into the top of her head. “Are you avoiding me?”

“Of course not!” Rose’s eyes were wide as she stared at her cousin. “I am just truly busy,” she said seriously. “A lot of serious patients this week,” she knew Albus could tell she was lying as he tilted his head slightly, watching her intently. “We can get dinner when everything settles down,” she suggested. “Just the two of us?”

He nodded, “Sure.” He cleared his throat, “Actually, maybe not just the two of us,” he scratched his neck. “Well, I mean, maybe we could also get dinner or drinks with Catriona and Scorpius when he’s back too,” he looked a little embarrassed. “We’ve been on a few dates,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Rose’s eyebrows shot up. “How many dates exactly?” She teased.

“Quite a few,” Albus’s cheeks pinked slightly. “I know you’ve met her at drinks with everyone, but I’d like for you to meet her in a less, um,” he trailed off.

“Less of an aggressively Weasley setting?” Rose arched an eyebrow and Albus let out a relieved breath.

“Exactly,” Albus chuckled. “Hopefully Scorpius will be back soon,” he shrugged. “His work trips aren’t usually very long. This one may have been top secret, he bought hair dye,” Albus said offhandedly.

“Oh, did he?” Rose asked as casually as she could. “Well, I’d love to spend more time with Catriona in the very near future,” she smiled at her cousin. “And I promise to come by when I’m not as busy,” she added.

“I take it that’s my cue?” Albus smirked as he stood up. “See you soon, Rosie. And get some sleep, you look ruddy awful.”

08080808080808

“You never visited me last time,” Scorpius’ voice was soft but it still made Rose jump up from the chair where she had been sitting next to him. 

She stood and put her hand gently on his shoulder, “Don’t try to move too much, Scorpius.”

“I said you -“

Rose barely refrained from rolling her eyes, “I’m not visiting you now either.”

“Ah,” Scorpius closed his eyes. “So it’s serious this time.”

Rose frowned but moved her wand over his body before gently putting her fingers over his forehead, neck, and shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

“Bloody tired,” Scorpius was watching her face closely as she ran her fingers over his body and Rose kept her face as still as possible. “Muggles teach you this?”

“How’s your vision?” She ignored him again.

“Fine, I think.” His eyes were still on her face, “I can tell it’s you.”

“Auror Potter and the Minister will want to meet with you,” Rose’s hand settled gently on his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. “I don’t have to tell them right away that you’re awake if you’d like some time alone.”

Scorpius swallowed and tore his eyes away from her, “I’d like you to tell me how bad it all is first.”

“Now that you’re awake,” Rose tilted her head slightly. “Not as bad.”

“How long,” Scorpius trailed off.

“Three days,” Rose squeezed his shoulder again as he looked up at the ceiling and exhaled deeply. “Your parents have been here every day during visiting hours,” Rose said gently. “Walter’s in the room next door napping, actually. He’s fine.”

“My parents have been here even though I haven’t been debriefed?” Scorpius frowned, “What if I woke up and said -“

Rose did roll her eyes this time, “You didn’t. And it’s been found that having loved ones around wakes people out of their comas.”

Scorpius’ dark grey eyes landed on her again, “More Muggle teachings?”

Rose huffed, “My research, part of studies I wrote, thank you very much.” She stood up straight, “Now. Do you want me to get Auror Potter and the Minister or do you -”

“Some time, I think,” he said softly. “I’d like you to explain what happened to me and when I’ll start to feel myself again.”  
  


Rose tried to keep her face neutral as she did with all her patients, but it was hard when Scorpius was so close with so many people in her family and he sounded so sad. She wanted to sit next to him on the bed and tell him everything was fine, that he’d be alright in a jiff, but she couldn’t lie to him. She had to remain professional. She cleared her throat and stood up straight, “Over the next few days you’ll get back to normal, I expect. Some things will take longer than others. I can’t say for certain, of course, it’s -”

“A tricky part of the healing process,” Scorpius finished for her. “Heard that one before.”

Rose blinked and her lip twitched slightly, “I _can_ say with absolute certainty that you’ll be absolutely fine. Back to catching bad guys and all that in a few weeks.” 

Scorpius let out a long breath and his shoulders relaxed significantly. “I’ll still be an Auror,” he said with such disbelief that Rose felt her heart tighten slightly; she couldn’t have imagined what he had gone through before when he learned he would never be able to play Quidditch professionally again.

“You’ll have some nasty scars, I reckon,” Rose continued. “But you’ll be back to your normal work schedule soon enough.” She met his eyes briefly before shifting uncomfortably under his intense stare, “Should I go and get Walter before I -”

“Oh,” Scorpius blinked. “Sure, thanks.”

“Sure,” Rose nodded and with a quick pat on his hand, she walked out of his room.  
  


080808080808080808

“Thank you, Healer Weasley,” Hermione smiled at her daughter as she walked up the hall to Scorpius’ room. “Once he’s been debriefed, we’ll tell his parents, and any Mediwtich can go in and see him.”

“Oh, sure,” Rose nodded. “I’ll um, wait -”

“You can go home, Rose,” Hermione put her hand on her daughter’s arm. “You should go and get some rest in your own home. You’ve done a great service to Scorpius, to the DMLE, and to the Ministry.” 

“Oh,” Rose nodded. “Well, thanks.” She knew a dismissal when she heard one. “I’ll, um, be back to check on him tomorrow then.” Rose felt uncertain, as though she should tell Scorpius goodbye, but Hermione was already turning to walk into Scorpius’ room. Rose let out a breath and walked towards her office to gather her things, her mind in a confused haze. She wanted to say goodbye to Scorpius and tell him again that he’d be fine, not to overexert himself, and to rest, but she couldn’t go in now when he was being debriefed, could she? Not when the Minister -

Rose stopped gathering her things and stood up straight. Was she the Healer in charge? Wasn’t this her bloody patient? With a determined step, she walked back out of her office and towards Scorpius’ room.

“Oh, no one is allowed,” Walter started when Rose barged into the room. “Oh, Rose, um -”

“Healer Weasley, we’re -”

“As Mr. Malfoy’s Healer,” Rose cut her Uncle Harry off with a voice of ice. “I’ve come to tell him, and you, a few things before I leave for the day. First, Mr. Malfoy, do not overexert yourself. If you begin to tire during this debrief, you are permitted to pause it and rest,” she glared at her Uncle Harry. “I hope that is perfectly clear?”

“Yes,” Harry said sheepishly.

“Secondly, rest as much as you can, you need it. And eat whatever the Mediwitches bring you, you’ll need strength. You can have visitors, not too many at a time _only if_ -”

“I’m not too tired?” Scorpius guessed with a sly grin.

Rose was not rattled. “I will be back tomorrow for more tests and I can decide, if you’re not healing fast enough, to limit your visitors.” She nodded at everyone, “Now, I’m off. Good day.” 

“Thank you, Healer Weasley,” Scorpius said sincerely, his dark grey eyes meeting hers again with such an intensity that it startled Rose. She merely nodded and walked out of his room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my favorite chapter so far.


	7. Sept

“She was here every hour of the day,” Astoria said gently as she sat next to Scorpius on the bed. “Before we got in, after we left,” she smiled and patted her son’s cheek. “A very dedicated Healer.” Draco nodded from Scorpius’s other side but didn’t chime in because the door burst open and several people walked through.

“Scorpius!”

“Are you okay?”

“You look bloody terrible!”

“Oi,” Scorpius frowned. “That’s very rude to say to someone who very nearly could have died.”

“Pish posh,” Lily grinned at him. “Uncle Charlie’s always getting mauled by dragons and he’s still alive to tell the tale!”

“I really hope you meant tail, Lils,” Fred groaned.

“Or what a missed pun-opportunity,” James finished.

“Punpportunity?” Fred asked.

“No,” Albus rolled his bright green eyes and put his hand gently on his best friend’s shoulder. “How are ya, mate?”

“I’m alright,” Scorpius smiled at them all. “Bloody glad to see you lot.”

“Roxanne and Dominique send their love, but they’ve got practice and will be by later,” Lily started.

“Once I’m out,” Scorpius finished for her. “I’ll be out soon enough. I don't want everyone taking time out of their -“

“Don’t be a twat,” Lily rolled her eyes before James could interrupt her.

“An illegal dragon ring, eh?” James asked with a glint in his eye. “How very exciting.”

“Yes,” Walter was in the room now too. “It was dangerous and -“

“Not nearly as exciting as you think,” Scorpius scoffed. “One rogue dragon will really put a damper on things -“

“Now that’s definitely a pun,” Fred grinned.

“I’m glad to see you’re all right,” Albus said sincerely to Scorpius before glancing at the door. “I’ll be back in a few, yea?”

Scorpius nodded, slightly confused. “Sure,” he agreed.

“Off to see Rose?” Lily asked. “Have you seen how big her office is yet?”

“Oh,” James piped up. “I’d love to see it, actually.”

“I’m sure she’s busy,” Albus tried to say gently to his brother. “She’s been here nearly day and night the past few days,” his bright green eyes glanced back to Scorpius as he walked out the door. “I’ll tell her you all say hello.”

Scorpius avoided his parents’ eyes and swallowed. “Well, tell me what’s been going on, won’t you? What have I missed?”

Albus frowned when he saw that Rose’s office’s door was closed and he could see the room was dark through the small window in the door. He saw a Mediwitch walking down the hall and he waved to her, “Have you seen Healer Weasley?”

The older woman smiled, “She’s finally gone home for the day, dearie. I’m sure she’ll be back tomorrow to check on her patients. She’s been here day and night, that one. A very important person I think was here, between you and me.” She winked and continued walking down the hall.

“Thanks,” Albus called out after her with another frown as he walked back towards Scorpius’ room.

08080808080808080808

Rose woke up earlier than she had anticipated and decided to go to St. Mungo’s before her shift began to check on Scorpius before visiting hours; it would be easier to run any diagnostics without his parents or her family there. 

“You shouldn’t be standing.” The words were out of her mouth before she had even walked in the room, and before she could stop herself she smiled at Scorpius’ look of absolute fear at being caught.

“I, I, uh -” he mumbled as he turned slowly back towards the bed. “Bored?” He tried to offer as an explanation.

Rose crossed her arms in front of her, “And?”

Scorpius sat on the bed with as little grace as he could muster, “And what?” 

Rose shook her head, her box braids falling off her shoulder as she tried to hide another smile, “How does it feel to be up and about?” She walked towards him on the bed. “Pain? Soreness? Tiring quickly?” He opened his mouth to respond and Rose saw the smugness creeping into his expression, “I’m your Healer, Mr. Malfoy, and I need you to be honest or you won’t recover properly.” His mouth snapped shut.

“I walked to the door and back,” his voice was strong but gentle. “I’m not too tired.”

Rose tilted her head slightly, her eyes watching Scorpius closely, “Did you walk yesterday? How many visitors did you have? Did they -”

“I only tried this morning because I was bored,” Scorpius interrupted her. “Finished breakfast, was bored of sitting around. I wasn’t overtired from the debrief and visitors, I’m feeling better, I’m itching to -”

“Leave,” Rose finished for him. “I’m sure you are,” she smirked slightly and walked towards the bed, waving her wand over him. “You’ll be able to leave soon, but we still need to monitor you.”

“And home visits by Healers is totally out of the question?” Scorpius arched a blonde eyebrow and grinned when Rose met his eyes.

“I’m very busy and very important, Mr. Malfoy,” Rose said haughtily. “At-home visits are well beneath my pay grade.”

“Of course, of course, I didn’t mean to -”

“Scorpius!” Someone shouted as they burst through the door. “Were you injured by a dragon while you were trying to -”

“Thomasin,” Scorpius lay his head back on his pillow with a groan, his eyes closed. “I’ve told you -”

“An illegal magical creatures ring, come on, that’s,” Thomasin continued, approaching the bed, but she stopped abruptly when Rose stood in her way. “Rose, come on, I,” Thomasin stumbled over the words and Scorpius opened his eyes and sat back up to see Rose towering over Thomasin.

“It’s Healer Weasley,” Rose nearly growled in a low voice. “And you, Ms. Smith, need to leave.”

“But,” she tried to peer around Rose. “I want to talk to Scorpius about -”

“Mr. Malfoy is my patient,” Rose’s voice was so soft that it made Scorpius nervous she could explode at any moment. “And I’m telling you to leave.”

“But,” Thomasin’s voice was small and desperate.

“I will have you escorted out,” Rose continued, her voice ice. “If you don’t leave of your own accord.”

“Can I come back when it’s -” Thomasin tried to sound brave.

“You are not permitted in this room during visiting hours,” Rose took a step towards Thomasin who took a step backwards. “You are not permitted to harass my patient -”

“I’m not,” Thomasin cut in and from the way she cowered, Scorpius could tell she immediately regretted it.

“I  _ will _ ban you from St. Mungo’s,” Rose’s voice was even. “Leave.  _ Now _ .”

Thomasin didn’t say another word and hurried out of the door without a glance at Scorpius, her shoes squeaking against the tiles as she sped up down the hall. Scorpius watched as Rose took a deep breath, letting her shoulders drop slightly before she turned slowly around, her face composed, her box braids behind her shoulders. “I’m sorry,” Rose started, her voice soft. “Someone should have stopped her at the front desk, I’ll have a word with the staff out there. Reporters aren’t allowed -”

“That was absolutely terrifying,” Scorpius cut her off, his grey eyes wide. “No one’s ever shut her up before.”

Rose snorted, “She argued quite a bit.”

“I mean, I can’t even get her to leave me alone when she thinks she’s got a lead,” Scorpius shook his head. “And it’s illegal for me to talk to her. You,” he shook his head. “You didn’t even raise your voice and yet I feared for my life.”

“I was Head Girl for a reason, Malfoy,” Rose smirked but Scorpius could see there was some color on her cheeks. “Now, as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, if you continue to progress like this, with  _ ample _ rest, we should have you out in a few days.”

“And back in the field?” Scorpius looked hopeful.

“We’ll need to do another evaluation before that,” Rose said gently. “A week’s time after you’re released.”

Scorpius sighed, “Plenty of paperwork to do during that week, I reckon.”

“Good,” Rose nodded. “Now, if you’re all settled, I’ll leave you to it.” She watched as Scorpius’s face fell. “Visiting hours are soon, and I’ve got a few more patients to attend to,” she smiled kindly at him. “I’ve got a Muggle paper in my office I can bring you, if you’d like?”

“Oh,” Scorpius looked back up at her. “You don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” Rose grinned. “Back in a jiff.”

Rose walked to her office, trying not to frown. Why was she being so bloody nice to Scorpius? Why did she care he looked so sad to be left alone again? Why had Thomasin been so persistent in getting a story from Scorpius on more than one occasion?

“You better not be reading this for work,” Rose teased as she held the paper just slightly out of his reach. 

“Actually,” Scorpius began. “I could do with some paper and -”

“No, Malfoy,” Rose sighed and handed him the paper before turning on her heel. “Not for another day, at least. You need to -”

“Rest?” Scorpius finished for her and when Rose turned her head to glare at him he grinned. “Thank you, Healer Weasley.”

“I’ll be back later, Mr. Malfoy. Take it easy today,” she tapped the door frame. “I have eyes and ears all over this hospital, I’ll know when you step a toe out of line.”

Scorpius grinned.

0808080808080808080808

**_Flashback, Post-Hogwarts_ **

“I wasn’t allowed to be vulnerable, Malfoy, you know?”

His dark grey eyes met her steely blue ones, searching for the true meaning of what she was telling him. He blinked slowly, trying to clear the alcohol from his head; she was sitting so close to him he could smell her perfume; something dark yet floral, scents he couldn’t place entirely, but something altogether her own. “What do you mean, Petal?”

He hadn’t meant to call her that, not when they were being so serious; she was so rarely open and raw with him. He wasn’t sure why tonight, of all nights, she chose to be real and honest with him over their second glass of whiskey. It was Christmas, after all, and she should be with her family who she rarely saw now that she was living in Sweden, not here with him at his pub, talking about serious topics.

She acted as though she didn’t hear the hated nickname and took another sip of her whiskey, “My parents are war heroes, my mum is the Minister of Magic,” Rose’s voice was low and Scorpius, as much whiskey as he’d consumed, couldn’t miss the hint of irritation in her voice. “My entire family fought in the war as heroes,” she continued, her voice dropping somewhat. “They’re always in the spotlight,  _ were _ always in the spotlight. It felt like everyone knew everything about them, especially my parents. How could I grow up and be my own person in their shadow? I couldn’t make mistakes without the whole Wizarding World knowing about it.” Her eyes locked on his for a long moment before she said simply, “How could I be anything but strong in the eyes of my parents, in the eyes of the public?”

Scorpius searched her face before saying sincerely, “But you  _ are _ strong, Rose.”

She let out a mirthless laugh before taking another sip of her whiskey. “I’m a lot of things, Scorpius, but strong isn’t one of them. For one, I ran away from my problems, didn’t I?”

Scorpius shook his head, “You didn’t run away,” he corrected her. “You went to make a name for yourself, you went to be -”

“Someone else?” She nodded and he saw her hand grip her glass tighter, “Yes, that sounded good, didn’t it? A wonderful excuse for me to leave my family and friends behind and run away to Sweden,” she snorted. “I need to be free, I need to be someone else for a while, not the Minister’s daughter,” she said in a higher voice than her own. “No one could argue with that, could they?” 

“Rose,” Scorpius started, tilting his head slightly. “You did the right thing, leaving. It’s what you needed to do to further your career. You are strong, you knew what you needed to do and you did it.”

She let out a breath and met his eyes for a brief moment, “You give me too much credit, Malfoy.” 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough,” Malfoy’s voice was soft. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, and he knew it wasn’t just the alcohol talking, or the dreary holidays, or the fact that he missed her, or that Auror training was bloody hard. Maybe it was because for the first time Rose was being vulnerable in front of him, and maybe it was because the whiskey was making him feel brave, but he leaned his head closer to her, his eyes darting to her lips, willing her to look at him. 

But she took another sip of her whiskey, “You understand though, don’t you? Not being able to be vulnerable?”

Scorpius blinked, his eyes moving away from her lips, “I’m vulnerable a lot, Petal.” He said that name again.

Rose snorted, “But you’re a Malfoy.”

“And that name meant something horrible,” Scorpius leaned back in his chair, his eyes darkening. “We have to be vulnerable now, for people not to hate us.”

Rose swallowed, her blue eyes locked on his face. “Children are cruel.”

“Yes,” Scorpius agreed. “They can be. Adults too.” He shook his head slightly as though to clear it, “But that’s all right now. People are less worried about our name.”

“Quidditch helped,” Rose offered. “Oh, I mean,” she frowned. “I’m really putting my foot in my mouth, I’m sorry.”

Scorpius shrugged, “Quidditch helped. Dad’s position at the Ministry helped. Your mum and Harry helped,” Scorpius swirled his glass of whiskey around. “And it will only get better.”

Rose watched him closely, “You’ll make a great Auror, you know.”

“Thanks,” Scorpius’s lips twitched. “I rather hope so.”

Rose glanced at her glass before flashing Scorpius a charming smile, “Fancy another?”

“I don’t know, Petal,” Scorpius started. “It’s the holidays and I think we should head back. Don’t you have a family to see?”

“Exactly why I fancy another,” Rose stood up. “My treat,” she winked and took both of their glasses to the bar. Scorpius let out a long breath as he watched her; this could either be a dream come true or an absolute nightmare. 

08080808080808080808

“In your professional opinion,” Albus said from the doorway of her office. “When will Scorpius be able to have dinner with you, me, and Catriona?”

Rose didn’t glance up from the file she was looking at to say dryly, “I’m starting to think these impromptu visits to my office are to see a patient here and not me.”

“I know I’m not allowed to ask and I know you’re not allowed to tell me,” Albus said gently. “But he was worse off than any of us know, right?” Rose looked up and met her cousin’s bright green eyes but didn’t say anything. “Ah,” he nodded. “Sure, of course,” he ran a hand through his black, messy hair and sat down in the chair across from her desk. “I won’t push a dinner then for a little while.”

“I think Mr. Malfoy will benefit from a normal social life when he’s released,” Rose said in a professional voice. 

Albus nodded, watching her closely. “You can’t tell me how bad it was,” he stopped when Rose met his eyes again. “No, no, I understand.” He sighed deeply, “Well, I’m glad you’re his Healer, Rose.” He stood up, “If you’re up for takeaway tonight, I’m around. We can keep the conversation light,” he smiled kindly at her. “Just you and me.”

Rose returned the smile, “I’d like that, Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


	8. Huit

“Oh, bollocks,” Scorpius groaned. “Has everyone come to see me released? This is ridiculous.”

“It’s supportive,” Dominique pouted.

“Yea, we’re supporting your recovery,” Albus added. 

“We weren’t sure how good you’d be at walking,” James pushed Fred into the room in a wheelchair. “Will you need one of these?”

“This is absurd,” Scorpius tugged his Muggle jacket on with a smile he couldn’t resist. “Absolutely absurd.”

“Where did you steal that chair from?” Rose’s voice was clipped as she stepped into the room. “Go put it back where you found it.”

“But Scorpius may need -”

“ _ Now _ ,” Rose cut Fred off.

“Yessir,” James pushed Fred out of the room as quickly as he could and Albus hid his laugh behind his hand. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Rose said in a more gentle voice. “You’re to report back here in a week’s time for your check-up. We’ll decide then if you’re ready to report back to field duty.”

“Thanks, Healer Weasley,” Scorpius smiled at Rose as he stood up straight. 

“Yea, thanks, Healer Weasley,” Dominique said with a wide grin. “It’s been bloody fun to see you work and your office.”

“You’ve barely seen me work, Nic,” Rose couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Your parents are in the lobby,” Rose said to Scorpius. “They knew you had too many people in here and decided to give you some air.”

“Thoughtful of them,” Scorpius glared at Lily. “Didn’t want to suffocate me -”

“Pish posh,” Lily said in a singsong voice. “Now, come along, Scorp, let’s get you to a pub.”

Rose opened her mouth to tell Scorpius to rest but Scorpius said instead, “I’d much rather go home to my flat first, Lils, darling. I don’t think I’m ready for a pub yet.” He turned his head slightly and winked at Rose. “I need my rest, after all.”

0808080808080808

**_Flashback, Post-Hogwarts_ **

“Ms. Weasley,” Healer Dawson said from the door. “You shouldn’t be here during your rounds.”

“He’s my friend,” Rose turned her head. “I just wanted to check on him.”

“He’s being healed by -”

“I know,” Rose sighed and turned back to the cot where Scorpius was sleeping, his face pulled into a frown, his arm in a sling. 

“You can see him when he’s awake, Ms. Weasley,” Dawson said gently. “When you aren’t on duty.”

Rose nodded and quickly squeezed Scorpius’s hand before following Healer Dawson out of the room; but she knew she wouldn’t come back and check on Scorpius again. She wasn’t even sure why she had now. With a final glance back at Scorpius she shut the door behind her.

08080808080808080808

“Weasley,” a low voice said from Rose’s office door and Rose smiled up at the middle-aged man who stood there.

“Dawson,” she nodded. “Come in, won’t you?” Rose pushed her files away from where she was reading them and opened her bottom drawer and pulled out two tumblers and a bottle of Muggle Scotch whisky.

“Ah,” his face broke into a grin. “A Macallan 12? Not bad, Weasley.”

“Easing myself into learning more,” she laughed and poured them both a splash. “I’m looking for a good teacher, would you know of any?”

“My husband would be more than happy to teach you,” Dawson chuckled as they clinked glasses. “He’s always looking for a new tutee.” They both took a long sip before Dawson peered into his glass and asked softly, “How’s it feel to be back?”

“Strange,” Rose admitted after hesitating for a moment. Her dark blue eyes stared into the amber liquid in her glass before she finished it quickly and poured them both some more. “Less strange every day.”

“It’s good to have you back,” Dawson said gently. “We really need your perspective on things,” he sighed. “It’s getting rather,” he hesitated, looking for the right word.

“Stagnant?” Rose offered.

“Yes,” Dawson admitted. “We need new procedures and new ideas,” he shifted his weight slightly in his chair. “Lang knew we had to get you back in order to start that process.”

Rose chuckled, “I’ve barely seen Lang since I’ve been back.” The Head Healer was notoriously busy and after going out of her way to bring Rose back to St. Mungo’s and meeting with her on her first day, had barely been by to see how Rose was getting on.

“Even with the Minister here?” Dawson let out a low whistle. “Thought for sure she’d jump in then.”

Rose eyed him warily, “What do you know about that?”

“Nothing,” Dawson sighed. “Was hoping for a bit of gossip.”

Rose let out a disbelieving laugh. “And to think I shared my whisky with you!”

“That’s because I was your mentor,” Dawson laughed and shook his head. “It really is good to have you back.”

“Glad to be back,” Rose admitted. “As odd as it is.”

Dawson finished his whisky and stood up, “Come by for dinner one evening, won’t you? Frank is a wonderful cook.”

“I will,” Rose smiled. “Thanks.” 

Dawson hesitated at the door and turned around to face her again, “It’s hard to have friends or family as a patient.” His voice was soft and gentle and Rose stilled, feeling as though the emotions she had ignored the past few days would erupt at any moment. “I know how hard it can be to see them on the table, unable to,” he swallowed and nodded his head. “I wish I could say it gets easier.”

“Thanks,” Rose swallowed thickly. “I -”

“It was the same young man as before,” Dawson nodded. “He’s a tough sort and you pulled him through.”

Rose didn’t know how to respond; Dawson merely nodded at her as he turned and left her office. Rose poured herself another sip of whisky.

080808080808080808

Scorpius had barely managed to peel himself away from the assortment of Weasleys and Potters that had flitted around him all day; his parents could tell immediately how overwhelmed he was with what felt like hundreds of friends swarming around him as soon as they arrived at his and Albus’s flat and left once he was settled. James and Fred thankfully left before lunch for Quidditch practice, offering to meet up for a pint later which Scorpius politely declined. Dominique offered to buy groceries, but Scorpius told her he and Albus were grown men and they could do their own shopping. Lily teased him some more for being “done in” by a dragon until Roxanne arrived to “get in on the teasing” ignoring Albus’s stares and glares. Eventually Albus, ever empathetic, shooed them all out of the flat, reiterating Rose’s instructions of ‘rest’.

“Godric, thank you,” Scorpius sighed as he leaned his head against the back of the couch. “I love them dearly but Merlin’s beard I’m exhausted.”

Albus shrugged at his best friend, “I’ll leave you alone until dinner. I can pick us up some takeaway?”

“Go out with Catriona,” Scorpius looked at his friend. “I’d like to take a walk alone, be out in Muggle London for a bit.”

“You sure that’s,” Albus started.

“I’m quite capable. Part of the Healing process, all that,” Scorpius said kindly. “As bored as I was before and after visiting hours, I’m feeling a bit,” he sighed.

“Overwhelmed?” Albus offered. “Fair dues. I’ll see you later?” He grabbed his jacket. “Catriona and I do want to have dinner with you and Rose, maybe at the weekend?”

Scorpius nodded, “Lovely.” 

Once Albus had left the flat Scorpius walked to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, pleased to be alone with his thoughts for a moment. He could tell Albus knew he hadn’t been attacked by a dragon, and he was certain the others - at least Dominique - would realize soon enough, but he was used to lying to them about work whenever necessary. He sat up, wondering exactly how bad the scarring would be; there had been no mirrors in his room at St. Mungo’s, and although his chest didn’t hurt, he knew he’d been hexed there. 

He walked to the bathroom and pulled off his t-shirt, surprised to see only a small zigzag scar right in the middle of his sternum, surprised that it was already skin-colored and not the ugly, mottled pink and red the scar from his last hex that had stayed on his bad shoulder for weeks. He’d have to thank Rose, as he assumed whatever she had done had meant the scar healed faster and less noticeably. 

He glanced at his face in the mirror and rubbed his chin where scratchy dark blonde and reddish hairs were growing, thankfully less haphazardly than poor Albus who could barely even muster a mustache. Scorpius shrugged, wondering what he’d look like sporting more facial hair. He glanced down at his Muggle watch, and deciding it was nearing the perfect time for a pint, went to his closet to throw on a flannel, slipped on a pair of brown leather boots, and grabbing a denim jacket, left his flat to slowly make his way to his pub.

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards his pub, and wondered, briefly, how long it had been since he’d gotten it cut; it wasn’t too long that it fell in front of his eyes, but it seemed to be getting dangerously close. He scratched his chin and glanced at himself in a storefront window; he thought he looked rather rugged in his flannel, denim jacket, and brown boots, his hair long-ish and slightly unruly, he felt like he could have just come from the Dragon Reserve in Romania. Not that any of the Muggles around knew about dragons. He could have come from, where was somewhere outdoorsy a Muggle could work? 

He pushed open the door of the pub, relieved to see it was relatively empty until his eyes fell on the bright face of Rose Weasley, her box braids wrapped in a half bun on top of her head. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here, Petal,” he ran a hand through his hair, his slate grey eyes darting to her blood red lipstick before settling on her dark blue eyes. 

“Was rather hoping to run into you, Malfoy,” Rose’s lips parted into a wide smile. “Can I buy you a pint?”

He was surprised she was offering to buy him a drink, and surprised she was here, at his pub, apparently waiting for him. “Yea, all right,” he nodded and walked with her up to the bar.

“Two lagers, please,” Rose said to the bartender before turning to Scorpius. He was very aware of how her eyes looked him up and down. “Looking very rugged,” she nodded her chin at his flannel. “Think I’ve seen Uncle Charlie in that flannel before.”

Scorpius couldn’t help his wide grin as he took his pint from the bartender, “Would you believe me if I said I was trying to make my cover story more believable?”

“No,” she grinned wickedly at him and clinked her glass to his glass. “Skal,” she said and took a long sip of her lager. 

“Chin chin,” he winked and sipped his lager before leading her back to the table. He took his time settling into his seat, taking another long sip of his beer before he said bluntly, “So what made you come to my pub?”

“Ah,” Rose nodded and set her glass down, clasping her hands together on the table. “Right to it, I see,” she let out a breath. “Was rather hoping you’d be a few pints in before this bit.” 

Scorpius wanted to ask her what on bloody earth she was talking about, but if he’d learned anything about Rose Weasley over the years, it was to let her get to what she wanted to say on her own time to avoid her wrath. He took another sip of his beer, his eyes never leaving her face as she took a deep breath and met his eyes. “I need to,” she stopped herself and took a hasty sip of beer as if to fortify herself. She closed her eyes as she set her beer down again and composed herself. “I  _ want _ to apologize to you, M- Scorpius.” She met his eyes again and took a deep breath. Scorpius braced himself. “I’ve wanted to for a while, but I chickened out and then you left and got yourself injured and,” she stopped herself again. “I’m sorry, Scorpius.”

Scorpius waited for her to continue. When it was clear she was done he tilted his head slightly, “For what?” He was genuinely confused.

He could tell from the way her face and posture slipped slightly that she was hoping he wouldn’t ask her to elaborate. Her hands reached out to toy with her beer glass, clearly uncomfortable. He watched as she tapped the glass, her eyes fixed on her own hands. “You know what for, Scorpius,” her voice was barely a whisper.

“Ah,” he let out a long breath. Now  _ this _ he wasn’t expecting. He took a long sip of his beer. “Now I wish I had been a few pints in,” he ran a hand over his chin, the hairs scratching his fingers in a way he hadn’t anticipated and he dropped his hand immediately. 

“I,” Rose said sadly, her blue eyes on his face. “I shouldn’t have left without saying -”

“It’s in the past,” Scorpius stopped her before she could continue; his voice had a slight edge that Rose didn’t miss.

“I was a coward, Scorpius,” Rose said anyway, her voice still soft. “I’m sorry for a lot of things, including not telling you when I left for Sweden. I’m sorry for invading your pub,” she waved her hand around as she continued on, growing increasingly irritated with herself as she continued. “I’m sorry for coming back and forcing you to drink with me -”

“You didn’t force me to drink,” Scorpius mumbled as he actively avoided her piercing blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry for leaving the next morning without saying goodbye,” she continued thickly and Scorpius tried not to wince. “I’m sorry for never saying goodbye when I left again. And I’m sorry I never talked about that night with you. I was a coward -”

“Please,” Scorpius’s voice was gruff. “That’s enough now.” Rose shut her mouth with a snap, clearly itching to say more and unable to look away from Scorpius’s sad face. “That was a long time ago.” A lifetime in fact. Plenty had changed since then, and yet, nothing at all had truly changed.

Rose moved her hand across the table closer to him, “I won’t ask for your forgiveness, Scorpius. I don’t deserve it. I just wanted you to know I’m sorry for how I treated you. I was,” she stopped when Scorpius finally moved his grey eyes up to her face. “Scared,” she swallowed. 

Scorpius’s gaze fell from her face and he snorted before taking the last sip of his beer, “That I know for certain is a lie, Petal.” He put the empty glass back down on the table rather roughly. “Now, you’re going to buy us another round and stop with this nonsense,” he said firmly to her and nodded at her glass. “We’re done on that subject, are we clear?”

Rose nodded, picking up both of their glasses and bringing them to the bar to get fresh pints. Scorpius sat straight in his chair, determined to not let her see how deflated he truly felt. The last thing he was expecting today, or ever really, was for Rose Weasley to apologize to him for leaving the morning after they had sex during the Christmas hols four years passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos and bookmarks are welcome :)


	9. Neuf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Ron in this chapter...!

Scorpius woke up with a piercing pain in the middle of his forehead. Grunting, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and slapped his hand on his bedside table blindly looking for his wand to  _ Accio _ any hangover potion he was hopeful was somewhere in his bedroom. When no bottle flew to his outstretched hand he groaned and painfully rolled out of bed, his feet hitting the floor softly as he shuffled to the bathroom.

“Don’t drink all of it if it’s the last one,” a muffled voice said from the couch in the living room. “I want some too.”

Scorpius grunted in response and after rummaging through the cabinet, pulled out two small vials, uncorking one and tossing it back quickly. The effects were immediate and with a yawn and a stretch, he padded to the living room and placed a vial in James’s hand who was sprawled out on the couch, his ankles hanging over one arm. “I told you we could have expanded the couch,” Scorpius shook his head as he headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“Neither of us were in good enough shape to do that,” James muttered before drinking the contents of the vial quickly. “Blimey, that’s better.” He yawned loudly, “What’s for breakfast?”

Scorpius chuckled and opened the refrigerator door, “There’s eggs in here if you want, but I don’t have much time before I head into the Ministry. Lost time and all that.”

“You gonna nick one of those croissants from that Muggle place down the street?” James asked, excited.

“Reckon it’ll help soak up some of the alcohol,” Scorpius poured the boiling water into two mugs. “Tea’s ready.”

“Thanks for letting me crash,” James took a mug. “Didn’t want to see if Fred took that bird home or not,” he shrugged. “She’s a loud one.”

Scorpius grimaced, “I know her, you know.”

James eyed Scorpius, “Fred said you two were shouting in the street once.”

“Not shouting,” Scorpius rolled his eyes as they heard Albus’s bedroom door open and he poured another cuppa. “She’s always on me for a story.”

“She fancy you?” James batted his eyelashes, “Is that why she’s always  _ on _ you for a  _ story _ ?”

Scorpius ignored him and instead said to Albus, “Morning. Sorry we woke you last night.”

“Bloody drunks,” Albus shook his head. “I know you hadn’t had a drink in a while, but mate,” Albus watched his friend. “You alright? Should you be drinking so much already?”

“Let the lad have some fun,” James shoved his brother lightly. “He needed to blow off some steam, didn’t ya, Scorp?”

“I did indeed,” Scorpius muttered into his mug. “And you wouldn’t have me lose a drinking competition to your brother, would you, Al?” He raised a blonde eyebrow to his friend.

Albus rolled his bright green eyes, “I heard mention of croissants?”

“Let me get changed for work and we can head down there,” Scorpius chuckled. “I’ll only be a mo.”

Scorpius left his half-drunken tea on the kitchen table and walked to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror; the potion had done its work and he didn’t look worse for wear. He had finished that second pint of lager with Rose, awkwardly, although he tried to stick to safe topics, mainly her family, although that too had proven tricky as she still seemed irritated he was around so much. He declined the offer of a third beer and walked halfway to his flat alone, his mind in a fog, when he decided to walk to the Leaky Cauldron where he hoped at least someone he knew would be. James and Fred, a few pints in themselves, were right pleased to see him, and soon he was drinking away memories of sleeping with Rose (long since buried until earlier that evening). He hadn’t meant to drink so much with James and Fred, but they were loud and fun and he needed a night to laugh and drink.

Scorpius tugged on his trousers, a button-up, and a plain navy tie, and walked out of his bedroom. “Ready for croissants?”

Scorpius and the two Potters walked to the small French cafe; James tried to ask Scorpius again about Thomasin. Albus tried his best to sound pleasant when he said flatly, “She’s a very dedicated reporter.”

James laughed, “Always harassing our little Scorpie, sounds like.”

Before he could stop himself Scorpius said, “She came by St. Mungo’s but Rose kicked her out.” He felt Albus’s bright green eyes bore into the side of his face before he could try to do damage control, “It was before visiting hours, and I’m not allowed to talk to the press -”

“She that interested in an illegal ring of dragon trading?” James snorted, “Why can’t she just go and ask dad? Like a normal reporter?”

“Because we were in the same year,” Scorpius shrugged, ignoring Albus’s stare.

“Was our little Rosie mean to her?” James asked gleefully as he jumped slightly. “Oh, I bet she was vicious to Thomasin, friend or not.”

“She was rather intimidating,” Scorpius couldn’t help the small twitch of his lips. 

Scorpius was thankful when they reached the cafe and Albus didn’t get a chance to ask Scorpius any follow-up questions about Rose or Thomasin. As they were leaving the cafe, James called out to Scorpius, “See you tonight for another round?” Scorpius didn’t respond but waved to the Potters and headed towards the Ministry to speak with Auror Potter and the Minister of Magic.

08080808080808080808

Rose stared at the cup of tea in front of her, her painted nails tapping on the chipped rim of the mug as she listened to her father say something to her Uncle George. She offered to take her dad to breakfast, but he was dragging his feet, finishing up things in the shop before they opened for the day, and had instead offered Rose a cold cup of tea out of a chipped mug while she waited for him to finish up, promising her a huge brunch instead. “You don’t have to go in until later today, right?” 

Rose hadn’t meant to apologize so specifically to Scorpius the night before, but once the words started falling out of her mouth they were hard to stop. She bit her lip, not worried about her lipstick being ruined. She hoped that he didn’t think she was apologizing for actually sleeping with him, that was - she let out a long sigh and took a sip of the cold tea - she apologized for being a coward and sneaking away in the morning without talking about what they had done.

_ Had amazing sex, that’s what we did _ .

She stood up abruptly and gathered some of her box braids, tossing them over her shoulder. “Dad,” she called out. “Do you have any potions or products you want me to look at?” Anything to get Scorpius off her mind.

“We don’t have a lot right now that we need looking at,” George popped out of the doorway. “Scorpius took a look at some things a while back,” he titled his head when he saw Rose’s mouth downturn and her dark blue eyes blaze. “But I’m sure we can have you look over some of the potions, his work’s not  _ always  _ perfect.”

Rose bit back a groan. Everywhere she bloody turned there was Scorpius. In her hospital, at her dad’s place of business, at her  _ mother’s _ place of work, hanging out with every single member of her family. She would never be rid of Scorpius. 

She didn’t  _ want _ to be rid of Scorpius.

What Dawson had said was true; it was so hard to see your friends and family on those beds in hospital. Seeing Scorpius, unconscious and so close to death, was one of the hardest things she’d seen. They almost lost him so many times - something she hadn’t even told her Uncle Harry or her mother. She knew, at the moment Scorpius woke up, that she had to apologize to him for her terrible behavior the past few years. She needed to move forward with Scorpius. She had done that poorly too, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable as they drank their pints, and now, here she was, trying not to be jealous that Scorpius spent so much time with her family.  _ Her _ family.

“If Malfoy’s already looked at them, I’m sure they’re perfect,” Rose attempted a smile. “He was better at Potions.”

“Just barely,” Ron grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. “Forgot how competitive the pair of you were. Neck and neck in all your courses, weren’t you?”

Rose managed a nod before asking, “Ready to eat? I’m starved.”

“Absolutely famished,” Ron patted his flat stomach. “I’ll be back later, Georgie. Brunch with Rosie, then popping over to the Ministry to see Harry. You’ll be alright with -”

George waved them out of the back room of the shop, “Get out, get out, I’m very busy and important, I have lots of inventing to do today. Get out.”

0808080808080808080808

Despite being well into his 40s and having more than enough money to feed his entire extended family as often as he wanted, Ronald Weasley still ate every meal as though someone was waiting nearby to snatch his food away, as if this meal would be his last. Hermione tried her best to get him to slow down, especially when in company of others, but Ron’s upbringing and his bottomless abyss of a stomach always won out.

It would be rather disgusting if it wasn’t so endearing to Rose. 

And it kept her mind off Scorpius.

She watched her father shovel another bite of pie into his mouth as she sipped her tea. “You won’t tell your mother, will you, Rosie?” Ron glanced up at his daughter. “She hates it when I eat too many sweets in the morning.”

“My lips are sealed,” she grinned at her father and pushed her braids behind her shoulder. “How’s mum doing? What with everything that may or may not be going on?”

Ron’s fork froze and his eyes peered up at his daughter, “Don’t know what you’re on about.”

Rose let out a deep laugh that made Ron smile despite himself. He loved Rose’s deep throated laugh. “I was Scorpius’s Healer, dad. I know you’re going in to see mum and Uncle Harry for a consult.”

“How do you know that?” Ron’s mouth hung open. “That’s classified -“

Rose’s face broke into a wide grin and Ron ran a tired hand over his face; Hermione had the same look of triumph when she pulled one over on someone. “Bloody ‘ell,” he muttered.

“How bad is it?” Rose’s voice was low. “Will it all be alright?”

“Rose,” Ron shook his head and swiped at the last, small morsel of pie on his plate with his fork. “You know I can’t tell you that.”

Rose leaned back with a huff, “Sometimes I wish I had become an Auror.” Ron watched her closely, his clear blue eyes locked on her face; he knew she didn’t mean for him to respond. He knew she would have made an incredible Auror and done well under Harry’s tutelage; he didn’t worry about her getting injured as she was likely better at dueling than even he or Hermione, but he also knew Rose felt that she had to pick a career outside of her family. 

He may have once had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but Ron understood his daughter better than anyone because she reminded him so much of himself. And of Hermione, of course, but he still didn’t always understand Hermione.

“But I like Healing too much,” Rose sighed, glancing up at her father. “I just want to help, you know. With whatever this madman -“

“Shh,” Ron hushed her, his eyes darting around.

“Da,” Rose rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. “We’re in Muggle London.”

“Constant vigilance,” Ron parroted to Rose and her lips twitched at the familiar phrase. She knew Harry said it at work, she knew her Uncle George said it as a joke to his siblings, and she knew her Aunt Ginny even said it about Quidditch, but she didn’t know where the phrase began, something she had asked her mother once, but Hermione refused to tell her. Thinking back, Hermione had seemed rather sad when Rose had asked…

“Do you think it’s going to become something?” Rose asked again, her voice very low.

“Don’t know,” Ron shrugged. “This isn’t the first time, ah,” he caught himself and glanced around the restaurant looking for their waiter. “We should get going.”

Rose knew she shouldn’t press her father, but it wasn’t fair that he let something like that slip. “Not the first -”

“Your mum and Uncle Harry are always several steps ahead, and the fanatics are never organized or smart enough,” Ron’s blue eyes locked on his daughter’s face. “Don’t you  _ dare _ tell anyone I let slip,” he shook his head. “I promise it’s nothing to worry about.”

He was lying, Rose could tell; her father was a terrible liar. “You’re worried about this one,” Rose said to him. “This one’s different.”

“Rose,” he warned. “Lay off it, come on.”

“I mean, of course this one’s different,” she was talking to herself now, and Ron ran a hand over his face. Rose didn’t talk aloud to herself as much as Hermione did, but he knew she would keep going until someone stopped her. “I mean, Scorpius nearly died, I mean,” Rose glanced up at her father. “He didn’t -”

Ron’s mouth dropped slightly, “You,” he shook his head. “She,” he frowned. He pulled out his wallet and handed it to Rose, “Can you help with the Muggle money? Then I think it’s time we go to the Ministry, yea?”

08080808080808

Scorpius stretched his arms above his head and turned his wrists to loosen the cramps that were starting to settle in from writing. He rolled his bad shoulder and tried to keep in the pained noise that threatened to escape his throat.

“Storm coming?” Walter asked from the desk next to him.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “I told you my shoulder can’t -”

“It can,” Walter chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “You’re just too smug to admit it.”

“I’m not nearly old enough -”

“And your shoulder isn’t that bad,” Walter pitched his voice slightly to mimic his partner. “Heard that one before.”

Scorpius shook his head, biting his lip to keep from smiling. “Shut it and look over this report, will ya?” He tossed the file on to Walter’s desk and stood up, “I’m getting a cuppa. Want one?”

“Thanks,” Walter mumbled as his eyes already began to scan the file. 

Scorpius tilted forward on his toes to stretch his calves - why was his entire body so bloody sore? - before he walked out of the room towards the main hall of the DLME and very nearly ran into Rose and her father. “Oh,” he stopped and greeted them both, trying to keep his face neutral. “Good morning, Mr. Weasley, Rose.”

“Hiya, Scorpius,” Ron grinned and put his hand out. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Scorpius returned the infectious smile. “All thanks to Rose here,” he nodded at Rose, his eyes never actually landing on her face.

“Just doing my job,” Rose shrugged, willing Scorpius to look at her.

Scorpius looked to Ron again, “Do you want me to get Auror Potter for you? Or?”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Ron’s smile was still plastered on his face as he glanced at his daughter. “Harry knows we’re coming, well,” he bounced on the balls of his feet much like a child. “He knows I’m coming,” he scratched the back of his neck. “Rosie, you better wait here, actually. Scorpius, do you mind?”

“Uh,” Scorpius started, clearly not wanting to spend alone time with Rose at the moment.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Rose muttered crossly to her father. 

Ron opened his mouth to argue, his ears turning slightly pink and before he could stop himself, Scorpius said, “I’m going to get myself and Walter a cuppa, Rose. You want one too?”

Rose turned her dark blue eyes to Scorpius and closed her mouth, nodding her head. “Sure,” she agreed and followed Scorpius after throwing her father a dirty look.

“I’ll meet you back here in a few, Rosie,” Ron called out after her.

Rose and Scorpius walked in silence for a moment until Rose, blurted out, “I didn’t mean to -”

“How’s your -” Scorpius said at the same time and let out an awkward laugh, brushing his hair away from his face as he turned his head slightly to look at her. “Go ahead.”

Rose bit her lip. “I didn’t mean to bother you at work, after,” she trailed off.

Scorpius clenched his fist on his other side so she couldn’t see. “What did I say about mentioning all that, Petal?”

Rose’s eyes blazed, “What did I say about using that name outside of a pub?”

Scorpius let out a loud laugh, “Nothing, actually.” He continued to laugh as they turned the corner to the DLME’s small kitchen. 

“Well,” Rose said gruffly. “I’d prefer you didn’t.”

“Oh, Petal,” Scorpius shot her a smirk, his spirits lifting slightly. “You know I have to now, don’t you?”

She groaned but accepted the paper cup of boiling water he handed her and turned to fish an assam tea bag out of the basket. “This is abhorrent,” she muttered to herself.

“We’re not great at keeping it stocked or organized,” Scorpius admitted, pulling two earl grey bags out easily. “What are you looking for?”

“Assam,” Rose sighed. “Guess I can settle for earl grey too.”

“Bit strong that,” Scorpius was surprised, figuring she would have already had a cup or two already today.

“Drank it a lot in Sweden,” she shrugged and leaned against the table to face him. “And coffee. Got rather used to how strong it was. Even if this is my fourth cup of the day.”

Scorpius let out a whistle, “Blimey, fourth already? You need to slow down, Petal.” He chanced a look at her and grinned when she closed her eyes and lifted her head to the ceiling in annoyance. He took that opportunity to glance at what she was wearing: short burgundy boots, dark jeans, a thin mustard sweater, and a long, thin gold necklace. He couldn’t make out what the pendant was on the necklace when she was moving her head again. 

“How are you feeling today?” She asked, breaking into his thoughts.

“Physically?” He asked before he could stop himself, feeling badly as her face fell slightly. “Not bad. Bit stiff. Don’t think writing all these reports helps with that, though.”

“Is it,” her voice was low and she leaned slightly towards him. “Is it bad? I mean my dad is here to talk about it and -”

“Rose,” Scorpius warned. “I’m not at liberty to -”

“I want to  _ help _ ,” Rose interrupted him. 

Scorpius scoffed slightly, “This isn’t something you can just  _ help _ with, Petal. We’re trained Aurors. There are no volunteers.”

“But I’m good at -”

“Rose,” Scorpius’s voice was stern and Rose snapped her mouth shut. “Don’t let Auror Potter and the Minister rethink letting you hear this classified information. You’re not an Auror. This is Auror business only.” He watched her dark blue eyes blaze, saw the fire within her that threatened to explode, so he cut in quickly, “If it comes to that, you know you’ll be the first they call on.” Instead of exploding, Rose nodded stiffly at him, her deep red lips pressed together tightly. “Now come on, let’s see if your dad and Auror Potter are back.” 

They walked the short distance back to the DLME offices in silence.

“Ah, Rosie, wonderful,” Ron said to his daughter. “Are you ready to go see your mum?”

Rose glanced at Scorpius and she knew he was right: this wasn’t her fight. She wasn’t an Auror. If they needed non-Aurors to fight they could call on her, but this wasn’t her business yet. All she could do was heal them when they returned from the fight. 

“Actually, I should get back to hospital,” she smiled at her dad and standing on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck. “Mum and Uncle Harry will tell me if they need me,” she whispered into his ear. “But I’m not an Auror.” 

She turned to Scorpius when she released Ron, “Try not to get hexed this week, Malfoy, all right? Bye Uncle Harry.” Rose waved at the three men and walked away.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry briefly before turning to Malfoy, “How did you -”

Scorpius cleared his throat, “Should we go see the Minister?” He let Harry and Ron walk in front of him so he could run a tired hand over his face; why was Rose bloody everywhere he turned now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I started this story ages ago as a one-off and yet, here we are...and I have no idea where it's going but I'm enjoying the ride?


	10. Dix

“Are you trying to guilt me into going running with you?” Scorpius opened the door of his flat to let Dominique in. “You know I hate jogging.”

“We could go hiking?” Dominique slipped past him to get a glass of water. “We haven’t been hiking in ages. Before it gets too cold?”

“It’s never too cold for you, Nic,” Scorpius closed the door and shook his head. “Want some eggs?”

“Thought we could go grab a bite somewhere, actually,” Dominique took a sip of water. “You don’t have to go into the office for a bit, right?”

Scorpius put his arm around her shoulders, “You can just ask me how I am, love.” Dominique stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. “I’m a bit sore, and itching to get back into the field,” Scorpius shrugged and nudged her slightly before letting his arm slip from her shoulders so he could lean against the counter and meet her eyes. “But I’m okay.”

Dominique nodded, her light blue eyes probing his face, “And Rose was your Healer, eh? How was,” her face fell slightly. “How are you?” She swallowed, “I mean, not just because it was her, but because, you know, she’s important.”

“Am I not important?” Scorpius put a hand to his chest. “I’d say I’m -”

“You must have been worse off than you’re telling us,” Dominique hissed, her blue eyes flashing. “And I bloody well know you can’t tell us, but I want to know you’re truly okay, and you’re not -”

“I’m fine,” Scorpius squeezed her arm, his voice low. “I promise you I’m perfectly okay. No lasting damage.” He flashed her a small smile, “Your cousin must be a great Healer because this scar is already smaller and less grotesque than my last several hexes.”

Dominique’s lips twitched, “Don’t let her hear you say that. She’s so close to having as big a head as bloody James and -”

“Oh, morning, Dom,” Albus rubbed his hand through his messy black hair as he padded into the kitchen. “Trying to get Scorpius to exercise? I’ve been telling him -”

“Thank you,” Scorpius interrupted him. “Dommy and I are going for breakfast. Do you -”

“Nah, I’m okay,” Albus opened the fridge to rummage through it. “I’m actually going to go workout for a bit before practice.” He pulled out the carton of eggs. “I’ll see you tonight, Score?”

“Yessir,” Scorpius nodded. “7pm sharp.” He grabbed his jacket, “I won’t be late.”

“You better not be!” Albus called out after him as Scorpius and Dominique left the flat. 

“Dinner with Catriona tonight?” Dominique smiled wickedly, “You’re going to tell me all the details after, won’t you?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “You’ve met her too.”

“Yea, but I haven’t talked to her that much,” Dominique was still smiling. “Oh, I can’t wait to know -”

“You can hear from Rose too,” Scorpius interrupted her. “She’ll be there as well.”

Dominique looked even more excited, “Oooh, I can compare feedback!” She clapped her hands, “This  _ is _ exciting.”

Scorpius let her continue on about how excited she was for Albus and how eager she was to learn more about Catriona, knowing full well that she wouldn’t stop talking until she had tired herself of the subject, probably by the time they sat down to eat. He and Dominique were nearly as close friends as he and Albus were and that was only because he and Albus had their years in Slytherin and nothing could compare to sharing a dormitory.

He was also fully aware that more than one member of the Weasley-Potter clan was devastated that Dominique and Scorpius had never (and would never) date. He knew Grandmum Weasley had even been so bold as to say something directly to Dominique - thankfully once he was no longer her teammate - and James had (drunkenly) told him once that he wished Scorpius would date Dominique (and Scorpius rather thought Lily too) because he knew Scorpius was a “good sort”. He knew it came from a place of true concern for Dominique, especially after the incident.

But being someone’s teammate, on a professional level no less, was not an ideal way to begin a romance. And Scorpius and Dominique were more suited to be best mates than lovers. They were practically siblings in that sense, except unlike the actual siblings he saw interact, they rarely fought.

“I mean, you work with her, do you think she’s good enough for our lil’ Albie?” Dominique’s tinkling and teasing voice floated to him and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Would I have introduced the pair if I had even a shred of doubt?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Lily will fight you on that, ya know,” Dominique laughed again. “It was her -“

“Oi!” Scorpius yelled. “I was the one who -“ he growled when Dominique laughed louder this time. “You bloody -“

“Call me a name and I’ll tell your father,” Dominique warned him with a wink. 

“I’m a grown man, Nic, you know I’m not -“

“Ah, yes, a grown man,” she reached out to touch his face but he caught her wrist. “Are we trying to grow a beard?”

He dropped her hand and he scratched the hairs that were growing there, “Started at hospital, thought I’d let it grow to see what happens.” He shrugged and winked at her, “I look rather rugged, don’t you think?”

“I’ll write to Uncle Charlie, see if he’s got any open positions on the Reserve, shall I?” She threw her head back to laugh, “I’m sure you’ll do splendidly living in a tent -”

“Oi, you know I love -” Scorpius protested but stopped when Dominique laughed even louder and he scratched his chin again as they approached the small French cafe. “You’re a bit more chipper than usual, aren’t you? What’s going on with you, eh?”

“What?” Dominique pushed the door of the cafe open with a wink, “Can’t a gal be glad to see her mate out of hospital?”

“You’re -”

“Bonjour, deux cafés, deux pain au chocolat, un madelaine,” Dominique said in her perfect French that always made Scorpius roll his eyes. “S’il vous plaît,” Dominique added with a smile. “Merci.”

“Merci,” Scorpius mimicked her as he handed the cashier the Muggle money. “He’s not even French, you know.”

Dominique shrugged and winked at Scorpius, “Good to practice. I’m hoping to go see Aunt Gabrielle during my break.” Her face lit up, “Oh, you should come!”

“Won’t that irritate your boyfriend?” Scorpius asked in a quiet voice.

“Reggie isn’t my,” Dominique’s eyes widened as she sat down in the chair heavily. “Bollocks.”

“I bloody knew it,” Scorpius said triumphantly. “You’re acting so bloody chipper because you’re bloody slee-”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ finish that sentence, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” Dominique’s clear blue eyes blazed and Scorpius shut his mouth quickly. “That’s none of your business.” She sat back in her chair, “Not until it’s happened at least.”

Scorpius raised a blonde eyebrow at her as the cashier set their coffees and pastries on the table. “Dates?”

“Three,” Dominique shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. 

“That’s a big deal,” Scorpius said as lightly as he could manage; he wanted to ask Dominique a hundred questions. She never went on more than two dates with someone, and she very rarely didn’t want to tell Scorpius about her sexual escapades, although he rather she didn’t.

“It’s  _ not _ a big deal,” she argued. “It’s just a few dates.”

“And you haven’t slept with him,” Scorpius pointed out. “Yet,” he added with a tilt of his head.

“He’s not a Muggle,” Dominique’s voice was very quiet and she broke a piece of her au pain chocolate off to eat it. 

Both of Scorpius’s eyebrows very nearly got lost in his hair, “Sorry. He’s a wizard?” His voice was low as this was a Muggle establishment. Dominique had only dated (and slept with) Muggle men since the incident, for good reason: it was easier for her to slip away and never be seen from again. And, Scorpius rather imagined, it was easier to Oblivate the ones who ran the risk of being clingy. Dominique had never told him as such, but he knew she was very handy with charms.

“Yes,” she hissed. “He’s just visiting England for a few weeks before he goes back to Australia,” she grumbled. “It’s nothing serious.”

“And yet you  _ aren’t _ sleeping with him,” Scorpius pointed out with a smirk.

“It’s just a bit of fun,” Dominique argued.

“Sticking your toes back in the Wizarding pool,” Scorpius suggested.

“It’s not -”

Scorpius put a hand over hers, “It is a big deal,” he argued. “And I’m proud of you.”

Dominique opened her mouth to argue, but her light blue eyes met his dark grey ones and she sighed, “Don’t tell anyone?”

“My lips are sealed,” he nodded. “They always are.”

“Thanks, Pius.”

Scorpius stuck his tongue out at her, “You really had to ruin a touching moment, didn’t you?”

Dominique smirked playfully, “I’m a Weasley after all.”

08080808080808080808

**_Flashback Post-Hogwarts_ **

“I wish she had come back for the trial,” Albus whispered roughly to Scorpius. “Dominique needs -”

“I know,” Scorpius whispered back. “I’m sure she wanted to be here, but time off -”

“Don’t defend her,” Albus grumbled and squirmed slightly on the uncomfortable bench. “She doesn’t deserve it.”

Scorpius kept his mouth shut tightly as he glanced around the cavernous room as they waited for the trial to begin. Where the bloody hell was Dominique? He had offered to sit with her but she had kindly declined and Scorpius wondered if she was suddenly worried about how it would look if they sat together: the man who poorly defended her from the insane criminal on trial. He tried not to stare at the man in his chair, chains around his ankles and wrists, but Scorpius could feel his cold eyes on him. He tried not to shiver.

The large door opened and the entire room turned to see Dominique, her head held high, her long pale-strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulders, walking purposefully into the room with her parents a step behind her. Bill Weasley was tall and imposing with that deep scar running across his face and any hint of humor missing from his mouth and eye; Fleur Delacour-Weasley looked absolutely stunning in her robes, her long silvery-white hair glistening and moving as though it had been charmed to flutter behind her shoulders with an invisible wind machine. 

The entire atmosphere of the room shifted when they entered and sat in the front row, waiting for the trial to begin. Scorpius clasped his hands together in his lap, uncomfortable on the bench and in this room. His father had offered to come support him, but Scorpius knew these rooms were very tough for his father to be in, even years after the many trials after the War. Draco had nodded grimly and told Scorpius he’d wait for his son in the Atrium after the trial to take him out “for a pint or cuppa, whichever you feel you’ll need” and for that Scorpius was grateful. Harry had told Scorpius that he may not even be called upon to give testimony, depending on how Marcus Barnaby acted in front of the Wizenmagot and if Dominique and her coach’s testimonies were enough. 

“You refused to go on a date with him, Ms. Weasley,” the wizard defending Barnaby said. “And you’re saying that is what caused Mr. Barnaby to make an attempt on your life during a Quidditch match.”

“Yes,” Dominique answered cooly. “And because I was a better player than him.”

The wizard ignored her statement and continued, “You were known for dating Quidditch players, were you not, Ms. Weasley?”

Scorpius felt Albus’s hand on his wrist.

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating, sir, but no. I was known for playing Quidditch. Not dating,” Dominique’s voice was clear and cold, ignoring the low murmurs of the crowd.

“You dated Mr. Malfoy, your teammate,” the wizard said slyly. “And that is why he tried to get Mr. Barnaby -”

Dominique’s cold, mirthless laughter stopped the man mid-sentence, “You must never have played Quidditch, sir. You don’t  _ date _ your teammates. That’s a recipe for disaster.”

“Nevertheless -”

“No,” Dominique’s gaze hardened and the man snapped his mouth shut. “I never dated Mr. Malfoy. Not only was he my teammate for nearly two years, but he’s my cousin’s best friend and has been for years.” Her voice rang out across the room even though she wasn’t shouting, “Mr. Barnaby was mad I wouldn’t go out on a date with him and tried to kill me because of it and make it look like an accident. Mr. Malfoy saved me because we are best mates and teammates. His career was cut short because of this maniac.” She wouldn’t look at Barnaby. “The fact that you are trying to paint me as some sort of harlot is insulting and sexist. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Order!” The Chief Wizard shouted when Barnaby suddenly raged against his chains, a look of murder in his eyes.

“Bitch!” He spat at Dominique who didn’t flinch. “You absolute bitch!”

“Take him away,” the Chief Wizard shouted again as the crowd erupted around Scorpius, his ears ringing. “To Azkaban for attempted murder, endangering the public, and being in contempt of court.” He waited until Barnaby was taken away, his yells silenced by Aurors, before he said, “This trial is over. Ms. Weasley, I apologize, on behalf of the entire Wizarding public for what you’ve had to endure here today and before the trial began. I will personally ensure that Mr. Barnaby’s legal counsel never again defends a misogynist wizard.”

“Bloody likely, that,” Albus muttered to Scorpius as everyone stood up to watch the Wizenmagot leave the room.

Scorpius ignored his friend and watched Dominique walk out of the room in between her parents, her eyes meeting his for the briefest of seconds before she turned her attention to the aisle in front of her. He could talk to her later, in private, away from prying eyes. He was relieved that he wasn’t asked to speak, unsure of how he would have reacted to the accusations thrown at Dominique or himself. He took a deep breath, nodded at whatever it was Albus said to him, and followed his best friend out of the room, ready for that pint with his father.

080808080808080808

“Aren’t you supposed to be having dinner with Albus and Catriona?” Harry stood over Scorpius’s desk. “Albus hates when people are late.”

“It’s not till 7,” Scorpius looked up and shrugged. “I was rather hoping to finish as much paperwork as possible,” he stretched out his fingers.

“You know Albus will be early,” Harry ran a hand through his black hair. “Don’t give him more of a reason to stress.”

“He’ll never learn to relax,” Scorpius smirked. “You and I both know that.”

“Not with James and Lily for siblings,” Harry laughed. “How’s he doing with,” he hesitated. “With Catriona?” Scorpius could tell it was strange for Harry to call her by her first name but he didn’t mention it. “Not sure when he’ll want Gin and I to meet her in a non-work capacity.”

Scorpius shrugged, “Since I’ve been out, I’m not sure.”

“Meeting you and Rose is the first step to serious,” Harry nodded. “Then I guess it’s James and Lily?”

“Which means Fred and Roxanne,” Scorpius nodded and leaned back in his chair. “And Nic since otherwise she’ll feel left out.”

“And then teammates and non-family members,” Harry agreed. “Godric we won’t meet her for ages.” He glanced at Scorpius’s Muggle wristwatch. “You better get going, it’s Friday after all. Finish this paperwork later. There’ll be more after the weekend.”

“There’s always more paperwork,” Scorpius grumbled but stood up nonetheless. “And more strategy meetings?”

Harry sighed, “The Minister has some open windows, so it’ll likely be a few working lunches next week before you get approved for duty. Still need to know for meetings.”

Scorpius knew the “need to know” circle was slowly getting larger and larger, but he knew better than to say anything. He rather thought the fewer people who knew the better to take out this radical without alerting too many people, but he had to listen to his bosses. They were, after all, experienced with radicals.

“Tell Ms. Potter I say hullo,” Scorpius reached and grabbed his denim jacket. “And tell Lily and James I’ll see them tomorrow. I assume they’ll want a debrief.”

Harry laughed and agreed as Scorpius left the office and headed to the lifts to exit out the Atrium. He reckoned there’d be some sort of large-gathering this weekend at the Burrow or the Potter’s home, but he and Harry didn’t talk much about family events at work. He still had enough time that he could walk to the Muggle restaurant and wouldn’t need to bother Apparating to the alley around the corner. This was one of Albus’s favorite restaurants and Scorpius had been there enough times that he knew exactly what he was going to order; he could be a few minutes late. And the walk would help clear his mind before he saw Rose again. 

Before he’d have to talk to Rose again.

Before he’d have to pretend everything was fine between him and Rose.

He’d have to be on his best behavior - Albus would be able to tell that something was amiss. Although he had never guessed that the pair had slept together…

Yes, a brisk walk in the crisp London air would do him some good.

0808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we like Dominique and Scorpius' friendship?? I really like writing it...


	11. Onze

Scorpius wanted nothing more than to sleep-in that Saturday morning after dinner with Albus, Catriona, and Rose, but he woke up with the sun and after a lot of tossing and turning, gave up and made tea. He sipped his tea, glad that Albus had walked Catriona home to her flat: dinner wasn’t awkward, but he wasn’t quite ready to see his coworker in his best mate’s shirt and in his flat that early in the morning on a weekend. He knew he should go into the office that day and catch up on more paperwork, but he also knew the paperwork would still be there tomorrow or Monday. He felt restless and antsy, despite the early hour, and felt the sudden urge to be outside in nature. 

He summoned parchment and a Muggle pen and wrote quick owls to James, Lily, and Dominique that he’d meet them later (he was really hoping George or Grandmum Weasley or Harry would have a BBQ on this brisk but sunny day) and went to change into his boots so he could go on a walk somewhere along the coast. It was early enough that no one would notice he was gone and it gave him time to be alone and to think.

To think about anything other than Rose bloody Weasley.

0808080808080808

“Isn’t it a bit early for alcohol, Doctor Weasley?” Roxanne teased as they sat down at Rose’s kitchen table.

“You don’t have to have any,” Rose rolled her eyes as she withheld the bottle of fizz from her younger cousin. “I thought you’d like a mimosa, but -”

“Oh, pour us the bloody fizz, won’t you?” Lily pouted. “Godric knows I could do with a morning buzz.”

“We’ll get back to that in a minute you bloody alcoholic. But first, bless the Muggle that thought of mimosas as a morning drink,” Dominique sat back in her chair. “I’m glad you’ve finally invited us over, Rose.”

“I’ve been -”

“Busy,” Roxanne nodded seriously.

“Settling in,” Lily added. 

“But don’t you have other mates you wanted to invite over?” Dominique looked around the kitchen.

“Just your cousins?” Roxanne asked.

“Bit embarrassing, that,” Lily shrugged.

“You lot exclusively hang out together,” Rose fumed before she could stop herself; she took a deep breath when she realized they were teasing her. “Take a bloody sip of these before I throttle the lot of you, eh?”

“Cheers!”

“Chin chin!”

“Skol!”

“Slainte!” Dominique finished as they all clinked their glasses and took a sip. 

They all glanced at Rose who shrugged, “The juice is for color, not for taste.”

“I think the doctor may be the alcoholic,” Lily said out of the corner of her mouth and ducked when Rose swatted at her.

“Now tell us where your other friends are, will you?”

“Yea, what about your school mates?” Roxanne tucked a loose box braid behind her shoulder. “And where are your braids I thought you had -“

Rose shook her head, “Wanted a change. And you know only Thomasin is in the city right now -“

“She the one dating Fred?” Lily asked.

“No one from Healer training?” Dominique interrupted.

“No one you’re working with now?”

“What about Thomasin?”

Rose took a long sip of her mimosa as she let her three cousins talk before she cleared her throat. “Thomasin has gone on a few dates with Fred I think -“

“Wouldn’t call them dates,” Roxanne muttered into her glass.

“But she burst into St. Mungo’s trying to harass Malfoy and I -“

“She did?”

“When?”

“He was barely there -“

Rose let them talk over one another again before she cleared her throat. “She came before visiting hours right when he got there,” she explained. “And I won’t have any patients in hospital being harassed. It’s not good for their -”

“Recovery, sure,” Dominique nodded. “I remember when Scorpius was injured -”

“Constantly having to kick out the  _ Prophet _ ,” Lily’s face contorted slightly. “It was bloody nonsense -”

“You should have been there, Rosie, give them your Head’s glare -”

“Oh, you  _ were _ good at that, weren’t you?” Lily remembered fondly.

“Not as good as me, I reckon,” Dominique sat up straighter. “Kids cowarded in front of me -”

“Boys,” Roxanne corrected her. “Only boys.”

“We knew you were a big softie -”

“But Rosie, Merlin, she was -”

“Kill you with a look, I reckon,” Lily nodded.

“Are you quite finished?” Rose arched an eyebrow. “I forgot how exhausting you lot can be.”

“You missed us terribly,” Roxanne pulled Rose to her and hugged her roughly; Rose shoved her playfully and took another sip of her mimosa. 

“Are you lot hungry?” Rose asked.

“You haven’t,” Dominique frowned.

“You didn’t cook,” Lily looked around the kitchen worriedly.

“Oh please tell us you didn’t cook,” Roxanne stood up, putting her hand to her chest in a display of dramatic concern.

“For someone who is so good at Potions,” Lily muttered.

“So she says,” Dominique mimicked her muttering. “We never actually saw -”

“Oi,” Rose huffed. “I was very good at Potions, I’ll have you know!”

“Have to be to be a Healer, don’t you?” Roxanne nodded. “Merlin but you don’t make Potions for -”

“I didn’t cook,” Rose sighed loudly. “I bought things from a cafe, alright? Pastries and things, a quiche.” She waved her wand and the oven turned on. “Will you bloody sod off now?”

Lily giggled, “You’re too bloody easy.”

“I see why James and Fred enjoy teasing you so much,” Roxanne winked at her. “So bloody fun.”

Rose rolled her eyes and took another sip of her mimosa before pouring herself some more fizz. “Drink up, ladies, I’ve got more of this.”

“And when we finish the fizz?” Lily asked.

“Godric, it’s 10am, Lils,” Dominique’s eyes widened. “Are you okay?”

“It’s my only day off this weekend,” Lily griped. “Let me have a bit of fun, yea?”

There was a tapping at the kitchen window and Rose stood to open it, surprised when two owls flew in right after another and dropped an envelope in front of both Dominique and Lily before flying away again. They looked at each other and at the envelope, “Scorpius?” Dominique asked. 

“Looks like,” Lily nodded and opened the small letter.

“He know you were both here?” Rose asked in a voice she hoped was light and airy.

“Don’t think so,” Dominique shrugged as her blue eyes scanned the letter before laughing. “He said he’s busy this morning but can meet up later if we want. He knows we want to hear about Catriona.” Dominique looked up at Rose, “Tell us how dinner was, won’t you, Rosie? Then we can compare to what Scorpius -”

“Oh, actually,” Lily interrupted. “He said since it’s a nice day -”

“Bit cold, actually -”

“He hopes someone would have a grill out later today,” Lily’s eyes lit up as she looked at her cousins. “We haven’t had one in ages. That would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

“Dad’s been itching to get outside, actually,” Roxanne said excitedly. “I reckon he’d have one tonight.”

“You got a paper and quill, Rose?” Lily asked. “Let’s write to Uncle George, yea?”

“And then I want to hear about the dinner,” Dominique pointed at Rose. “Don’t think you’ve gotten out of this yet.”

Rose rolled her eyes and waved her wand to summon paper and pen. “No, of course not.”

08080808080808080808

“Don’t you want to go home before we go to your dad’s?” Rose asked her cousins as she cleaned up the kitchen. “We’ve been drinking for hours -”

“If I go home,” Lily ran a hand through her long, dark red hair. “I’ll take a nap and never come out again.”

“We need to pick up some food and drinks anyway,” Roxanne was looking over the owl she had just let into the kitchen. “Not sure why he won’t Floo, Merlin,” she grumbled. “Sounds like the whole family is coming over, and he’ll need some beer and -”

“I want more bubbly,” Dominique interrupted. “Just a bit more,” she pleaded with Rose.

“We had a bottle apiece,” Rose rolled her eyes and looked down at her outfit. “I feel very underdressed.”

“It’s a grill out,” Roxanne laughed. “Not a bloody dance.”

“You know Grandmum will say -”

“We’ll get her liquored up,” Dominique’s grin was too big. “She’ll love a mimosa.”

“Fruit  _ and _ bubbles?” Lily’s smile matched Dominique’s, “She won’t be able to resist!”

Rose groaned as Roxanne shoved her to her bedroom, “Go put on some mascara and lipstick, and some shoes -”

“Maybe a jacket?”

“And we’ll go to the store.”

“A Muggle store?” Lily clapped her hands. “I bloody love a Muggle store.”

“I want sausages.” Rose heard Roxanne say as she turned the light on in her bathroom.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that,” Rose called out to fits of giggles.

“Oooooh, Rose with a good slam!” Dominique laughed.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. There went her plans of staying in, getting take-away, putting on a Muggle film, and going to sleep early; knowing her cousins, they’d probably make her stay at Uncle George and Aunt Angelina’s past her chosen bedtime. She smoothed down some of her hair and used her wand to adjust her topknot slightly so no hair was out of place, rolling her eyes at herself when she caught herself thinking that her hair needed to be perfect - because her mother was so unconcerned with her own hair when she was growing up, Rose went in the completely opposite direction and took great pride in her hair. Rose needed Roxanne to do her hair again soon, that was always soothing to her, and since she was back, she liked spending time with her, talking about things that Lily and Dominique wouldn’t understand, a special friendship she was missing while in Sweden. 

“You’ve got a denim jacket, don’t you?” Roxanne was at the door of the bathroom. “I think that’d look great with that top.

“I’m wearing jeans,” Rose’s eyes widened at her cousin. “Denim on denim?”

“It’s  _ very _ in right now,” Roxanne quirked an eyebrow. “I wore it the other day -”

“You can famously pull off anything, Roxy,” Rose rolled her eyes and put on her favorite blood red lipstick carefully. “I don’t think I -”

“You most definitely can,” Roxanne smirked. “That thin black sweater, dark jeans, and a light-wash denim jacket?”

“And what shoes should I wear, controller of my outfit?”

“Whatever you want,” Roxanne shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Next you’ll force me into wearing patterns,” Rose called after her.

“If you’ve got -”

“No,” Rose shouted. “You’re wearing enough patterns for the rest of us, thanks.”

Roxanne had an eclectic fashion style that Rose was wary to admit she was envious of, but she wasn’t wrong that Roxanne could pull off anything she wanted: the girl was bloody confident. Rose pressed her lips together and sighed. Sometimes she wore purple lipstick, but she couldn’t wear black lipstick like Roxanne could, she couldn’t wear Hawaiian shirts and make it look effortless like Roxanne could.

“Actually,” Roxanne came back. “Wear this shirt,” she handed her a shirt Rose had forgotten was in her closet. “Isn’t this Uncle Ron’s?”

“Yea,” Rose frowned, tilting her head slightly. “I don’t know why I have that, actually. I think I borrowed it once when James and Fred hosed me down -”

“That was bloody hilarious,” Lily bounded into the bedroom. “Absolutely wicked.”

“That was ages ago,” Dominique was there now too. “You bring it all the way to Sweden and back?”

“Guess so,” Rose shrugged before frowning at Roxanne. “This is a weird shirt to wear to a grill out -”

“Not with jeans and a denim jacket!” Roxanne shoved the shirt into her hands. “A loose fitting, striped, short sleeve button down?” She grinned wickedly, “You’ll look smashing.”

“You have boots you can wear?” Lily asked from her closet.

“Sneakers even,” Dominique asked. “I know you have a pair of skater shoes -”

“I never wear those for a reason,” Rose’s voice was muffled as she tugged her sweater over her head. “They are ridiculous -”

“Oi, I gave you those,” Roxanne pouted. “I think they’re brilliant!”

“They’re high tops -”

“Barely,” Lily laughed as she pulled the black shoes out from the back of the closet. “Slip them on, come on!”

“You’re trying to get me to look like an older Roxanne,” Rose frowned.

“You’ll never be as wild as Roxanne,” Dominique laughed. “You look like Rose.”

“We’re just helping the real Rose out of her boring wardrobe -”

“Oi!” Rose’s eyes flashed. “Don’t you -”

“We’re kidding, we’re kidding, it’s the bubbles talking, now come on!” Lily giggled. 

“Look at you,” Dominique put a hand to her heart. “You look brilliant.”

“Absolutely smashing,” Roxanne agreed with a wink. “I told you so.”

080808080808080808008

Rose was big enough to admit the outfit Roxanne had forced upon her was comfortable, but not big enough to admit to her cousins that she felt bloody confident in it. It wasn’t the sexiest outfit someone could wear, but Rose felt a certain confidence wearing double denim - why wasn’t she wearing this distressed denim jacket all the time? - and a man’s shirt. She was surprised at how much she liked wearing her dad’s shirt, and she was even more surprised it fit her so well considering Ron was tall and thin and Rose was, well, less tall and less thin. The faded pink stripes on the worn button down wear a fun contrast to her lipstick and when Rose went to pay at the store for more fizz, some beers, and a bottle of Macallan 12, she felt the young cashier’s eyes on her for longer than she liked. She glared up at him and he blinked, scared at being caught. Rose turned her head to Dominique and smirked. Yes, she liked how she looked and felt in this outfit, and so did others apparently.

“Scottish whisky?” Lily scrunched up her nose, “At a grill out?”

“Not everyone wants beer and fizz,” Rose laughed. “And it’s a nice gift for Uncle George too.”

“Oh, we’re bringing gifts now?” Dominique rolled her eyes, “Bloody hell you’re such a suck up, you’re -”

“Oi!” Rose pushed the door of the shop open and back out to the Muggle street. “That’s -“

“You’re really on edge more than usual,” Roxanne shoved Rose playfully. “You know we’re teasing -”

“You know we’re not serious,” Dominique frowned and slung an arm around Rose’s shoulders. “Are you okay?” Her voice was low.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Rose sighed. “Just easily worked up, you know.” She felt Dominique’s gaze on her, but kept her eyes ahead of her. Dominique would let it go eventually.

“Something’s off with you,” Dominique’s voice was still low so Roxanne and Lily didn’t overhear. “I’ll figure it out even if you don’t tell me.”

“There’s nothing,“ Rose tried again, but saw the determined look on Dominique’s face and fell silent as they walked down the Muggle block. It was a long way to her Uncle George and Aunt Angelina’s house if they couldn’t Apparate (thanks to all those mimosas) and Rose didn’t like the idea of Dominique asking her hundreds of probing questions as they walked so she turned to her cousin’s walking behind her. “Let’s Floo, shall we? Then we can have some more mimosas.”

Roxanne and Lily cheered and Dominique narrowed her eyes; she knew exactly what Rose was doing.

0808080808080808

“Merlin’s hat,” George shook his head at his daughter and Lily after they stumbled through the Floo giggling. “Barely 3pm and you’re already three sheets to the wind.” He tutted at them, “Who allowed -“

“My fault,” Rose dusted the soot off herself. “Mimosas,” she explained.

“We finally saw Rose’s flat,” Lily told her uncle.

“And we didn’t realize how much we liked mimosas,” Roxanne added.

George’s eyes lit up, “Bubbly and orange juice?”

“How do you -“

“Just for color,” Roxanne and Lily repeated together as though they were in school. “Not for taste.”

George clapped his hands together, “I like the sound of that.” He eyed Rose mischievously, “How many of those can you make? I reckon Grandmum and your mum -“

“I’ll show you how,” Rose raised her hand to stop him. “But you know very well I ain’t making mum one of these.”

George laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders, “Fair enough, poppet. Come in, come in, let’s see if I’ve got any champs hidden away somewhere -“

“Oi, don’t call it that, Uncle George!” Dominique pouted from behind them, “That’s so crass!”

“Always tryna be extra French,” Lily rolled her eyes playfully as she followed them all into the kitchen. “Auntie Angelina,” she cooed and hugged her aunt. “You look absolutely gorg -”

“Quit sucking up to me mum,” Roxanne rolled her eyes as she set a case of beer down on the counter. 

“Just because I’m being nice to yer mum doesn’t mean I’m sucking up,” Lily stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

“They always like this when they day-drink?” Angelina arched an eyebrow at Rose who shrugged and gave her aunt a quick hug. 

“Been a while since I’ve seen it,” Rose admitted. 

“She’s too busy,” Dominique hugged Angelina too. “Saving lives and all that.”

“Says the girl who has Quidditch every weekend,” Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to her aunt. “What can we help with?”

“I’d love a drink,” Angelina admitted, her voice low. “George is setting up one too many fireworks and I don’t love it.”

“It isn’t a holiday or a birthday,” Rose wracked her brain.

“Of course she knows everyone’s bloody birthday,” Dominique teased and shoved her slightly. “I’d love a drink too.”

“Rosie, here’s some  _ champagne _ , that better, Dommy?” George said as he carried two bottles back into the kitchen.

“Godric, how old are  _ those _ ?” Angelina’s scrunched up her face slightly. 

“They  _ were _ rather dusty,” George admitted.

“There’s been secret alcohol here all along?” Lily looked affronted.

“I thought for sure you lot would have found all of it,” George shrugged and winked at his wife. “Must have hid these really good.”

“So good you forgot we had them,” Angelina rolled her eyes at her husband, a hand on her hip. “I think I’ll stick to something else, thanks.”

“Rubbish!” George grinned.

“I brought whisky, actually,” Rose pulled the bottle out of her bag. “As a thanks for hosting us -”

“Now, Lils,  _ darling _ , this is how you suck up,” Angelina took the bottle from Rose and went to the cabinet to pull two glasses out. 

Lily stuck her tongue out at Rose, “I prefer  _ champs _ anyway.”

Dominique groaned.

08080808080808080808

Scorpius was confused when he arrived at George and Angelina’s home: he was only 15 minutes late (from the time George himself had written him to come by), but everyone was already there with a drink (or in Fred’s case, two) in hand. It wasn’t a holiday or anyone’s birthday, it was just a boring Saturday, the weather wasn’t even that nice, and yet everyone was drinking and chatting away.

“Malfoy, m’boy!” George patted him on the back. “Lovely of you to join us, finally.”

“It’s 4:15, you told me 4,” Scorpius rolled his eyes as a bottle of beer was put into his head by another redhead he didn’t see.

“And you know that really means 3,” George winked at him before guiding him up the garden path. “Now come along, we’ve got one mimosa left, just for you -”

“A mimosa?” Scorpius frowned. “Where on earth did you -”

“Rose made them, of course,” George grinned. “Bloody delicious, they are.” He waved up to Hugo who stood right outside the kitchen door, “Go and get that last glass of mimosa, won’t you, Hugs?”

“Stop calling him that!” Rose and Ron yelled out in unison and Scorpius turned his head slightly to see them both look rather red-faced in irritation (or in Ron’s case, maybe irritation and alcohol consumption). Scorpius did his best to turn his gaze away from Rose quickly before he could fully appreciate her outfit; he needed a few more of these blasted beers before he even wanted to think about looking at her. 

“Oh, he loves it, don’t you, Hugs?” George laughed as Hugo bounded back out of the house.

“It’s not the worst nickname,” Hugo shrugged, a huge grin on his face. “Here ya go, Scorp,” Hugo’s massive hands nearly engulfed the small flute of barely-orange champagne. “It’s all right, not the best,” his voice was very deep, something that surprised Scorpius every time the young Weasley spoke.

“Not the best drink you’ve ever had?” George cried in mock anger. “How dare you spout such lies in my home, Hugs!”

Hugo shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket, “It really just tastes like bubbles to me, Uncle George.”

George sighed and put his hand on his young nephew, “We really need to teach you more about alcohol, Hugs. We’ve got to expand your palate or you’ll end up like your father -”

“Thanks, Uncle George,” Rose shoved her way in between them. “I’ll teach Hugo here, all about -”

“Oi,” Ron’s ears were red. “I know perfectly well what to drink and -”

“That’s our cue,” Rose grabbed her brother’s arm and yanked him into the kitchen, leaving Scorpius there with her angry father and a laughing George, but Scorpius was well-versed in avoiding Weasley conflicts at these gatherings, and slipped away without either man noticing he was gone.

“Oh they saved you a mimosa, good,” Dominique was at his side. “We worried for a minute there that grandmum was going to drink them all.” 

Scorpius rolled his eyes dramatically, “I could have brought more -”

“Now where’s the fun in that, eh?” Dominique nudged him with her hip. “Go on, try it.”

“I’ve had mimosas before, Nicola, darling,” he said in a posh voice. “We have them all the time with mother’s society friends, you see.” Dominique shoved him again and he let out a loud laugh before taking a small sip. “Yea, it’s all right,” he shrugged. “More of an early-in-the-day drink, though, innit?”

“It’s an all day drink,” Lily said from his other side and he jumped slightly.

“It’s our new favorite drink,” Roxanne popped out from behind Lily.

“Merlin, how many of these have you two had?” Scorpius laughed at them.

“Loads,” Lily nodded.

“Loads,” Roxanne agreed.

“Well they won’t be your favorite drink come tomorrow, that’s for sure,” Scorpius took another sip of his mimosa. “Was there no more orange juice? There’s barely any -”

“Just for color, not for taste!” Lily and Roxanne said together before falling into a fit of giggles.

Scorpius shared a look with Dominique, “Please tell me they aren’t drinking anymore tonight?”

“Not unless someone brings more fizz for them and grandmum, which I don’t think anyone will do,” Dominique sighed. “Now come on, finish your fizz, finish your beer, let’s get you a whisky and talk about your double date -”

“It wasn’t a double date and you know it,” Scorpius sighed before downing the rest of his mimosa. “And I’d rather not have a whisky.” Whisky had too many memories attached to it now.

“Tell me about you and Rose third and fourth wheeling then,” Dominique rolled her clear blue eyes as she dragged Scorpius back up to the house. “And we’ll get you something other than a whisky, okay?”

Scorpius forgot that Rose had dragged Hugo into the kitchen not long before and was therefore surprised to see they were still in the kitchen when Dominique dragged him through the door demanding he finish his beer. “Is it your fault they’re all this drunk and mean?” Scorpius asked her with an arch of his eyebrow before he could stop himself. She was always doing this to him lately - and previously too, he had to admit - riling him up and making him say things he may have otherwise not.

Rose’s dark blue eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to tell Scorpius off, but Hugo grinned widely, his bright brown eyes twinkling, “Rose finally invited them over to her flat.”

“And she plied us with mimosa after mimosa so we wouldn’t ask her too many questions about her personal life, Score, you know how she is,” Dominique waved her hand behind her as she went in search of a glass and drink for him. Scorpius knew she was likely drunker than she seemed if she was saying something like that in front of more people than just him. His eyes darted to Rose, but she was staring at the ceiling and taking a deep breath.

“It’s not my fault they can’t hold their liquor,” Rose muttered and turned to her brother. “Quit tattling on me, will ya?”

Hugo was still grinning, “But it’s fun, innit?” He chuckled and turned to Scorpius, “What’d ya think of the mimosa?”

Scorpius returned the shrug, “I’ve had them before. I do prefer a bit more juice in mine.” He finished his beer, his eyes landing on Rose for a long moment to fully take in her outfit - Merlin’s beard how could she pull off bloody denim on denim? - before he turned to Dominique, “Do you need help, Nicola?”

“Oh, that’s a fun one,” Hugo laughed. 

“Come on,” Rose tugged on Hugo’s shirt sleeve. “Let’s go back outside and make sure dad hasn’t throttled Uncle George, shall we?” Hugo sighed and followed his sister back outside.

“There’s Scottish whisky that Rose brought, there’s vodka, there’s -” Dominique was listing off the bottles.

“Vodka’s fine, come on,” Scorpius grabbed the bottle, tapped the glass to make it ice cold, and poured some vodka in it. He raised his glass to clink to Dominique’s bottle of beer and took a long swig before pouring more vodka in the glass.

Dominique raised an eyebrow at him, “You all right, there, partner?”

He knew there was real worry in her voice, but he managed to plaster a smile on his face, “Just don’t want to be left behind.” He winked at her, “Now, come, and I’ll tell you about how annoyingly cute Albus and Catriona are.”

0808080808080808080808

Scorpius was surprised, given everyone’s varying levels of inebriation, that Albus was only teased for a moment about Catriona. Scorpius knew it was likely because everyone was relieved Albus dating someone that Scorpius and Rose already approved and Harry knew from work; no one wanted Albus to get his heartbroken again.

What Scorpius hadn't been expecting was getting teased mercilessly for spending his morning without any of them. “I have other friends, you know,” Scorpius rolled his eyes at James.

“But you just said you weren’t with any of them,” Fred pointed out triumphantly.

“I had some errands and things to catch up on,” Scorpius said and pointed his bottle of beer at Fred. “I was out of the country and then in hospital, if you remember,” he arched a pale blonde eyebrow, his eyes darting to Rose who was staring into her glass of whisky. She really was nursing that thing…

“Well what errands did you -“

“Leave the poor bastard alone,” Rose cut in sharply.

They all stopped to stare at her; she ignored them as she finished her whisky in one go. “Anyone else need a refill?” She shook her glass delicately before heading back up to the house.

Hugo broke the silence with an awkward laugh before mumbling that he needed to find his mum. Lily and Roxanne tilted their heads at Scorpius before walking away, James and Fred mumbling apologies at Scorpius who shook his head as they walked away. Dominique and Albus were all that remained next to him; Albus rubbed the back of his neck, “Were they going too -“

“No,” Scorpius shook his head. “I think everyone’s just had too much to drink.”

“Did something happen between,“ Dominique started, her eyes darting to Albus. “Are you and Rose -“

“I’m not sure why she snapped,” Scorpius admitted; that was true, he had no idea why she said that and walked away. They had a perfectly pleasant time yesterday, even if they barely spoke to each other and he felt uncomfortable sitting next to her all throughout dinner, worried that at any moment their legs may accidentally touch. He cleared his throat; he hated lying to his two best friends, but this wasn’t really a lie. “It was all gentle teasing,” he attempted a smile. “All in good fun.”

“I’ll go talk to her,” Albus started but he sighed when Dominique and Scorpius looked at him. “You’re right, bad idea.”

“Just give her some space” Scorpius offered. “I think it’s time for some desserts anyway, right?”

08080808080808

Scorpius waited an appropriate amount of time - a full beer’s worth - before he approached Rose who was sitting on a stump that also functioned as a chair, under some twinkling, moving lights, in the corner of the yard. “May I join you?” He asked her softly, keeping a safe distance from her.

She glanced up at him, her dark blue eyes hidden by the dim light twinkling above her, “No ‘Petal’?” Her voice was soft but she nodded at another stump next to her.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and sat down hesitantly. “Didn’t seem like you were much in the mood for a nickname you despise,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. She swallowed, “I don’t  _ despise _ it.”

Scorpius tucked that piece of information away for later. “Do you want to talk about what happened earlier, or,” Scorpius trailed off.

“They were harassing you,” Rose shrugged and took a very small sip of her whisky. “Didn’t seem fair.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Scorpius repeated her words back to her and was pleased to see she glared at him before rolling her eyes. He bit back a smile, “What’s going on?” She didn’t move to respond and took another sip of her drink. “I can stay here all night, Rose. I’ve got nowhere to be tomorrow.”

“Because you finished your errands today?” She turned her face away from him and he noticed her foot bounce slightly against the ground, clearly irritated.

“I want to make sure you’re okay,” he assured her. “Didn’t want to see you and Albus get into it if he checked on you.”

“Thanks,” Rose glanced at him quickly. “Save us all a bit of grief there.” Scorpius swung his empty bottle of beer in between his legs, waiting for her to continue. “I’m okay.”

He nodded and looked up at the twinkling lights, not wanting to ask his next question, but knowing he had to. “And,” he cleared his throat slightly. “Are  _ we _ okay?”

Scorpius could see out of the corner of his eye that Rose froze: her foot stopped bouncing, the glass in her hand didn’t even shake as she held it next to the stump away from her body. He could tell she was trying to compose herself, to act as though nothing was wrong, “Of course, why -”

“You’re lying,” Scorpius sighed and put his head in one hand. “You’re bloody lying,” his voice was muffled by his hand.

“I’m not -”

“I didn’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Scorpius talked over her. “Bloody hell, I’ve never told anyone, I’m never going to tell anyone.” The words were spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them, his voice low, his eyes locked on her. But even as he saw her turn towards him, her blue eyes wild with anger, he didn’t stop talking.

“ _ You almost bloody died _ ,” she hissed at him, inches away from his face. She turned in a millisecond so that she was directly in his line of vision, her entire body invading his personal space. “You nearly died so many times,” she continued, her eyes dark and wide. “No one else bloody knows because I can’t tell them, because they can’t know,” her voice was strangled as she tried to get the words out. “I couldn’t bear it, it was so close, and,” her voice broke.”I don’t know what to do.” She realized she was uncommonly close to him and pulled back, the truth of her words hitting her as she watched his face pale. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you, Scorpius, I’m,” she stood up, her glass of whisky shaking. “I’m so sorry,” she moaned. “You weren’t supposed to know, it’ll make you,” she trailed off, her face contorting in irritation at herself. “I’m so sorry, I’m so -”

“Weasley, it’s fine,” Scorpius said calmly as he stood up.

He hadn’t called her Weasley in ages.

“Scorpius, I’m -”

“I’m glad you told me,” he nodded at her. His face was blank and that scared Rose. “It’s good I know.”

“Scorpius, I -”

“Goodnight, Weasley,” Scorpius nodded at her and walked away before she could stop him. 

Rose stood there, frozen, as she watched him walk back towards the party and make his goodbyes to everyone before walking to the gate of the yard and walking out into the dark field behind the house.

Albus turned to look up at the corner Rose was in and frowned at her.

_ What had she done now? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one, eh?
> 
> I really wanted to get into the dynamic of the four girl Weasley-Potter cousins and the dynamics of the pairs within that group. I don't have sisters or cousins, but this is what I'm like with friends who I love - a lot of talking over each other, hyping up, and gentle teasing. 
> 
> What do you all think? Please comment and leave kudos :)


	12. Douze

That was something you were supposed to tell a person, wasn’t it? That you nearly died several times in a short span of time?

After leaving George and Angelina’s home, Scorpius Apparted to his apartment but immediately felt antsy and claustrophobic being alone in his own home. So, he walked to his pub, as he was wont to do when he wanted to be alone yet still around people. The pub was rather busy - it was a Saturday night, after all - so he sat at the bar and after his third pint, the bartender finally asked him what was going on.

“Oh, uh,” Scorpius’s lips downturned slightly. “Nothing, um -”

“Yer here on a Saturday night, mate. Yer not in the Saturday night crew,” the bartender pulled himself a pint. “What’s troublin’ ya?”

And that was how Scorpius Malfoy found himself several pints in and telling Gus the bartender his sad story.

“Would ya really want to know if ya died, though?” Gus leaned on the bar. “I mean, I don’t think I’d want to,” he waved at an older man further down the bar. “Steve, if ya died, in hospital, would ya want to know?”

“And I survived?” Steve asked, his voice gruff with age. 

“Aye,” Gus nodded.

“But you’re friends with your doctor,” Scorpius added. “She’s your best mate’s cousin.”

“Now that  _ is _ tricky,” Steve nodded. “She pretty, this doctor?”

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, “What does that have to -”

Steve’s laugh turned into a cough and Gus shook his head. “It doesn’t,” Gus rolled his eyes.

“I’ve nearly died a few times,” Steve’s cough finally subsided. “Doesn’t help me stop smoking,” he tapped the carton of cigarettes in his jacket pocket. 

“Does yer best mate know ya almost died?” Gus asked Scorpius.

“No,” Scorpius sighed. “She only told me because my mates were giving me a hard time. They didn’t know how bad it was and she snapped at them.” Scorpius took a sip of his beer and scratched his chin, slightly uncomfortable telling these two strangers what was happening in his life. 

“Ya like this girl, don’t ya?” Steve asked, leaning towards Scorpius.

“Oh, uh,” Scorpius stammered. “We’re -”

“Aye, you like her,” Steve agreed. 

“Sounds like she was tryna protect ya, weren’t she?” Gus nodded. “Didn’t want ya to be scared. Didn’t want ya to worry.”

“Doesn’t want my  _ mates _ to worry,” Scorpius corrected him. “I’m,” he shrugged. “They don’t know everything about my job.”

“Figured you for MI6,” Steve grinned a rather toothless grin. “You got that look about you.”

“Aye,” Gus agreed and winked. “Won’t say a word.”

“Thanks,” Scorpius flashed them a relieved smile. He had a Muggle-safe story for his entire life that had been ingrained in him even before Auror training, and it was nice that these Muggles had already created a story for him that was similar to what he had created for himself. “She knows, because she was my doctor. But my mates,” he trailed off and shrugged.

“Seems like it was hard for her to see ya like that,” Gus said and chuckled when Scorpius's eyes widened slightly. “Why else would she try to protect ya unless she liked ya too.”

“She doesn’t,” Scorpius shook his head, his eyes locked on his pint. “I mean, there was a time, once, ages ago, when I thought,” he shook his head. “I hoped,” he corrected. “But she left.”

“Maybe she dunna know she likes ya,” Gus continued. 

“Why else would it be so hard for her to keep this secret from ya, eh?” Steve flashed his toothless grin again.

“Maybe,” Scorpius managed a small smile despite clearly not believing them. “Maybe.”

“Somethin’ to think about,” Gus winked at Steve and the two men left Scorpius to be alone while he finished his pint.

“But either way,” Steve piped up. “Don’t go gettin’ yourself injured on purpose, eh?”

08080808080808080808

“You got home late,” Albus muttered to Scorpius as he padded into the kitchen. “Where did you go?”

“Had to meet up with Walter,” Scorpius lied easily as he sipped his tea. “Some intel came in.” Albus eyed him warily but nodded; he had no reason to think Scorpius was lying.

“Rose was in a mood after you left,” Albus said lightly. “Didn’t press her, but she sat by herself for a bit and then left rather abruptly.” Albus sat down across from him, “She say anything to you?”

“Just that she was tired,” Scorpius shrugged at his best friend and sighed softly. “We aren’t exactly the best of -”

“No,” Albus agreed. “Still a bit odd.”

“She’s got a lot going on,” Scorpius tilted his head slightly and sipped his tea. “They had been drinking all day. Her job must be exhausting -”

“And she’s just settling back in,” Albus finished. “Basically what she told me too.” He frowned and leaned back in his chair, “Should I be worried, do you think?” His bright green eyes stared at him, unblinking, and Scorpius felt like he was staring into his soul.

“About Rose?” Scorpius asked, trying to keep his voice light. “She can take care of herself, you know that.”

“Yes,” Albus nodded.

“And you also know she’ll be furious if you keep pestering her,” Scorpius continued.

Albus let out a long, defeated sigh and ran a hand through his jet black hair, “She’s bloody impossible.” He downed his tea in one gulp, “I’m meeting Catriona for lunch. Do you want to join?”

“Lunch with my parents,” Scorpius smiled. “Missed last Sunday, so I can’t miss today too.”

Albus stood up, “Tell them I say hello, won’t you?” 

Scorpius watched his friend leave the kitchen and slumped slightly in his chair. He wasn’t sure how he’d face his parents today - he was never good at lying to them, at lying to anyone really, except about work - but they were especially hard to lie to. It wasn’t just because they were his parents and they raised him, but the War (and before, and after), had made, especially his father, keenly aware of when someone was lying to him or trying to scam him. “His bollocks meter is through the roof,” James said once about Draco Malfoy, and he wasn’t wrong.

Scorpius pushed himself up and out of his chair and hoped there’d be enough chat about things not related to himself that his parents wouldn’t know he was lying. He ran a hand through his hair; he knew that was unlikely.

0808080808080808

“Scorpius, darling,” his mother flung the door open before he could even ring the bell with a wide, charming smile. “A beard, Draco!” She called out behind her in a light voice, “You were right, he’s growing a beard!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes playfully and kissed his mother on both cheeks, “You really need to stop placing bets, mother.”

“But it’s entertaining!” He heard his father call out from the kitchen. 

“How else do you expect us to entertain ourselves?” Astoria smirked at her son and pulled him inside. “I hope you’re hungry, dear, we’ve got so much food, and I really need you to take some back with you.”

“Albus will be thrilled,” Scorpius followed his mother through the narrow hall. “How was the fundraiser?”

“That Muggle hospital can’t get enough of your mother,” Draco sipped his tea. 

“And the orphanage,” Astoria added. “It’s not just a hospital,” she corrected her husband playfully.

“It was a smashing success,” Draco continued. “Raised more than last year -“

“By several thousand pounds,” Astoria went about making tea for Scorpius.

“We really are so very lucky your mother loves to brag about herself,” Draco said dryly.

Scorpius answered in a pitch-perfect imitation of his father, “Truly, father.” 

Astoria handed her son a cup of tea. “You two are abominable,” she rolled her bright hazel eyes playfully. “Your father convinced the Gardners to pledge five thousand pounds alone,” Astoria praised her husband.

“The cheap bastards are easy to scam,” Draco shrugged, his eyes glued to the Muggle paper. “It wasn’t that hard, really.”

“Your father is fantastic at -“

“Pretending to be the stay-at-home trophy husband?” Scorpius arched an eyebrow and smirked when his father’s bright grey eyes glanced up at him.

“You’re equally as skilled,” was Draco’s reply.

“Yes, Scorpius, do you think you can make it to the holiday fundraiser?” Astoria asked pleasantly. 

“For the arts program?” Scorpius scratched at his chin, drawing Draco’s attention.

“Is your next assignment at a Muggle mine?” Draco arched an eyebrow at his son.

“Draco!” Astoria admonished her husband but couldn’t help her small smile.

“You don’t like it?” Scorpius pouted playfully. “I thought I looked rather rugged.”

“Very rugged,” Draco nodded. “So rugged you’ve forgotten how to bathe,” his voice dripped with sarcasm.

“I think it’s rather fetching, darling,” Astoria reached out to touch it but Scorpius pulled his head away.

“Roxanne and Lily and Dominique will likely tell you if it looked terrible anyway,” Draco tilted his head and squinted his eyes slightly. “They know better what you young folks like.”

“Exactly,” Astoria agreed before changing the subject again. “The holiday fundraiser is for the hospital in East London,” she stood up from the table to grab the plate of pastries from the counter. “I’ve been meaning to ask Rose, actually, darling, and I forgot to do it last week,” her voice trailed off and she looked at Scorpius seriously. “Rather more pressing matters were at hand,” she confessed and set the pastries down in front of her son. “But she’s been involved with Muggle hospitals before, and I think I’d rather like her opinion.”

Scorpius set his teacup down as gently as possible, “I don't think she has much experience fundraising -“

“No, darling. I’d like her to talk to doctors, see the hospital, maybe volunteer. And at the event she can talk to people who can donate.”

Draco was watching his son but said to his wife, “She’s got a bit of the Weasley temper in her and you know those stiff suits don’t -“

“She’s also a grown woman, Draco,” Astoria rolled her eyes. “If it’s for a good cause I’m sure she can control her temper. Don’t you think, Scorpius?”

Scorpius, knowing he didn’t have long enough to think of a better answer said simply, “But then she’ll know about your fundraising.”

“Yes,” Astoria nodded, glancing at Draco. “But, you see -“

“They’ve known for a while,” Draco finished.

Scorpius held his teacup in mid-air as his eyes widened, staring at his parents. “Sorry, they’ve  _ known _ ?”

“Well, Potter and Granger and Weasley have known for quite some time,” Draco set his paper down.

Astoria shrugged, “And Ginny knows, because she came to a sports fundraiser with me. And Angelina. So I assume George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know too.” She tapped her teacup, “I’ve actually been meaning to ask if Fleur wants to attend a fundraiser as well, you know. She loves art.”

Scorpius’s mouth hung open and Draco rolled his eyes, “You're not a fish, son.”

“I’m sorry, but,” Scorpius faltered slightly. “I’m just surprised, I guess.”

Astoria took his hands, “None of your friends know, darling, but you can tell them if you’d like. We don’t mind, truly.” She smiled kindly at him, “Or you don’t have to tell them. But giving back to others less fortunate, you know, is such a rewarding experience, and Harry really did love -”

“Sorry, my boss has been to one of your fundraisers?” Scorpius let out a long sigh. “Bloody hell. He is a good Auror. I had no idea.”

“I should hope he’s a good Auror,” Draco arched an eyebrow at his son. “Will you relax? They aren’t going to treat us any differently because they know,” Draco’s voice was soft but firm, as if he knew exactly what Scorpius was worried about.

“No, of course not,” Astoria placed a hand on top of her husband’s. “They did tease your father for a moment,” she tilted her head slightly and Scorpius knew exactly whose father did the teasing. “But that was ages ago.”

Scorpius sipped his tea for a moment, “I think inviting Rose is a great idea, mum.” He attempted a smile, but knew it must have looked rather pained because his father’s grey eyes were on him for a long moment before bringing his attention back to his paper. Scorpius tried to pay attention as his mother continued to talk about the fundraiser from the night before, but his mind continually drifted; it wasn’t that his mother wasn’t a wonderful storyteller nor that her fundraisers were boring, it was more that he was blindsided that everyone now knew his mother worked in the Muggle world.

After the War, and after his family’s trials, Draco was given all of the Malfoy money and properties. His mother was by his side throughout the trial but died soon after Draco was aquitted; his father was thrown in Azkaban and lingered there for several years before passing away. Scorpius had never met any of his grandparents, Malfoy or Greengrass.

Draco, the sole remaining heir of the Pureblood House of Malfoy, sold all of the Malfoy properties, including Malfoy Manor which he demolished and sold to the Ministry of Magic for one knut. He was most displeased when the  _ Daily Prophet _ published the caveat that he sold it only if the Ministry used the former-Manor’s land to build a rehabilitation center for magical creatures; it was something he wanted to keep quiet. After that, Draco sold off and donated all of his family’s money and belongings through a third party under a shroud of secrecy, and the  _ Daily Prophet _ \- and most of Wizarding Britain - was unaware of anything Draco had done. He started at the bottom of the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry after a year’s apprenticeship in France and Germany. He was still in the public eye, but by the time he returned to England at the Ministry, he was living in Muggle London and doing his best to remain out of the papers.

Astoria avoided the papers entirely as she was too young to fight in the final battle, had returned to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, and cut all ties with her pureblood family, despite their relative lack of participation in the war. She never went to work at the Ministry, instead moving to Hogsmeade to help the village and Hogwarts continue to rebuild after she graduated. It was during this time that she formally met Draco as he was quietly helping Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as well. 

After they married, Astoria began to work in Muggle London by working at an event planning company to learn how to fundraise and soon began to fundraise for Muggle organizations and quietly for causes in Wizarding Britain through a front. Scorpius was not even completely sure how much money Draco and Astoria, both individually and together, had poured into Wizarding Britain and Muggle England since the war. But now he knew that his friends’ parents knew about their ventures, they knew Astoria wasn’t just unemployed and sitting around socializing.

He smiled at his mother, “And the Nickersons?”

A small smile creeped up Astoria’s face, “Had to outbid everyone, as they always do.”

“Ask you to vacation again?”

“To a Greek island,” Draco sipped his tea. “Can you imagine?” He arched an eyebrow.

“You’d blind everyone on the beach,” Scorpius smirked and sat back in his chair, putting his worries about his parents’ secrets, about Rose, to the back of his mind so he could enjoy breakfast with his parents.

He should have known, however, that they’d have to talk about Rose eventually; she was so enmeshed in their lives again that it would be hard to not talk about her, of course.

“When do you go back to St. Mungo’s to be approved for duty?” Astoria asked after Scorpius ate what felt like two full meals. “Will Rose be the one to clear you?”

“She’s my assigned Healer,” Scorpius nodded. “A front desk Mediwitch told me to come in on Wednesday,” he shrugged. “I’m feeling better than ever.”

“Even your shoulder?” Astoria asked. 

“Well that’s the same as alway,” Scorpius shrugged. “But the scars I was expecting, the ones that have taken ages to heal before -“

“And, I’m sure, never healed completely,” Draco said from the counter where he was pouring himself more tea. “I’ve been told people love scars.”

Scorpius couldn’t help his wry smile as he declined to engage with his father in this conversation. “Look better than those scars look even now.”

“Rose was top of your year, after all,” Draco pointed out helpfully. “I should hope -“

“That she’s a good Healer, yes,” Scorpius agreed.

“Not going to remind me you were better at Potions and Charms?” Draco sipped his tea, his voice impossibly dry.

“See, you already remember -“

“Rose is a wonderful Healer, and if we ever have to go to St. Mungo’s, I hope she’ll be the one who will help us,” Astoria cut into the conversation before her husband and son could continue. She knew when they got like this there was no stopping them, and she really just wanted to sit and have a glass of wine in peace. “But she’s very important, I’m sure,” she stood up. “Can you stay for a glass of wine, darling?”

“I’d love to, mum,” Scorpius grinned. “There any cheese?”

“I told you, Astoria, didn’t I? He was going to eat us out of house and home one day,” Draco rolled his eyes.

0808080808080808

Guilty.

That was how Rose felt after she snapped at Scorpius; insanely and terribly guilty. It was impossibly unprofessional of her and she could feel any other emotion aside from guilt, she knew she’d feel ashamed at how utterly unprofessional she had been. Why had she snapped at him? What was it about Scorpius Malfoy that made her act irrationally and unlike herself?

She knew she needed to apologize to him - again - and was paranoid that this apology would go the way of her previous apology. Scorpius didn’t deserve this behavior from her.

Rose sat at her kitchen table making her way through a bottle of whisky too quickly as she tried not to remember the look on Scorpius’s face when she told him he had almost died more than once, or the way his entire body reacted to her apologizing for how she treated him after they had slept together. The hurt on his face -

She poured herself more whisky. Scorpius didn’t deserve this. What had he ever done to her, after all? It wasn’t his fault she left Wizarding Britain and her family? It wasn’t his fault her entire extended family loved him and included him in every family gathering. It wasn’t his fault they slept -

Rose swallowed her whisky and poured herself some more. She couldn’t think of that night now, forced herself for years not to think about it. It only made her feel worse.

She pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. That was enough whisky for one night or she wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about that night. She couldn’t let herself think about that night. She had to see Scorpius in a few days and she needed to clear her mind to prepare for that encounter.

She had to be professional - for only a few hours - and then hopefully she wouldn’t have to see Scorpius for a few days. She could spend more time at the hospital, pick up more shifts, work more to avoid any outings with cousins for a few days, for her sake and his. She knew he probably needed time away from her as well - he  _ deserved _ time away from her. 

Yes, avoiding Scorpius - and therefore most of her family - was the best course of action over the next week or two.

08080808080808080808

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to show the Draco/Astoria/Scorpius relationship and give a quick little brief about what they did after the War. Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> I expect that now that we're social distancing I'll be writing and updated more frequently from boredom, but who knows!


	13. Treize

Scorpius adjusted his tie one more time as he stepped through the main doors of St. Mungo’s and nodded at the MediWitch behind the front desk. “Scorpius Malfoy here to see Healer Weasley,” he said with a small smile. 

“Ah, yes,” the MediWitch smiled at him. “Healer Weasley told us to expect you early,” she walked out from behind the desk and gestured for Scorpius to follow her down the hall. Early? He was barely 15 minutes earlier than his appointment time. He tried not to frown and flattened his tie again, needing to do something with his hands as they walked down the seemingly never ending hall.

He realized he’d never be able to make it back out of the maze of the hospital and he grimaced at the floor; as an Auror he should have been paying better attention, but his mind, of course, wandered as it always did when Rose was nearby. Or on in his mind. Which seemed to be constantly, despite her outbursts -

“Just here,” the MediWitch smiled and knocked on an open door. Scorpius barely had time to read all of the titles and certifications under the words ‘Healer Rose Weasley’ on the placard outside her door. “Mr. Malfoy here to see you, Healer Weasley.”

“Oh, splendid,” Rose said and stood as Scorpius stepped into the office, thanking the MediWitch as she walked away. Scorpius met her dark blue eyes, ignoring whatever she was wearing - he couldn’t think about that now - and smiled when she said, “Good morning, Mr. Malfoy,” and gestured at the chairs on the other side of her desk. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Scorpius nodded and immediately felt foolish when Rose tilted her head slightly, her hair in a low bun. “I mean, I feel completely fine. No pain, no lingering issues.” He noticed the way Rose’s lips twitched slightly and swallowed.

“I’ll do some diagnostics to see if that’s true,” she said gently. “Not that I don’t trust you but -”

“Protocol?” Scorpius offered.

“Precisely,” Rose smiled genuinely. “How are you feeling mentally? Work has been normal?” She sighed when she saw him open his mouth, “I mean as normal as it can be without field work.”

Scorpius’s lips twitched this time, “Good catch,” he sat back in his chair slightly. “Mentally I’m the same as before. Desk work is boring and tedious, but it’s all been fine. I feel as good as ever. Loud noises aren’t startling me.”

“Even around Fred and James?” She arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly when he laughed. “Well I’m glad to hear that. None of your scars are hurting? The area around them don’t ache?”

“I barely have any scars,” Scorpius shrugged. “From this visit to hospital, I mean,” he corrected. “Whatever you did, Healer Weasley, has left with me only the smallest scars.”

“Well that’s good to hear,” Rose tore her eyes away from him and Scorpius could see she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Was she imagining -

“I’m just going to run some diagnostics and tests,” Rose stood up and went to the cabinet behind her desk. “Some of these tactics are Muggle, and they are important that we do them the Muggle way. Are you okay with that?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Scorpius asked, genuinely confused.

Rose sighed when she turned to look back at him, “Does it surprise you to know some older wizards and witches don’t love ‘the Muggle way’?” 

“Well when the contraption looks like that,” Scorpius eyed what Rose was holding and she let a small, deep laugh escape from her lips.

“This measures blood pressure,” she pointed at his arm. “Roll up your sleeve, please. And this measures your heart rate.”

“And you can’t do that with magic?” Scorpius asked as he rolled up his sleeve.

“It’s less accurate,” she shrugged. She placed something on her desk, Scorpius’s eyes following it. “That measures your reflexes,” she smiled at him as he continued to look skeptically at her. “I promise none of this will hurt.”

Scorpius swallowed and nodded at her, watching her as she squeezed a ball, put something in her ears, and watched his wrist. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to explain to Albus or anyone else what exactly Rose did, it was all so strange. But it did give him the perfect excuse to stare at her face as she worked so closely to him; her fingers felt like fire when she touched his wrist and moved his arm and he wasn’t sure why this was suddenly happening now he didn’t want it to happen now.

He felt cold when she stepped back from him and pulled the device from her ears, “Everything’s in working order.” She smiled at him. “Now this will be very strange, but,” she bent down to knock on his knee and he gasped when his leg shot out of its own accord. 

“What -”

“And the other one,” Rose said in a singsong voice and hit his other knee. “Perfect,” she smiled and put everything back in the cabinet.

“What was that?” Scorpius squirmed in his seat.

“Checking your reflexes,” Rose’s eyes were bright as she sat down behind her desk. “The Muggle way.”

“You could have,” Scorpius tilted his head slightly and frowned, scratching his chin where the hairs there started to itch again.

“Draw my wand at you and see how long it takes you to react?” Rose offered, arching an eyebrow. “You’re an Auror, Mr. Malfoy. I should hope your reaction time is better than mine. But that won’t prove anything if it’s not against another Auror and you know it’s coming.”

“Uh,” Scorpius said noncommittally. “That actually -”

“Makes a lot of sense?” Rose could barely refrain from rolling her eyes, “Yes, exactly. Now -”

“Sorry,” Scorpius leaned forward in his seat slightly. “I didn’t mean -”

Rose waved a hand at him and wrote something in the folder that was on her desk in front of her. “Not at all,” she said without looking up at him. “I do need to ask you, however, how you are feeling about going back into the field.”

“I’m itching to go back,” Scorpius admitted. “I’ve missed it -”

“No,” Rose’s dark blue eyes lifted up to meet his dark grey ones. “I mean, rather, are you feeling anxious about this sort of thing happening again?”

“I,” Scorpius swallowed. “Do you mean, am I anxious or nervous to meet that,” he clenched his jaw slightly. “No,” he could barely get out. “Not anxious or nervous.”

“Mr. Malfoy, I’m only a Healer but, I think being too eager to -”

“Not eager, Healer Weasley,” Scorpius’s eyes were hard. “If I saw him again would I hesitate in doing my job? No.”

Rose’s entire body was still as she watched Scorpius seemingly pulse with intensity and anger; she had never seen him like this before and it rather unnerved her. If this is how he was as an Auror, she thought people on the other side of his wand were right to fear him.

She cleared her throat after a long moment of staring at him. “Well, that’s good. It’s up to your superiors in the DLME to decide if you’re mentally fit to go back in the field, but,” she met his gaze. “From a medical standpoint, you’re perfectly fine.”

He stood up and held his hand out to her, “Thank you, Healer Weasley.”

Rose stood up as well and took his hand, trying not to notice how warm his hand was, how nicely it fit against hers. “Certainly,” she smiled as their hands dropped and he turned to leave. “Are you,” she hesitated. “Sorry, are you, do you think, going back out to -”

“That’s classified,” he said gently but Rose could not miss the sharpness in his voice.

“Of course,” she nodded and glanced down at her desk for a moment. “Be careful, won’t you?”

“Healer -”

“Not as your Healer, Scorpius,” her voice was full of an emotion that Scorpius could not place, nor dare hoped to place. “As your friend.”

“I’m always -”

“I don’t want to see you back in that bed,” she stepped around the desk and Scorpius watched her every move. “I  _ can’t _ see you back in that bed.” She lifted her arm for a brief moment and Scorpius stilled, wondering if she was going to reach out and touch him, but just as quickly she lowered her hand. She swallowed and attempted a smile. “I should walk you back out. It’s a bloody maze to get to the exit.”

“Oh,” Scorpius scratched his chin again. “Thanks.”

080808080808080808

‘ _ I can’t see you back in that bed _ ,’ rolled around Scorpius’s head as he left St. Mungo’s and walked to the Ministry of Magic. Rose had looked scared - and he had never seen Rose look scared before - and it was, he knew, going to haunt him. He didn’t want to think about what she meant or the tone in which she had said it, what it could mean for them -

No. There was no ‘them’, there had never been a ‘them’, there would never be a ‘them’. Scorpius ran a hand through his hair as he stepped onto the lift. He had very nearly gotten over Rose before she moved back so unexpectedly, he had even gone on a date!, but now she was back and she was not only taking over his entire life by always being around, but she was invading his thoughts and his feelings and -

“Ah, sir!” Catriona greeted him as he stepped off the lift. “You get approved for duty?”

“I did,” Scorpius nodded and attempted a smile.

“Well done,” she patted his arm and walked past him to step on to the lift. “See you in a bit, I reckon.”

Scorpius frowned at her back but continued into the Auror offices and headed straight to Auror Potter’s office. “Ah, Mr. Malfoy, he was expecting you,” Margie, one of Harry’s assistants, smiled at him. “He’s inside.”

“Thanks, Margie,” Scorpius did his best to return the smile and opened the door to Harry’s office. “Auror Potter,” he said. “I’ve been -”

“Approved, yes,” Harry looked up from his desk with a grin. “Healer Weasley just owled over her approval. Is today too soon to send you back out?”

“No, sir,” Scorpius felt his shoulders relax. 

“Wonderful,” Harry handed Scorpius a file. “A dust up out near Kent. Catriona just went over there to relieve Simpson. I’ll want you to leave within the hour to see what exactly we’re dealing with.”

“Certainly,” Scorpius opened the file.

“And then we’ll talk about sending you back out to mainland Europe,” Harry’s voice was low. “With a bigger team this time.” Harry tilted his head slightly, the worry very obvious around his eyes, “If you’re up for it.”

Scorpius didn’t even blink, “Of course, sir.”

080808080808080808

“It’s well past your shift, Healer Weasley,” a kind voice said from her office doorway and Rose jumped slightly, her hand immediately going to her wand before she looked up and let out a rush of air.

“Merlin, Aisling,” Rose closed her eyes for a brief moment. “I nearly hexed you.”

“I’m fast on the draw,” Aisling chuckled. “Thought about being an Auror for a minute there, you know.”

Rose arched an eyebrow at her new friend, the MediWitch who had helped Rose get re-acquainted with St. Mungo’s and it’s many counterintuitive protocols. Aisling was also one of the first MediWitches Rose had suggested to the Ministry be vetted for classified patients. “I didn’t know that,” she waved a hand for Aisling to sit. “Is this a story worth hearing over a drink?”

“Aye,” Aisling’s smile was radiant and rather cheeky. “But not here. Maybe at a pub, eh?”

Rose chuckled, “You want me to leave, I understand -”

“You’ve been here all day, Rose. It’s getting late, come on,” Aisling leaned against the doorframe. “Let’s get you some food and some drink and we can talk about what’s on your mind after you hear my delicious tale of not becoming an Auror.”

Rose rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed her things, “A delicious tale is a disgusting thought, Aisling.”

Aisling laughed as she left Rose’s office, not even waiting to see if Rose would follow her.

“Merlin, the Leaky,” Rose groaned as she saw where Aisling was guiding them. “I don’t want to run into any -”

“Who are we going to run into?” Aisling snorted. “You told me yourself your family is only really here to eat, not to get drunk” she pushed open the door to the dim tavern. “And it’s too late for normal folks to be eating anyway.”

Rose couldn’t deny that and followed Aisling into the tavern, relieved to see, on first glance, no redheaded people in the dining area. With a sigh she sat down across from Aisling at a small table and smiled widely as the proprietor of the establishment herself came over. “Well if I live and breathe,” Hannah Abbott grinned. “Rose Weasley.”

“Hi, Aunt Hannah,” Rose stood and hugged her tightly. “How’s Uncle Neville?”

“Pleased as punch you’re back in England,” Hannah smiled and patted Rose’s arm. “Furious he couldn’t get away from school and his plants for your welcome back party.”

“But I’ll see him for Christmas?” Rose asked as she sat back down. 

“But of course,” Hannah grinned and looked to Aisling. “I’m Hannah Abbott, owner, landlady, proprietor, all that, of the Leaky.”

“Aisling Walsh,” Aisling smiled and stuck out her hand. “Professor Longbottom was my favorite professor,” she grinned. 

“Oh, that’s lovely to hear, I’ll tell him. What House?”

“Gryffindor,” Aisling grinned. 

“Even better,” Hannah laughed. “Neville will be so pleased and so embarrassed,” she waved her wand and two glasses of water appeared in front of them. “Drinks?”

“Butterbeer,” Aisling said. “Please.”

“Firewhisky, if you don’t mind, Aunt Hannah,” Rose smiled.

“Coming right up,” she nodded. “And food, dears? The same for you, Rose?”

“You know I can’t say no to your shepherd’s pie,” Rose grinned genuinely.

“I’ll have the same,” Aisling agreed.

“It’s our specialty,” Hannah smiled before walking away.

“You didn’t tell me bloody Professor Longbottom was your uncle,” Aisling leaned back in her seat. “Bloody minx.”

Rose couldn’t help the look of genuine shock on her face as she set her water glass down, “I, well, uh -”

“You assume everyone knows everything about your family?” Aisling’s dark eyebrows rose in indignation.

Rose looked horrified, “No, I -“

Aisling laughed and smiled at Hannah who was behind the bar as their drinks landed in front of them. “I’m sure most folks do know your entire family tree, Weasley,” Aisling took a sip of her butterbeer and watched as Rose visibly relaxed. “But I’m less familiar with the particulars,” Aisling smiled wolfishly. “Rather thought that’s why you liked me.”

Rose took a sip of her fire whiskey, “It’s a relief, now. But you’re right and I do just sort of assume everyone knows everything about me.”

“Well that’s a shite way to go through life,” Aisling said offhandedly. “We Muggleborns don’t care much. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m right glad I was able to go to Hogwarts. But I won’t embarrass you by thanking your parents and uncle in front of you.” Rose rolled her eyes and waited for Aisling to finish. “I’ll make sure it’s in front of your entire family.”

A laugh escaped Rose before she could hide it and Aisling threw her head back to laugh. “Well then what other secret uncles and aunts you got, eh, Weasley?”

“No other secret ones,” Rose laughed into her glass. “Just the ones everyone already knows.”

“Weasleys and Potters and -“

“Yes, yes,” Rose did roll her eyes this time. “Thank you.”

Aisling’s pale hazel eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief but she refrained from teasing her new friend anymore until they got their food. She tucked some of her shoulder-length dark chestnut-brown hair behind her ears. “Well, then, Weasley, you mind telling me why you were at hospital so late past your shift?”

“You checking up on me?” Rose asked cautiously as she set her glass down on the table again.

“Aye,” Aisling nodded seriously. “Someone’s got to.”

Rose swallowed, not expecting that answer. “I’m -“

“I swear on my grandmother’s grave, who I liked very much mind you, if you say fine,” Aisling said in a voice that made Rose snap her mouth shut. Aisling took a deep breath, her eyes laser-focused on Rose. “I’ve seen too many Healers work themselves to the bone and I won’t let it happen to you.”

Rose’s eyes avoided Aisling as she played with her glass, “I got lost in thought -”

“That classified case, Rose, was a few weeks ago,” Aisling started.

“What do you know -”

“I know that I’ve been vetted for any new classified cases that may come through,” Aisling’s voice was low as she leaned forward. “And I know that case rattled you. You can’t let it -”

“I didn’t -”

“Rose,” Aisling put her hand out on Rose’s arm to still the glass in her hand. “You don’t have to tell me who it was or what happened, but you and I both know your family is too big, your friendbase too wide, for you to never see someone you know or care about in hospital.” Aisling could tell that hit a nerve and watched as Rose lifted her eyes slowly. “The first one is always the hardest,” Aisling said gently. 

“But it’ll never get easier,” Rose repeated Healer Dawson’s words.

“No,” Aisling agreed. “It won’t. But you can’t lose sleep or -”

“I’m more likely to make a mistake,” Rose finished for her and let out a breath. “I know that, inherently -”

“I was going to say ‘or your social life’,” Aisling leaned back in her chair and took a large sip of her butterbeer. “You really ought to let me finish.” Rose, caught off guard again, let out a deep laugh that made Aisling laugh as well before she waved to Hannah, “Another round, I think? Now, let me tell you about why I didn’t become an Auror,” Aisling started and grinned when Rose let out a playful groan.

08080808080808

“Then why did you,” Rose frowned slightly, embarrassed and picked up her glass of water.

“Not become a Healer?” Aisling asked, her pale hazel eyes bright.

“I didn’t mean,” Rose’s shoulder slumped. “It’s such an offensive question, and I didn’t mean it that way at all.”

Aisling smiled genuinely, “It’s not offensive, Rose. Yer not the first to ask and ya won’t be the last.”

“It’s none of my business -”

“I just weaved ya a tale about why I didn’t become an Auror,” Aisling laughed. “I can answer this question.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed, “Are you somehow becoming more Irish -”

“When I drink,” Aisling set her fork down. “Fun, innit?” She grinned again, her eyes wide.

“You’re doing it on purpose,” Rose laughed again. “You’re a bloody -”

“I wouldn’t finish that thought, Weasley,” Aisling waved a finger playfully. “And it’s more fun to tell a sad story with a bit of a playful lit,” Aisling leaned back in her chair. “Me mam was very sick when I was a wee lass. In hospital for months on end. It was always nurses around, helpin’ me mam, takin’ care of her, makin’ sure me and me da were fed and watered. Nurses were the ones that explained to us what was goin’ on, could explain it to us better than a doctor we saw for a few seconds could,” Aisling shrugged. “I spent a lot of time with nurses when I was young, I really respected them. And after me mam died, me da married a nurse some years later,” she smiled fondly as she stared past Rose for a moment. “From a different hospital, of course, a pediatric nurse,” she chuckled to herself. “I wanted to be a nurse before I knew I was a witch,” Aisling met Rose’s eyes. 

Rose swallowed. “And after being an Auror was out of the question,” she offered. 

Aisling laughed, unexpectedly, “Exactly, Weasley! See, ya get it.” Aisling raised her glass of butterbeer and smiled when Rose lifted her glass of firewhiskey, “To me mam. To all the nurses.” They both took long sips.

Rose fingered her glass again, staring at the contents as she set her glass down on the table, “I’m sorry about your mom -”

“She’s in a better place now,” Aisling shook her head. “And she would have been bloody terrified of magic,” she chuckled. “Da and I joke about that sometimes. She was easily spooked, and it would have been too bloody fun to spook her,” Aisling sighed dramatically before nodding at her friend. “Don’t ya dare look bloody sullen, all right? Ya didn’t know me mam, ya don’t get to be sad.”

“Oi!” Rose’s eyebrows furrowed and she said rather indignantly, “That’s -”

“Good, then change the subject,” Aisling dared her with a raise of an eyebrow and Rose let out a breath. 

“Exhausting,” Rose muttered. “Absolutely exhausting.”

“And yet,” Aisling gestured around the pub. “Here we are.”

Rose perked up slightly, her dark blue eyes widening with a sudden idea. “Say, Walsh, what do you think about dating someone younger than you?”

Aisling arched a dark eyebrow, her pale hazel eyes twinkling, “What did you have in mind, Weasley?”

08080808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome :) They help me write during this very weird, strange, scary time...
> 
> I really liked writing Aisling, a non-Weasley/Potter for Rose to interact with...


	14. Quatorze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes as I rushed this one out to post :)

“Drinks tonight,” Catriona peeked her head over Scorpius’s cubicle wall.

Scorpius leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair and let out a slow breath. “I’m swamped; I’ll probably have to stay here late -”

“Sorry, sir,” Catriona smirked. “It wasn’t a question. Your presence is demanded.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes before meeting her eyes, “Demanded?”

“Strongly requested,” Catriona shrugged. “I’m not allowed to leave here without you.”

“I see Albus every bloody morning,” Scorpius grumbled. “I leave early one day and -”

“It was James and Fred who demanded it, actually,” Catriona was grinning widely now. “Albus was just the messenger. They claim you’re working too hard now that you’re back in the field.”

“I’ve been out in the field twice,” Scorpius grumbled again. “I’m not overworking, I just saw -”

“Have fun talking to yourself, sir,” Catriona walked away with a wave. “I’ll come get you when I’m ready to leave!”

Scorpius tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling for a long moment, taking a deep breath before he stood up and stretched, knowing full well it would take him a bit of time to focus on the task at hand. He closed the folders on his desk and put them in his top drawer, waving his wand to lock the drawer before he walked away to get a tea and take a walk around the Ministry.

He was supposed to be focusing on the plans and tactics for the - now larger than ever - mission back to mainland Europe. It still bothered Scorpius, taking up real estate in his mind, this nagging feeling, that a larger group of going to Europe was not the right move. He had expressed his concern to Harry that he didn’t think it was necessary that the task force within the Ministry was so large, but Harry had reassured him that it was always a good idea for people who didn’t think like Aurors to be part of the planning process. Scorpius hoped he was right, but he was still reluctant.

He was stirring his tea and milk absentmindedly when Walt cleared his throat from the doorway, “You okay there, ol’ sport?”

Scorpius blinked and glanced at his partner, “Yea.” Scorpius dropped the tea bag in the trash. “Just thinking -”

“I’m starting to think you’re right,” Walt’s voice was low as he stood right next to Scorpius now. 

Scorpius’s grey eyes widened, “You do?”

“I think too many people know,” Walt nodded, his eyes darting around the small kitchen. “And I think we need to talk this through -”

“Ready to go in 30, sir?” Catriona asked from the doorway with a grin. “You’re welcome to come too, Walt.”

“Can’t,” Walt flashed a smile. “But you lot have fun,” he slapped Scorpius on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

Scorpius flashed a fake smile at Catriona, “Let me grab my things, then we can be off.” He walked out of the small kitchen, sipping his very hot tea too quickly as his eyes scanned the room for Walt; he didn’t think their discussion could wait until tomorrow. “I can Floo you, or meet you,” Scorpius’s voice was harsh as he walked past Walt’s cubicle.

“Tomorrow,” Walt didn’t look up. “Early. The park.”

Scorpius walked to his desk and scratched his chin as he gathered up his things; tonight was not the night for drinks and now instead of enjoying himself he’d have to try incredibly hard to fake how pleased he was to be there, knowing full well his two best friends would see right through him. Taking a deep breath, he met Catriona at the lifts with a smile, “Shall we?”

080808080808080808

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and was ready to flash a smile when Catriona turned back to look at him before she pushed open the door. He was equally prepared to be bombarded by Weasleys and Potters.

“There he is!”

“The best Auror in the whole country!’

“Finally he has time for a drink -”

“With us nobodies -”

“Yes, yes,” Scorpius waved a hand and rolled his eyes at James, Fred, Lily, and Roxanne who all yelled from across the relatively empty bar. “You saw me mere days ago,” he let Lily and Roxanne kiss his cheeks at the same time. “You are so bloody dramatic.”

“You love it,” Lily giggled before leaving him to pull Catriona in for a hug. “Catriona, dear, thank you so much for bringing him -”

“Truly. You are a darling,” Roxanne continued. “Fiona said you were the best Auror for the job.”

“He nearly didn’t come,” Catriona’s voice dripped with drama and Scorpius turned to glare at her. “Busy, had to work, all of that.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Scorpius scratched his chin and nodded at James and Fred. “You buying my first round since you were so desperate to see me?”

James pointed at Fred who pointed back at James. “You wanted him here?”

“No, you wanted him here,” Fred responded.

Scorpius pushed past them to the bar, his glare softening when Albus handed him a pint. “When did Catriona meet the rest of the gang?”

“Came by the apartment yesterday when you were still in Kent, rather unexpected,” Albus sighed. “Homefield advantage, at least.”

“She handled it well, I take it?” Albus grinned and sipped his beer and Scorpius laughed. “Of bloody course she did.” Scorpius clapped his best friend on the back and sipped his own beer. “So what’s all this about then?”

“Today?” Albus shrugged. “Rose asked Fred to gather everyone for drinks, then the two of them decided that since they didn’t see you last night -”

“When they intruded into our home,” Scorpius chuckled. “I thought it smelled rather -”

“Now, now,” Fred was by his side now. “No one likes a liar,” Fred smirked.

“Mum told me I smelled lovely just the other day,” James grinned from Albus’s side.

“And your not calling James’s mum a liar, is ya?” Fred puffed his chest up slightly.

“If anything,” Scorpius drawled, “I’d be calling James a liar.” He arched an eyebrow at his friend, but James was staring at the door of the pub. Scorpius followed his eyeline to see Rose and a woman beside her, but Scorpius paid very little attention to the other woman; his grey eyes focused on Rose who was wearing short black boots, black jeans, a bright blue top, and the same distressed denim jacket she had worn to the barbeque. Scorpius tore his eyes away when Rose met his gaze and said to the group, “Who’s that with Rose?”

“I think the reason we’re here,” Albus’s voice was low as he watched James and Fred walk towards Rose and her friend.

“Since we know it’s for James, it’ll be fun to see them wingman,” Scorpius started to say before James turned his head back towards them for a split second. “Merlin, he looks nervous.”

“Better go and help,” Albus shrugged and nodded to Scorpius. “Let me get Catriona a drink and I’ll be there in a mo.” Catriona was walking over to them from where she had been talking to Lily and Roxanne and put her hand on Albus’s back; she arched an eyebrow at Scorpius and he hesitated from rolling his eyes at her before going to see what was going on with James.

“Ah, Scorpius!” James’s brown eyes were wild with fear even as he had a charming smile plastered on his face; he put a hand on his shoulder.

“Malfoy,” Rose nodded at him and gestured to the woman next to her. “This is Aisling Walsh. She works at St. Mungo’s with me.”

Scorpius stuck out his hand for her to shake, “Pleasure to meet you, Aisling.” 

Scorpius smiled at her and before he could say anything else, Aisling cut in, “Gryffindor, year ahead of Potter and Weasley here,” she stuck her thumb out at James and Fred. “So Healer Weasley’s the first one of you lot I’m friends with,” Aisling was smirking and Scorpius bit back a wide grin. “Muggleborn, MediWitch, live in Muggle London.”

Scorpius arched an eyebrow at her and smirked, “Well I know everything I need to.” His eyes darted to Rose and then to James who was still staring at Aisling. “Would you ladies need a drink?” 

He very discreetly elbowed James who jumped slightly, “Ah, drinks, yes. They do a lovely pint here,” James said before running a hand through his hair.

“I should hope so,” Aisling chuckled. “It’s a pub.”

James’s cheeks pinked slightly, “Of course, no I mean, they’ve got a wonderful amber,” he started towards the bar, Aisling alongside him.

Scorpius turned to Rose and before he could open his mouth, Fred covered his mouth to contain his loud laughter. “Bloody ‘ell,” he managed. “I’ve never seen him like that before.”

Rose’s smirk was devious, “I rather thought he’d get tongue-tied around her.”

“This will be so fun,” Fred sighed and put a hand to his heart. “I can’t wait to -”

“You will let James figure this out on his own,” Rose’s voice was low and gruff; she jammed a finger on his chest. “You leave him be and don’t tease him.”

“She’s right,” Scorpius glanced at the bar. “He’s having a hard time of it already.”

Fred looked at the bar and grinned again, “I can at least watch from afar,  _ mum _ ?”

Rose pulled the finger away from him and nodded, “Just don’t go messing anything up, all right? I really think those two could work out.”

“Put him in his place, you mean,” Fred laughed again. 

“If only we could find someone like that for  _ you _ ,” Rose’s voice was sickly sweet and Fred jumped slightly.

“Oh no, thanks, I’m quite alright, thanks anyway,” he muttered, obviously scared, and hurried towards Lily and Roxanne for safety.

“When did you come up with this brilliant idea?” Scorpius arched an eyebrow and moved to stand alongside Rose so they could both watch James and Aisling at the bar.

“When Aisling forced me out of my office late last night to have dinner with her,” Rose glanced up at him. “She’s exhausting too,” Rose smirked, “but in a different way than James.”

“A complimentary way?” Scorpius asked with something in his voice that Rose couldn’t quite place. 

Rose hummed in agreement, staring at Scorpius for a long moment before she tore her eyes away from him again and he felt his traitor heart clench. “She’s got a good bullshit meter on her,” Rose tilted her head slightly as she watched her new friend and James talk at the bar. “I think that’ll be good for James.”

Scorpius let out a low chuckle, “It’s why he’s so afraid of my dad.”

Rose looked confused as she turned to Scorpius, “He’s afraid of you -”

“Sorry I’m late,” Dominique said loudly as she walked through the front doors right behind them. “Mum Floo called me and wouldn’t leave,” she stood on her toes to give Scorpius a quick air kiss against his cheek before doing the same to Rose. Dominique did not miss the look that quickly crossed Rose’s face when she tore her eyes away from Scorpius. “Are you not drinking?” She nudged Rose playfully. “Pius, did you not offer Rosie a drink?”

“That’s a terrible nickname,” Rose made a face as though she had tasted something foul. “You let her call you that?” 

“It’s a very rare occurrence,” Scorpius tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowed at Dominique, but he did not elaborate. 

“I was waiting for James and my friend Aisling to talk a bit longer before I went over there,” she jerked her head slightly to the bar.

“You playing matchmaker?” Dominique’s pale blue eyes lit up. “Wicked,” she grinned and looped her arm through Rose’s. “Tell me everything before we try not to interrupt.” Scorpius paid little attention as Rose briefly described how she knew Aisling and how she rather thought she’d be a good match for James. 

“And Aisling knows you’re setting her up?” Dominique asked with a wicked smile across her face.

Rose shrugged, a playful smile on her face that Scorpius tried not to stare at too long. “She’s a year ahead of James, so I asked if she had anything against dating someone younger.”

“Of course she doesn’t,” Dominique scoffed. “What does that matter?”

“Not after she saw a picture of him in the paper,” Rose snickered. “Then she cared less.”

Dominique looked scandalized for a moment before she broke into a fit of laughter. Scorpius pulled at the knot of his Muggle tie. “I’m not sure I was meant to hear that,” he muttered.

“She was joking,” Rose eyed him sideways.

“Everyone knows what James and Albus look like,” Dominique pointed out. “Just like their dad, remember?”

Scorpius tried not to frown openly and nodded, “Ah, but of course.” He took a small sip of his beer, very aware of Rose’s eyes on his face.

“You think James has been struggling to flirt long enough?” Dominique nudged Rose. “That we can get a drink?”

Rose pulled her eyes away from Scorpius and smiled at her cousin, “We should at least see if he needs help.” She turned to Scorpius, “Need another?”

He raised his still rather full pint, “I’m alright, thanks.”

“You nursing that?” Dominique tilted her head. “Come on, drink up,” she said as Rose pulled her away.

Scorpius let out a long breath and took a very small sip of his beer as Lily sidled up next to him, “You alright, cowboy?”

Scorpius’s eyebrows both raised as he turned to Lily, “That was -”

“Awful,” she groaned. “I know, I was trying it out.”

“Why?” He bit back a laugh. “Where did you even hear that?”

“Uncle George showed me that book you got him,” she shrugged. “And the modern day cowboys wore boots and flannel and a denim jacket like you did the other day.” She laughed and leaned her head against his arm as she kept laughing, “I’ll never say it again, I promise.”

“Thank, Merlin,” Scorpius shook his head. “I hated every moment of that.”

“Well stop dressing like a cowboy,” she jabbed a finger into his arm.

“But I looked devilishly handsome,” he ran a hand through his hair. “Why else have a beard i I can’t look like a cowboy?”

“Are we calling that a beard?” Roxanne was there, her arm around Fiona’s shoulders, who had just arrived. 

“I think we have to,” Fiona shrugged, her cheeks pink when she saw Scorpius. “Hiya, sir.”

“Not you too,” he groaned and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

Roxanne threw her head back and laughed, “Sir, drink up so we can get you another.” She pulled Fiona to the bar.

Lily shoved Scorpius slightly, “Why are you nursing that?”

“I’ve been here barely 15 minutes,” Scorpius ran a hand through his hair again. “I haven’t eaten since lunch,” he continued. “I’m allowed to enjoy this beer -”

“You’re full of shite,” Lily accused him quietly. “But I’ll let you drink slowly in peace.” She watched him carefully, her bright brown eyes scanning his face, “Are you alright?”

“Course,” Scorpius smiled at her, hoping she couldn’t see through it.

“You’re so full of shite,” she shook her head and let out a breath. “You’re full of absolute shite.” But she didn’t elaborate because James, Aisling, Rose, and Dominique were all walking towards them now and Scorpius took another small sip of beer.

08080808080808

Scorpius liked Aisling immensely and he could admit to absolutely loving James being at a loss for words; it was so rare for James to be stunned into silence or too flabbergasted to have a witty or goofy response. “This is absolutely killer,” Fred had leaned over to whisper to Scorpius. “Not even Katya did this to him.”

Scorpius nodded before whispering back, “And I like her a lot more than I did Katya.”

Fred ducked his head to keep from laughing and raised his pint at Scorpius in agreement. Aisling was now talking to Hugo, who had just arrived and suddenly looked around at all the Potters and Weasleys that were there. “None of you look alike,” she said with a dramatic sigh. 

Hugo laughed, “You’re out of your mind!”

“That’s all anyone ever tells us,” James agreed, pointing at Albus and him. 

“Your hair is similar,” Aisling shrugged. “But that’s it. And Lily has red hair -“

“So do I,” Dominique flicked her hair behind her with a sly grin.

“Not the same at all,” Aisling shook her head. “My cousin has red hair too and she’s not related to you lot,” she added to make her point; Scorpius hid his smile behind his beer.

“Fred and I look alike,” Roxanne said.

“I mean, if I stared at you long enough,” Aisling made a show of narrowing her eyes and staring at Fred and Roxanne. “But I mean, bloody hell, Hugo here is a giant compared to Rose. Albus is taller than James -“

“And more svelte,” Albus chimed in.

“I need muscles as a Beater,” James huffed. 

“You don’t look a like,” Aisling took a sip of her beer. “I don't know what all the fuss is with your family.”

Scorpius let out a laugh, unable to contain his reaction to the bold, joking statement Aisling had just made. James stood there, his mouth hung open, unable to form words.

“I mean, like I told Rose” Aisling shrugged, her eyes dancing with mirth, her lips twitching. “I know what they did, I’m very thankful I was able to go to school, but, don’t see the fuss  _ now _ .”

Hugo laughed the loudest as they all broke into relieved laughter. He clapped James on the back, “It’s a nice surprise when someone doesn’t care who we are.”

“People care?” Aisling raised a dark eyebrow, her eyes landing on James. “That’s a shite way to live.”

“We like to think people care about us because of Quidditch now,” Fred grinned. 

“Here we go,” Scorpius rolled his eyes and before he could make an excuse and leave the pub, Dominique took his empty glass and shook her head at him. “I’ve had two, Nic, I’d like to leave,” he whispered to her as he followed her to the bar. “I have things to do -“

“You have to hang out with me,” she pouted at him. “I’ve barely seen you since the barbeque -”

“That was last week,” he rolled his eyes at her. “And you’ve been practicing a lot, from what I seem to remember of this week,” he said gruffly.

“But it’s Friday night,” she whined in a soft voice.

“And don’t you have a gentleman friend that can -” Scorpius’s voice was equally low.

“Reggie went back to Australia today,” she sighed and put the two empty glasses on the bar. 

Scorpius put his arm around her and pulled her to him, “I’m sorry, Nic -”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” she leaned into his side and let out a breath. “Am a bit more disappointed than I thought I’d be.”

“Two lagers, please,” Scorpius nodded at the bartender. “Do you want to talk about how you feel about it or -”

“I’d rather have another pint and make a plan for how I’m going to start dating more wizards,” she looked up at him with a devilish smile. “And you’re going to help -”

“I’m not helping you with a plan,” Scorpius let out a soft laugh and let go of her to take the two pints from the bartender. “Pay the man, won’t you?” He arched a blonde eyebrow at her and turned to lean against the bar, only to see Rose’s head turn quickly towards Aisling and away from Dominique and him at the bar. Now that was odd -

“Why am I paying, exactly?” Dominique’s mouth hung open.

“Because you guilt-tripped me into staying longer,” he smiled at her. He could always just pick up a Sober-Up potion before meeting Walt.

Dominique huffed but didn’t argue, “You going to help me find a man, Malfoy?”

“A real one?” Scorpius scratched his cheek, the short hairs coarse against his hand. “Not a fake friend?”

“A real one,” Dominique nodded and leaned against the bar next to him. “I think I’m ready to go on a real date with a wizard.” She tilted her head slightly, “I’m not opposed to just a one night -”

“Got it,” Scorpius interrupted her. “Maybe Aisling knows people?”

“Maybe,” Dominique shrugged. “Gotta see if she and James work out first, don’t we? Before I get involved with her friends.” 

Scorpius nodded and took a sip of his beer, “I’ll keep an ear out for someone at the Ministry. Not sure how helpful I’ll be.” He felt Dominique lean into him again but didn’t think anything of it, his eyes roaming around the room at his mates. “There’s no Aurors I’d set you up with,” he continued, as Dominique leaned her head against his arm before he moved it to wrap around her shoulders. “But maybe Walt has a mate, I haven’t met all of them.”

“Hmm,” Dominique agreed. “Maybe someone who didn’t go to Hogwarts?”

Scorpius chuckled, “That a requirement or just a preference?”

“Preference,” Dominique responded with a smile. “Now this is interesting,” she continued, her voice soft.

“What is?” He leaned his head down slightly to hear her.

“Hmm?” She looked up at him with a small, knowing smile. 

“What’s interesting?” Scorpius repeated.

“Oh, nothing,” Dominique turned her head back to their group of friends, a sneaky smile on her face as she took another small sip of her beer. “Nothing at all.”

Scorpius looked back up to see Rose, sensing she’d been caught staring, turn back to Aisling and laugh.

0808080808080808080808


	15. Quinze

“Why do you think we have a double agent?” Harry’s brow furrowed at Scorpius and Walt who sat across his desk. “What evidence do you have?”

“It’s not in the Auror department,” Walter said quickly.

“Nor do we think it’s in the Minister’s office,” Scorpius added. 

“Because they’ve all been vetted,” Harry nodded. “Thoroughly,” he sighed. “But others on the task force?”

“The task force is too large,” Scorpius’s voice was low but firm in his conviction. “There’s too many people and we can’t account for everyone.”

“Your evidence?” Harry pressed again. “I can’t run this up the flagpole without -”

“We don’t want you to run it up,” Scorpius shook his head. “We don’t think this conversation should leave this room until later.”

Harry’s bright green eyes narrowed slightly, “If you’re asking me to keep this from the Minister of Magic, I’m going to need some evidence.”

“Sir,” Walter said, leaning forward in his seat. “All of our intel has made it to someone in Zhuk’s camp.” He hesitated a moment before he continued, “They knew we were coming -”

“That was weeks ago,” Harry interrupted him. “Before the Task Force -”

“It’s the only explanation for why there were so many,” Walter pressed on. “For there to be 50 men -”

“And women,” Scorpius corrected him. 

“50 people for the pair of us,” Walter nodded. “They either didn’t want us to make it back, or -”

“They thought there’d be more of you,” Harry’s voice was soft as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly irritated. “There was talk, at one point, of sending more than you two,” Harry’s brow furrowed again. “But we didn’t want to engage yet.”

“And whoever heard that, didn’t hear that only we were going,” Walter jerked his thumb between him and Scorpius.

“And now,” Scorpius leaned forward in his chair, “Zhuk’s camp moves to a new, secure location every time we can pinpoint where he’s holed up.” Harry tilted his head slightly, and Scorpius saw the uncertainty in his superior’s eyes. “McDonald has tracked it,” Scorpius continued. “Two days after intel comes to us from on the ground, Zhuk leaves. He moves to another village, another mountain, far from where we can find him. And once can track him down again and the Task Force is made aware?” Scorpius asked.

“Gone in two days,” Walter answered and put a folder on Harry’s desk. “It’s happened three times.”

“That could be a coincidence,” Harry frowned, his eyes scanning the page. 

“We don’t think it is,” Scorpius disagreed.

“No,” Harry nodded. “There are very rarely coincidences in this sort of thing.” He closed the folder, his face drawn. “What do you propose?”

“We need to get to Zhuk before he goes to a mountain range to hide out,” Scorpius produced another folder, this one with a map of Europe. “The last few times we’ve been able to track him, he’s gone from village to mountain to village again.”

“And he’s in a mountain range now?”

“He was two days ago,” Walter nodded. “So he should be arriving to his next village -”

“Today,” Harry ran a hand over his face. “We’re not prepared to send a team.”

“We can’t send a full team,” Scorpius shook his head. “This intel can’t leave this room or we run the risk -”

“I won’t send the pair of you out there without backup,” Harry’s bright green eyes blazed. “Not after what happened -”

“We’re prepared now,” Scorpius put his hand up to stop him. “We know what to expect.”

“And what to not expect,” Walter added. “We can end this now.”

“If we can take out Zhuk, we’ll have time to send in a team to extract his bigger supporters,” Scorpius said confidently. “But we need to stop Zhuk before this gets too big. Before it goes too far.”

Harry slumped in his chair, clearly exhausted and defeated. “You have to do this quickly. I can sniff out the double agent while you’re here, but it’ll have to be quick.” He glanced up at his two best Aurors, “You can do this, just the two of you?” 

“We can,” Scorpius nodded. 

“I should really tell the Minister,” Harry rubbed his chin. “Alone, privately.”

Scorpius and Walter exchanged a glance, “As long as no one on her staff knows. It could risk the operation -”

“Only the Minister,” Harry agreed. “Only she’ll know.”

“And Zhuk?” Scorpius asked hesitantly. “Do we have permission to,” he trailed off.

“Do what is necessary,” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “The Minister will agree.” He stood up, “You’ll leave tonight. No Portkey.”

“If we’re not back in two days' time,” Scorpius stood up as well, but didn’t finish.

“You have a Portkey back,” Harry shook both of their hands. “You’ll be back.”

Scorpius and Walter nodded at Harry and left the office together. “I’ll meet you in an hour,” Scorpius whispered to Walter and he nodded, as they walked separately to their desks. Scorpius clenched his fist next to his side and let out a slow, long breath, clearing his mind of everything as he gathered his things to head home early, hoping Albus wasn’t there.

0808080808080808

Harry expected Hermione would be furious that he let two of his Aurors go back to Europe, alone, to take down a dark wizard on the rise; what Harry was not expecting was Hermione to sit down at her kitchen table with a resigned sigh. “They’re right,” Hermione waved her wand for the kettle to start. “That’s the logical explanation for what happened before and why Zhuk has been on the run so early in his career.”

Harry snorted, “Not much of a career.”

Hermione looked at him sharply before she stood up to pour them both a cuppa. “And when they’re back, we’ll weed out the spy,” she sat down again. “How did we not see that?” She frowned at her best friend and colleague, “I mean, Harry, how did we not know there was a spy? After everything -”

“Because it’s too early in all of this for a spy,” Harry shrugged. “It’s nothing to do with anything other than money, I expect.”

Hermione’s eyebrows raised, “You think so?”

Harry snorted, “Considering none of his teachings have reached many people here. It’s got to be money.”

Hermione’s shoulders relaxed, “I couldn’t bear for another -”

“It won’t happen again, Hermione. We’re seeing to that,” Harry said firmly and put his hand over hers. 

“And you think Scorpius and Walter can do this alone?” Hermione’s voice was soft and scared.

“I do,” Harry nodded. “They’re the best Aurors I’ve seen.”

“Better than you, even?” Hermione’s lips twitched and Harry let out a surprised laugh, but he didn’t get to respond because the Floo sounded and Rose called out, “Hullo to the house!”

“In the kitchen, darling,” Hermione called and patted Harry’s cheek with a wink before standing up and pulling Rose in for a hug. “How are you, darling?”

Rose tried to keep her face in check, caught off guard by the hug and by her uncle’s presence. “I’m fine, mum, thought I’d stop by and see if you were free for a cuppa, but I didn’t meant to interrupt if -”

“We’re done talking business,” Harry winked at her and leaned back in his chair as Hermione poured a cup of tea for Rose. “I heard you threw James for a loop setting him up with a coworker of yours?”

Rose fidgeted slightly, “Who spilled the beans already?” She smirked before answering her own question, “Fred?”

“He may have let it slip,” Harry shrugged but couldn’t help his grin.

“They went on a date last night,” Rose sat down. “I haven’t gotten the rundown yet.”

“Fred said, what was her name? She was the one who asked James out on the date?” Harry’s eyes twinkled. “I wish I could have seen his face.”

Rose let out her deep throated laugh, “It was pretty priceless. Her name is Aisling Walsh,” Rose grinned. “A MediWitch, one of the ones you vetted,” she turned to her mother. “Muggleborn. She’s a wonderful match for our James.”

“Well it’s about time someone put him in his place,” Harry grinned and stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hermione,” something flashed in his eyes but Rose was unsure what passed between her mother and her uncle. “Say, Rose,” Harry stood in the doorway of the kitchen. “You working tomorrow?”

Rose’s dark blue eyes narrowed as she stared at her uncle, “Why?”

Harry shrugged, running one hand through his hair and shoving the other in the pocket of his trousers, “Just curious. Have a good day.” He left through the Floo before Rose could demand he answer her truthfully. 

She turned back to her mother, “What was -”

“If you’re asking me what was going through Harry Potter’s mind,” Hermione sighed heavily. “I’m afraid after all these years I’m still not entirely certain.” She picked up her cup of tea, “Now, tell me, Rose, how’s the hospital?”

0808080808080808

Rose could not shake the feeling that her mother and her uncle were hiding something from her, and when she met Dominique, Lily, and Roxanne for a quick drink later that evening, her nerves thrummed when Lily casually mentioned that Scorpius had left a note for Albus that he’d be gone for a few days on a mission in Wales. “Said something about how damp it was going to be,” Lily drawled. “Hopefully he packed more than one set of wellies.”

“Not for the dragon ring again?” Dominique asked, her voice low in the Muggle bistro. “That’s done, isn’t it?”

Lily shrugged and took a sip of her wine, as she glanced around the room, “You know how all of this works. Can’t tell us anything until it’s all over.” She sighed, “And even then, my dad didn’t tell me any -”

“You were a kid when he was going on missions,” Roxanne snorted. “I doubt he’d tell a six-year-old any particulars.” Lily stuck her tongue out but didn’t respond.

“Did anyone hear how James and Aisling’s date went?” Dominique wriggled her eyebrows, “I want to hear every sordid -”

“No,” Lily grimaced. “Not every sordid detail, please. Spare me.”

“I did like her immensely,” Roxanne turned to Rose. “Well done setting them up.”

Rose’s eyes widened; she had not been paying attention to anything they had been speaking about, her mind racing about Scorpius’s note and her uncle asking her if she was working. She had a very bad feeling she’d be called in at an obscene hour -

“Hullo, Rose?” Dominique nudged Rose slightly. “You all right?”

“Oh, sorry,” Rose forced a smile on her face. “Drifted off there, for a mo. But yea, Aisling’s great.”

“How did you know they’d hit it off?” Lily rested her chin on her hand.

Rose shrugged and took a sip of her red wine, “She’s a good sort. Doesn’t take shite from anyone. She’s exhausting in a way that’s complimentary to James.” She felt her stomach drop as she repeated what Scorpius had said to her the other night at the pub. 

“That’s a nice way to put it,” Lily smiled dreamily. 

“What, exhausting?” Roxanne let out a loud laugh, her dark brown eyes wide. 

“In a  _ complimentary _ way,” Lily huffed. “I think that’s lovely. They compliment each other. That’s what you want, innit? Someone who doesn’t get stressed or worked up about the same things as you.”

“I don’t get stressed,” Roxanne leaned back in her chair, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, Roxy, you’re a very calming presence,” Lily rolled her eyes. “That’s what we’re always saying, innit? Roxy could really  _ calm _ everyone down here -”

“I never said I’d calm people down,” Roxy’s devilish grin made even Rose bite back a smile. “I said I don’t get stressed.”

“I think Rose means romantic relationships are different, eh?” Dominique interrupted before the younger women started to hurl insults at each other. 

“Yes,” Rose agreed. “And not everyone, but I thought,” she shrugged. “Why not give it a go.”

“Exactly,” Dominique leaned back in her chair, flipping her long strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulders. “Why not just  _ give it a go _ ?” Her light blue eyes stared directly at Rose who squirmed slightly under the scrutiny.

Lily missed the intentional way Dominique was staring at Rose and with a smirk said, “See, I don’t think that’ll work for you, Dom, I think you need someone like Uncle Charlie -”

“Oh, a dragonkeeper, yes!” Roxanne’s voice was low in excitement, nearly purring. “Someone very rugged, very masculine, very outdoorsy -”

“Not complimentary, but -”

“Double of what I am?” Dominique arched an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at her younger cousins, “That what you’re insinuating?” They burst into a fit of giggles and Dominique turned her head to Rose, “Know someone like that for me, Weasley?”

“No, Weasley, ‘fraid I don’t,” Rose rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine again. “But I’ll keep my ears out -”

“Like a farmer,” Lily was giggling.

“Someone who cuts down  _ trees _ ,” Roxanne added. “Like in that Muggle movie -”

“You two are impossible,” Dominique sighed before ignoring them. “And what sort of person would best suit Rose, do we think?”

“Oh, I’m not,” Rose struggled to say, glad they couldn’t see the flush on her cheeks but fearful they could see the horror in her eyes.    
  
“Looking?” Dominique finished for her. “And why ever not?”

“Yea, why not look, Rosie?” Lily tilted her head slightly.

“Now that you’re settled in,” Roxy flashed her a toothy smile.

“What’s holding you back?” Dominique’s lips twitched and Rose blanched.

“Nothing, I just -”

“Busy?” Roxanne finished. “That’s not a very good excuse anymore, Weasley.”

“But I am -”

“We’re all busy,” Lily rolled her eyes. “And we all still find time -”

“Don’t want to date,” Rose tried again, sipping her wine.

“And why ever not?” Dominique asked in a voice that meant to be carefree but Rose narrowed her eyes, knowing she was leading to a point.

“Minister’s daughter,” Rose ground out.

“Don’t think that’s a good enough excuse,” Lily rolled her eyes. 

“And she can say that,” Roxanne pointed at Lily. “She’s the bloody daughter of -”

“I know,” Rose mumbled.

“And both your parents,” Lily leaned in her chair with a huff. “We  _ know _ .”

“Albus and James are both bloody dating,” Roxanne chuckled into her wine glass.

“Is it because there’s someone you’ve set your eyes on?” Dominique asked with such a light and cheery voice that Rose’s mouth dropped open in shock at the insinuation.

“Ooh,” Lily clapped her hands. “Is there?”

“No,” Rose forced out. “Of course there’s not -”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” Roxanne waggled her eyebrows as she leaned against the table.

“Where did you learn,” Rose started but waved her hand. “I don’t have my eye on anyone -”

“That Muggle movie,” Lily answered Rose’s first question. “With the guy who talked to a skull?” She wrinkled her nose, “Bloody odd.”

“But handsome,” Roxanne inclined her head. “Even I could admit that -”

“Our little Rosie’s got a crush, I think,” Dominique interrupted Roxanne before she started going off about Muggle movies and the very few men she could admit were attractive.

“I do not,” Rose groaned and slumped in her chair. “But I know nothing I say will stop you. Bloody impossible.”

Dominique glanced at Lily and Roxanne, “I think this will be fun, don’t you girls? Waiting for Rose to figure out who she -”

Rose pushed her chair to stand up, “If this is all we’re going to discuss now, I’ll be off -”

“Don’t be a prat,” Roxanne tugged on her sleeve and pulled her back down to her chair. “We can talk about whatever you want, just as long as you know -”

“That we’ll be only thinking about who you’ve got a wee little crush on,” Lily clapped her hands again cheerfully before waving the waiter over. “Another round, please!”

“I should get home -”

“No,” Roxanne shook her head at Rose and put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re going to tell me what bloody beauty salon you went to because these twists are bloody perfect.”

080808080808080808

Rose did not sleep that night after drinks with her cousins at the small, Muggle bistro; she took a Sober Up potion as soon as she returned to her flat in case she was summoned by Floo in the middle of the night again.

She wasn’t summoned, but she slept fitfully and kicked her covers away when the sun finally peeked through her windows later that morning. Maybe she was worked up over nothing and Scorpius truly was just on a simple mission in Wales. Maybe her Uncle Harry really was just curious if she was working on a Sunday.

She sighed heavily as she sat up; she wasn’t supposed to be in St. Mungo’s until later that afternoon when she was helping out with rounds around the different wards, something she was expected to do once a month. She had plenty of time to make tea and go pick up breakfast somewhere.

She was just getting dressed for the day after her cup of tea when her Floo sounded and Rose’s heart stopped.

“Healer Weasley?” A soft voice called from the fireplace in her small living room. “Healer Weasley, are you there?”

Rose ran to the fireplace, pulling her shirt over her head as she ran, “Yes!” She shouted, “I’m here!”

‘Can you come to St. Mungo’s early -”

“Yes,” Rose interrupted the MediWitch. “Is it an emergency? I can come right now.”

The MediWitch tilted her head slightly, “If you can come now, that’d be fine, yea -”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Rose stood up. “Thanks,” she called and waved her wand to Accio her belongings before she stepped through the Floo, her heart pounding in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome ! :)


	16. Seize

“I’m here,” Rose’s eyes were wide as she called out to the MediWitches at the front desk. “Where do I go?” When no one answered her, she looked around and saw witches and wizards in the waiting room staring at her. She frowned and ran a hand to smooth her bright red top before walking to the desk and asking a Mediwitch politely who had requested her, pulling her robes out of her bag.

“Oh, Healer Weasley,” Leslie looked down at the desk. “Ah yes, Aisling will walk you -”

“Can you tell me who the patient is?” Rose’s voice was strained. 

Leslie looked up, confused, “‘Fraid not, Healer Weasley. But Aisling will be able to tell you everything.”

Rose’s heart was still pounding as she paced in front of the MediWitch station: why couldn’t they tell her where to go? Why weren’t they nervous? Why wasn’t Aisling here already to take her to whoever - she shut her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides when she stopped pacing to lean against the walls in an attempt to slow her brain down.

“Healer Weasley!” Aisling’s voice roused her and she opened her eyes, walking quickly to her friend and colleague.

“What’s going on? Who is it? Is everything okay?” Rose said so quickly Aisling could barely understand anything she said.

“Whoa, slow down,” Aisling put her hand on Rose’s arm. “There’s no emergency, everything’s okay. It’s just confidential, that’s all. And as a Healer, you have to sign off on everything.”

Rose’s brows furrowed, “Sign off on everything?” They turned a corner to a very small and narrow hallway that was rarely used unless the hospital was full or someone was very contagious, and Rose saw a young man and a young woman standing outside a room, their eyes nervously glancing around. “What in Merlin’s name?” She wondered, as the two stopped them before entering the room.

“This is Healer Weasley,” Aisling said to their drawn wands. “She’s the one your  _ friend _ needs to see before you can take him away.” 

The two young Aurors put their wands down and let them enter the room as Rose glanced at Aisling, “What is going -”

“Ah, Healer Weasley,” her Uncle Percy was sitting in the corner of the room. “Wonderful to see you,” he stood up and shook her hand formally as he always did when he saw her. “Now, this man,” he gestured to the haggard man strapped to the bed, “needs to be medically approved before we can bring him to Azkaban. Can’t have him injured and in too ill of health before we send him there.”

“Oh,” Rose breathed as a million thoughts swirled in her head. “Oh?”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss the particulars with you. It’s need to know,” Percy droned on before pushing his glasses back up his nose. “But, there will be more folks brought in throughout the day, most likely, possibly even longer, so,” he cleared his throat. 

Rose nodded, and walked towards the patient, “Can you tell me anything about his condition?” She raised an eyebrow at her uncle.

“He’s not speaking to us, so,” Percy shrugged and sat down again. “We’re hoping to transport him to Azkaban once Aurors Malfoy and McDonald and Auror Potter return, hopefully soon.”

Rose’s eyes darted to her uncle as she tried to slow her breathing before she turned her attention back to the haggard man; so Malfoy was okay? He was back in Europe rounding up the rest of this man’s followers? She assumed, of course, she had no idea. She swallowed and waved her wand over the man for initial diagnostics.

“His name is Ivan Zhuk,” Aisling was at her side and said in a low, professional voice. “37 years old, malnourished, dehydrated, no visible hex wounds or scars.”

Rose started at that and she raised both her eyebrows to Aisling who also looked rather surprised; no visible hex wounds or scars? Maybe he wasn’t the madman the Ministry was investigating?

Percy stood up and went to the door to talk to the two Aurors, but Rose ignored them as she continued to look over Zhuk, “He’s hydrated now, we’ll have to give him some pills to nourish him,” Rose said in a low voice to Aisling. “I expect they don’t want him to waste away quite yet?”

Aisling shook her head and glanced at the man in the bed, his dark brown eyes now open and staring openly at Rose; she couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that went down her spine when his eyes landed on her face.

“How do you feel, Mr. Zhuk?” Rose asked him stiffly. 

“Angry,” his voice was scratchy and the hatred in his voice was unmistakable.

Rose gave him a tight smile, “Physically, Mr. Zhuk?”

“Sore,” he grunted, his eyes hard. “These -”

“Are there for a reason,” Percy muttered from back in his chair, his eyes still on the paper he was reading, but Rose could tell his eyes weren’t moving.

“Wrist broken,” Zhuk’s voice was thick with hatred. “But  _ she _ -”

“It’s not broken,” Rose interrupted him. “MediWitch Walsh is correct. You have no broken bones, no visible wounds from a hex -”

“Inside me,” his dark eyes were glaring at Rose, daring her to back down and cower; she did not. 

Rose arched an eyebrow, “I don’t see any evidence of internal trauma, Mr. -”

“Is there,” he raised his voice. “Everything hurts,” he tried to move. Rose wondered, briefly, how he spoke in such near perfect English, before she remembered he wanted to murder all Muggleborns. 

“What does it feel like?” Rose ignored his tantrum. “If you can explain it to me, I can run some Muggle tests to see what we may have missed magically,” her voice was smooth and she arched an eyebrow as she stared down at him.

“Muggle?” He roared and thrashed against his restraints, his dark eyes blazing. He moved to spit at Rose and Aisling’s feet but Rose waved her hand carelessly, her wand in the pocket of her robes, and a bubble enveloped him, his spittle hitting the bubble and falling to the floor.

“Hmm,” Rose tilted her head slightly to Aisling. “Didn’t seem to like that very much, did he?”

Percy was behind them with his wand out, “What’s -”

“All taken care of, Uncle Percy,” Rose said casually over her shoulder. “Nothing a little wandless magic couldn’t help. And from a halfblood no less,” she glared down at Zhuk.

“Best not mention I’m a Muggleborn, eh?” Aisling’s hazel eyes were dark with anger. Zhuk opened his mouth to roar or spit again, they weren’t sure which, but Aisling flicked her own hand and his mouth snapped shut. “Even the Muggleborn can do wandless magic. Fancy that, eh, Mr. Zhuk?”

The two young Aurors peeked through the door, “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Rose turned and smiled at them. “Nothing we can’t handle.”

“Auror Potter and the rest should be back soon, if he’s ready to be moved to Azkaban?” The young woman asked.

“He’s fit as a fiddle,” Rose nodded and turned back to Zhuk. “Guess he won’t want any of your homemade muffins, Ms. Walsh,” Rose inclined her head to Aisling, glaring at the man.

“A recipe passed down from generations of Muggles,” Aisling nodded. “Very tasty. You sure you don’t want one for the road, Mr. Zhuk?” Aisling smiled prettily at him, her eyes still dark with anger. “Oh, but of course,” she chuckled as he tried to speak, his mouth still snapped shut by magic. 

Rose winked at Aisling as they left the bedside and turned to her uncle. “What do you need me to sign to say he’s medically cleared to be brought to Azkaban?”

“Harry will have it,” Percy said from the chair in the corner before he turned to Aisling. “And there are other rooms set up for more patients?”

Aisling nodded, “I’ll check next door, see how many beds we can have.”

“They’ll have to be separated,” Percy shook his head. “They can’t see or speak to one another.”

Rose frowned at her uncle but nodded at Aisling, “We’ll both go and see what can be done. Do you know how many?”

Percy shook his head, “We should know soon enough, I don’t think they’ll be here all at once.”

Rose and Aisling went into the room next door and both began waving their wands to Transfigure room dividers that they could soundproof. They worked silently for a moment before Rose cleared her throat and asked, “Did you see who brought that man, Zhuk, in?”

“Aye,” Aisling nodded. “I was here when they dragged him in,” she let out a long breath. “Literally dragged, mind you. That blonde friend I met the other night, Malfoy? He said they had to process him at the Ministry first, you know, bring him in there before they brought him here.”

Rose nodded, “And how did he seem?” She swallowed, trying to act casual as she waved her wand to make the beds, “Malfoy, I mean. Was he injured, or?”

Aisling shrugged, “He and the man he was with, I forget his name, his partner I think? They seemed okay, a little dirty,” she glanced at Rose. “They were only here for a moment before they were off again to round up some of his followers.”

“Hmm,” Rose hummed; so Malfoy was okay, or at least okay enough to go back out to Europe. It should have relaxed her, that he seemed to be uninjured, but it didn’t; she was still worried about him.  _ Why _ was she so bloody worried about him? 

“Malfoy, he’s friends with your family?” Aisling asked lightly and Rose nodded as she looked at her new friend and colleague. “He’s been in hospital before?”

“I’m sure plenty of times,” Rose couldn’t help the quiver in her voice.

“You’ve been his Healer before, I mean,” Aisling was beside her now. “Before some of us were vetted for these types of situations?” Rose’s dark blue eyes darted to Aisling for a long moment before bringing her attention back to the beds and the room dividers. “Ah,” Aisling nodded. “Of course,” she put a comforting hand on Rose’s arm. “He seemed to be okay,” Aisling said gently. “And now that they’ve got the main maniac in custody -”

“Healer Weasley?” One of the young Aurors was at the door. “Auror Potter is here.”

Rose nodded and smoothed her robes as she and Aisling left the room to go back next door. “Auror Potter, this is my colleague, MediWitch Aisling Walsh,” Rose gestured and watched as Harry’s green eyes brightened some as he recognized the name. “She’s been vetted and was here when Mr. Zhuk was brought in.”

Harry extended his hand to Aisling, “Thank you, MediWitch Walsh. The Minister and I appreciate you -”

“Speaking for me again, Harry?” Hermione said from the doorway and Harry turned around quickly, his mouth wide open.

“You were supposed to stay at the -” his voice was tight.

“And miss speaking to Mr. Zhuk without reporters?” Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she caught a glimpse of the man in the bed before she forced a smile on her face and looked at Rose and Aisling. “Ah, Healer Weasley, and -”

“This is MediWitch Aisling Walsh,” Rose introduced her as Hermione shook Aisling’s hand, a brief glimpse of recognition passing over her face as well.

“Wonderful to meet you. Thank you for helping the Ministry with such a strange request. We value your work and discretion,” she said softly, yet firmly, to Aisling.

“Happy to help,” Aisling’s smile was wide as her eyes flickered between two of the most famous people in Wizarding Britain. 

“Uh,” Rose cleared her throat. “I can sign whatever documents you need for him to be cleared and brought to Azkaban.”

“He’s in fine medical condition?” Harry asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Why is there a shield around him?” Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised, her eyes narrowing at her daughter. “And is his mouth sealed shut?”

“He was a bit mouthy,” Aisling shrugged. “Didn’t seem to like that I was Muggleborn or that Healer Weasley here wanted to do Muggle medical tests on him.”

“But he’s perfectly fine,” Rose said firmly. “The Muggle tests aren’t mandatory, and it’s obvious his blood pressure and everything were normal.”

“There was no external or internal damage,” Aisling added.

“No hexes?” Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry. “That in the report?”

“It will be,” Harry rocked on his feet slightly. “He was apprehended without any real force.”

“Hmm,” Hermione nodded, her eyes staring at Zhuk. “Yes. Healer Weasley, you can sign those papers outside, can’t you?”

Rose nodded and took the papers from Harry as she and Aisling walked outside of the room where several Aurors were now standing with her Uncle Percy. “They’ll just be a mo’,” Rose said to her uncle as she pulled a Muggle pen out of her robes to sign the various forms. “Thought you were gonna thank them,” Rose muttered quietly to Aisling.

“Without your da’ present?” Aisling muttered back. “That’d be in poor taste.”

“Quite right,” Rose’s mouth twitched. “He’d be bloody furious.” She looked up at her uncle, “Are they taking Mr. Zhuk to Azkaban?”

“No,” Percy shook his head. “The pair who brought him in will take him to Azkaban. Once they get back.”

Rose tried to keep her face neutral as she nodded, glancing down at the papers again. “Any word on when that will be?”

“Auror Potter would know,” Percy shrugged and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Sent a few more experienced Aurors with Aurors Malfoy and McDonald to round them up.”

“Unless there was trouble,” one of the Aurors piped up, “they should be back soon.”

“They’re bringing them straight here instead of to the Ministry,” Percy nodded. “Going to process them here.”

“And why are they being brought to England from wherever they were hiding?” Aisling asked.

“You didn’t hear?” One of the young Aurors straightened up as he asked only to cower slightly when Percy glared at him.

“It’s classified,” Percy said to Rose and Aisling. “Until it’s been decided that the information can be released.”

Aisling and Rose exchanged a look quickly before Hermione and Harry opened the door and stepped out of the room. Hermione smiled brightly at them all, “Thank you all for your help today, your Ministry thanks you.” Rose wondered how many times a day her mother was forced to say that. 

“Aurors Malfoy and McDonald should be here shortly,” Harry glanced at the Muggle watch Rose knew her mother had gifted him decades previously. “You should head down to the back entrance,” Harry nodded at his young Aurors before turning to Rose and Aisling. “Is there a way to ensure the halls are clear from the back entrance to here?”

Aisling smiled wickedly, “If Healer Weasley tells people to stay in their rooms, they’ll stay in their rooms.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Rose rolled her eyes, “That’s not -”

“I’m certain it’s very true,” Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. “Hermione, you should head back to the Ministry -”

“And miss all the excitement?” Hermione interrupted him and gestured for Rose to lead the way to the back entrance of St. Mungo’s. 

“Actually, Minister,” Aisling said from behind her. “May I call you Minister?”

Hermione turned her head slightly to smile at Aisling, “Outside of hospital you can call me Hermione.”

Aisling’s cheeks pinked slightly, “Oh, thanks,” Aisling cleared her throat, caught off guard. “I think it would help if you popped into some of the rooms on the way to say hello, see how people are doing.”

“The ones maybe less inclined to listen to Healer Weasley?” Hermione asked. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.” She pointed at Harry, “You’ll join me.”

“Hermione,” he nearly whined and Rose bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

“Two rooms,” Hermione shook her head. “If I have to do it -”

“But you’re the Minister,” he grumbled.

“And you’re Harry Potter,” Rose turned around to walk backwards, shrugging at her uncle with a smirk; Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh.

“Don’t taunt your uncle,” Hermione leaned over to whisper to her daughter. 

“Room 313,” Aisling pointed. “A young man fell off his broom, from very high up, and his family’s in there too.” Hermione nodded and Aisling pointed at another room further down the hall. “323. An elderly fellow got caught in his late wife’s devil’s snare.”

“Oh,” Hermione’s eyes widened. “He couldn’t get himself out?”

“Not for a while,” Aisling shook her head. “He’s got a few scrapes and bumps, but he’s mainly just embarrassed now. Very tired.”

“See, Harry?” Hermione smiled. “Those won’t be so bad.”

“Room 318 has a small boy with a scar on his face that he’s pretty upset about too,” Rose added with a teasing smile.

Harry chuckled, “Well I can’t avoid that, can I?” He ran a hand through his hair, “Okay, Minister, lead the way. Secure the rest of the patients, will you?” He nodded at Rose and Aisling and didn’t wait for them to respond when he was following Hermione into room 313.

“I can’t believe the bloody Minister of Magic told me to call her Hermione when I see her outside the hospital,” Aisling let out a whistle. “Can you bloody believe it?” She didn’t wait for Rose to respond before she continued, “I’m going to love telling James I met his dad and aunt.”

“The date went well?” Rose arched an eyebrow at her friend.

Aisling glanced at her and smirked, “I told him, rather firmly, that he was my boyfriend now and he didn’t refuse, so.” She shrugged carelessly but winked at Rose, “You tell me.”

“Impossible,” Rose rolled her eyes. “I’m simultaneously glad and annoyed I introduced the pair of you. It’ll either be my greatest achievement or my worst nightmare,” she sighed dramatically and let out a laugh when Aisling let out a very loud laugh.

“Go secure those patients on that side, Healer Weasley, I’ve got this side,” Aisling stepped into a room.

Several minutes later, Rose was leaving the last room on her side when she heard several loud thumps coming from the otherside of the door at the back entrance; her heart racing, she hissed, “MediWitch Walsh!” Aisling popped her head out of her last room, “Get them, will you?” She pointed further up the hall for her mother and uncle. “I think they’re here,” she jerked her head to the back door. Aisling quickly excused herself from the room and ran up the hall to collect Hermione and Harry.

Rose pushed the door open gently, her dark blue eyes landing on Scorpius struggling to stand, four very large men laying on the ground around him trying to kick out at him despite the ropes around their legs. He looked up when he heard the door open and his lips spread into a wide smile, “Finally a friendly face.” 

“You’re hurt,” Rose waved her hand behind her to prop the door open and walked around the men to reach Scorpius, helping him to stand up. 

He leaned against her slightly, “I’m fine,” he chuckled. “Just a little banged up, nothing, ah,” he winced when he tried to put weight on his left leg. 

“Lean on me,” Rose instructed but Scorpius shook his head.

“Got to get this lot inside, there’s more -”

“You can barely stand,” Rose glared at him, her eyes moving over his dirty, scratched, face. “You’re bleeding,” she hissed and raised her hand to his cheek, not noticing that instead of pulling away he leaned ever so slightly into her hand.

“Let me get them inside first,” his voice was soft, his dark grey eyes meeting hers. 

Rose searched his eyes for a long moment before she heard Aisling, Harry, and Hermione walking down the hall and pulled her hand away from him. “Let me at least help your leg a bit,” her voice was soft and she waved her wand behind her back. “You can put weight on it now. It won’t last long.”

Scorpius nodded her thanks at her as Rose stepped away from him so he could wave his wand at the four men who levitated alongside him.

“Auror Malfoy!” Harry nodded at him, “Portkey worked?”

“McDonald and Ennis will be along next,” Scorpius nodded. “Where are we taking them?”

“I’ll show you,” Rose nodded before asking Aisling, “All the rooms are secured?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. “I put a Silencing charm on the hallway as well,” she added. “Better it come from me if Healer Lang starts to ask questions.” She smiled at Scorpius, “Are you okay, Auror Malfoy?”

“Better once I get this lot inside and go back to get some more, Minister,” he managed a smile. He turned his head slightly to Rose, “Lead the way.”

“Thank you for your service, today, Auror Malfoy,” Hermione said to him. 

Scorpius nodded back at her with a small smile, “Just doing my job, ma’am.”

“Do you need help,” Rose whispered quietly to Scorpius as he levitated the men behind him.

“I’m okay,” he whispered back. “This is the easy bit.” They walked in silence for a moment, “Did Zhuk give you any problems?” 

“Not that Aisling and I couldn’t handle,” Rose shrugged before tilting her head towards him. “Mentioning that Aisling is a Muggleborn and suggesting some Muggle testing may have riled him up.”

Scorpius bit back a laugh, “Can’t imagine he took that well.”

“We may have sealed his mouth shut and put him in a bubble,” Rose’s voice was light. “In here,” she gestured to the room. “The beds are separated and they shouldn’t hear anything the others say.”

Scorpius levitated one at a time to each bed before asking her, “Mind helping me with the magical straps while I take their ropes off?” They worked together silently for a moment before Scorpius said, “Any Muggle restraints may help too,” he jerked his thumb to the biggest man. “He’s not bad at wandless magic.”

“They don’t have wands on them, do they?” Rose’s eyebrows rose. 

“He doesn’t seem to need his wand,” Scorpius shook his head. “None of them are talking, but he seems to be the real brains behind this operation.”

Rose let out a whistle, “We can move him to Zhuk’s room once he’s taken to Azkaban, if that’s -”

“Healer Weasley!” A sharp voice said from the doorway and Rose turned around quickly. “What’s going on? I heard the Minister and Head Auror Potter are here?” Lang’s dark eyes were wide as she smoothed her robes down, “And no one thought to tell -”

“Ah, Healer Lang,” Rose hurried to her and ushered her out of the doorway. “It’s Sunday, you know,” she tried her hardest to smile. “Didn’t want to bother you,” she glanced back at Scorpius before guiding Healer Lang down the hall. “I’m sure the Minister would love to speak to you privately -”

“I’d really love to know when your mother,” Healer Lang caught herself, “the Minister, I mean, is in the building. I’d love to get a chance to talk to her -”

“She’s very busy, you understand. Here on important business,” Rose tried to hide her grimace. 

“And you are aware of this important business?” Lang continued. “And it’s happening in  _ my _ hospital,” her voice was hard. “I should be kept aware -”

“Ah,” Rose turned the corner, thrilled to see her mother with her Uncle Harry and Uncle Percy now. “Minister, you know Healer -”

“Miranda Lang, yes,” Hermione smiled and shook her hand. “Good to see you. We do apologize for taking over so many of your rooms, but important classified Ministry business, you understand.”

“Yes, of course,” Lang said quickly, and Rose could tell that the fire that was moments ago directed at Rose was now gone.

“You know Auror Potter as well, I take it,” she gestured to Harry. “He’s spent plenty of time here in the past, along with the Aurors under his charge,” Hermione continued brusquely. “A true testament to how many good Healers you have,” she nodded at Percy. “And this is Mr. Weasley. He’ll be glad to answer any question you may have as long as they aren’t classified,” she began to walk again. “Please excuse me, I must be continuing on,” she shook Lang’s hand again. “Good day.”

Rose watched as Healer Lang stood there, her mouth open slightly as Hermione and Harry guided Rose away as Percy said, “Shall we go to your office, Healer Lang?”

Rose’s eyes widened as she whispered to her mother, “You didn’t thank her for all she’s done for the Ministry.”

Hermione arched an eyebrow and whispered back tersely, “She hasn’t done anything worth being thanked for.”

Rose let out a loud laugh before she could manage to cover her laugh and Hermione’s mouth twitched, “Come on, Ms. Walsh is bringing McDonald and Ennis back here and then Malfoy and McDonald will bring Zhuk to Azkaban -”

“Malfoy is hurt,” Rose frowned at her mother. “And I don’t even know what state McDonald and Ennis are in -”

“We need to bring Zhuk to Azkaban first,” Harry shook his head. “And then,” he trailed off. “There’s a lot that needs to be done -”

“They may not make it -” Rose tried to argue but they had made it to the room and Scorpius nodded at them all as they walked in.

“Healer Weasley,” he pointed at the bed in the far room. “Do you mind starting down there? I need to talk to Auror Potter about this fellow,” he tilted his head at the bed with the large man he had mentioned could do wandless magic.

“I really think I should look you over,” Rose tried to argue.

Scorpius shook his head, “Plenty of time later. Adrenaline and all that -”

“McDonald and Ennis are bringing in eight more men now,” Harry added. “And I expect there’s still more?”

Scorpius nodded, “Can Weasley get us more Portkeys?” 

Rose opened her mouth to argue again, but the look from Scorpius made her shut her mouth and she left to head towards the back of the room. The man had a bloody gash on his cheek, for Merlin’s sake! He could barely walk! And he was going to go to Azkaban and back to mainland Europe, how many bloody times before he let her examine him? The man was bloody out of his mind -

“Sorry, no,” Rose came back out from behind the room divider. “You at least need me to fix your leg,” she snapped at Scorpius and Transfigured a chair. “You can talk while i do that, can’t you?” She glared at her mother and uncle; Harry’s mouth twitched as Scorpius reluctantly sat down. 

“It’s not that bad,” he mumbled as she sat down gingerly before letting out a harsh gasp when Rose touched his shin. “Ok, maybe it’s -”

“Bad,” Rose finished for him and rolled up his pant leg before waving her wand over the long gash along his calf. “This will hold for a few hours,” she touched her handiwork for a long moment and Scorpius felt his cheeks pink. “But I’ll need to do a real job of it soon,” she stood up straight and nodded at them all before turning back to her patient.

“Thanks,” Scorpius called out to her. “Thanks, Healer Weasley.”

She nodded at him and ducked her head before anyone saw the blush that threatened to creep up her neck and face.

080808080808080808

Rose and Aisling had their work cut out for them with the ten men that Malfoy, McDonald, and Ennis brought in; “the first round” Harry had told them. She didn’t know when Malfoy and McDonald left, or where they went, but after two hours they were back with more men.

“Markovic should be moved to Zhuk’s old room,” Rose said to Harry as Ennis levitated two more men in. “He can do wandless magic even without his wand nearby,” she said in a low voice to him, her eyes never leaving the very large man.

“Is he medically ready to leave for Azkaban?” Harry asked.

“Soon,” Rose shook her head. “We need to watch him for a while longer, see if we can stop some internal bleeding.”

“Hmm,” Harry frowned and looked around. “Best maybe not to move him yet. Can we put some more beds in Zhuk’s room?”

They managed to fit four men in Zhuk’s room when Malfoy and McDonald came back; Rose met Scorpius’s eyes, ready to tell him to bloody sit down so she could heal him, but he shook his head. “They ready for Azkaban?” Scorpius asked Harry.

Harry held up the papers Rose had signed, “Yes.”

“Can’t someone else take them?” Rose intervened. “I really think -”

“Malfoy and McDonald are going to lead the newer Aurors there,” Harry said. “Are you both okay to do that?”

“Yessir,” Scorpius nodded, but Rose saw through the grimace on his face; he looked grimier and there were now visible scratches on his hands and Rose was certain elsewhere as well.

“Then to the Ministry?” Harry asked. “We need to finish up -”

“They need to come back here,” Rose said sternly, crossing her arms. “They need to -”

“Finish the mission first,” Harry interrupted her. “Not long now.”

“Ennis is bringing in the last three,” McDonald interrupted, uncomfortable by Rose’s anger and irritation.

Scorpius nodded at Markovic, “Has he caused any trouble?”

“Not yet,” Aisling was there. “He’s out for the moment.”

“Internal bleeding,” Rose added, arching an eyebrow.

“We’ll be back soon,” Harry nodded to Rose and Aisling and led Scorpius and Walt out of the room. “Percy will be back with the rest of the paperwork for this new lot.”

Rose nodded tersely, her lips pressed together tightly at how bloody pale and dirty Scorpius and Walt both looked, but she let Aisling pull her to one of the new men on the cot. “Bloody stubborn,” Rose muttered to Aisling.

“All Aurors or just one in particular?” Aisling asked .

‘The bloody lot of them,” Rose ground out. She let out a very annoyed sigh and got back to work as Aisling hurried out to direct Ennis to the other room for the last few people he was bringing in.

“Some women at last,” Aisling rolled her eyes when she came back. 

“Finally,” Rose agreed. “Wonderful to see women aligned with that utter maniac.”

They continued to check over their new patients for two more hours, Percy and some young Aurors coming in and out of the room occasionally with paperwork and updates when they heard two loud thumps outside the door. “What was -”

The door burst open and the large man, Markovic, stood there with a gash on his forehead newly bleeding as he held someone else’s wand in his hand, and pointed it at Aisling and Rose, standing over the stupefied bodies of two young Aurors. Rose waved her wand to put a shield around them but Markovic was fast, waving his newly acquired wand and sending one of the empty chairs careening at them.

Aisling waved her wand at the man, yelling  _ Stupefy _ , but he blocked it wordlessly, stumbling towards them. Rose waved her wand this time, her lips pressed tightly together, her dark blue eyes wild, aiming to incapacitate him, and not bothering to put another shield around her when Aisling’s wand flew out of her hand and towards Markovic. His black eyes landed on Rose now as she sent three hexes at him in a row; he fell to his knees, his stolen wand falling to the ground, but his fingers twitched and Rose’s wand flew towards him, clattering to the ground out of his reach.

Rose saw Aisling hide behind a bed out of the corner of her eye as Rose, frantic, scared, and unsure if it would work, screamed  _ Petrificus Totalus _ in her head, waving both her hands and hoping she had enough magic in her to do it wandlessly. Markovic’s legs and arms snapped together and he fell forward onto his face, his wand falling to the floor. Rose waved her left hand as the wands rolled away from him and she picked up her own wand, waving it to levitate him to standing and stitching the gash on his forehead before letting him fall roughly to the floor for good measure, his head hitting the floor first and knocking him out.

“Are you okay?” She whispered to Aisling who stood up from behind the bed and picked up her wand.

“How did you,” Aisling’s voice was shaking.

“I’m not sure,” Rose shook her head, her voice a little shaky as well. “Will you help the Aurors up while I secure this bloody menace?” She clenched her jaw. “Don’t mention to anyone that I dropped him, will you?”

“Only if you bloody bruise him up a bit more, eh?” Aisling grumbled as she wiped a hand over her face. “That was bloody,” she shook her head. “Wasn’t expecting that today, I’ll tell you that much.”

“No,” Rose agreed and Transfigured ropes out of a torn piece of clothing off Markovic to tie roughly around his entire person. “Nor was I,” she levitated him and let him fall very roughly on one of the empty beds. She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she secured him to the bed both magically and manually, not willing to take any more risks, before putting a protective bubble around him too that he would not be able to break through.

“Are you okay?” One of the young Aurors held his hand as Aisling helped him up. “What happened? How did he -”

“We’re fine,” Rose said softly. “You both should sit down, here,” the two chairs righted themselves so they could sit down. “I expect you’ll need a minute,” she said firmly. “So do we.”

“Auror Potter will be back soon, we’ll have to report -” the other Auror started but Rose shook her head. 

“Later,” Rose interrupted him and turned to Aisling. “You need a minute? I can wait for them to return.”

Aisling looked concerned about leaving Rose alone but nodded, her eyes glassy. “I could use tea. Do you want one?”

“Thanks,” Rose nodded and took Aisling’s hand, squeezing it. “Take your time. I can give my report first.”

Aisling nodded her thanks and walked quickly out of the room, a hand on her chest.

Rose stood right outside the bubble of Markovic’s bed and watched him, her mind blank, her fists clenched at her side; she wasn’t sure how long she stood there, or if the young Aurors watched her. Sometime later, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped back, her wand at the throat of whoever touched her.

“It’s okay, Rose,” Scorpius raised both his hands to show he wasn’t holding a wand, his grey eyes kind, “It’s only me.” When Rose didn’t move to lower her wand, but her eyes widened slightly, Scorpius could see for the first time knowing Rose, that she was scared. He slowly moved to put his hand on her wand hand, “You’re okay, Rose.” His voice was soft and low, as though he was talking to a wild animal. “No one is going to hurt you,” he slowly lowered her hand. “You’re okay.” 

His heart broke as he watched her blink and she took a step back, lowering her wand hand instantly, “Oh, sorry,” her voice wavered. “I just,” she blinked, her eyes glancing over to Markovic. 

“Don’t apologize,” he shook his head and put a comforting hand on her arm. “Want a cup of tea?”

She blinked and looked back at him, as if she was surprised he was there, “Don’t you need my account, or?” She frowned slightly.

“Only when you’re ready,” he shook his head. “We can have tea first.”

Her eyes moved over his face and he watched her eyes harden, “I’m ready now. Then someone can take that bastard to Azkaban while I fix your bloody leg.”

Scorpius didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help the surprised laugh he let slip from his lips before he ducked his head, “Of course, Petal. Whatever you say.” He looked back up at her and tilted his head, glad she didn’t seem to flinch at the nickname. “Come on. Auror Potter’s next door. It’s empty, and I’ll let McDonald watch this bastard while we talk.”

Rose nodded and followed him out the door, “Will you let me clean up your face at least while I talk?”

“Sure, Petal,” Scorpius looked back at her and grinned. “Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter!!!! Wanted to write more in the hospital, where I expect the next chapter will start off, but also wanted to post an update before the weekend :)
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated!!!


	17. Dix-sept

Rose felt Scorpius’s hand hover behind her lower back but he never actually touched her as he guided her to the room next door and she suddenly felt unbearably warm under her Healer robes and wanted to throw them off immediately. 

Harry stood in the middle of the room, several empty beds surrounding him and he turned immediately when he heard Rose and Scorpius come in. “Are you all right?” His voice was low and rough as he stepped towards his niece, his bright green eyes wide with fear. He nodded at Scorpius who shut the door and then wrapped Rose in a tight hug, “Are you -”

“I’m okay, Uncle Harry,” Rose’s voice was muffled from the hug. “I’m okay.”

Harry loosened his grip on her, his hands still on her shoulders as he stared down into her dark blue eyes, “I’m sorry -”

“It’s not your fault, Uncle Harry,” Rose tilted her head slightly.

“You should have never been left alone -”

“We weren’t,” Rose attempted a smile. “I’d like to give my report, if that’s -”

“Aisling’s given hers already, we don’t need you to relive it,” Harry said tentatively, giving her an out.

Rose shook her head firmly, some of her twists falling out of her loose hair tie. “I’m giving my account, Auror Potter. I won’t be treated differently -”

Scorpius cleared his throat from behind them and offered gently, “I’m happy to take her report, Auror Potter.”

Harry blinked, his eyes traveling from Scorpius and back to Rose before nodding. “I’ll stay here, if that’s okay with you, Rose.” 

Rose could tell this was hard for her uncle so she agreed. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to start looking over Mr. Malfoy while I talk.”

Harry’s mouth twitched and he glanced at Scorpius who shrugged and went to sit on the bed that Rose was standing beside. “This bed been cleaned since -”

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy,” Rose refrained from rolling her eyes and instead took a step towards him on the bed and raised a hand to softly tilt his chin up. “Does your head hurt?”

She was staring so intently at him, worried about his well-being when she was moments ago dueling with a hulking madman, that he found himself at a loss for his words. His eyes searched hers and after too long a moment she raised an eyebrow and said so softly Harry couldn’t hear, “I reckoned it may be brain damage.”

“No,” Scorpius found his voice, breaking into a shy smile. “My head doesn’t hurt.”

“Even this?” She moved her hand from his chin to press a finger tentatively against his chin and when he winced, sucking in a sharp breath she slowly dropped her hand. “Thought so,” she said and moved to grab her wand to summon several bottles and vials from the cabinet next to the bed. “Where do you want me to begin?” She asked both Scorpius and Harry.

“At the beginning,” Harry said and lowered himself into a chair, running a hand through his hair. “When you noticed he was out of bed.”

“Aisling and I,” Rose started and Scorpius watched her hesitantly pick up one of the bottles. “MediWitch Walsh, I mean.”

“You can use her first name,” Scorpius told her gently. “We’ll make it more formal in the written report.”

She looked over at him with wide, dark blue eyes, and he felt his chest tighten, “Aisling and I were tending to the remaining patients next door, the women you brought back, and we heard something outside the room. Thumps,” she amended. “Bodies dropping to the floor. The Aurors stationed out there, I presume.” She licked her lower lip and hesitated, pressing a finger to Scorpius’s cheek, but he didn’t wince, as whatever was on her finger cooled his skin. “He had a wand. He was bleeding,” she continued, her eyes glued to Scorpius’s cheek as she continued to lightly press and smooth the skin and bone there. “I tried to use a shield charm,” she swallowed as her fingers fell still and her eyes darted to Scorpius’s; he was watching her face intently. Her hand fell away, “But he was too fast. Aisling tried to Stupefy him, but he blocked it. He disarmed her.”

Rose moved to pick up another vial and Scorpius looked down to see her hands were shaking slightly; he placed one of his hands on top of hers and was surprised when she let him. She closed her eyes and he took both his hands in hers, letting her take a deep breath. He didn’t press her to continue or tell her it was okay; he knew she wanted to get the story out, to put this behind her.

“I sent curses at him,” Rose continued, her voice not as soft as before, and opened her eyes, turning her gaze towards her uncle. “Do you need to know which ones?”

“If you -” Harry started but Rose shook her head.

“Rapidly in a row, but he blocked them,” Rose’s voice was gruff with anger now. “Jelly-legs jinx, jelly-brain jinx, pullus jinx,” she felt rather embarrassed. “All I could think of at the moment since I knew he could do magic without a wand. He fell to his knees and dropped his wand, but that could have been due to the loss of blood.”

“And you did all that wordlessly?” Scorpius asked her, clearly impressed.

She tilted her head back up and looked at Scorpius, “Yes.”

“That’s very impressive,” Scorpius said gently. 

“None of it worked,” she argued, her voice soft but filled with shame.

“If only you were outside you could have done an orbis jinx,” Harry tried to make Rose smile after the long silence. “You always were very good at that.”

Rose tore her eyes away from Scorpius and smiled at her uncle, “Markovic wouldn’t have stood a chance against my orbis jinx.”

“He didn’t stand a chance anyway,” Scorpius’s voice was soft and very, very close to her ear. She couldn’t help the heat on her cheeks or the goosebumps raising on her arms; Scorpius’s hands were still very warmly wrapped around her own.

“Then, um,” Rose tried to ignore whatever feelings she felt bubbling up, worried something may spill over. “He disarmed me, without his wand, but it wasn’t close enough for either of us to grab, and,” she licked her lower lip again, avoiding both of the men’s eyes. “I, I’m not sure, I thought I’d give it a try, and, I did a full body-bind curse,” she swallowed and chanced a look up at Scorpius. 

He was watching her closely, his head tilted slightly to the side, as if waiting for her to continue. When it was obvious she wasn’t going to, Scorpius said gently, “You did it wandlessly and wordlessly, Rose.” She swallowed but didn’t say anything; her eyes searched his face for a long moment. “That will be in the formal report, Rose, but none of this will come up at Markovic’s trial. You won’t have to give testimony if you don’t want to.”

“We have enough on him,” Harry agreed from his chair. “Attacking people in hospital will make it easier for us to throw him in Azkaban, but it won’t break the case if you don’t -”

“I did it wandlessly and wordlessly,” Rose said in a clear voice. She pulled her eyes away from Scorpius and stared at her uncle. “Make sure the bastard knows that a Healer with a Muggleborn mother did that, won’t you?”

Harry’s mouth was open and he snapped it shut with a wry smile, “Course, Rose.”

“And then I stitched his head wound and secured him to the bed,” Rose cleared her throat and nodded, pulling her hands slowly from Scorpius’s. “That’s all.”

Harry stood up and walked towards her, his arm outstretched, “Thank you, Healer Weasley -”

“My Ministry thanks me?” She asked, an eyebrow raised as she shook her uncle’s hand.

Harry chuckled, “Chief Auror Potter thanks you.” He nodded at Scorpius, “I’ll go check on McDonald and Aisling, then we need to bring Markovic to Azkaban, and I need to see the Minister about the, uh,” his eyes glanced at Rose. “Not about you, dear, although I will have to tell her about that, but, um -”

“Classified,” Rose said knowingly. “Can I stitch up Mr. Malfoy here enough that he can go to Azkaban and the Ministry?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded and put a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “Well done today. Truly.”

“Thanks -”

“Not from Chief Auror Potter, from your Uncle,” his voice was low and he squeezed her shoulder. “Really well done. I’m proud of you. That was better than any of us could have done.”

Rose shook her head, clearly embarrassed, “That’s not -”

“It is,” Harry smiled kindly and let go of her shoulder. “Now take care of my best Auror, will you? I need him in one piece soon.”

Rose turned her attention back to Scorpius and narrowed her eyes slightly before calling out to her uncle, “I can’t do everything I need to do with only a few minutes, Auror Potter!”

“He’ll come back after!” Harry said and ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Rose and Scorpius alone.

She looked at Scorpius for a long moment, her dark blue eyes moving slowly over his entire face before she picked up another vial from beside him and handed it to him, “Drink this.” Her voice was low and gentle. “For your leg,” she watched him drink it and picked up another vial as he made a face at how disgusting the potion tasted. “You will come back here as soon as you're done, and you will stay here as long as I say, Mr. Malfoy,” she said firmly, no hint of worry or laughter in her voice or face. “I’m very concerned about that leg.”

“Of course, Healer Weasley,” Scorpius agreed. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

She eyed him warily and reached up to tilt his chin back slightly, “What other injuries are you hiding from me?” Scorpius didn’t move a muscle as she moved his head slowly from side to side, “Anything serious?”

“Only the leg,” he answered truthfully. “I think -”

“Adrenaline?” She rolled her eyes and removed her hand from his chin, missing the look of longing that flashed across Scorpius’s face.

“Could be,” he agreed and watched as she took a small step back from him.

“I think that’s all I can do for now,” she nodded. “Your face will be okay for now. Once the adrenaline wears off you can tell me with what curses or hexes you think you may have been hit with.”

“Don’t forget punches too,” Scorpius muttered and Rose whipped her head back up to look at him.

“Muggle haters throwing Muggle punches?” She raised an eyebrow, her voice suddenly deep with absolute loathing. 

Scorpius bit his lip to keep from smiling, “I may have thrown the first one.”

Rose’s lips twitched and when Scorpius couldn’t contain his smile anymore, she smiled too, “Well, you’re allowed to leave for now. Back as soon as you can.” She took another step back and waved her wand for the remaining bottles to fly back to the cabinet.

“Petal,” Scorpius slid off the bed and stood up. “I know you may not want to talk about it now,” he saw the look on her face, ready to argue with him, but he put a comforting hand under her elbow. “But you may want to one day. Once your adrenaline has worn off too.” She flashed him a wry smile and he continued. “And when you want or need to talk, I’ll be here,” he lifted his other hand to put on her shoulder. “I’ll always be around.”

“Thanks, Scorpius,” her voice was so soft he wondered for a brief moment if she had even spoken, but she lifted her eyes to meet his and she managed a very small smile. 

He nodded at her and let his hands fall slowly away from her and stepped to walk around her to the door when Rose suddenly shot her hand out and grabbed his, “Scorpius,” she said breathlessly. 

He turned, his eyes staring at their hands for a long moment before he slowly let his gaze travel up to her eyes, waiting for her to continue. “I,” Rose struggled for a moment to continue, her eyes darting down to their hands as she felt herself involuntarily lean towards him slightly. “I did the right thing, didn’t I?”

Scorpius squeezed her hand and leaned towards her, “You did the right thing, Rose,” he nodded and when she didn’t look back at him, he put his finger under her chin to lift her head slightly so she had to look at him. “You did the right thing.”

Rose felt the heat radiating off of him while standing this close to him, looking up into his grey eyes that seemed to suddenly hold infinite emotions, his finger on her chin, her hand in his; her mind stilled for a moment, focusing on him and ignoring the events of the day. She felt herself leaning in to his touch, as soft and friendly as they were, her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips -

“Healer Weasley, is,” a voice said loudly as the door opened and Rose made to jump back, her hand grabbing for her wand, but she felt Scorpius tighten his grip on her other hand.

“It’s just me, Rose,” he said in the soft, kind voice he had used with her earlier. “You’re okay.”

Rose felt her quick heart rate in her throat, but her mind focused on what Scorpius was saying. 

“Sorry, Auror Malfoy, I was seeing if -“

“Yes,” Scorpius said without turning around, his eyes never leaving Rose. “A good lesson to learn is to knock when civilians have recently been involved in an incident, Auror Sorenson.”

“Sorry, sir, um,” Sorenson cleared his throat. “I’ll, um, be outside. We’re ready next door to um,” he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “Take him to Azkaban.”

“Markovic,” Rose said firmly, her eyes quickly shifting to the Auror at the door over Scorpius’s shoulder. “Use the bastard’s name.” 

“Yes, ma’am, sorry, um,” the Auror stuttered and hurried out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. 

“You scared him,” Scorpius couldn’t help his wide grin when Rose’s eyes flickered back to him.

“You scared him first,” she returned the smile. 

He watched her for a moment before tilting his head towards her and saying softly, “Have a cup of tea, have something to eat. I’ll be back soon enough to get patched up.” 

“Be careful,” she said quickly, her eyes betraying her worry.

“Don’t worry, Petal. I always am,” he let her hand go and winked at her as he stepped backwards and turned to head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time since last time was so long and I thought this was a nice little ending...


	18. Dix-huit

“Healer Weasley!” 

Rose winced when she heard the ear-splitting screech bouncing around the hallway and hoped that hiding in this empty room at the other end of the hospital was enough for Healer-in-Charge Lang to not find her until Scorpius and the others returned. She wanted to drink her third cup of tea and slowly pick at the sad cheese toastie she managed to make from the minimal supplies in the breakroom alone and not be forced to defend herself against whatever Healer Lang decided to throw at her.

Rose had originally liked Healer Lang; the woman was desperate to get Rose back to St. Mungo’s under the pretenses that she was a wonderful Healer and doctor and that St. Mungo’s needed to move into the future and embrace Muggle practices. She promised Rose autonomy, giving her titles galore and a salary Rose would be foolish to ignore. 

But now, it seemed, Healer Lang was more interested in Rose’s connection to the Minister of Magic.

Their brief interaction today made it painfully obvious Lang wanted to use Rose to get to Hermione, wanted to know everything that was going on in “her” hospital, even when it was private, classified, Ministry business. Rose knew her mother well enough to know Healer Lang would soon be out in the cold if she got on the wrong side of the Minister; and she was heading there quickly.

“Ah, Healer Weasley, there you are!” Healer Lang’s fake smile did nothing to hide the disdain and irritation in her voice as she pushed the door of Rose’s hiding spot open. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” Rose did her best to sound apologetic and hide the frown from her face. “I haven’t had a break all day and -”

“I heard very disturbing things of what happened today, and I need to know exactly what -”

“Sorry, ma’am,” Rose stood up, leaving her half-eaten cheese toastie on the bedside table of the bed she was sitting on. “You know I can’t tell you, it’s classified -”

“This is  _ my _ hospital,” Lang spat out. “I need to know everything that is going on.”

“I’m under orders from the Ministry -”

“I’m the one paying your salary, Healer Weasley,” Lang’s voice was ice.

Rose stood to her full height and arched an eyebrow at the shorter woman. “The Ministry and private citizens fund a lot of St. Mungo’s, as I understand it,” Rose’s voice was calm and low, but there was no mistaking the authority. “Am I thinking part of the reason you were so desperate to have me return to St. Mungo’s was for the increased funding that would come from people in the country who knew my name?”

“That’s,” Lang’s face fell and Rose rather thought she looked like an animal caught by a predator. “That’s not entirely true -”

“I’m also starting to think you only want me here because I’m related to the Minister of Magic,” Rose clucked her tongue. “Imagine if the papers found out about that, the type of scandal that would cause.”

“It could be a scandal for you too,” Lang was grasping at straws now.

Rose shrugged and looked down at her nails, “I’m more than happy to go back to Sweden. Or I can brush up on my French and get a job at the hospital in Paris. I’m sure they’d be more than happy to have me -”

“What do you want?” Lang’s body sagged.

“Want?” Rose sighed. “I don’t want anything, Healer Lang. Except for you to stop pestering me about who I’m healing or what I’m doing when it’s for the Ministry. Or the MediWitches who have been assigned to these tasks. If you have a problem, you take it up with the Minister’s office -”

“Can you -”

Rose’s eyes flashed dangerously to her superior, “No. And you will never ask for my help getting in touch with any of my family members, do you understand?”

Lang jumped slightly and nodded, “Of course, Healer Weasley.” She swallowed and took a step backwards, “Yes, of course.” And without another word or another glance, she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Rose sat back down on the bed slowly and let out a long breath, thankful that Healer Lang was afraid of either losing her or incurring Hermione’s wrath enough that Rose could get away with speaking to her superior like that. She picked up her cheese toastie and ate it quickly, finally feeling ready to go to her office and find Aisling.

Aisling was sitting in Rose’s office with the lights so dim it wasn’t obvious anyone was in there, sitting in a chair she had pulled to the corner behind the door. She looked up sheepishly when Rose came in and closed the door, “Figured this was as safe a place as any to hide.”

“Lang didn’t see you in here?” Rose asked as she sat heavily down on her office chair.

“Poked her head in and left,” Aisling shrugged. “She found you eventually?”

“Hmm,” Rose agreed. “I may have been a little too honest with her,” Rose trailed off and smiled when Aisling snorted. “You haven’t known me long enough to know I’m exaggerating,” Rose chuckled.

“I know you well enough,” Aisling stood up and waved her wand as the chair followed behind her towards Rose’s desk. “You make all our lives harder?”

“Easier, I reckon,” Rose leaned her head on her hand. “I may or may not have reminded her that I could leave at any moment and that half the new donations and funding pouring in are because I’m bloody back,” she spat out the last bit. 

“Sounds like you were absolutely thrilled -”

“Healer Weasley!” Her office door burst open revealing Walter panting.

“I told you, I’d get her,” a MediWitch said from behind him.

Rose and Aisling shot up, “Where?” Rose asked, her voice hard, and they hurried out of the office, following Walter and the MediWitch down the hall.

“I’m fine.” Rose heard Scorpius say before she walked into the room, “I’m bloody  _ fine _ ,” he said again as she stepped inside the room. “It was nothing,” he said to her, his eyes wide in slight fear. “An overreaction -”

“He nearly fainted,” Walt said lowly to Rose. “His arm was bleeding -”

“Are you tattling on me?” Scorpius was incensed. “I’m -”

“Quiet,” Rose said firmly to them both. “Auror McDonald, you need to be looked over as well,” she nodded to Aisling. “Take him next door, and I’ll be by after I see what’s going on here.” She narrowed her eyes at Scorpius when she saw him open his mouth to argue. “Is Auror Ennis coming soon as well?” Walter nodded, looking ashamed and Rose let Aisling guide him out, closing the door behind her.

“I’m fine,” Scorpius said softly to her. “I promise, I’m fine,” he still looked slightly scared and ashamed. “I didn’t want you to find me in the bed,” he swallowed. “I didn’t mean for -”

“Scorpius,” Rose couldn’t help her small smile. “Are you scared of me?” He swallowed and nodded his head slowly as Rose let out a deep-throated laugh. His lips twitched but he watched her, still slightly afraid. “You’re here and you’re conscious,” Rose put a hand on his arm and Scorpius’s eyes glanced down at his arm, at how warm and comforting it felt before he pulled his eyes back up to hers, waiting for her to finish her thought, but she didn’t. She removed her hand, took out her wand from her robes and said rather clinically, “Your leg, your arm, what else?”

Scorpius looked rather sheepish when he said slowly, “My ribs.” Rose narrowed her eyes at him for a long moment, “And my lower back.”

“Hmm,” Rose waved her wand and his clothes vanished and were instantly replaced with a hospital gown. “Come to the edge of the bed and let’s look at your leg first.”

Scorpius watched her as she worked; her hands were light and delicate but left a path of fire on his leg as she moved it this way and that, summoned vials and pastes, and finally placed his leg in some sort of weird looking open-boot. 

“Scorpius?” She said and he blinked, clearly not having heard what she was saying as he was mesmerized by her hands. 

“Hmm?” He asked, hoping his face didn’t turn bright red.

“Is this too tight?” She asked again with a small smirk.

“No,” he shook his head. “What is it?”

“A Muggle boot,” she stood up and offered her hand. “It should help keep the weight off this leg and make sure you don’t bend or move it too much,” she stood back so he could stand on his feet. “How’s that?”

“I look ridiculous,” he said sullenly. 

“In a gown?” Rose raised an eyebrow. “Yes, you do,” she smirked when he glared at her. “The boot is only for a few days. You’ll have to wear it to sleep.”

“That sounds uncomfortable,” Scorpius grumbled.

“It will be,” Rose agreed. “I can give you some dreamless -”

“No,” Scorpius shook his head. “I can manage,” he leaned back against the bed.

Rose eyed him warily but continued, “Let’s see your back now. Hop up.” She nodded to the bed and Scorpius sat and swung his legs over the side so Rose could open his gown; her fingers hovered over his skin as she opened it and Scorpius dropped his head slightly as he bit his lip, the heat radiating from her fingers -

“Does that hurt?” She pressed two fingers lightly on his lower back and he sucked in a breath. “It’s bruised, and I reckon you’ve broken a few ribs,” her voice was soft. Scorpius missed the warmth of her fingers as soon as they were gone. “Have you urinated recently?”

Scorpius’s cheeks flushed and he was glad Rose was behind him, when he sputtered but didn’t say anything. “I want to know if your kidneys are okay, Scorpius,” Rose couldn’t help her smile.

“Yes,” he managed to get out.

“Everything normal?” Rose asked so nonchalantly and Scorpius wanted to cry in embarrassment.

“Yes,” he said again.

“Good.”

Scorpius sucked in another breath when suddenly all of Rose’s fingers were kneading into his back, burning his skin; he closed his eyes, imagining the burn marks she was leaving, the path of fire across his entire back -

“This will feel very cold,” her voice was gentle and Scorpius bit his lip again, her breath ghosting across his neck as her fingers were suddenly gone from his back. He hated that he jerked slightly when her hands met his back again, this time freezing, as though she had dipped them in a bucket of ice. He couldn’t help the low hiss that escaped his lips as he shivered slightly. “This will help with the internal bruising and mending of your ribs,” Rose’s voice was low and soft and it stirred something in Scorpius that he wished would stay hidden.

Her hands were gone from his back and Rose stepped in front of him, “How are you holding up?” She asked, peering into his face. “Was that too painful?”

He didn’t think he could form a proper word without his voice being too rough so he opted to simply shake his head to prevent any further embarrassment in front of her. 

“Let me see your arm,” Rose nodded, her eyes still fixed on his face. “That’ll be a nasty scar,” she lifted his arm delicately. “Even with all my tricks,” she frowned slightly and tilted her head. “Were you cut with a jagged knife?”

He eyed her warily and said rather sheepishly, “Maybe.”

“Scorpius,” Rose couldn’t help the twitch of her lips. “I’m not scolding, you,” she sighed and wrapped her fingers around his wrist lightly. “I’m trying to figure out how to heal you.”

Scorpius swallowed. “I didn’t get a good look at the knife,” he admitted. “It came out of nowhere,” he winced slightly at the memory. “Hurt. Bled a lot before I had a chance to stop it. Started to bleed again at the Ministry.”

Rose nodded and bent slightly to get a better look at the long, jagged, bloody line down his forearm before muttering, “You should have told me sooner just how much blood you lost.” She summoned a vial and opened it quickly, “Drink this.”

“What -”

“Blood replenishing so you don’t pass out,” Rose chided him, her eyes back on his arm. “You used murtlap on it?”

“Ennis had some on him, used it quickly,” Scorpius coughed; the potion was vile.

“Hmm,” Rose nodded and tilted his arm back slightly to get a better look at it. “I don’t think the blade was cursed,” she said softly. “That’s good at least.” Scorpius blanched; he hadn’t even thought about a cursed blade.

“You don’t  _ think _ ?” Scorpius’s voice quivered slightly.

“No,” Rose either didn’t hear the fear in his voice or simply didn’t mention it. “Would look a lot worse if it were, or you’d,” she trailed off. “It’s still very jagged and very deep, probably rusted.” She placed his arm gently back down on his lap, “You’ll need a tetanus shot.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Scorpius didn’t understand,”Is that some sort of Swedish alcohol?”

Rose, caught by surprise, laughed her deep-throated laugh that Scorpius loved, and he couldn’t help his small smile even if she was laughing at his expense. She finally said, “No, ‘fraid not. A needle, very small, very quick. Want to make sure you don’t get an infection in case that blade was rusted.” She patted his hand, “I’ll be right back.”

After Rose closed the door behind her Scorpius let out a very long breath and ran his good hand through his hair, trying to slow his heart rate and mind. It had been a long, exhausting, and hard day - on top of the few days it took him and Walter to find and capture Zhuk and his followers - and adding such close proximity to Rose…

She had an exceptionally long and exhausting day as well, he knew, and he couldn’t forget the anger he felt when he heard that she and Aisling had been attacked. Seeing her standing there in shock, ready to hex him when he approached, had made his heart tighten in anger and pain. She wasn’t an Auror, she shouldn’t have been put in that situation, she shouldn’t have been attacked at her place of work, she shouldn’t feel the shock or the pain of remembering later when -

He took a deep breath and let his shoulders slump slightly, remembering what it was like the first few days and weeks after his first real duel. He hoped Rose would ask for help if she needed it, but rather thought, knowing her for as long as he had and knowing her family very well, that she wouldn’t. He was determined to help her through, whether she knew she needed help or not.

“That’s a very big needle,” Scorpius managed to say when Rose returned.

“You’ll barely feel it,” Rose’s voice was soft and gentle. “Muggle kids get this all the time when they step on rusty nails and things.”

“Are you trying to say kids are braver than I am?” Scorpius was watching her closely, wary of the needle.

Rose arched an eyebrow at him as she waved her wand over his good arm, “This will clean the area so I can insert the needle, look at me.” She said firmly, “Watch my face, not the needle. It’ll only prick for a second, so why don’t you tell me a funny story while I do this, hm?”

Scorpius swallowed, his eyes glued to her face. “I can’t think of a funny story,” he mumbled glumly.

“What about the time James and Fred tried to release fireworks in the Great Hall on the anniversary of Uncle George and Uncle Fred’s epic escape from Umbridge?” Rose was saying in a voice Scorpius was sure she used around younger patients. “But Headmistress McGonagall, the smart witch that she is, knew they’d try that and paid Uncle George to create a product that would make fireworks fizzle out before they could be ignited?”

Scorpius’s eyebrows shot up, “George created that?”

Rose grinned, “With my mum’s help of course.” Her dark blue eyes twinkled slightly, or so Scorpius thought, “It broke Uncle George’s heart, of course, and he only did it when McGonagall agreed to let them release fireworks  _ outside _ the castle.”

“I didn’t know that -”

“Nor do James and Fred,” Rose laughed lightly. “Well, not that Uncle George sold McGonagall the product, even though their store sells it now.”

“Wheezes sells it?” Scorpius was shocked. 

“Uncle George claims he got the idea from McGonagall after the fact,” Rose shook her head. “James and Fred haven’t put two and two together, thankfully. I don’t believe they’d think Uncle George could betray them like that anyway,” Rose shrugged and patted his arm. “All done.”

Scorpius looked down at his arm where there was now a bit of cotton and a bright purple bandage, “That was all?”

Rose stepped back from the bed and grinned, “For the shot, yes. You like purple, don’t you?” She nodded at the bandage, “The kids love a bright color bandage to show off their bravery.”

Scorpius bit his lip as he glanced back down at his arm, “Can I exaggerate how big the needle was and how much it hurt?” He asked as he looked back up at her.

Rose winked, “Your secret is safe with me. Now,” she took his bad arm. “This  _ will _ genuinely hurt a bit.”

Scorpius winced and shut his eyes tightly as he felt the skin on his arm seemingly knit together, Rose’s hand tapping the long wound gently in a rhythm. “Focus on my voice,” her voice floated to him. “We’re almost done, then I promise I’ll leave you alone and you can finally rest,” she continued, her voice soft. He knew she was standing right next to him, he could feel her hands on his arm, but she sounded as if she was far away, “You can have a nice pint with Albus or Walter. You can go see Hannah at the Leaky for her shepherd’s pie. I bet Uncle Harry will buy you dinner for free after today,” she continued and Scorpius unclenched his jaw slightly despite the pain deep in his arm. “Just a bit longer,” Rose said and Scorpius felt her hands fall away from his arm. “All set.”

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her smiling down at him and nodded at his arm, “How’s it feel?”

He moved his fingers slightly and blinked down at his arm, “Actually,” he frowned. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“No,” Rose laughed and stepped back from the bed. “Hurts like hell during, but should be fine now.” She looked seriously at him, “Nothing too strenuous with that arm for a few days, okay? I’ll take another look at it when we take your boot off.” Her face softened slightly, “Now lay here and rest for a few minutes while I check on Walter. I’ll ask Aisling to bring you tea and some food,” she took his hand and squeezed it gently, Scorpius’s eyes widening slightly at the gesture. She dropped his hand just as quickly as she had grabbed it and with a small smile, left the room.

Scorpius blinked again and maneuvered himself hesitantly and with great difficulty back up the bed so he could lay down and close his eyes for a moment; he was bloody exhausted, physically, and if he tried very hard to slow his mind down, he reckoned he could get at least a few minutes of sleep.

“Didn’t mean to wake ya,” Aisling smiled at him as she walked into the room. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, or if at all, and he ran a hand through his hair as he leaned forward slowly. “Brought you a tea and a sausage roll,” Aisling continued and set it on the table. “Well, I asked a young lad to get it for me from a Muggle stand not far down the street.” Aisling leaned on the bed, “Ya’ve had a sausage roll before haven’t ya?”

Scorpius couldn’t help his large smile as he picked up the roll, “I have,” he took a small bite. “You don’t happen to have more, do you?”

Aisling glanced over her shoulder as if she were checking for anyone watching, and pulled two more from her pocket, “One for ya, one for me.” She tapped hers to his as if they were clinking glasses, “Slainte,” she grinned and bit into hers. “If Rose asks, I got ya something a bit more healthy, yea?” Scorpius tilted his head slightly, confused why they were being so conspiratorial about the sausage roll but Aisling’s hazel eyes twinkled slightly. “Can’t have it known that I’m feeding her patients junk, aye?”

Scorpius grinned, “Your secret’s safe.” They ate their sausage rolls in silence for a few more moments, but Scorpius could see that the light and laughter in Aisling’s eyes had been a rouse; she was trying not to frown or look fearful. “If you want to talk about what happened,” Scorpius probed gently. “I’m, not to brag, a bit of an expert in this sort of thing.”

Aisling’s eyes darted to his face and her lips twitched, “An expert on interacting with your boyfriend’s dad and having to keep that information a secret at the beginning of your relationship?”

Scorpius’s mouth hung open and he fumbled, “Well, not exactly -”

“I know,” Aisling let out a soft laugh. “God you’re easy,” she shook her head slightly. “I appreciate it, Scorpius, I truly do.” She swallowed, “It was, well, it was bloody terrifying,” she blinked quickly, her gaze on her half-eaten sausage roll. “Rose was, of course, bloody brilliant, but,” she shook her head slightly before looking back up at him. “Is it bad that I’m more concerned with how I keep a secret like this from James? I mean, his dad,” she closed her eyes.

Harry had been the one to console Aisling after the incident, as he had found her nearly hyperventilating in the room next door. Scorpius could understand that she was embarrassed, but he also knew Harry had consoled and helped countless Aurors and civilians in the same sort of situations.

“It’s not bad,” Scorpius shook his head. “It’s probably better that’s what you’re worried about,” Scorpius smiled slightly when she looked back up at him with a confused look. “I’m not saying it’s a smart concern,” Scorpius continued. “Harry Potter has helped a lot of people through a traumatic event like that. He’s probably the best suited -”

“But he’s my very new boyfriend’s dad,” Aisling’s shoulders slumped slightly. “And keeping a secret this soon into a relationship?”

Scorpius shrugged, “Why not ask Harry if you can tell James? Harry knows him best. This is all going to get out in the public anyway,” he continued. “Well, not this bit in the hospital, but,” he took another bite of his second sausage roll. 

“I’m a little embarrassed,” she admitted quietly. “Harry bleedin’ Potter finding me,” she trailed off.

“Harry bleedin’ Potter found me after my first real duel,” Scorpius’s voice was soft. “Curled in a ball on the floor under my desk,” Scorpius glanced at Aisling and saw her mouth open in shock. “He’s seen it all, remember. He’s been through it all,” Scorpius put a comforting hand on hers. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“But I could have done more,” Aisling tried to argue.

“Are you kidding?” Rose was leaning in the doorway. “You were brilliant.” 

Aisling jerked her hand to hide her sausage roll behind her back and jumped up, her face trying to hide her guilt.

“I can smell the sausage rolls,” Rose rolled her eyes. “Rude of you to not get me one,” she put her hands on her hips and grinned widely when Aisling produced another one from her pocket to hand to her. 

“I could have done more defensive spells,” Aisling’s voice was small and Rose shook her head defiantly. 

“Stop thinking that way right this instant,” Rose’s voice was firm. “You did everything you could have -”

“You both did,” Scorpius interrupted, his eyes locked on Rose who faltered slightly under his intense gaze. “You both did more than any Aurors could have.” He hesitated before he continued, lowering his voice, “Hell, you did more than some people who were trained for this.”

Rose put a hand on Aisling’s arm, tearing her eyes from Scorpius to her new friend, and was about to say something when the door to Scorpius’s room burst open.

“Aisling?” James hurried in, his black, messy hair nearly standing on end, his brown eyes wide in fear as he put his hands on her arms, “Are you okay?”

Aisling’s mouth hung open in confusion, “I’m okay,” she said breathlessly.

“Dad told me what happened,” James pulled Aisling to him and hugged her tightly, a hand going up to cradle her head gently against his shoulder. “I got here as soon as I could, he just Floo-ed me and,” he shut his eyes tightly and rested his head on top of hers.

“I’m okay, James,” Aisling’s voice was slightly muffled as she moved to hug him back. “I’m okay.”

Rose felt her heart tighten and chanced a glance at Scorpius, thankful his gaze was on the pair as well; she saw something flash across his face, but then Harry cleared his throat from the door of the room and closed it behind him, “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of telling James.”

“Thank you, mister, I mean, Auror -” Aisling started as she tried to release James, but Harry smiled and shook his head.

“Harry is fine,” he ran a hand through his messy hair. “I thought it best if someone came to take you home, and I know we can trust James to not tell anyone what happened.”

“Course, pops,” James stepped around Aisling, his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tightly to him. “Won’t say a word.” He looked down at her and asked softly, “This isn’t, like, too much too soon, is it?”

Aisling said kindly, “No, not too much,” and squeezed James’s hand.

Harry turned to Rose, “Are Walter, Ennis, and Scorpius okay to leave? I’d like everyone to head home if they can. It’s been a long day for everyone.”

“Yes,” Rose nodded. “I’ve already put their paperwork through. Walter and Ennis will need to come back next week and Scorpius should come back in a few days for his boot,” she jerked her thumb back at his leg. “But they’re all clear to go home.”

“As long as they rest,” Harry added. “It’ll be office work for at least a week anyway,” he sighed. “For all of us.” He turned to James and Aisling and said solemnly, “Ms. Walsh, if you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to contact me.” He put out his hand, “It was a pleasure working with you today,” he smiled kindly at her. “And I hope to see you in a less professional setting soon.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Aisling smiled. “For everything.”

“James?” Harry looked at his son seriously, “Not a word, yes?”

James saluted his father, “Sir, yessir.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, “Ginny and I would love for the two of you to come by for tea sometime soon, yea?”

“That would be lovely,” Aisling smiled and James looked down at his girlfriend and grinned.

“Sure, pops, whatever the little lady wants,” he winked at her as Aisling slapped his chest.

“Rose? Scorpius?” Harry asked as he turned to the door, “Go home too, won’t you?”

“Yes, Uncle Harry,” Rose agreed, her lips twitching as she watched her uncle’s shoulders relax slightly.

“Yes, sir,” Scorpius added.

Harry turned back to everyone in the room, “Goodnight all.”

“Uh,” Aisling turned to Rose. “You all right here?”

Rose nodded and grinned at the pair, “Go home.” Her eyes flashed to her cousin, “Glad to see this is working out -”

“Shut it,” James nudged her playfully. “No one likes a braggart.”

Rose shrugged, “It’s not bragging if I was bloody right, is it?”

James laughed and pushed her lightly again but asked, “You gonna be okay?”

“I’m fine,” Rose smiled and put a hand on Aisling’s other shoulder. “I’ll see you soon, yea?”

“Yea,” Aisling agreed and pulled Rose in for a hug, surprising Rose. “Thanks,” Aisling whispered.

“Course,” Rose managed to get out when Aisling released her and Aisling put a hand on Scorpius’s arm.

“See you soon, Scorpius,” Aisling smiled at him and guided James out of the room. 

“Drinks soon!” James told Scorpius as he left. 

“Should I have reminded him again to keep his mouth shut?” Rose asked, her gaze still on the door.

“He can keep a secret when he knows it’s important,” Scorpius stood up hesitantly, keeping most of his weight off his booted foot.

Rose turned back to Scorpius and let out a small, disbelieving laugh, “Guess everything I’ve ever told him wasn’t important then.”

Scorpius could tell this was probably a sore subject for her so instead said, “Thank you, for everything today, Rose. Truly.”

Rose smiled and shrugged slightly, “Just doing my job.” Scorpius knew not to argue with her. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

“It’s a bit of a maze,” Scorpius thanked her.

They walked slowly and silently for a few moments before Scorpius spoke, “If you need to talk about what happened,” he hesitated. “Or not talk about it over a drink,” he shrugged, his gaze on her. “I’m available.”

She turned her head to look at him and smiled, her dark blue eyes hiding an emotion he couldn’t quite decipher, “I’d like that, Scorpius.”

Hearing her use his given name outside of the hospital room gave him a nudge of encouragement and as they got closer to the front desk he said gently, “Maybe tonight?”

“Oh!” Rose was surprised but continued before Scorpius could worry it was too much too soon, “That would be nice. I could do with a drink.”

“We could go to -”

“Rosie!” A voice rang out and they both turned to see her father hurrying over to them. 

“Dad!” Rose gritted out through clenched teeth and shook her head as she took two steps backwards and away from the front desk and views of anyone in the waiting room. She waved her father away from prying eyes. “What are you  _ doing _ here?”

“We heard,” Ron pulled Rose into a tight hug. “Your mother is waiting at home, couldn’t be here, you know,” he released her slightly so he could see into her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Rose’s voice softened as she tried to peer around his shoulder.

“No one can see,” Scorpius said softly from in front of them as he lowered his wand.

_ Thank you _ , she mouthed to him as Ron hugged her again. “I promise I’m okay, dad,” she patted his back.

“Your mother and I,” Ron shook his head, bending his head down to peer into her eyes. “Wandlessly?” His voice betrayed his shock.

Rose squirmed slightly. “Dad,” she tried not to whine.

“Mr. Weasley?” Scorpius interrupted. “Maybe you should help Rose home so no one overhears?”

“Right, right,” Ron nodded and let Rose go. “Good thinking, Scorpius,” he nodded at him and put his hand out. “Thanks for getting Zhuk and all that today,” he shook Scorpius’s hand with both of us. “Hermione said how impressed she was with everything that happened today. And the spy, I mean,” he swallowed, his face growing red.

“Ah,” Scorpius said quickly. “I really should be heading home as well,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not very fun to stand on this,” he gestured towards his boot. “And I’m sure Rose is exhausted.”

“Yes, very,” Rose nodded quickly, glancing at Scorpius and shrugging at him. 

“Yes, of course,” Ron agreed. “Hermione will be so relieved to see you, Rose.” He began to walk in front of them and back towards the waiting room.

Rose reached out and grabbed Scorpius’s hand as he started to walk away, “I’d much rather get a drink with you,” she said hurriedly. 

“Oh,” Scorpius felt his heart speed up.

“Maybe I can owl you later?” Rose tilted her head slightly. “Or tomorrow if mum and dad force feed me tea and biscuits all night?”

Scorpius let a soft laugh escape him, “I’d like that, Rose.”

She smiled genuinely at him and squeezed his hand, “Take care, Scorpius.” She glanced down at his boot, “Remember. Sleep with it on, yea?”

“Yea,” Scorpius nodded.

“Doctor’s orders,” she dropped his hand and winked at him. “Goodnight,” she turned and followed her dad out of the hospital, leaving Scorpius there alone, attempting to take deep, calming breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! There will be drinks and a family gathering and a Muggle fundraiser soon...


	19. Dix-neuf

Rose was finishing her second cup of tea when she glanced again at the clock above her parents’ Muggle stove. “I really should be getting home,” Rose said kindly to her parents, adding a small yawn in for good measure.

“It has been a very long day,” Hermione smiled at her, placing her hand on top of her daughter’s. 

“But,” Ron frowned, setting down his crumpet. “More dessert?”

“Ron,” Hermione sighed and shook her head at her daughter.

“I’ll be by again soon, dad,” Rose grinned at her father. “You’ll be sick of me.”

“Could never be sick of you, Rosie,” Ron put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. “You’ll come by the shop? We can get breakfast again?”

“I’d love that, dad,” Rose agreed and stood up, grinning when Ron went back to his half-eaten crumpet and allowed her mum to walk her to the Floo. “I’ll come by for us to discuss Healer Lang, if you’d like,” Rose said in hushed tones.

“You think she’ll behave now?” Hermione asked with a tilt of her head, “After you spoke with her?”

Rose had told her mother quickly about her interaction with Healer Lang while Ron had been making tea in the other room, not wanting to upset him; he had a very short fuse when anyone was threatening or rude to any of his family. “She’s more afraid of losing me,” Rose shrugged and Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely. “But she may pose a problem later on,” Rose sighed. “Something to think about.”

“I’ll talk it over with Percy,” Hermione nodded. “There must be someone less fame obsessed and better at fundraising who can replace her,” Hermione trailed off and pulled her daughter in for a quick hug. “Goodnight, Rose.”

“Night, mum,” Rose hugged her back. “See you soon.” And with a small wave, she stepped into the fireplace.

0808080808080808

Scorpius ran his hands through his hair as he sat up in his bed, still in the same clothes he had worn the past two days and yawned. He needed to shower, and change his clothes, and get something to eat; he looked at his clock and groaned. It was nearly bloody 10pm on a Sunday and he knew it was unlikely there was anything edible in their fridge. Rose hadn’t owled and he knew she probably was either still at her parents’ house or was now home in her own bed finally sleeping after such a long and exhausting day. He yawned again and sat up, remembering as he did so that he still had the bloody boot on his leg. He frowned and stared at it: he had no idea how he was supposed to shower with the blasted thing. Was he allowed to take it off? How did he put it back on again? It looked simple enough, but, well, he didn’t want to do it wrong and risk Rose’s anger -

Especially not when he swore something had changed between them today.

He closed his eyes, remembering how her hands felt in his, on his face, on his back, and he let out a long breath before standing up and stretching his hands above his head. He needed food, a drink, some more sleep, and to stop thinking about Rose. 

He shuffled out into the living room, still getting used to the boot, and tugged on his thick, wool, winter coat as the temperature had dropped significantly now that they were getting closer and closer to Christmas and the unseasonably warm prior weeks seemed to have disappeared, and pulled the front door open and nearly stumbling into someone.

“Oof,” he gripped the door frame behind him to catch himself, his booted leg straight behind him. “Are you all,” he glanced up and saw Rose’s face peering down at him.

“Are  _ you _ all right, Scorpius?” Rose reached for his arms and helped to pull him up. “Godric, I didn’t mean to,” she shook her head and smiled when he was upright again. “Catching you on your way out?”

“Needed something to eat,” he ran a hand through his hair. “What are you,” he frowned and cleared his throat; he knew she wasn’t there for Albus, he _ knew _ she was there for him. “Want to come with?”

“Oh,” she looked surprised, her dark blue eyes wide as she stepped back so Scorpius could shut the door behind him. “You don’t, um.” He saw her fidget slightly with her hands. “You don’t mind?”

“Could use the company,” he smiled and gestured for her to lead the way down the hall. “There’s a place around the corner. Can’t really walk too far,” he chuckled. 

“How are you managing the boot?” She asked and Scorpius could see her face shift into work-mode. He didn’t want either of them to be in  _ work _ mode, but he figured it was better to get this out of the way now.

“It’s okay,” he shrugged. “Woke up from nap and forgot it was there,” he hesitated and looked over at her as she pressed the button for the elevator. “How do I,” he frowned slightly and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Take it off to shower and change?” Rose asked helpfully, her face lighting up with a small smile as the elevator door opened. “That’s velcro,” she pointed at the straps. “You just peel it off and when you put it back on again, you press it together.”

“I won’t break it?” Scorpius asked, confused.

“No,” her smile widened. “You’ve never seen velcro?” She stuck her hands in her coat pockets; it was a thick, wool, very dark orange coat that Scorpius thought would look rather ridiculous on anyone but her. 

“Where would I have seen it?” He asked her honestly.

“Hmm,” Rose agreed. “I forget you’re not actually Muggleborn. It’s mainly on shoes for children and the elderly,” she shrugged.

He leaned over to pull at the velcro and laughed at the sound it made before standing back up grinning. “Father would never allow that in the house,” he laughed and his heart warmed when he saw Rose was smiling now too. “I would have annoyed him endlessly with that noise.”

Rose didn’t get a chance to respond as the elevator doors opened and she let Scorpius lead them out onto the street, “This place isn’t the nicest,” Scorpius admitted sheepishly. “But they’ve got the best chips, if you don’t mind?” 

Rose shook her head and said softly, “Chips and a drink sound bloody wonderful.” He watched her tilt her head back slightly to look up at the sky, but he could sense how tense her body was, she practically thrummed with a nervous energy.

“You walk here?” He asked her gently, leaning towards her.

“Apparated to the alley Albus showed me,” she glanced at him quickly. “I’m okay,” she said to his unanswered question.

“I wasn’t,” Scorpius started slowly, his voice gentle. “Not after my first duel.”

“This wasn’t a duel,” Rose muttered, her head turning away from him but he ignored her, knowing full well it wouldn’t do well to argue with her directly.

“Was on edge for weeks after,” Scorpius continued. “Every noise was too loud, every stranger I saw anywhere was a potential enemy, someone wanting me dead,” he let out a shaky breath. “I was a right mess. Barely slept. Would have never left the Ministry if Albus didn’t force me to have dinner with him once a week,” he chuckled. “And James didn’t force me to have drinks,” he winced slightly as he lifted his booted leg over the curb as they crossed the street. “Well, everyone helped out without really knowing they were helping by keeping everything normal. Maybe they knew I was struggling,” he shrugged. “I’m sure Harry told them he found me under my desk.”

Rose started at that, her head turning back to look at him, but she kept quiet as he continued.

“Eventually I relaxed, got used to noises and people,” he chuckled slightly. “Having another duel a few months later definitely helped, made me used to that sort of thing, but,” he glanced at her again. “Talking about it with Harry and others who had been through it helped a little. Being around friends and family helped.” He pointed at a large wooden door under a sign that Rose could barely read in the dark street but she was fairly certain it read,  _ Albion _ . “Last chance?” He offered her.

“Not after you told me about their world famous chips,” she scoffed and pulled the door open, holding it open for Scorpius. Rose’s face broke into a wide grin when she stepped inside. This was exactly the type of pub she was hoping for: small, dark, nearly empty but for a few seemingly-regulars, and with only three beer taps. There were virtually no windows, no neon signs, no TVs, the wooden floor was old and warped, and the music was low. “No offense to your regular place, Malfoy, but this,” Rose turned to him with that wide smile. “This is my type of place.”

Scorpius felt his stomach tighten and he leaned against the bar, “Chips, please. And an amber,” he turned to Rose.

“Two of each, please,” she smiled at the older man and then pointed to a small table a few feet away in the corner. “Go ahead, I’ve got the pints,” she said to Scorpius.

He settled himself with some difficulty in the chair and shrugged his thick coat off. He liked this pub too, but it was too close to his flat, and he and Albus came here sometimes, sometimes with James and Fred, and even Dominique. It was hard to be invisible in a pub that too many of his friends knew about, that's why he needed  _ his _ bar, even if Rose knew about that one. He suddenly didn’t seem to mind that she knew about  _ his _ bar, or this bar or -

“Here we are,” she set the glasses down and shrugged her own coat off. “I asked for vinegar, not sure what you want for your chips?”

“Vinegar’s good,” he smiled and lifted his glass. “Thanks for today.”

“Thank  _ you _ for today,” Rose said back and they clinked glasses, taking a silent sip.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Scorpius started to say but closed his mouth, not wanting to talk about work or anything that happened today unless she wanted to.

“I won’t say I was doing my job for your thanks,” she said pointedly. “But I did want to thank you,” she tapped her fingers against her glass. “After, you know,” she took another sip to stop herself from continuing.

Scorpius wanted to reach out and take her hand but knew now wasn’t the time. “I know what it’s like. I want to help, if I can,” he said kindly before scratching his beard. “Not exactly what it’s like, since what you did was,” his eyes caught her face and he quieted. “We don’t have to talk about it,” he said and saw the relief wash over Rose’s face. 

“Maybe later,” Rose’s eyes lifted to meet his. 

“Later,” Scorpius agreed and perked up slightly when the older man brought over their chips and a bottle of malt vinegar. 

080808080808080808080

“My favorite pub in Stockholm,” Rose was saying as she bit into one of her chips and looked around, “was actually a bit like this. Reminded me of England, ya know,” she shrugged and glanced up at him. “Everything was in English too, which helped.” She chuckled and Scorpius’s face broke into a wide grin. “Their chips were good, but not this good,” she picked up another one. “I had to sneak in my own malt vinegar, until one of the bartenders took pity on me and bought a couple of bottles.”

“You start a trend in Stockholm then? Vinegar on chips?” 

Rose let loose a deep laugh and Scorpius felt pride at making her laugh like that, especially on a day like today. “I did, actually,” she smirked. “One of my mates saw, tried it, got her other friends to try it,” she shrugged. “I’m sure it’s all the rage there now.”

“Want more?” He nodded at her empty basket of chips.

“Not when you got some left,” Rose looked offended as she reached for his basket but he smacked her hand away lightly.

“My doctor would be horrified knowing I wasn’t eating enough,” Scorpius admonished her.

“Your doctor would tell you to eat some protein if she were here,” Rose leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “They got a scotch egg here or something?”

“They got a fry up, but I don’t think I could stomach a full fry up now,” he bit into a chip and nodded at their nearly empty glasses. “Want to get us another round and ask about a scotch egg? I wouldn’t say no to more chips, either.”

Rose laughed again and stood up, “Yessir,” she saluted him playfully.

Scorpius watched as she spoke to the old man at the bar and he thought he’d like this night to last forever, just sitting in this pub, talking to Rose. He worried that if he pushed too hard or too soon he could lose whatever this was, this, friendliness? Openness? He wasn’t sure what the right word was, but the feeling he got from just being  _ near _ her made him want to dissolve into a puddle.

“Got you some mushy peas too,” she winked at him as she sat down. “Your doctor thinks you should have a green.”

Scorpius raised his new pint to his lips, “Can’t refuse my doctor, can I?” He took a sip, “Now, tell me more about Sweden.”

Rose leaned back in her chair again and gathering the twists in her hair tie, put them over one shoulder. “What do you want to know?”

“Is everything too much?” Scorpius asked honestly before he could really think about what he had said; he tried not to wince.

Rose’s dark blue eyes widened slightly, “I promise you it’s not that exciting.” She took a sip of her beer, Scorpius could tell she was hesitating to gather her thoughts. “I worked a lot, truthfully. Didn’t have a lot of downtime for friends and,” she trailed off.

“Do you miss it?” Scorpius asked, watching her closely.

Rose smiled fondly as she stared at her glass, “Parts of it, sure.” She glanced back at him, “The water, mainly. Took it for granted. Sure, there’s the Thames, but,” she shrugged. “Not the same. There’s just something about being surrounded by water all the time, all the islands, the sea right there, the boats, and,” she sighed and met his eyes again. “It was somehow very soothing.”

“You can go to the coast here,” Scorpius offered. “Apparate and spend the day.”

Rose smiled kindly at him, “Yes. There just never seems to be any time.” She couldn’t hide the sadness in her eyes. “Easier when the water’s always right there, you know?” She took a sip of her beer and set it down gently before chuckling to herself, “I don’t miss how dark it is in winter.”

“Must have been especially hard if you worked nights?” Scorpius couldn’t help the upturn of his lips as she smiled.

“Some weeks I reckon I didn’t see the sun at all,” she shook her head. “Summer was the complete opposite, the sun was always shining.”

“Hard to sleep?” Scorpius asked.

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, “Not when I was working 16 hour shifts at a Muggle hospital.”

Scorpius was saved from having to respond when the bartender dropped off their new basket of chips and Scorpius’s scotch egg and mushy peas. “Thanks,” he said to the man before turning to Rose. “You sure you don’t want any?”

“Mum and dad fed me,” Rose shook her head. “Leftovers from grandmum, thankfully,” she muttered and Scorpius grinned up at her, knowing full well that neither Hermione nor Ron were especially gifted at cooking, but didn’t say anything.

“How did you manage working in both a Muggle and a Magical hospital?” Scorpius asked, pleased with himself when Rose began to talk animatedly. 

He could have listened to her talk about Stockholm and her hospital experiences for an entire month. Her excitement was palpable and it made Scorpius wonder if no one had taken the time to ask her about the last few years of her life before, not even anyone at the hospital. She had stories about nameless patients, stories about new procedures she saw and witnessed, stories about techniques she was excited to put into practice at St. Mungo’s. Scorpius was fairly certain he had never seen her so happy and carefree before. 

They had long finished their food and drinks, and were just sitting at their small table amiably, Scorpius listening to Rose and peppering her with follow-up questions, when the bartender came over to their table and asked them if they wanted anything else. Scorpius glanced at the man’s Muggle watch and his eyebrows shot up, “Is it really 2am?”

“Hmm,” the man nodded, nonplussed. “You need another?”

“Oh,” Rose stood up. “No, I should close out,” she followed the man to the bar, handing him Muggle bills as Scorpius struggled to stand up.

“I wanted to pay,” Scorpius grumbled as Rose was back to help him out of his chair.

Rose met his eyes with a kind smile and handed him his coat, “You can get the next time,” she patted his arm. “I didn’t mean to bore you with hospital stories,” she turned her head to grab her own coat but Scorpius could tell she was embarrassed.

“I wasn’t bored,” Scorpius’s voice was low and his heart slowed down when Rose looked up at him, her dark blue eyes wide. “I love hearing what you're passionate about.”

Rose’s mouth parted slightly as she stared up into his face, looking for the lie, and felt her cheeks warm slightly. “Oh,” was all she could manage.

“Goodnight, thanks again,” Scorpius called out to the bartender and hobbled towards the door.

Rose grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder, “Let me help, Scorpius. 

He leaned on her slightly, his entire body warm as he muttered softly, “Rather hard to walk after sitting for so long.” She snaked her arm around his waist to support him and because it was more comfortable to walk.

Rose’s laugh was soft and light as she pushed open the big wooden door. “Let me walk you to your elevator at least,” she said gently. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Thanks,” Scorpius tried not to get overly excited. “I really meant it you know,” he started.

“What?” Rose turned her head to look at him as they walked down the sidewalk.

“About Stockholm and the hospitals,” Scorpius tilted his head slightly towards her. “It was fascinating. I mean, everything you’ve done for me alone,” he let out a soft laugh. “It’s really impressive.”

“Thanks,” Rose’s lips upturned slightly. “That’s very kind of you to say.”

They were nearing the building and Scorpius suddenly felt very protective of her, “You’ll be okay to get home? You can use the Floo if you’d prefer.”

“Oh,” Rose breathed and Scorpius tightened his arm around her shoulder. “You wouldn’t,” she looked up at him. “You don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” he pulled her closer to him again. 

He hated to release her when they stepped on to the elevator, and he immediately missed her arm around his waist, her warmth. He shut his eyes briefly.

“You okay?” She asked.

His grey eyes met her dark blue ones and he smiled; her breath hitched. “Just tired,” he nodded slightly.

“Been a long couple of days, I take it,” Rose agreed as the elevator doors opened on his floor.

“Hmm,” he hummed in agreement and gestured for her to step out first as he hobbled out behind her. “You don’t have to work tomorrow, do you?”

“I’ll probably go in later for a few hours,” Rose shrugged as Scorpius opened his front door. “What about you?”

“A lot of paperwork,” Scorpius sighed and closed the door behind them. “Thank you again, Rose, for everything.”

Rose arched an eyebrow at him and pointed at herself, “My job,” before pointing at him. “I’d thank you too but I know you’d say it’s your job.” Her face softened slightly and Scorpius thought he saw her take a small step forward towards him, “But not all of it was your job, so thank you for helping me with,” she hesitated, her lips downturning slightly. “Thank you for tonight. I feel a lot better, knowing you had trouble,” her eyes were locked on his. “And for talking about other things too.”

“I’m here for you, Rose,” he leaned towards her, wanting desperately to kiss her but knowing, somehow, now was not the time. “Anytime you need it.” His dark grey eyes searched hers and he smiled slightly, leaning back and running a hand through his hair. “But give me a few hours to sleep first, yea?”

Rose’s laugh was deep and she turned to walk into the living room where the Floo was and reached to grab the small pot of Floo powder from the mantle before she turned back to Scorpius, an evil glint in her eye. “I’m not sure what you wear to sleep, but you may want to wear that boot with pajama pants,” Rose smirked at him, her eyes glancing down at his leg deliberately. “Otherwise it may chafe your bare leg.” She nudged him gently with her shoulder and winked at him, “Goodnight, Scorpius. See you soon.”

“G-goodnight,” he managed to get out as she turned and stepped through the Floo, desperately wanting to see Rose again as soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More concrete things happening soon, but they need to be friends again first, right? :)


	20. Vingt

“You should have the day off,” Rose frowned when she looked up from her desk to see Aisling standing in the doorway.

“So should ya,” Aisling replied and sat down in the chair across from her desk. “I wanted to see how ya’re doing, but realized I didn’t know where ya lived.”

“So did I,” Rose admitted with a small smile. “I thought about owling you, but wasn’t sure if you lived in a Muggle area.”

“I do,” Aisling chuckled. “But, like ya, I’m sure, I ensured no one notices any owls.” She leaned back in her chair, “Rather thought ya’d be here and would save me the trouble of running down to the post.”

“How are you?” Rose asked her seriously, her voice low as she leaned on the desk. “I mean, really.”

“Staying with James helped,” Aisling tucked some of her short hair behind her ear. “A bit jumpy, still, but, Scorpius said that would take time.”

Rose’s brows furrowed as she thought, “When did you see Scorpius?”

“Came by James and Fred’s flat this morning to check on me,” Aisling’s hazel eyes watched Rose closely. “Was rather thoughtful of him.”

“Yes, rather,” Rose sat back in her chair again as her gaze shifted to her desk and away from Aisling’s probing stare. 

“How are  _ you _ doing, Rose?” Aisling asked gently.

“About the same,” Rose pulled her gaze back and attempted a smile. “Didn’t get as much sleep as I would have liked.” 

Aisling opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door and one of the women from the front desk was standing there holding a piece of parchment, “Um, Healer Weasley? You’re wanted over at the Ministry.” She noticed Aisling, “Oh, and you too, actually, MediWitch Walsh.”

Rose frowned but took the parchment from her, “Thank you, Suzie.” She read the note, her brows furrowed again and handed it to Aisling. “Shall we?”

Catriona met them in the Atrium of the Ministry. “Hi, thanks for coming,” she said quickly to Rose and led them towards the lifts as Rose marveled at the amount of people milling about; she couldn’t remember seeing it this crowded before. “It’s a bit of a hectic day, as you can imagine,” Catriona was saying again. “Auror Malfoy would have met you himself, but his boot, you know. And Auror Potter is in a closed-door meeting with the Minister,” she gestured for them to get on a lift. “They should be done soon, they want to speak with you too.”

Rose and Aisling exchanged a look.

“Is this about,” Rose started to ask before the lift jerked and Aisling grabbed on to her arm. “Merlin, should have told you,” she said to Aisling quietly. “It’s not exactly as smooth as a Muggle lift.”

Aisling closed her eyes, clearly trying to keep her motion sickness at bay. “No,” she managed to say as the lift jerked again to a stop and the gates squeaked open. “Are those paper airplanes?” 

“Yea,” Rose chuckled as she watched the paper airplanes flew out of the lift ahead of them. “There’s been attempts to try other things, but some of the older wizards and witches really like airplanes.”

“As someone in the medical industry, I’d really suggest people walk,” Aisling muttered as she followed Rose and Catriona out of the lift, her hazel eyes drifting around the floor. Rose made a note to let Aisling look around the Atrium on their way out of the Ministry since she’d likely never seen it before.

“Thanks, Bishop,” Scorpius said as he walked up to them slowly. “Hi, Aisling, hi Rose,” he met Rose’s eyes for a brief moment before continuing. “Thanks for coming up, there’s been some developments Auror Potter and the Minister want to talk to you about.”

He turned to lead them towards the offices and Rose, seeing that he was still clearly unsure how to walk in his boot, walked alongside him and leaned over to whisper, “I can Transfigure you a walking stick if you think that would be helpful?”

Scorpius didn’t move his head to look at her and said lowly, “My grandfather apparently favored a walking stick. I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

Rose’s face fell, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t -”

Scorpius turned his head to her as he rushed to apologize, “No, no, of course not, please.” He put a comforting hand under her elbow as they turned a corner, “How would you know?”

Rose, still feeling embarrassed, tried not to focus too much attention to his hand on her elbow when she saw her Uncle Percy coming towards them from another hallway. He pushed his glasses up his nose and waved to them, “Are we just waiting for Hugo, then?”

Rose turned to Scorpius, “Hugo?” 

Scorpius opened his mouth to reply, his eyes wide, but the door in front of them opened and Harry stepped forward, “Come in, please.”

Rose and Aisling followed Harry inside and Rose nodded at her mother who stood next to Harry’s large desk; Rose was now extremely confused. 

“Ah, good,” Hermione nodded at everyone as they stepped in. “I expect Hugo will be here in a minute, Auror Malfoy?”

“Auror Bishop is meeting him at the lifts, ma’am,” Scorpius nodded, standing awkwardly on his bad leg.

“Sit, sit, please,” Hermione smiled even as she remained standing. “We have quite a few things to talk about,” she glanced at Harry who sat back down behind his desk. “Thank you all for coming.”

Aisling met Rose’s eyes as she sat down next to her and Rose shrugged slightly. “We really appreciate you coming in today,” Harry said to Rose and Aisling. “I’m sure you hadn’t planned on working today.”

“Day off’s tomorrow,” Aisling shrugged before frowning slightly. “Actually, I’m not sure Healer Lang knows we’re -”

“We’ve taken care of that,” Hermione interrupted with a smile, but Rose recognized that smile all too well. 

There was a knock on the door and Catriona popped her head in, “Hugo Weasley’s here, sir,” she said to Harry who waved him in.

Rose met Hugo’s eyes and raised her eyebrows at him as Catriona left and closed the door behind her. “Have a seat, Hugo,” Hermione said gently and Hugo sat next to Rose, squeezing her shoulder as he sat, barely able to squeeze into the smaller chair. He grunted slightly and Hermione let out a small puff of air that Rose knew was a laugh. “You can make it bigger if you need to, Hugo, dear,” she said gently and Hugo’s cheeks pinked slightly.

“Sorry,” he turned his head to mutter at everyone else in the room and took the wand out of his pocket to make the chair accommodate his large frame.

Hugo was lighter skinned than Rose, had nearly as many freckles as their dad that disappeared when he was out in the sun too long, and shared the same dark-red hair that Fred had that he now kept cropped short instead of the tight curls he favored at Hogwarts. He was as tall as Ron but built like their Uncle Charlie with huge muscles that he used to easily lift Rose and his cousins whenever he saw them. Rose expected he’d have been better suited for rugby than Quidditch since he was too big to fly very fast on most brooms. He had the same dark brown eyes as Hermione, however, and like his sister, a big, deep, booming laugh that always got everyone else to join. He was Rose’s gentle giant, a nickname Hugo hated and only caused Rose to use it more.

“There will be an article in tomorrow’s  _ Prophet _ ,” Harry started, “that Hermione and I thought you should all be made aware of as you may get requests for interviews.” Rose frowned, her eyes darting to her mother. “We’ve prevented them from interviewing you for now, but,” Harry sighed. “They can be relentless.”

“A no comment sort of deal?” Scorpius asked and Rose turned her head slightly to see him sitting in a chair along the wall, his leg straight out in front of him. She was surprised he wasn’t fully appraised of the article.

“Ideally,” Harry agreed. “No comment would be ideal.” He turned his attention to Hugo, “Now, Hugo, since you’re in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, you wouldn’t have been made aware, but since it concerns your mother -”

“Aurors apprehended a tyrannical madman on the continent,” Hermione cut in, her voice steel and Rose’s eyebrows raised in shock at her mother’s tone. “And his inner circle yesterday. They threatened me and our family directly, by name.”

Rose’s blood ran cold. “What?” 

“What?” Hugo echoed his sister.

“We found a manifesto on Zhuk,” Harry clasped his hands on his desk, his bright green eyes darting between Rose and Hugo. “He wanted to kill all Muggleborns, wanted an end to Muggles in Wizarding society across the globe, starting with the British Minister of Magic herself.”

“Why,” Rose leaned forward in her chair and stared at her mother. “Why didn’t you tell me yesterday?” She felt dizzy, “I treated the -”

“Would you have still treated him if you knew?” Hermione’s voice was flat, “As a Healer?”

“Yes,” Rose’s mouth hung open. “Of course I would -”

“Then you didn’t need to know until he was locked away,” Hermione interrupted her.

Rose felt Hugo’s hand on her shoulder in a show of comfort and solidarity but Rose knew it was also to prevent her from lashing out at their mother.

“There was a spy in the Ministry,” Harry continued. “Someone who had knowledge of the work Aurors were leading to locate and apprehend Zhuk. But we’ve determined he didn’t know about the manifesto. He only wanted money.”

“And all of this information will be in the papers tomorrow?” Scorpius asked, his brow furrowed. Rose wondered again what information was even being withheld from him as she saw him gripping the arm of his chair tightly.

“As will the fact that Markovic attacked a Healer and MedWitch at St. Mungo’s,” Harry said, resigned.

“What?” Hugo’s voice cut through the room and Rose saw Scorpius sit up straighter in his chair, the hand on her shoulder squeezing tightly. “What bloody happened -”

“We’re fine, Hugo,” Rose assured him gently. “We handled it ourselves.”

“Why weren’t there Aurors there,” Hugo glared at his uncle. “Why were they alone?”

“It’s fine, Hugo, really,” Rose patted his arm. “You know I can handle -”

“Why weren’t -” Hugo’s head had swung around to Scorpius but Rose gripped his arm tightly and leaned towards his ear to whisper harshly, “Not your business,  _ Huey _ .”

Hugo settled back in his chair slightly and turned towards his sister, “You’re okay?” She nodded at him, her dark blue eyes searching his dark brown eyes before Hugo leaned forward to look at Aisling. “You’re okay?”

“Aye, fine, thanks,” Aisling smiled weakly at him. 

“How was that information leaked?” Scorpius asked Harry and Rose was surprised at the edge to his voice.

“Healer Lang,” Hermione nearly spat. 

“What?” Aisling’s mouth hung open. “How did she bloody -”

“We don’t know how,” Harry shook his head. “But she’s being removed from St. Mungo’s immediately.”

Rose stared at her mother, “Immediately?”

“She can’t be leaking information to the  _ Prophet _ ,” Hermione’s eyes flashed. “It’s in strict violation of her contract to disobey a direct order from the Ministry like that. We’re looking through names for replacements now.”

“Sorry,” Aisling said hesitantly. “Will our names be in the paper?”

“No,” Harry sighed heavily. “That much we managed to avoid for now. We aren’t sure what more damage Healer Lang can do once she’s been removed, but for now it seems she’s trying to take credit.”

Rose let out a short, hollow laugh.

“If you know anyone who may be a good replacement,” Percy said from the back of the room, clearly hoping to alleviate some of the tension. “We’re taking names to interview and vet.”

“Healer Dawson,” Rose said without hesitation. “Although I’m not sure how good a fundraiser he’d be.”

“Aye,” Aisling agreed with a smirk she couldn’t help. “He’s interested in new techniques and procedures, and definitely won’t want to anger the Minister. But I can’t imagine how good he’d be at a charity gala or talking to wealthy wizards and witches.”

“I may know someone,” Scorpius inclined his head towards Hermione and Harry, “who is well equipped at fundraising.”

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance, “Would you want to talk to her first and see if she’s interested?”

“In a more formal capacity,” Harry added. “Part-time. She’d still have time to fundraise for her other causes.”

Rose tried to slyly look over at Scorpius, confused as to who they were talking about, but Scorpius kept his gaze on Harry and Hermione. “I can ask her,” he agreed. “And then I’m sure she’ll have questions for you.”

“And we can meet with her whenever she likes,” Hermione smiled warmly. “Outside the Ministry if she’d prefer.”

“If ya got someone else to do the fundraising,” Aisling piped in. “I think Dawson would be a wonderful Healer-in-Charge. He could focus more on treatments and changes at the hospital.”

“Which we desperately need,” Rose added before she could stop herself.

“We’ll bring him in to speak with him,” Hermione agreed. “I’m sure there are others we’ll be asked to interview,” she couldn’t help the bitterness in her voice, “but we’d prefer to speak with someone folks on staff want and respect as their boss.”

“Healer Dawson is well respected,” Aisling added politely.

There was a slight lull in the conversation before Rose asked, “Sorry. You said the manifesto was on Zhuk?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded, his face neutral so as not to show the concern he felt of where this conversation was going.

“It was on him when you apprehended him?” Rose asked.

“It was found on him when he was being processed at the Ministry before we brought him to St. Mungo’s,” Harry said. “Why?”

Rose turned to Aisling, “Did you get the feeling Zhuk knew who I was? When we treated him?”

“No,” Aisling shook her head. “He didn’t love when we mentioned Muggle medical tests and that I was Muggleborn,” Aisling looked rather smug. “But he had no idea who you were.”

“And we sealed his mouth shut,” Rose said, turning towards her mother. “So he couldn’t have said anything to you, but,” she trailed off.

“He didn’t seem to recognize me either,” Hermione put a hand on Harry’s desk and leaned on it slightly, looking at Harry. “He would have known what I looked like, surely.”

“And there were no hex marks or wounds,” Rose continued, turning to Scorpius. “He came quietly?”

“Yes,” Scorpius nodded, his dark grey eyes staring at her and she could see the gears turning in his head.

“Markovic?” Rose asked. “He was unconscious when he arrived, but -”

“He put up more of a fight, we think he was the brains behind the operation,” Scorpius nodded. “Zhuk was the figurehead.”

“But he also didn’t seem to fully know who I was,” Rose shook her head slightly as though to clear it. “I mean, there wasn’t a lot of time, and,” she trailed off, her eyes darting to Scorpius.

He saw that she needed him, clearly unsure if what she was saying made sense. “You would know,” his voice was heavy with anger. “You would know if the person you were dueling truly wanted you dead,” he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. 

“He didn’t know who I was,” Rose said in a shaky voice as she turned to her mother and uncle. “He didn’t recognize me.”

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other again, clearly communicating without speaking. 

“There's another spy,” Scorpius said gruffly as he tried to stand up from his chair.

“Miller wasn’t there when Zhuk was apprehended,” Harry stood up quickly. “Percy, I need a list of who was there -“

“I know who was there,” Scorpius interrupted him. 

“You have to stay here with them,” Harry looked around the room and strode to the door. “They aren’t safe.” His hand on the door he pointed at Hermione and said firmly, “Stay here, Hermione. I’ll get Ron myself, but you bloody  _ stay here _ .”

“Potter, I can,” Scorpius started, following him to the door and Harry helped him outside.

Rose put a hand on Aisling’s arm as Hugo squeezed Rose’s shoulder again. “Well,” Hugo let out a breath.

“How did you know, Rose?” Hermione sat down in the chair Harry had vacated and Rose looked up to see her mother was very much in Minister-mode and not mother-mode.

“Something just didn’t feel right,” Rose met her mother's eyes. “There was no way Zhuk, if he truly wanted you dead, would pass up an opportunity to at least say something foul to me.”

Hermione nodded and leaned back in the chair. “Scorpius and Walter were the ones who discovered there was a spy. Left to get Zhuk without telling anyone before we lost him again,” she tapped her fingers along Harry’s desk. “Never thought there’d be more than one spy.”

“They may not have been working together,” Aisling offered. “Oh, I mean,” when Hermione tilted her head slightly to look at her.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked in the clipped voice she tended to use when she felt behind someone else’s logic.

“You said the spy wanted money, but this spy clearly has another motive,” Aisling said, tucking some of her short brown hair behind her ear. “And if Zhuk and Markovic didn’t even know about the manifesto or know who you were, maybe this person didn’t even work with them.”

Rose’s blood ran cold but before she could open her mouth, the door opened again and Scorpius entered the room, closing, locking, and warding it behind him.

Rose stood under the guise to help him to a chair, but she whispered in his ear, “Someone wants my mother dead and they wanted to blame it on foreigners.”

“I don’t think it’s a group,” Scorpius whispered back as he let her help him into the chair. “I think it’s one person who wanted both Zhuk and your mother out of the picture.”

Rose knelt down next to him and said loudly, “How’s your leg? Is the boot working out?” 

“Not the most comfortable,” he chuckled, his grey eyes boring into her dark blue ones. “It’s not as bad as all that, I promise you,” his voice was a whisper again and he watched as she bit her lower lip briefly before meeting his eyes again and nodded.

“I trust you,” she patted his knee gently and stood up. “Uncle Harry have any sweets in his drawers, mum? I think we could all do with some chocolate.”

Hermione rifled through the desk drawers and Rose leaned against the wall next to Scorpius, fidgeting with her hands, clearly not wanting to sit back down and do nothing. She needed to do something, she needed to feel useful, she needed -

“Is someone going to tell me exactly what happened yesterday?” Hugo asked, his neck and shoulders bent over his legs, his voice deep and ready to break into a shout. “Is someone going to tell me how -”

“Hugo,” Hermione sat up straight behind Harry’s desk, her voice a warning.

“How my sister, who is not trained in combat, was attacked at her place of work,” Hugo’s voice was rising in anger and Aisling’s hazel eyes widened as she watched him.

“Hugo,” Hermione said again in a stern voice but Hugo ignored his mother.

“Why weren’t  _ you _ there?” Hugo’s head snapped to Scorpius and he froze, unsure how to respond. “Why weren’t there any Aurors? Why were they left alone?”

“ _ Hugo, _ ” Rose’s voice was ice as she pushed off from the wall and glared down at him. “That’s  _ enough _ .”

Scorpius watched as Hugo shrunk back slightly at the tone his sister used, but he didn’t let up. “I want to know why he wasn’t -”

“How  _ dare _ you blame him,” Rose’s eyes narrowed, her voice low and terrifying. “How  _ dare _ you even bring him into something he was not involved in.”

“He’s an Auror!” Hugo shot up from his chair, shouting.

“Hugo!” Hermione’s voice boomed around the office, but both of her children ignored her.

“We handled it,” Rose gestured between herself and Aisling. “We didn’t need Aurors or anyone else to help us,” she stood toe to toe with her brother, her neck craning to look him in the eye. “We took care of Markovic,” her voice softened slightly and she put a hand on his arm. “We are  _ fine _ .”

“I’m,” Hugo’s shoulders sagged slightly and he let out a long breath, his dark brown eyes darting between hers before he leaned around her to say, “I’m sorry, Scorpius.”

Scorpius was too shocked to respond, so simply nodded once.

“Will you tell me what happened?” He asked his sister.

Rose pulled on his hand slightly and he leaned down to pull her into a firm hug, “Will it make you feel better?” She asked him gently.

“Yes,” he whispered back and let go of her.

“Sit down,” Rose sighed and nudged him towards the chair as she turned to her mother. “Chocolates?”

Hermione, in a daze, picked up a large slab of chocolate from the top drawer and said softly, “Harry always has chocolate.” She broke it up into pieces and handed them to Hugo who passed them to Aisling and Rose.

Rose took two pieces and leaned back against the wall, handing Scorpius a piece, “I’m sorry,” she whispered to him and Scorpius saw that she was standing closer to him than she had previously. “He can get a bit,” she struggled to find the right word, but Scorpius put a hand on her arm and she smiled down at him. “Thanks.”

Scorpius listened as Rose very gently told Hugo what happened at the hospital, trying not to grip his wand too tightly as he heard the story again, wanting to punch Markovic in the bloody throat for what he did. He was surprised at how silent Hugo remained throughout the story, but he rather thought it was because he respected Rose and she had frightened him a little during their row. She had frightened  _ him _ , that was for certain.

“And you’re both okay?” Hugo turned to Aisling. “You have someone to stay with?”

“I stayed with James,” Aisling smirked at Hugo when his mouth dropped open.

“Really?” Hugo’s grin was wide and toothy. “Bloody hell,” he swung his head around to Rose. “That was a good call, Rosie.”

Rose shrugged slightly but anyone could see the look of satisfaction on her face.

“And Scorpius checked on me this morning,” Aisling added. “Was rather thoughtful of an Auror.”

“Oh,” Scorpius scratched his beard, uncomfortable, sneaking a sidelong glance at Rose.

“That a new Auror service?” Hugo asked with a twitch of his lips and Scorpius opened his mouth to respond but Rose rolled her eyes at her brother and snorted, “Don’t be a prat,  _ Huey _ .”

Hugo settled back in his chair slightly and said to Scorpius, “Sorry, Scorpius, for um,” he rubbed a hand over his very short dark-red hair. “You know.”

“Use your words, Huey,” Rose whispered firmly to him.

“I needed to blame someone I could yell at,” Hugo acquiesced. “And you were there, so,” he frowned at Scorpius. “I am very sorry.”

Scorpius nodded, “I understand, Hugo.” He wanted to tell Hugo it took everything in him not to punch bloody Markovic, but he rather thought that wouldn’t go over well with Rose or the Minister of Magic. “I’d have blamed me too.”

Rose turned her head quickly to look down at Scorpius, frowning, but there was a knock on the door and Scorpius struggled to stand up, taking Rose’s offered hand as he walked to the door and said gruffly, “Who is it?”

“It’s Harry, Scorpius,” Harry’s voice said through the door but Hermione, now walking towards the door, said clearly for Harry to hear. “Tell us something only we would know.”

“Hermione,” Harry sighed and they could practically hear him run a tired hand over his face. “Really?”

“Hermione, it’s me,” Ron said through the door.

“Ronald,” Hermione said. “What is something no one else would know?”

“I don’t know if I want to hear this,” Hugo muttered from his chair and Aisling clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

“You once told me I had the emotional range of a teaspoon,” Ron said clearly through the door and Rose let out a loud laugh as she watched her mother nod at Scorpius to open the door.

“Mum, that’s savage,” Rose continued laughing.

“She wasn’t wrong,” Harry mumbled as they stepped through the door and Ron pulled Hermione into a very tight hug.

“At the time,” Hermione smiled as she hugged Ron back. “You’re at least a tablespoon now.”

Ron laughed genuinely and pulled Rose and Hugo into hugs, “You two alright?”

“Yea, dad, we’re fine, just been here,” Hugo clapped his dad on the back hard and Ron winced slightly. “Oh, sorry.”

“Forgot your own strength,” Rose rolled her eyes.

Scorpius tried not to watch them, feeling as though he was intruding on their family moment; he had never really seen the four of them interact alone, at least not in the last few years as Rose was out of the country and it was more likely to see the entire extended Weasley family together. He moved to say something to Harry but Aisling cleared her throat as she stood up.

“Hi, Mr. Weasley, I’m Aisling Walsh, I -”

“Rose’s MediWitch friend,” Ron grinned at her, his arm around Rose’s shoulders.

“She’s dating James too,” Rose smirked and Ron’s mouth hung open with a whispered, “Blimey!”

“Actually, since James isn’t here,” Aisling started, wringing her hands slightly. “I’d like to get this genuine thanks out so I can embarrass him the next time.” Rose arched an eyebrow and her lips twitched slightly. “Thank ye for everything ye did during the War. And before the War,” Aisling started, her eyes traveling between each of the Golden Trio. “The sacrifices ye and yer friends and family made so that I could be part of this world,” she nodded. “I really appreciate it, I’m very thankful.” She smiled slightly, “And my da’ is as well. Glad I can control it now after all the accidental magic.” 

“Oh,” Hermione breathed, putting a hand to her chest.

“Thanks,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ron grinned and let his arms slip from around Rose’s shoulders and put his hand out for Aisling to shake. “Thanks, Aisling,” he turned to Rose. “I bloody like your friend.”

Aisling laughed, “I’m sure people thank you all the time, I -”

“Not recently,” Hermione shook her head slightly. “That was really lovely, Aisling, thanks.” She wiped at her eye quickly.

“Next time, you said you’ll embarrass James?” Ron was grinning. “Please tell me how,” he sat down at the edge of Harry’s desk and Harry laughed.

“Scorpius,” he nodded at him. “We need a Legilimens, we think we found the man, but he’s not eager to talk.”

Rose turned to stare at Scorpius - he was a Legilimens? - but he was already following Harry to the door.

“We’ll be back soon, I hope,” he glared at Hermione and Ron. “Stay here. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Harry,” Hermione waved him away. “You have any more snacks here besides chocolate?”

Harry groaned but closed the door behind him as Ron and Aisling continued to conspire.

“He could have at least brought me some paperwork to read,” Hermione grumbled as she patted Hugo’s shoulder as he sat down. “Were you having a busy day, Hugo?”

08080808080808080808080808

Harry came to release them an hour later, but much to Rose’s disappointment, Scorpius wasn’t with him. There would be another article in the  _ Prophet _ , but Hermione was hurried away by Percy and her assistants to write and release another announcement about the arrest of a second spy in the Ministry. Hermione barely had a chance to say goodbye to Rose, Hugo, and Ron before she was whisked away.

“We’ll see you soon, Aisling,” Ron grinned at her. “I’m sure they’ll be a family gathering soon, before the holidays.”

“See ye soon, Mr. Weasley -”

“It’s Ron, please,” he grinned at her before clapping Hugo on the back. “Dinner this week, m’boy?”

Rose winked at Aisling, “Best friends with my dad now, are ya?”

Hugo pulled Aisling into a hug she wasn’t expecting and let out a surprised gasp as Hugo lifted her into the air, “Glad you’re okay, Aisling. You’re a good sort.”

“Th-thanks, Hugo,” Aisling managed to squeak out.

“Put her down, Huey,” Rose chided, hitting his arm playfully. “And don’t you  _ dare _ think about picking me up, this is your place of -”

“Not my floor,” Hugo grinned and lifted her up with ease. “And I know the people in charge,” he winked as he set her back down.

“You belong out on a Reserve,” Rose sniffed at him with a faux-air of haughtiness. “Out of doors, away from people -”

“So you’ve said,” he nudged her playfully. “Come on, I reckon it’s time to go home, yea?”

“It’s not even 3,” Rose rolled her eyes at her brother as he gently pushed her and Aisling out of the room, Ron behind them. 

“You two should go home,” Ron said. “Or you can come by the shop,” he was grinning. “Take a look at some ideas we’ve got,” he winked at Aisling. “You could see the backroom, it’s brilliant.”

“Thanks, Ron,” Aisling grinned. “I’d like that,” she nodded to the lifts. “There any stairs I could take instead?”

Rose saw Scorpius out of the corner of her eye and walked towards him without letting anyone know, “You okay?” She asked, not paying attention to who Scorpius was talking to.

He nodded at Catriona and with a quick smile at Rose, she walked away to leave them alone. “I’m fine,” he watched her carefully. “It was just one man,” Scorpius said gently. “You’ll be safe. It was a mess in there though, we think he’d been hit with a lot of damaging spells throughout his life which didn’t help with,” he trailed off.

“You’re a Legilimens,” Rose crossed her arms in front of her.

“Only at work,” Scorpius tilted his head slightly and scratched his beard, drawing Rose’s attention to it briefly. “I don’t use it apart from when I’m given permission at work.” She arched an eyebrow at him and Scorpius let out a small laugh, “You don’t believe me?”

Rose tried to maintain her look of disbelief but her lips twitched, “If you say so,” she shrugged before she let out a quiet laugh. “I’m sorry about Hugo, he can, well, you saw,” she frowned.

Scorpius shook his head, “I’d react the same way if I had a sibling.”

Rose tilted her slightly, “Your leg?”

“Fine, thanks,” he nodded.

“Arm?” 

“Small scar,” he shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and looking over her shoulder. “I think they’re waiting for you.” 

Rose didn’t turn to look at them, and opened her mouth to say something, but a young Auror ran up to them and told Scorpius he was wanted somewhere else.

“Bye, Rose,” he nodded at her. “Take care.”

Rose watched him hobble away with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not where I meant for the chapter to go at all, but here we are - hope you liked it :) next we will see some Astoria and Rose interaction, eventually a ball, maybe some more family/friend drinks...
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome :)


	21. Vingt-et-un

Rose tossed the  _ Prophet _ onto her desk and ran a tired hand over her face, not caring about messing up her lipstick, knowing full well it would stay in place thanks to a charm she and her yearmates learned in fourth year. Her bloody yearmates. Of course, Thomasin wrote an article in today’s  _ Prophet  _ about the spy, and Markovic, and bloody Lang. Of course she would soon bloody put two and two together and write about how it was Rose, the Minister’s own daughter who was attacked by Markovic.

_ Attacked and took him down _ , Rose thought as she grabbed the paper and tossed it into the small bin next to her desk. She let out a breath and squeezed her eyes shut, wondering what the chances were that Thomasin would suddenly decide that the  _ Prophet _ wasn’t good enough for her and leave Wizarding journalism entirely. 

“I hear I have you to thank,” a soft, deep voice said from the door and Rose opened her eyes and looked up, a smile growing on her face.

“Not just me,” Rose said to Healer Dawson. “Everyone wanted you.”

Dawson laughed, “That sounds like a bit of an exaggeration, but thank you.”

“I’d offer you a congratulatory whisky but we’re both still on duty,” Rose chuckled. “But maybe after work -”

“I haven’t signed anything yet,” he winked, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m off to do that now, actually,” he smiled. 

“They trick someone into doing all the fundraising for you?” Rose teased.

“Thank Merlin, yes,” he sighed. “Already met with her and the Minister, actually. She’s already got ideas and plans in place.” He shook his head, “Remarkable woman, a lot of experience.”

Rose smiled, curious as to who the woman was, but knew she’d likely find out soon enough. “Thanks, again, Weasley,” Dawson smiled at her and tapped the doorframe. “I’ll take you up on that whisky once I sign these papers and we get you some kind of promotion. You’re going to be my right-hand Healer.”

“I don’t need,” Rose called out after him but he was gone and she shook her head with a small laugh. “Bloody -”

There was a knock on the door and a MediWitch stood in the doorway, “Healer Weasley, you have a visitor, a Mrs. -”

“Hullo, Healer Weasley,” Astoria Malfoy stepped into her office from behind the MediWitch. “Do you have a moment to talk?” Her smile was wide and beautiful and Rose stood, unable to help her own small smile. “If you aren’t too busy?”

“Of course, come in,” she gestured to the chairs across her desk and nodded at the MediWitch. “Thanks, Susan.” The MediWitch nodded and closed the door behind her as she left. “Can I offer you some tea, Mrs. Malfoy?” Rose asked. “I can ask someone to run and get it -”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Astoria smiled and sat down. “And please, call me Astoria.”

Rose nodded and sat down too, very curious as to why Scorpius’s bloody mum was visiting her in her office. Was Scorpius okay? Was -

“I just finished speaking with Healer Dawson, who assured me you are already aware that he will become the new Chief Healer,” Astoria began, her voice had a musical lilt to it that Rose had never really noticed before and a sense of calm washed over her.

“I am, yes,” Rose nodded, still not entirely sure where this conversation was going.

“Splendid,” Astoria smiled and leaned back in her chair. “I’ve signed on to be the fundraiser for St. Mungo’s and I’d love to chat with you about where you think we need to focus our fundraising efforts,” Astoria said as she set her bag down on the other chair, opening it to rummage around, clearly looking for something in particular. “Ah,” she pulled out a card. “Here is my number, Rose. I’d love to meet with you outside of the hospital, maybe over tea, to discuss what changes you envision for St. Mungo’s. It’s always easier to ask for large sums of money when you can directly show the donors where the money will be going.” She held out the card to Rose whose mouth was parted slightly in shock. “Oh, of course,” Astoria laughed softly. “You don’t need my Muggle number,” she pulled the card back. “You can owl me, anytime, of course.” She slipped the card back into her bag and grinned at Rose, “I’m so used to fundraising for Muggles, you understand.”

Rose’s eyes widened, “Sorry,” she shook her head. “I’m,” she leaned back in her chair. “You fundraise for Muggles?”

Astoria tucked some of her wavy honey-blonde hair behind her ear, “Ah,” she grinned and looked at her Muggle watch. “You wouldn’t be interested in going to Diagon for a cup of tea now would you?”

Rose stood up to grab her orange wool coat, “I’d like that very much, Astoria.”

0808080808080808080808

Scorpius hobbled down Diagon Alley, still not used to the boot and hoping desperately that Rose would remove it tomorrow. He really  _ could _ have done with a cane, but he knew that the stares he would have gotten, the fear in people’s eyes when they saw a man with a walking stick and Malfoy-blonde hair, was not worth it. He was meeting his mother for tea and was surprised when she owled him to change it from their usual spot in Muggle London to the Tea Leaf Tea Room in Diagon Alley. They’d been going to Highgate House for years and he had been rather looking forward to their famous scones to celebrate her taking the St. Mungo’s fundraising position.

Scorpius knew, as soon as he had mentioned it to Harry and Hermione, that his mother would take the job. She was perfect for the role and it was rather surprising that no one had ever asked her before, especially when they knew Astoria had been fundraising for years.

He opened the door to the Tea Room and smiled, holding it open for two older women who were leaving, before he hobbled in and looked around for his mother, seeing her waving at him from the back corner of the rather small and rather crowded room. He was having difficulty navigating the space and didn’t notice that his mother wasn’t alone until he was a foot away from the table. “Oh,” Rose stood up and offered her hand. “Here, please,” she offered her chair quickly. “I should have helped you in,” she frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t,” she turned to Astoria. “I should let you two -”

“Please,” Scorpius waved her off as he sat down rather heavily. “I’m early and don’t mean to intrude, I just,” he swung his leg under the table. “Need to sit.”

“No, I’ll,” Rose looked around but didn’t see any empty chairs nearby so picked up her tea spoon and quickly Transfigured it into a chair. She sat down with a small glance at Astoria, “You don’t mind?”

“Scorpius has sat in on many fundraising meetings in the past,” Astoria smiled at her son and patted his hand. “He doesn’t bore easily.” Scorpius raised an eyebrow at his mother but didn’t say anything. Astoria smiled widely at him, “Rose and I have been discussing the needs of St. Mungo’s and how we can meet them.”

“Ah,” Scorpius nodded and waved at the older woman behind the counter, miming a cup of tea. “So you took the job, and started today?”

“Yes.” The genuine excitement in Astoria’s eyes was evident and it made Scorpius smile broadly at his mum. “Rose was just telling me we need to be using more Muggle techniques.”

“Research,” Scorpius nodded, turning his attention to Rose. “Some sort of fellowship for Healers to study at Muggle hospitals?”

“And equipment,” Rose nodded, her lips twitching slightly. “But I think this will be a tough sell,” Rose turned her attention back to Astoria. “A lot of patients don’t love the idea of Muggle tests and the like.”

“Leave that to me,” Astoria’s green eyes twinkled. “Draco and I are very gifted at coaxing money from folks,” she smiled and took a sip of her tea just as a cup landed in front of Scorpius. 

“Loves taking money from folks for a good cause,” Scorpius amended, his grey eyes flashing to Rose quickly. “But it may help to have another, more widely amenable cause for people to let go of a lot of money.”

Astoria patted his hand, before turning her focus back on Rose, “Full of wonderful ideas, this one.” 

Rose swallowed a sip of tea, thinking. “I always thought there should be a separate wing for children,” she shrugged. “St. Mungo’s is a rather terrifying place, especially for young kids or Muggleborns who have only been to the Hospital Wing. And we ought to have liaisons and information for Muggle parents visiting their kids in hospital.”

Astoria’s smile grew, “This is why the new Healer-in-Charge wanted me to talk to you, Rose.” Rose’s eyes widened slightly. “He knew you’d be full of wonderful ideas to change St. Mungo’s for the better.”

Scorpius could tell Rose felt slightly uncomfortable by the praise. “And when are you planning on having your first fundraiser for St. Mungo’s, mother?”

“Before Christmas,” Astoria raised an eyebrow as her gaze shifted to her son. 

“When is your holiday fundraiser for the East London hospital?” Scorpius’s brow furrowed, “Are you going to plan two holiday fundraisers?”

Astoria’s grin was wide and Scorpius thought rather sneaky, “Rose, do you want to attend a Muggle fundraiser next Saturday night?”

Rose’s mouth hung open slightly and Scorpius rolled his eyes at his mother, “You need to give her a bit more context, I think.”

“Oh, of course,” Astoria set her teacup down with a very discreet wink at her son. “Every year I put together a gala for a hospital in East London that never has enough funding, sometimes around the holidays, sometimes in the summer. It’s a lot of very rich Muggles, and the occasional wizard and witch. But there are a lot of doctors from that hospital that come to speak to the rich Muggles to tell them exactly why they need their financial help,” Astoria tilted her head slightly. “I think you’d rather like Dr. Morris and Dr. Eze, don’t you think, Scorpius?”

“Dr. Eze especially,” Scorpius nodded with a slight smirk. “He doesn’t hold back when he talks to the donors.” Astoria covered her mouth with her hand but Rose could still hear her slight chuckle. 

“Oh,” Rose said, still slightly overwhelmed and confused, but she shook her head slightly as though to clear it. “Next Saturday night, you said?”

“It’s black tie,” Astoria added. “I’m happy to help you pick something out, but I’m sure your cousins would jump at the chance.”

Rose couldn’t help the, “Bloody ‘ell,” she muttered but Scorpius turned back to his mother to ask her again when she reckoned she’d have the St. Mungo’s fundraiser.

“The Minister assured me the Atrium would be available the Saturday before the Christmas holiday,” Astoria smiled. “That event will be well attended as well,” she continued. “And asking for a children’s ward?” She grinned, “Now that is a great way to ask for donations.”

Scorpius turned back to Rose, still very obviously thinking things over. “You don’t have to come next weekend to the Muggle hospital,” he said gently to Rose. “It’s a lot of talking to stiff shirted -”

“Scorpius,” Astoria smirked into her tea cup.

“No,” Rose shook her head and flashed Scorpius a small smile. “I think it’s a great idea,” she turned to Astoria. “I mean, I’ll have to learn how to do this sort of thing, won’t I? If Dawson isn’t great talking to people and asking for money,” she leaned back in her chair. “Won’t hurt to see it in action.”

“And there’s no better teacher than Draco,” Astoria grinned. “I’ll send you the information when I come by St. Mungo’s again, and a picture of my dress,” she continued. “It’ll be a great way for you to meet some Muggle doctors too,” her eyes were shining with excitement.

Rose grinned too, caught up in Astoria’s excitement before she saw the time on Astoria’s Muggle watch. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve taken up so much of your time together,” she flashed Scorpius a smile before she stood up.

“Oh, no, please,” Scorpius said but she had already turned her chair back into a teaspoon. He leaned forward in his chair so she could grab her wool coat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she put her hand on Scorpius’s shoulder gently. “And we’ll take that boot off, yea?”

Scorpius couldn’t help the look of relief as it crossed his face, “I will not miss this bloody boot.”

Rose let out her deep throated laugh before turning her attention to Astoria and sticking out her hand, “Thank you, Astoria. I’m really looking forward to working with you.”

“Me too, Rose,” Astoria smiled and shook Rose’s hand. “I’ll be by this week to speak with you and Healer Dawson again about the event.”

“Thanks,” Rose smiled, her eyes landing on Scorpius one final time before she weaved her way through the tea room and back out onto Diagon Alley.

“Well,” Astoria said, raising an eyebrow when Scorpius finally turned his head back to his mother. 

“Well indeed,” Scorpius took a sip of his tea, ignoring his mother’s inquisitive glances.

080808080808080808

“How are you, Walsh?” Scorpius leaned on the front desk of St. Mungo’s and smiled at Aisling.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Aisling grinned and hurried around the front desk. “Just the man I was hoping to run into,” she looped her arm through his. “I’ll take him down to Healer Weasley, thanks, Susan,” she called out to the other woman behind the desk. “I’m fine, I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“Still staying with James?” Scorpius asked slyly.

“Wouldn’t ya know I rather like the bloke,” she let out a sigh. “Who would have thought it, eh?”

“Rose, I reckon,” Scorpius chuckled and Aisling soon joined in.

“Very smart, that one,” Aisling agreed. “And how’s your leg?” She glanced down at his boot, “That thing coming off today?”

Scorpius returned the smile, “I bloody hope so.”

“Did you hear the good news?” Aisling asked as they ambled slowly down the hallway. “Should be in the paper tomorrow, but Healer Dawson is to be our new Healer-in-Chief.”

“That’s splendid,” Scorpius smiled. “You must be pleased.”

“Very,” Aisling agreed. “He’s Rose’s mentor, you know, so I expect good things for her. But we all love Healer Dawson. He’s a good sort.”

Scorpius wondered if he should tell her that his mother was hired to do the fundraising on behalf of the hospital, but let Aisling continue to praise Healer Dawson as they got closer to Rose’s office.

“Oh,” Aisling said as they turned a corner and nearly ran into Rose and an older man speaking in the hallway. “Healer Weasley, I have your patient here -”

“Hullo, Mr. Malfoy,” Rose’s smile was wide. “Healer Dawson, this is Auror Malfoy.”

“Yes, of course,” Dawson held out his hand for Scorpius to shake. “Rose was telling me you didn’t put up a fight for any of her Muggle tests,” he glanced down at his leg. “Or healing practices.”

“She knows best,” Scorpius smiled, his eyes darting to Rose quickly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Healer Dawson, I’ve heard great things.”

“All exaggerations, I’m sure,” Dawson smiled before turning back quickly to Rose. “I’ll give a statement, but that may not be enough.” Rose frowned but didn’t move to argue. “I’ll speak with you later, Healer Weasley.” He turned to Scorpius, “A pleasure to meet you. And actually, MediWitch Walsh, can I steal you for a minute?”

“See ya soon, Scorpius,” Aisling winked at him as she followed Healer Dawson back down the hall.

“How’s the leg?” Rose asked as she offered Scorpius her arm and he took it gladly.

“Fine,” he shrugged. “Just excited to get this bloody thing off.”

“If it’s healed like I think it has, we should be able to take it off today,” she smiled as they continued down the hall. “And your arm?”

“Doesn’t hurt,” he shrugged.

“A scar?” Rose asked, turning towards him, one eyebrow arched.

“Not as bad as some of my others,” he shrugged and saw that Rose had bit her lip to keep from laughing as she guided him into an empty room.

“Have a seat at the end,” she gestured to the bed and closed the door. Scorpius could finally see what she was wearing under her open robes, and he did his absolute best not to stare too long at her very dark green dress that seemed to hug her curves perfectly without being incident. She walked towards him and Scorpius pulled his eyes away from her body to her face, her twists pulled into a very high knot on top of her head. “Let’s take that boot off,” she said and undid the velcro herself before Scorpius could bend down to do it. “And,” she tapped her wand at his pant leg so it rolled up over his knee. “Extend it, please.”

Scorpius straightened his leg out, unable to hide a slight wince. “Bit stiff,” he offered lamely, his eyes glancing up to meet Rose’s, but she was already prodding and poking his calf and shin.

“It will be a bit stiff for a few more days,” she said absently as she summoned something from the cabinet behind her. “This will help,” she slathered something on his leg and he jerked slightly at how cold it was. “It’s cold,” she glanced up at him with a smirk. “Should have said.”

“I noticed,” Scorpius mumbled and leaned back on his hands. 

“You’ll want to put this on when you wake up and before bed for a week,” she handed him the small tub. “It’ll help with the tension and stiffness,” she looked back down at his leg and turned it slightly. Scorpius did his best to ignore the feeling of her hands on his leg. “If it’s still stiff next week, let me know. We should have you able to walk and stand and dance without any pain by the time that fundraiser rolls around,” Rose winked as she stood up straight.

“About that,” Scorpius started and ran a hand through his hair absently. “Don’t feel obligated to come -”

“I’m excited,” Rose interrupted him with a smile. “I mean, I’m bloody nervous,” she amended and crossed her arms in front of her. “To wear a fancy dress and talk to people, but I’m also really excited to talk to local Muggle doctors and see how this fundraising stuff really works.”

“It’s rarely that exciting,” Scorpius chuckled. “But I appreciate your enthusiasm.”

“How often do you go to your mum’s events?”

Scorpius stared at her for a long moment, surprised that she genuinely wanted to know, that she genuinely wanted to ask him questions about his life. “As often as I can,” he admitted. “I always go to the holiday event, whatever it’s for.”

“And you’ve never mentioned to anyone that your mum plans fundraisers for Muggles?” Rose tilted her head slightly.

“And Wizarding Britain, but that’s always anonymously,” Scorpius shrugged. “It never came up, really.”

“It’s going to be in the papers tomorrow,” Rose watched him carefully.

“Reckon that comes with the job,” Scorpius smiled slightly. “And no one can get mad when they’re invited to the St. Mungo’s gala.” 

“Hmm,” Rose frowned and stepped back from the bed. “That means I’ll need two dresses, doesn't it?”

“I really doubt your cousins will let you get away with wearing the same dress even if it’s just us Malfoys seeing you,” Scorpius’s smile was wider now.

“Too bloody right,” she tilted her head and stared at him. “Let me see that arm, please.” She waited while he unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled up the arm. “Is it socially acceptable to drink before dress shopping?”

Scorpius glanced up at her with a chuckle, “And during too. Especially with Roxanne.”

“And Lily,” Rose muttered. “No stiffness?” She wrapped her hands around his arm to examine the scar, “Still a bit jagged.” She frowned, “Really thought that would heal a bit cleaner.”

“I don’t mind,” he shrugged. “Makes me look rather dashing, I think.”

Rose rolled her eyes dramatically at him and pushed his shoulder, but Scorpius saw her lips twitch. “Anything else sore or hurt? You’re not hiding any new or old injuries from me?”

Scorpius shook his head, “You've tended to them all.”

Rose nodded and Scorpius could tell there was something she was itching to say to him but she was holding back as he fixed his shirt sleeve. “Mother’s very excited to work with you,” he said offhandedly. “It’s rare she gets to work with someone in the Wizarding world who's passionate about what they do.”

“Oh,” Rose was unsure how to react. “I’m interested to learn more about what she does,” she admitted. “I am sorry I intruded on your tea time -“

“Please,” Scorpius waved a hand. “Better than having to lie about my injuries.” Rose frowned but Scorpius added quickly, “Nothing to worry about, part of the job.”

“I tried to talk to Fred about Thomasin, I know she’ll put two and two together about,”

Rose trailed off and Scorpius hopped delicately off the table, moving his ankle around slightly now that the boot was off.

“Ah yes, he’s not seeing here anymore,” Scorpius nodded. “And she’s too bloody good at her job.”

“I just don’t want Aisling dragged into it,” Rose frowned. 

“Ah,” Scorpius nodded. 

“I always thought she’d do better at the Ministry or somewhere that’s not the  _ Prophet _ ,” Rose shrugged and turned to lead them out of the exam room. “But she is very good at sleuthing. And writing.”

“Indeed,” Scorpius agreed as he followed her out of the door. “Thanks for the boot,” he said as they walked down the hall and saw Healer Dawson waving at them. “I think you’re being beckoned.”

He noticed Rose frown slightly as she saw Dawson before she turned back to Scorpius, “Well, I’ll see you soon, yea? Before the gala?”

Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat, his face nearly bursting in a crooked smile, “Course, Petal. Real soon.”

0808080808080808

“You were right to call,” Lily rushed in through the door of Rose’s flat.

“You’d be helpless without us,” Roxanne agreed right behind her.

“Brought fizz,” Aisling said from the kitchen as she hugged Lily and Roxanne. “Hullo, girls,” she laughed. 

“I need your sane head with this lot,” Rose leaned against her counter and took a sip of the champagne Aisling brought.

“How many bottles did you bring?” Dominique asked, dusting soot from the Floo off her shoulders. “More than one, I hope?”

“There’s another bottle in the fridge,” Rose rolled her eyes. “We can’t get pissed before we even leave -“

“They may have champs there anyway,” Lily clapped her hands, ignoring Dominique’s grimace.

“It’s not wedding dress shopping,” Aisling frowned. “Don’t they reserve the goods for really expensive dresses?”

“I bloody hope so,” Dominique’s smile was too wide for Rose’s liking. “We’re planning on Rosie spending a lot of money.”

“No,” Rose shook her head. “I need two dresses, I’m not -“

“Two?” Lily nearly screeched. “What do you need two fancy bloody dresses for?”

Rose blanched, her eyes darting around at her cousins and friend. “Oh, bollocks,” she took another sip of her champagne.

“What are you hiding?” Roxy narrowed her eyes and took a step towards her cousin.

“It’s not for me to,” she sighed, leaning against the counter and realizing she had no escape. “You’ll get invitations soon, and it’ll be in the paper,” Rose groaned. “There’ll be a gala for St. Mungo’s the Saturday before Christmas.”

Lily squealed and clapped her hands, as Roxanne threw her arms around Rose’s neck. 

“Absolutely brilliant,” Dominique put an arm around Aisling’s shoulders. “Dresses for everyone!”

“This is wonderful,” Lily threw herself at Rose now too. “Crack open that other bottle, we deserve it!”

Rose groaned but couldn’t help her smile as she met Dominique’s bright blue eyes as she muttered, “Absolutely insufferable.”

080808080808080808

Rose would never admit to anyone that dress shopping with her cousins and Aisling was actually enjoyable. When they weren’t forcing her into insanely tight and audacious dresses, they were fun to be around, and it felt nice to try on beautiful dresses that made her feel sexy and beautiful.

But she would never admit that to anyone.

“Now,” Dominique gushed when Rose stepped out of the dressing room. “ _ That _ , Rosie, is a bloody showstopper.”

“I don’t want to stop any shows,” Rose let out an embarrassed whisper.

“You do at the gala at the Ministry,” Lily was clasping her hands tightly and trying not to bounce too much on her toes. “It’s like your reintroduction to Wizarding Britain!”

“I’ve been here for -”

“Not the same,” Roxanne argued. “Now, we need a show stopping dress for Aisling too. If she’s going to be entering society on the arm of one Mr. James Potter -”

“I’ll need to look fierce,” Aisling grinned as she opened the door to her dressing room. “Is red too much?”

“Never,” Lily cooed as she stepped to Aisling. Rose let out a sigh of relief now that attention was blessedly drawn away from her. 

“You have to wear red on behalf of us red-headed Weasleys,” Dominique agreed. “And Godric, you look incredible, Walsh.”

“Absolutely stunning,” Roxanne arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure I can’t steal you from -”

“I like the bloke too much, sorry,” Aisling winked at Roxanne. 

“Shame,” Roxanne sighed and stepped back into her dressing room. “I think purple is still acceptable for the hols, right?”

“For you babe?” Lily laughed. “Of course.”

“Rose,” Dominique knocked on the door. “You’re keeping that merlot gown, okay?”

“I think it’s too much,” Rose huffed as she pulled the dress down her legs. 

“Hold on to it,” Dominique disagreed. “Until you see what else there is, yea?”

“I don’t -”

“Rose,” Lily’s singsong voice made Rose roll her eyes up to the ceiling. “Just trust us, okay?”

“Fine,” she nearly grunted and tugged on a black dress she hated before she even zipped it.

“Black one?” Dominique asked.

“Absolute rubbish,” Rose answered. “I promise.”

“Black is too much anyway,” Lily sighed. “Not for the hols. You need a pop of color.”

“Love a color on you,” Aisling agreed and Rose let a laugh escape her lips. “Need a drink break?”

“Yes,” Rose sighed in relief as she tugged on a bronze dress she barely looked at in the mirror before opening the door. “Where is it?” She asked, looking around her cousins for a glass of champagne.

She was met with silence.

“Were you lying about a drink?” Rose glared at Aisling, her hands on her hips. 

“You look -“

“Absolutely-“

“Bloody -“

“Smashing,” Aisling finished. 

“That’s the dress,” Dominique blinked, her voice soft. “That’s  _ the _ dress.”

Rose tilted her head slightly and stared at them all, “Are you alright? Do you need to go to hospital?” She rolled her eyes when they just continued to stare at her and did a double take at Lily whose eyes were tearing up. “Merlin,” she huffed at them and turned to look at herself in the mirror. “Oh,” she breathed when she finally looked at herself. “ _ Oh _ .”

0808080808080808

“I need a nap,” Rose whined as Aisling guided her - forced her, really - along the Muggle streets to a pub. “I don’t need another drink.”

“Not even for some really class fish and chips?” Aisling laughed. “Come on, it wasn’t too bad a day, was it?”

Rose’s lips twitched, “You are sworn to bloody secrecy, Walsh. Understood?”

“Aye,” Aisling winked and turned her head to call back to the others. “Just here, come on!”

“Here?” Roxanne’s nose crinkled slightly when they stopped outside a pub with a sign so faded hanging above them they could barely read it. “Does that say cock?”

“Aye,” Aisling opened the door. “Cockfoster’s Inn, come on.”

“The windows are shuttered,” Lily whispered, clearly uneasy, but Rose couldn’t help her grin as they stepped inside.

“You made it!” James bounded towards them and pulled Aisling out of Rose’s arm to kiss her quickly. “I’ve been stuck with piss-poor company for hours,” he whined to Aisling quietly before winking at Rose. “How many dresses they force you to try on, Rosie?”

“Too many,” Rose rolled her eyes and continued into the dimly lit pub. “I’m bloody starved.”

“Scorpius!” Dominique bounded past Rose and swatted the man on the shoulder. 

He swiveled around on his barstool and grimaced at her as he rubbed his shoulder, his eyes landing on Rose. “Can’t you tell her, as my Healer, not to physically abuse me so much?”

Rose arched an eyebrow at him, “Think that’ll only make her hit you harder.”

“Quite right,” he grinned before furrowing his brows at Dominique. “Ow. Not nice.”

“You, Mr. Malfoy, have never invited me to a gala in our entire friendship,” Dominique glared at him, hands on her hips. “ _ That’s _ not nice.”

“Not my galas to invite you to,” he shrugged but Rose could tell he was slightly uncomfortable by the comment. 

“And they’ve never hosted a sports one before,” Fred said as he returned from the bathroom. 

“I like more things than just sports,” Dominique huffed at her cousin. “Animals, for one.”

“Dragons don’t count,” Fred laughed heartily, ignoring Dominique when she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Do tell your mum I love an event,” Dominique said gently to Scorpius before jumping up and grinning. “Oh, I’ll tell her when I see her at the,” she trailed off, nervously glancing at Rose. “Oh.”

Scorpius met Rose’s eyes for a moment before he put a hand on Dominique’s shoulder, “Buy you a pint to make up for my transgressions?”

Dominique patted his cheek and nodded. Rose sat down on the stool next to Scorpius and shrugged her coat off with a roll of her eyes.

“Can I get you a pint?” Scorpius leaned over slightly to ask her. “Pretty sure I owe you more than one.”

“And a fish and chips if you don’t mind,” Rose smiled at him.

“Dress shopping a success?” Scorpius asked as he waved down the bartender.

“I’ve got two approved dresses that I don’t despise,” Rose shrugged and leaned against the bar. 

“And,” Scorpius looked back at everyone around them. “No one seems to be injured or maimed.”

“So all in all,” Rose shrugged, “a rousing success.” She sighed, “But I’m bloody starving.”

“Extra chips,” Scorpius added to the bartender. “And malt vinegar, if you don’t mind.”

Rose nudged him slightly with her shoulder, “Thanks.”

Scorpius passed her a pint of lager, about to say something when James cleared his throat just behind them and asked the bartender for pints for the rest of their group. Rose could feel James’s eyes boring a hole into the back of her head as she took a small sip and his words of “don’t hurt him” from weeks ago bounced around her mind. “Albus should be here soon, he was meeting Catriona’s parents for tea,” James said to them and Rose turned around on her stool to lean her back against the bar and face the group, Scorpius following her lead.

“Pretty big deal,” Fred whistled.

“Aye, when am I going to meet yer folks?” Aisling elbowed James in the ribs and he winced slightly. James’s face paled and he opened his mouth to say something, possibly about Aisling already having met Harry Potter, but Aisling laughed and put a hand on his cheek, “Bloody joking, ye twat.”

“You’re coming to the big Christmas blow out, aren’t you?” Lily pouted and looked at James, “Isn’t she?”

“Well,” James ran a hand through his hair. “I hadn’t mentioned it as such yet,” he glared at his sister. “Was going to ease her into that -”

“It’s just a lot of Weasleys,” Roxanne rolled her eyes.

“And Potters,” Lily added with a huff.

“And Malfoys!” Dominique said with a grin.

“It’s not a bloody terrifying event,” Roxanne continued, her brows furrowed at James. “We’re not scary.”

“A little scary,” Scorpius drawled and put his hand up to stop Dominique from hitting his shoulder again. He had felt Rose’s eyes on him when Dominique had mentioned the Malfoys had been included in the Weasley Christmas extravaganza, but when he chanced a glance at her, she was laughing at James and Lily continuing to argue.

“I’d love to come,” Aisling finally interrupted their argument. “ _ If _ I’m invited,” she added to James and put a hand on his chest. “I promise I won’t be scared. Now, me poor dad will be bloody terrified, but we’re a packaged deal.”

“Granddad would love your dad,” Roxanne grinned. “Can’t get enough of Muggles.”

“That could be your gift to granddad, Jamie!” Fred clapped him on the back.

“Save me some money.” James ran a hand through his hair and leaned down to ask Aisling, “Not moving too fast to ask you to come spend Christmas with us?”

“You can come for Christmas Eve and come back Christmas morning,” Lily winked. “You don’t have to stay the night. The Malfoys don’t.”

“But you  _ do _ have to wear pajamas on Christmas,” Fred was grinning. “Extra points if they’re matching.”

“Points?” Aisling raised an eyebrow. 

The bartender returned with the fish and chips and a full bottle of malt vinegar, and Rose tuned out her cousins explaining the very elaborate Weasley Christmas to Aisling, complete with sleeping arrangements, instead pouring copious amounts of malt vinegar on to her chips and diving in. “No greens?” Scorpius leaned over to ask her, stealing a chip. 

“Giving myself the day off,” she shrugged and bit into another chip.

“Sorry, that um,” Scorpius scratched his beard and Rose glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Well, that we intrude on your family Christmas.”

Rose set her chip down and turned her head to look directly at Scorpius, taking a deep breath. “Don’t be,” she said evenly and Scorpius’s eyes widened. “I know I’ve been a, well, a  _ git _ . And I've not been exactly hiding my jealousy at you being close to my cousins and family, but,” Rose clasped her hands together to keep them from fidgeting. “I  _ was _ jealous. Because I wasn’t here and I felt replaced,” she bit her lip for a long moment, her eyes on her hands before she blew out a breath. “But I’m back, and I’ve been hanging around this lot again, and I like to think I’ve grown up a bit. I know you didn’t  _ replace _ me, Scorpius. You were always here for them.” Her dark blue eyes glanced up at his face and held his gaze, “I’m sorry for being a git.”

“It’s -”

“No,” Rose let out a soft, dry laugh. “It’s not okay. I was jealous and stupid, but,” she smiled and tilted her head slightly. “You  _ are _ part of this family, Scorpius. You and your parents are part of our big, wild, family,” she reached for his hand and squeezed it for a second before turning back to her chips. “You always were. I just, well, was a git.” She pushed the extra basket of chips towards him as a peace offering.

“Thanks,” Scorpius nodded at her and reached for a chip. “You really didn’t have to apologize, but,” he met her gaze again. “Thanks.”

Rose smiled at him and took a sip from her pint when she heard everyone greet Albus as he came into the pub and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as she turned to wave and eat another malty, soggy chip. She felt Albus’s bright green eyes flit between her and Scorpius and when she turned to her lager again she felt his gaze bore into the back of her head. She was never very good at keeping secrets from Albus.

Rose wanted to shake Scorpius’s hand and tell him they were friends, wanted to grab his head and bloody kiss him, wanted to take his hand and drag him back to her flat. Her stomach and her mind were a jumble of thoughts and feelings she couldn’t parse through; she felt like she was drowning in James’s words, in Scorpius’s company, in the idea of someone she wanted to sleep with being in her  _ family _ .    
  


How could she date and sleep with someone who was now tied so closely to her entire family without someone, everyone, herself, getting hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, a gala! :) Sorry for the delay in update, I was caught up in writing my story Triplets of Hogwarts which I had writer's block with for so long...
> 
> Hope this chapter was worth the wait xoxo


	22. Vingt-deux

Rose poked her head into the backroom of the store and said impatiently, “Dad, I’m bloody starving.”

“Yes, Rosie, of course!” She heard Ron say, but couldn’t see him. 

Sighing, she pushed through the door and stood there, hands on her hips. “I’ve only got two hours before I’ve got to be back and you know mum will be late,” she stood on her toes to look around for him again. “Where are you hiding?”

“Just here!” She saw a hand wave from behind a counter and then Ron stood up to his full height. “Be ready in just a mo’,” he grinned at her. “I promise.”

“I’ll be out in the shop,” Rose shook her head. “Can’t promise I won’t steal something.”

Rose roamed the aisles of the flagship WWW store for a few minutes, not paying too much attention to the items she passed until she nearly ran into a frazzled looking woman frantically looking at the items in a circular display in front of her. “Oh,” the woman jumped slightly when she saw Rose out of the corner of her eye. “Sorry, didn’t see you,” she frowned and turned her attention back to the display. “You don’t work here do you?” The woman asked hesitantly.

“No,” Rose shook her head, but when she saw the defeated look on the woman’s face she added, “but my dad runs the shop with my uncle.”

“Oh,” the woman’s eyes widened. “Do you think,” her voice lowered slightly. “Sorry, do you think you could help me find something for my daughter? She’s a witch,” the woman stood up straighter with pride. “Studying at Hogwarts, of course, and I wanted to give her something to show her that, well,” the woman trailed off but Rose smiled kindly at her.

“That you’re proud of her?” Rose offered.

“And that I’m not scared,” the woman admitted rather shyly. “Although it was rather scary walking through that pub alone,” the woman smiled at Rose again. “What sort of thing do you think an 11 year-old girl who likes to read books and play outside would like? She liked her science and reading classes before,” the woman tilted her head slightly. “Sorry, science is, um,” she trailed off, clearly unable to explain.

Rose grinned at the woman, “I know what science is, don’t worry. And I rather like to read as well,” she turned. “I’ve got some ideas, but tell me about your daughter.”

“Lizzie,” the woman seemed relieved as she followed Rose down an aisle.

“Rose?” Ron stepped out from the backroom a few minutes later and clapped his hands together, “I’m ready!”

“Dad,” Rose waved at him as she walked up to the counter. “This is Shannon,” she gestured to the woman behind her. “She’s here shopping for her daughter, Lizzie, who’s a Gryffindor. She needed some help finding stuff for Lizzie who likes  _ science _ and reading.” Rose widened her eyes slightly when she said ‘science’ and Ron knew that he was supposed to know what the word meant; since he couldn’t recall what it meant, he knew it must have to do with Muggles. When in doubt and all that.

“Ah,” Ron stuck his hand out to Shannon. “Welcome to Diagon Alley, and to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. I’m Ron Weasley.”

“Thank you,” Shannon smiled at him as Rose set a few items on the counter. “You think my Lizzie will like these?”

“Oh, these are brilliant,” Ron nodded his head with a wide grin. “And nothing too terrifying for the family,” he assured her. “Nothing too messy, or gruesome.”

“Dad,” Rose interrupted him gently. “You have a signed Chocolate Frog you think you can add in for Lizzie? For her mum to prove she met Ron Weasley?”

Ron’s ears pinked slightly, “Oh, certainly,” he rummaged through a few bins under the counter.

“She’ll be very excited and very jealous,” Rose assured Shannon. “And actually,” she tapped her finger to the counter before grabbing her wand out of her coat pocket and said clearly, “ _ Accio _ parchment!” And laughed when Shannon’s mouth dropped in shock when parchment landed gracefully on the counter in front of her and Rose pulled a pen out of her pocket. “I’m a Healer at the Wizarding hospital,” Rose said to Shannon, “but quills are such a hassle, I prefer Muggle pens.”

“And Muggle coats,” Ron added with a wink as he handed Shannon his Chocolate Frog card. 

Shannon read it quickly and her eyes widened when she looked back up at Ron, “Oh! Lizzie wrote about you and your wife, Hermione, and Harry,” Shannon pulled at her Muggle bag. “Sorry, do you think,” she looked rather embarrassed. “Do you think I could have a picture?”

Rose bit back a laugh as Shannon snapped a picture with her Muggle phone of Ron before she said to Rose, “Sorry, do you think I could have a picture of the two of you?”

“Of me?” Rose was confused. “Why me?”

“Well, you helped me,” Shannon shrugged. “And you’re writing Lizzie a note. You’re ever so kind.”

“Come on, Rosie,” Ron grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. “Smile!”

Rose felt utterly ridiculous but smiled nonetheless and finished the short note to Lizzie before handing back to Shannon who was having Ron help her count out her Wizarding money for the WWW items she purchased. 

“Thank you so much,” Shannon pulled Rose in for a hug. “This was so very, very sweet of you,” she said kindly. “I was so lost, and you really helped. Lizzie will love these,” she held up the bag before putting it into her Muggle purse. “And for the card,” she said to Ron. “I’m sure I’ll be back,” she took Rose’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

Rose smiled at Shannon, “Lizzie will be thrilled you aren’t scared of all this,” she waved around the store. “It’ll mean a lot to her.”

“Thanks again,” she said to them both and left the store, the tinkling of the door soft as it closed behind her.

“Well,” Ron said to Rose with a sigh. “That was rather nice.”

“How many cards you got back there with your signature?” Rose leaned against the counter.

“None,” Ron shook his head. “You think your uncle George would allow that sort of nonsense?” He huffed, “But now he’ll have to, people coming in wanting my autograph!” Ron stood up to his full height. “Should go rub it in his face -”

“ _ After _ lunch, please,” Rose rolled her eyes and pulled on his arm. “Come on, get your coat, let’s go!”

Ron and Rose were picking up Hermione for a quick lunch in Muggle London, but there was always the possibility that she would have meetings change and would need to take lunch in her office, and with everything that had gone on with Zhuk and Markovic (their trials thankfully were not until the new year), Rose rather suspected they’d be eating in her office. Not that Rose minded, as she didn’t have a lot of time now after helping Shannon find gifts for her daughter.

The Atrium was less crowded then the last time Rose had been there, so she was able to spot Thomasin walking off the lifts as soon as they stepped into Atrium. “Oh, bollocks,” Rose muttered and looked around frantically. She  _ really _ didn’t need to see the pushy reporter, despite being friends with her for years, not  _ today _ . But Ron Weasley, tall with bright-red hair, was rather hard to miss.

“Rose!” Thomasin waved at her with a huge grin on her face. “Hi!” She grabbed Rose’s hand, “How  _ are _ you? I haven’t seen you in ages! How’s St. Mungo’s?”

Rose forced a smile on to her face, “It’s busy. How are you?” She looked around the Atrium, “Here for a story?”

Thomasin laughed and turned to Ron, “Hullo, Mr. Weasley, how are you?”

“Dad, you remember Thomasin, from school?” Rose said politely to her father, knowing full well Ron had no idea who Thomasin was.

“Certainly, hullo,” Ron shook her head. “We should go,” Ron said politely. “We’ve got an appointment -”

“You’re meeting the Minister for lunch,” Thomasin nodded. “She mentioned it,” and turned back to Rose. “Let’s get lunch soon, yea? Or drinks?” She squeezed Rose’s arm and continued to walk towards the exit.

Rose blinked several times before following Ron to the lifts, “What was that?”

“Your friend?” Ron furrowed his brows. “I thought?”

“She works at the  _ Prophet _ ,” Rose shook her head. “Why would she be talking to mum?” She grimaced as the lift gate shut with a clang, “And why would mum tell her we were meeting her for lunch?”

Percy met them at the lifts and Rose ignored him as he spoke to Ron about something that was clearly boring as they followed Percy to Hermione’s office. “Hullo,” Hermione looked up from a very thick stack of parchments. “Just a second and we can be off.”

“We don’t have to eat here?” Rose’s eyebrows rose as she looked at her Uncle Percy.

“We’re ahead of schedule,” Percy pushed his glasses up his nose. “Our new hire has been revolutionary, finally someone with real experience.”

Rose frowned, “Who?”

“Your schoolmate, Thomasin,” Hermione stood up with a smile. “She’s working with Percy and I and with the Aurors,” she took off her reading glasses and waved her wand for her Muggle coat. “Auror Malfoy recommended her, actually,” Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and patted Rose’s arm. “She was wasting away at the  _ Prophet _ ,” Hermione smiled at Rose. “Don’t you think?”

08080808080808

“Weren’t expecting you today, were we?” 

Scorpius turned around, a slow smile creeping up his face at Aisling’s arched eyebrow. “No, you weren’t,” Scorpius shook his head. “But I was rather hoping to catch Rose before she left for the day.” Aisling continued to look at him and he laughed, “And I knew my mother was here for a meeting, so I’m escorting her home.”

“A true gentleman,” Aisling’s lips twitched before she glanced down at her wrist quickly. “They should be finishing up,” she nodded at the chairs in the waiting room. “Have a seat,” she saw Scorpius’s frown and she sighed. “All right, ya can sit outside Healer Dawson’s office, come on.”

“Thanks, Walsh,” Scorpius grinned at her. “Exciting plans this weekend?”

Aisling’s hazel eyes twinkled and she smiled wolfishly, “Meeting Mrs. Potter tomorrow night!”

“Brilliant,” Scorpius returned the smile. “She’s terrific.”

“So I’ve heard,” Aisling laughed. “James is bloody nervous. It’s rather adorable.”

“They’re a formidable bunch,” Scorpius shrugged. “Famous and all that. Loads of them too,” he eyed her carefully. “You sure you’re ready for a Weasley Christmas?”

Aisling arched a dark eyebrow, “If ye’ve survived them, Scorpius Malfoy, I’ll be jus’ fine.”

Scorpius laughed again. “Fair enough.”

“Ye’ve got that gala this weekend, eh?”

Scorpius nodded, “Came by to see if I can escort Rose.” He glanced at Aisling, “The friendly thing to do, of course. It is her first Muggle gala, after all.”

“Course,” Aisling agreed seriously even as her lips twitched. “The  _ friendly _ thing to do.” She gestured at the pair of chairs outside a closed door, a copy of the day’s  _ Prophet _ lying on one. “Ye’ll be okay until they’re done?”

“Yea. Thanks, Aisling,” he smiled at her. 

“Don’t go expectin’ me to break the rules for ya all the time, eh?” She winked at him and turned back the way they’d come. 

Scorpius sat and flipped through the  _ Prophet _ , but didn’t find much to interest him for very long. Thankfully, the door opened not long after he had sat down and he stood, smiling at his mother and Rose. “Hullo, mum. Hi, Rose,” he smiled at them both. “We’re meeting father for dinner,” he said to Astoria who nodded. “And, actually,” Scorpius turned to Rose. “Can I talk to Rose for a minute?” 

Astoria nodded and said kindly to Rose, “I’ll see you on Saturday, Rose. Let me know if you need anything, okay? Anything at all.” She patted Scorpius’s cheek and walked down the hall towards the hospital entrance.

Rose tilted her head slightly at Scorpius, frowning slightly, her voice low, “Is your leg okay? Your arm?”

“Yes,” Scorpius waved his hand but couldn’t help his small chuckle. “I’m fine, I promise.” Rose looked as though she didn’t believe him but nodded anyway. “I had to come pick up mum, and wanted to see if you,” he suddenly felt very nervous and he ran a hand through his hair absently before he clasped his hands together in front of him. “Well, I wanted to see if you’d let me escort you to the gala this Saturday,” he said, staring straight into her dark blue eyes. “As friends, of course,” he added quickly, his heart beating quickly. “But, I rather thought, what with it being your first gala -”

“Yes,” Rose’s eyes crinkled with her smile.

“And you not knowing exactly -”

“Scorpius, I’d love that,” Rose laughed and Scorpius blinked, closing his mouth. “I’d love for you to escort me.”

“Oh,” Scorpius clapped his hands. “Brilliant,” his smile was wide and Rose felt as though her heart skipped a beat; his smile was bloody radiant and it should be bloody illegal. “Well, I’ll pick you up at your flat. Let’s say 6:30?”

“Great,” Rose agreed. “Thanks, Scorpius,” she added.

“Sure,” Scorpius nodded, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark grey wool coat. “Great, well,” he turned to look up the hall after his mother. “I better let you get back to it,” he said lamely.

“I’ll see you Saturday,” Rose smiled at him and put a hand on his arm. “Thanks, Scorpius,” she said gently and turned to walk towards her office, Scorpius watching her as she walked away, his heart still beating impossibly fast.

0808080808080808

“I’m glad we’ll have another sane person there to talk to,” Draco said dryly to Astoria and Scorpius over dinner. “I mean, someone who isn’t full of -”

“Draco,” Astoria cut him off with a roll of her eyes. “She wants to learn from us,” Astoria told him gently. “So you’ll be on your best behaviour,” she said, her green eyes narrowed.

“I always am,” Draco sniffed haughtily. “What’s the bet this year?”

“Another bet?” Scorpius groaned.

“You’re only sore because you always lose,” Draco smirked at his son.

“I’m just out of practice,” Scorpius volleyed back to his father just as haughtily.

“Loser makes a toast at the Weasley Christmas?” Astoria suggested, knowing that would quiet them.

“Ah ha,” Draco arched a pale blonde eyebrow. “Now this is interesting.”

“A Christmas toast?” Scorpius grumbled. “I don’t want to be involved in this bet.”

“Because you know you’ll lose,” Draco chuckled and shook his head.

“Nothing embarrassing,” Astoria continued. “After the usual toasts, all that. But the winner can decide what word or phrase has to be used,” she smiled slyly at them.

Draco’s smirk grew, “Very interesting.” He turned to Scorpius and said with sincerity, “Nice of you to offer to escort Rose Weasley to the gala.” 

“Very gentlemanly,” Astoria added with a small smile.

Scorpius tried to keep his face neutral as he picked up his wine glass, “It’s the least I can do so she doesn’t think we’re just throwing her to the wolves.”

“Of course,” Astoria agreed.

“Of course,” Draco echoed her and Scorpius missed the glance his parents shared.

0808080808080808

Dominique stood in the doorway of Rose’s flat with a large grin, “I knew you wouldn’t have an acceptable coat for such a fancy event,” she held up a garment bag. “So I brought you one.”

“You didn’t have to,” Rose shook her head with a small smile. “I could have just used a charm or charmed my own coat or something.”

“In front of so many Muggles?” Roxanne popped her head over Dominique’s shoulder. “Don’t be daft!”

“We brought shoe options,” Lily called out from behind her cousins. “And Aisling’s bringing some -”

“I’m here already,” Aisling laughed from the kitchen. “She knows I brought jewelry.”

“You’re all in cahoots?” Rose stepped aside to let her cousins in. “Godric, I should have bloody known you’d be talking about me -”

“You love it,” Dominique swatted Rose’s shoulder playfully. “Come on, pop that dress on. Let’s see what makeup you were thinking.”

“Is it too much to match my lipstick to my dress?” Rose asked as Dominique, Roxanne, and Lily all stopped taking off their coats to stare at her.

“Is she -”

“Bloody ‘ell -”

“I could cry -”

“Proud of you,” Roxanne pulled Rose in for a tight hug. “We’re so bloody proud of you.”

“They’ve lost it,” Rose said Aisling over her shoulder as she patted Roxanne’s back.

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said,” Lily patted Rose’s cheek. 

“Of  _ course _ you can match your lipstick to your dress, Merlin,” Dominique pretended to wipe at her eye. “You’ve grown so much.”

“Soon, she won’t even need us,” Roxanne shook her head and stepped back to stare at Rose fondly, her hands over her heart.

“Come on, pop on the dress, let’s go,” Aisling clapped her hands. “I’ll get ye a drink, aye?”

“Actually, no,” Rose shook her head as she walked into her bedroom. “I don’t want to drink beforehand.”

“You don’t?” Lily frowned. “But you’re going to a party.”

“I’m  _ working _ ,” Rose called back. “I’m learning how to fundraise,” she shook her head. “I don’t want to be tipsy before I even get there.”

“You’re bringing a sober up potion with you in your bag, aren’t you?” Dominique took the glass of champagne Aisling handed her, “So what’s a glass?”

“You’ll need a glass for the makeup we’re going to force on you,” Roxanne laughed.

“I’m not letting you near my face until I’ve had a go,” Rose grumbled loud enough for them to hear. 

“Try us,” Lily answered back.

“I won’t let you in until you promise to keep your hands to yourself until I say,” Rose warned, her hand on the door.

“Fine,” Dominique said before Roxanne or Lily could argue. “We won’t touch your face until you’ve had a go. But let us come in after you have the dress on, won’t you?”

“I want to do your hair,” Roxanne pouted. “Please?”

“Fine, bloody ‘ell,” Rose rolled her eyes but couldn’t help her small smile. “Give me a minute.”

“What undergarments are you wearing?” Lily asked through the closed door, winking when Aisling handed her a drink.

“None of your bloody business!” Rose fumed as she put on the dress.

“Don’t you want to take a nice Muggle doctor home with you?” Roxanne leaned against the door and smirked at Dominique, Lily, and Aisling.

“Not particularly,” Rose replied carelessly.

“Maybe not a doctor then,” Lily teased.

“Maybe not a Muggle,” Aisling whispered and Dominique's eyes widened.

“You think?” Lily asked Aisling quietly. “Truly?”

Aisling shrugged but didn’t respond because they heard Rose walk towards the bedroom door and Roxanne pushed off it before Rose could open it. “Gorgeous.”

“Stunning!”

“You’ll be the belle of the ball,” Dominique grabbed Rose’s hands. “Let’s see that makeup, yea?”

“What are you thinking about your eye make-up?” Lily asked as they followed her to the bathroom.

“Don’t you have a vanity or something you can sit at while I do your hair?” Roxanne looked around the room, “Or a chair and a mirror?”

Rose rolled her eyes and waved her wand carelessly so she could sit in a chair in front of her full-length mirror, her bag of make-up hovering next to her. She arched an eyebrow at Roxanne in the mirror, “Low bun?”

“Low bun,” Roxanne agreed. “Twists?” Rose grinned.

“Are you going to wear a necklace?” Lily asked as Rose carefully applied her matte lipstick that she had charmed to be the same color as her dress.

“No,” Rose pressed her lips together. “I don’t think I’ll need it.”

Aisling took a sip of her champagne before chuckling softly, “I reckon ye won’t.”

“Gold,” Lily cooed as Rose applied a thin line of soft gold eyeliner on her eyelids. “That’s beautiful.”

“Very delicate,” Dominique agreed as Rose put on mascara. 

“I know,” Rose rolled her eyes at her cousins in the mirror. “It’s as if I know how to do my own makeup.”

“But it’s a  _ gala _ ,” Lily pouted. “We weren’t  _ sure _ .”

“Now we know,” Dominique slung her arm around Lily. “But we’re still going to get ready with you before the gala at the Ministry.”

“Oh, are you taking a date?” Lily asked Dominique.

Dominique shrugged, “I rather like going stag.”

“I’ll go with you,” Lily agreed. “We can conquer the lads together.”

“Oi, what about me?” Roxanne grumbled. “I’m still not sure what’s bloody going on with Fiona.”

“Maybe she’s confused,” Lily shrugged. “Not everyone is as confident or as in touch with their sexuality as you are, Roxy.”

“Or you just need to be  _ direct _ with her,” Dominique added.

“Do ye have long earrings?” Aisling asked Rose as Roxanne continued to twist her hair along the crown of her head and into a low bun, and Rose brushed on some highlighter on her cheekbones.

“Not too long, your shoulders are too lovely,” Dominique smirked.

“Brush some highlighter on your collarbone,” Roxanne nodded at her in the mirror. “Just a little.”

“I don’t have long earrings,” Rose looked at Aisling in the mirror. “But I’ve got a gold cuff I bought in Sweden -”

“You little minx,” Dominique laughed. 

“A bloody cuff,” Roxanne was impressed. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, “I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?” The large cuff landed in her open palm and she put it on to let them all admire the gold leaf that snaked around her entire ear and the small gold stud in her other ear. With a small laugh as they cooed over how “elegant” and “edgy” it looked, she let a delicate gold bracelet and a small, thin ring land in her open palm to put on as well.

“Here,” Roxanne put her hands on Rose’s shoulders. “What do you think?”

Rose turned her head slightly from side to side and to admire her cousin’s handiwork, “It’s beautiful. Thank you, Roxy.”

“Come on,” Aisling was grinning. “Let’s get some shoes on ye, Malfoy will be here any minute.”

“Scorpius is coming here?” Lily tilted her head slightly, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“He’s escorting you to the gala?” Dominique’s eyebrows rose as well. 

“You never mentioned that,” Roxanne arched an eyebrow, her hand on her hip.

Rose shrugged and took a pair of strappy heels from Lily’s hands, “His mum is hosting and they asked me to come.”

“Yes, but he’s picking you up and escorting you,” Dominique’s lips twitched, shaking her head and staring wide-eyed at Aisling.

“It was the gentlemanly thing to do, ye know,” Aisling winked. “Come on, hurry up with those shoes. I’ve got Lily’s mum to meet.”

“Wicked,” Lily grinned. “Mum’s going to love you. Anyone who gives James the mickey, she loves.”

Rose stood to her full height and looked at her friend and cousins, “How do I look?”

Roxanne clasped her hands in front of her, “Like an absolute dream.”

Dominique pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, “A vision.”

LIly put her hand over her heart, “Absolutely stunning.”   
  


“Those rich Muggles are going to throw so much money at ye,” Aisling winked.

Rose rolled her eyes but glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before turning around to Dominique, “Come on, you lot have got to go. Leave me that coat, and grab your own, come on.”

“But we want to see how nice Scorpius looks in his tux,” Lily pouted.

“I can’t lock up with you here, come on,” Rose rolled her eyes and pushed them out of her bedroom.

“But the fizz -”

“Take it with you,” Rose laughed, opening the fridge and handing the open bottle to Lily. “Aisling, have a lovely time with the Potters,” she kissed her friend on the cheek. “You three, have a lovely evening. I’ll see you later.”

“Drinks this week? We’ll want to hear everything about the gala,” Roxanne winked.

“Yes, absolutely everything,” Dominique particularly purred.

“Yes, yes, fine, I -”

There was a knock on the door and Rose bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t groan. Of  _ course _ Scorpius was bloody five minutes early.

“Scorpius!” Dominique gushed when she threw open the door to see a very surprised Scorpius standing there adjusting the cufflink on his right sleeve.

“Ah,” he faltered slightly before he flashed them all a charming smile. “Hullo, Nicky, darling,” he air-kissed her cheek.

“Malfoy,” Roxanne started, but he heard Rose mutter, “let the poor lad inside before you barrage him with questions,” and his lips twitched as Roxanne and Dominique stepped aside to let him inside the flat.

He let Roxanne and Lily air-kiss his cheeks and paw at his arms as they teased him about how well he cleaned up in a tux, but his eyes were drawn to Rose who stood behind them all, a hand on her hip, her long black coat in her other hand. Dominique followed his eyeline and smirked, pulling her cousins away from him, “You’ll muss his tux, girls. Come on.” She winked at Scorpius before turning her head to look back at Rose, “Have a  _ lovely _ time you two. Take care of my coat.”

“And my shoes,” Lily called back as Dominique pushed her through the door.

“Have fun with the Potters,” Scorpius said quickly to Aisling as she passed him and smiled when she put a hand on his arm and winked at him.

“Take all the money from those Muggles, won’t ye, Weasley?” Aisling turned her head slightly to say to Rose before she left the flat as well.

Rose finally met Scorpius’s eyes and smiled slightly, “Sorry about that,” she waved after her cousins.

“I’m early,” he shrugged. “But I thought we’d grab a cab.”

“Oh,” Rose arched an eyebrow. “Very Muggle,” her smile grew and she moved to put her coat on when Scorpius took a step to her.

“Let me,” he took the coat from her and opened it up for her to step into. “You look lovely, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Rose’s voice was soft as she turned slightly to face him. “You clean up well too,” she tilted her head slightly, her eyes roving down to his chest quickly before she caught herself and brought her gaze back to his eyes. “But that’s not surprising.”

“Oh?” Scorpius chuckled. “It’s not?”

“You go to fancy galas every year,” she said hurriedly, glad he couldn’t tell if she was blushing or not. “You’re probably always wearing a tux.”

“Hmm,” Scorpius nodded seriously, his face betraying his amusement. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” she turned away from him with a deep breath and stepped towards the door.

“Wand?” He asked her, looking around the kitchen. “You don’t have a bag or anything?”

“No,” she said as she opened her door and let him walk through. “Don’t need a bag.”

“But,” he frowned at her. “Where’s your wand?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Rose arched an eyebrow at him and Scorpius thought he would die right then and there.

It was going to be a wonderful and terrible night.

0808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii....I know I said the next chapter was the gala, but….I’m a big fat liar. It’s been a tough, anxiety-ridden week(s) for all of us and I didn’t write as much as I wanted to, but wanted to get something out, so here ya go. I know, I’m sorry, I’m the worst. BUT! Next chapter is definitely the Muggle gala...


	23. Vingt-trois

Rose couldn’t remember the last time she’d been in a Muggle cab in London - or anywhere for that matter - and she could not remember the last time someone opened a car door for her, but of course Scorpius did. Scorpius in his bloody well-fitting tuxedo with a pocket square that matched his slate-grey eyes -

She took a deep breath as Scorpius opened the door to help her out of the cab, determined to not focus on his body, or his hand in hers, or his eyes, or his -

“Are those ‘M’s on your cufflinks?” She asked as she stood up next to him on the sidewalk.

“Ah,” Scorpius scratched his chin, remembering that he had shaved that morning and there was very little beard for him to feel anymore.

“And you shaved?” Her eyes were drawn to his face and she smiled sweetly at him, “I rather liked your rugged beard.” 

“It was a bit too long for such an event,” he inclined his head towards her. Scorpius thought he was going to combust with how hot he suddenly felt under her gaze and he made a mental note to let the beard grow back. “Let’s get inside before it rains.”

“The cufflinks, Scorpius,” she said as she walked alongside him, her hand on his arm as she navigated the cobblestones with her heels.

“Mum got dad and I matching cufflinks,” he managed after he cleared his throat. “There were Malfoy crest ones, heirlooms that were passed down from generation to generation, but dad, um,” he faltered slightly and swallowed. “Destroyed all of the Malfoy heirlooms and belongings.”

Rose squeezed his arm, “So now you have new heirlooms,” she said gently. “And you each get your own.” He nodded and she smiled up at him as they reached the stairs to the venue. “I think that’s lovely.”

He didn’t get to thank her as they climbed the few stairs and reached the doors where a man with a clipboard smiled broadly at Scorpius, “Ah, Mr. Malfoy, lovely to see you, go right in.”

“Thanks, Mark,” Scorpius shook the man’s hand. “Be sure to grab a drink when you’re off duty, won’t you?”

“Thanks, Mr. Malfoy,” Mark smiled at Rose. “Coat check is to the right. Have a lovely evening.”

“Thank you,” Rose nodded and followed Scorpius inside.

“He’s been handling the guest list and security for years,” Scorpius inclined his head towards Rose. He nodded at the coat check window, “Let me take that,” he stood behind her and helped her out of her coat before she could argue that she was fine, and took both of their coats over. “Fancy a drink?”

“Oh,” Rose was startled. “I didn’t want to drink too much,” she admitted softly.

“It’s easy to nurse a glass of champagne all night,” he put a hand very close to her lower back to guide her into the very large ballroom and Rose found herself wishing he’d just bloody touch her instead of hovering his hand right there. “I’ve learned a very useful charm to keep it bubbly for hours.” He guided her over to one of the bars and Rose looked around briefly, relieved that the room wasn’t too crowded yet as it was still early and she assumed that Muggles liked to arrive fashionably late just as wizards and witches did.

“Rose, darling,” a voice said from behind them as Scorpius asked the bartender for two flutes of champagne. “You look wonderful,” Astoria air-kissed both of her cheeks and put her hand on Scorpius’s arm. “Doesn’t she look lovely, dear?” Astoria was smiling kindly at Rose and her embarrassment disappeared and instead she returned the smile. “That’s such a beautiful gown.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy -”

“Astoria, please,” she winked and took a flute from Scorpius. “Thank you, darling,” and patted his arm as he rolled his eyes and ordered two more flutes.

“You look wonderful too,” Rose continued, and she wasn’t lying. Astoria was wearing a sleeveless navy gown so dark it looked nearly black, her honey-blonde hair in loose waves cascaded around her shoulders; she looked like she really truly belonged at such a fancy gala, whereas Rose felt -

“Thank you, dear, that is very kind,” Astoria smiled at her. “Did Scorpius teach you the charm to keep your drink bubbly?”

“Not yet,” Rose admitted.

“I was about to,” Scorpius rolled his eyes at his mother as he held two more flutes of champagne and looked around briefly. “Where is -”

“Checking on the canapes,” Astoria said in her musical lilt, her lips twitching. “You know how he gets.”

“He’s very particular about the food,” Scorpius whispered from beside Rose and she pressed her lips together to keep from smiling too broadly.

“ _ Bullo _ ,” Astoria held her wand so discreetly in her palm for only a moment before she placed it back in her bag. “It’s very simple, will last for hours.”

“Wonderful,” Rose smiled at Astoria.

“Ah, Ms. Weasley,” Draco was at her elbow and he bent his head in greeting at her. “Thank you for coming to our little event,” he gestured around the huge ballroom. “You look wonderful,” he accepted the flute of champagne from Scorpius. “Were you told the -”

“I just showed her,” Astoria put her hand on Draco’s shoulder and Rose was unable to look away from the very stylish and very comfortable-looking couple; they were impossibly glamorous.

“And the bet?” Draco asked Astoria and Scorpius, arching an eyebrow.

“A bet?” Rose’s gaze flickered to Scorpius and she tilted her head slightly in question.

“She’s here to learn, father, it’s not fair for her to be part of the bet,” Scorpius frowned at Draco. “She’s never fundraised before.”

“Let me hear what the bet is first,” Rose narrowed her eyes slightly at Scorpius before turning her attention back to Draco and Astoria, missing the quick look they exchanged. 

“Whoever raises the least amount of money has to make a toast at your family’s Christmas party,” Draco arched an eyebrow before taking a very small sip of champagne.

“And the winner gets to pick a phrase or word the loser has to use in the toast,” Astoria finished with a small smile.

“These events can get a bit tiresome, you see,” Draco explained in his rather posh voice that Rose was beginning to understand was an act. “And we need to entertain ourselves.”

“Keep things fresh,” Astoria agreed.

“They bet on everything,” Scorpius retorted, his head inclined towards Rose again. Rose’s lips twitched.

“Scorpius always loses,” Draco smirked haughtily. “I always win.”

“Of course you do, dear,” Astoria patted his arm fondly before turning back to Rose. “Rose, darling, come with me for a little while, won’t you? To greet some guests, be introduced,” she saw Scorpius open his mouth but she grabbed Rose’s elbow. “You have to see to the Barnes, darling. They’ve  _ missed _ you terribly.”

Rose saw Draco snort before composing himself and Scorpius’s face fall, but she followed Astoria away from the bar, throwing Scorpius a quick smile to let him know she’d be fine.

“Don’t stare too hard, son,” Draco said kindly to Scorpius before he turned to walk off. “People will notice.”

08080808080808

The fake smile on Scorpius’s face was painful to maintain as he found himself unable to pull himself away from the extremely elderly and extremely wealthy Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. They were friendly and gave so much money to the hospital, but they were excruciating to talk to because they were only ever interested in talking to Scorpius. For hours.

At least it felt like hours.

A few years back he had started to tell the Barneses plots to the James Bond and Mission Impossible films James and Fred were fond of as if they had happened to him. They thought he worked in British intelligence (as most of the Muggles he knew did which accounted for the secrecy), and thought action films from the past few decades were too pedestrian to enjoy, so instead they would sit there, riveted by stories of his “job”. And generously open their checkbooks.

But as generous as Mr. and Mrs. Barnes were, it was never enough for Scorpius to beat his father at fundraising. The man was a bloody natural, was fundraising several times a year, and had years of experience on Scorpius . 

But tonight. Tonight Scorpius was too preoccupied watching and longing for Rose, to tell Mr. and Mrs. Barnes the plot to a James Bond film. He tried to listen to them talk about their estate in the country, their grandchildren, their hope for great-grandchildren, but his gaze and mind was focused on Rose. Rose in that merlot dress that had nearly taken his breath away when he saw her in her flat; that off-shoulder dress that left her exquisite collarbone and shoulders bare but covered her arms in thin lace, the skirt that shimmered like an expensive, vintage wine under the lights of the ballroom, the skirt that had a slit that didn’t go up very far at all but still -

“She is very beautiful,” Mrs. Barnes broke into his thoughts and he tore his gaze away from Rose talking to Dr. Eze and an older gentleman he didn’t recognize. 

“Oh,” Scorpius tapped his champagne flute, embarrassed at being caught. “Yes. She is.”

“I saw her talking to your parents,” Mrs. Barnes continued. “Is she a friend of yours?”

“We went to school together,” Scorpius nodded, forcing a small smile on his face. “She was a doctor in Sweden, but came back to London recently to be closer to her family.”

“Ah,” Mrs. Barnes smiled knowingly. “You two were sweethearts at school.”

It wasn’t a question and Scorpius balked slightly. “No,” he scratched his cheek, irritated he had shaved, especially since Rose had liked it. “No, just friends.”

“Good luck with being just friends with her,” Mr. Barnes chortled until Mrs. Barnes smacked his hand playfully.

“George,” she hissed at him before turning back to Scorpius. “Could you introduce us, Scorpius? We’d love to meet her.”

“Certainly,” Scorpius said smoothly even though he was screaming internally. The last bloody thing he wanted to do was force the Barneses on an unsuspecting Rose.

He escorted Mrs. Barnes on his arm towards Rose, Dr. Eze, and the other gentleman, and extended his hand to Dr. Eze who took it warmly. “Ah, Mr. Malfoy,” his smile was wide. “Your classmate, Dr. Weasley, is a wonder, learning the most intriguing practices in Stockholm.”

“Yes,” Scorpius agreed and flashed Rose a small smile. “We are very lucky to have her back here in London.” He gestured to Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, “Dr. Eze, you remember the hospital's long-time and generous patrons, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes.”

“Yes, of course,” Dr. Eze shook Mr. Barnes hand and air-kissed Mrs. Barnes on the cheek. “George, Sylvia, how are you both? You know Walter Jameson, don’t you?” Dr. Eze gestured to the man beside him. “His grandfather was on the board years ago -”

“Centuries ago,” Walter interrupted with a crooked grin and Scorpius was surprised to hear he had an American accent. 

“A bit of an exaggeration,” Rose teased and Scorpius clenched his fingers into a fist momentarily.

“Mr. Jameson was in town for the weekend, lucky for us,” Dr. Eze continued. “We’re always hoping the Jameson family will come by for one of our fundraisers.”

“Barbara’s son?” Mrs. Barnes asked and shook his hand. “Are you still in New York?”

“For now,” Walter added. “But there seems to be a lot of familial loose-ends to tie up here,” he continued in an American accent that was starting to grate on Scorpius. “I’ll need to spend some time here in jolly ol’ England for some time, I think.” Scorpius saw his beady eyes dart to Rose before he glanced at Scorpius.

“Ah, of course,” Dr. Eze waved a hand. “This is Scorpius Malfoy -”

“Pleasure,” Scorpius stuck his hand out and gripped Walter’s firmly. 

“His mother plans all of our fundraisers, we’d be utterly lost without her -”

“And without her husband and son,” Mrs. Barnes said sweetly, putting a hand on Scorpius’s arm. He chanced a glance at Rose and saw her press her lips together to keep from laughing.

“And, may I introduce Dr. Rose Weasley,” Scorpius said to the Barneses with a tilt of his head to Rose. “This is Mr. and Mrs. Barnes.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Rose said kindly and shook their hands.

“Scorpius tells us you just returned to London,” Mrs. Barnes continued. Scorpius was hoping to protect Rose from too much prying from Mrs. Barnes and intervene on her behalf, but Dr. Eze was pulling him into a conversation with the blasted Mr. Jameson and his attention was pulled from Mrs. Barnes and Rose for a moment longer than he’d like. He tried to pay attention to what Mrs. Barnes and Rose were saying, but he couldn’t.

A few moments too long later, Mrs. Barnes patted his arm and said to the two men beside him, “We should let Dr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy continue around the ballroom, shouldn’t we?”

“Oh, of course,” Dr. Eze grinned. “Dr. Weasley, you know how to reach me. I’m very excited to continue our conversation,” he shook her hand.

“I am as well,” Rose’s smile was wide.

“Mr. Jameson, I hope you’ve agreed to donate some money to the hospital,” Mrs. Barnes said, her eyes sparkling. “Your mother was so generous, you know.” Scorpius bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the woman’s gall; who knew she bloody had it in her? “George and I give the same amount every year,” she patted Scorpius’s arm again. “You can write that down for us, can’t you, Scorpius?”

“My pleasure, Mrs. Barnes,” he agreed with a nod.

“Mr. Jameson?” Mrs. Barnes prodded again.

Mr. Jameson’s mouth opened, “Oh, of course, of course, let me,” he patted his jacket for his checkbook.

“George, darling, give him your pen, won’t you?” Mrs. Barnes said and winked at Scorpius who covered his grin by taking a small sip of his champagne and chanced a glance at Rose who was doing the same.

“Here,” Mr. Jameson said, his smile faltering slightly as he handed the folded check to Rose. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Weasley.”

“You too,” Rose agreed and shook his hand. “Thank you so much for your donation to the hospital.”

“Thank you both,” Mrs. Barnes winked at Scorpius. “Now off with you, let us old folks reminisce in private.”

“Now,” Dr. Eze laughed heartily. “Don’t you group me in -” But Scorpius had put his hand on Rose’s elbow and guided her away before Dr. Eze could finish.

“She is wicked,” Rose whispered and Scorpius felt her breath on his neck. “That was genius,” she glanced at Scorpius. “They seem to be very fond of you.”

“They’ve taken a shining to me,” Scorpius acquiesced and saw Rose press her lips together again to keep from laughing. “They’re kind enough to always give me their donation.”

“And it’s not enough to win?” 

“Oh, Merlin, no,” Scorpius bit back a laugh and he let his hand finally fall away from her elbow as they passed a table of canapes and crudites. “Here,” he grabbed a small plate and handed it to Rose. “Now is our chance to eat without anyone watching,” he nodded at her plate. “Pile it on,” he started adding one of everything on to his plate before picking up his champagne again. 

Rose mimicked him, adding some food to her plate. “And where do we eat this without people seeing us?”

Scorpius tilted his head slightly to a windowed-door that had sheer curtains covering it. “My secret balcony,” he said in a low, quiet voice very close to her ear, and Rose couldn’t help the small shiver that ran down her spine. She followed him through the door out onto the balcony, surprised when the cold and rain didn’t seem to hit them. “Charms,” Scorpius shrugged as he set his champagne flute on the railing overlooking the canal. “I take breaks out here every year,” he shrugged and popped something in his mouth.

“That’s why you never win these bets,” Rose teased, setting her own glass down and taking a small bite of something that was incredibly decadent and delicious.

Scorpius chuckled and arched an eyebrow, “You mean it’s not just because I’m not a professional fundraiser?” Rose smirked at him but stayed quiet as she took another bite; Scorpius tore his gaze away from her lips. “I always need a break from the Barnes and from everyone,” he said truthfully with a shrug.

“That’s fair,” Rose agreed in a soft voice. “It’s a lot.”

“You’re okay, right? We can leave whenever you -”

“I’m fine, Scorpius,” Rose put her hand on his and smiled at him. “I’m having a lovely time taking money from Muggles for a hospital.” She looked out over the canal for a moment before raising her eyes to the city around them, “But a breather is nice too.”

They were both silent for a long moment, leaning against the railing side-by-side and looking out across the skyline before Scorpius turned his head towards her and said softly, “You look beautiful, Rose.”

“You said already,” the corners of Rose’s lips upturned and her heart beat faster as she felt Scorpius’s gaze on her out of the corner of her eye.

“Bears repeating,” Scorpius’s voice betrayed his own smile but when Rose finally found the courage to look back at him he was looking out in front of them, taking a bite of another canape. 

After another long pause Rose cleared her throat and said, “Oh, I meant to thank you earlier for Thomasin.”

“Oh?” Scorpius scratched his cheek and Rose turned her head to look at him again. “Thomasin?”

Rose let out a small laugh escape her and turned her whole body towards him, leaning against the railing, “You referred her to my mum for a job at the Ministry.”

“I don’t know what -”

“My mum told me,” Rose pushed his shoulder slightly and laughed again. “Thanks for doing that.”

“You were right that she’d do well at the Ministry,” Scorpius shrugged. “And we were all tired of her articles. It was on behalf of the entire Auror department.”

“Scorpius,” Rose sighed and shook her head, but she didn’t continue to push him. “Thanks.”

He swallowed and nodded at her, “Sure.” He looked down at his Muggle watch and frowned, “We should go back in, I guess. Get some more money from Muggles.”

“Oh,” Rose stood up straighter, as though she had forgotten why they were together in fancy clothes in the first place. “Of course,” she agreed and smiled as Scorpius took her plate and offered her his arm to walk her back inside. She shivered slightly when she slipped her arm through his and it had nothing to do with the cold.

0808080808080808

Scorpius kept Rose in his eyeline the rest of the evening even as they both moved around from group to group, table to table, talking with donors, doctors, and even his parents. He watched as Rose spoke to his father as though they were old friends, as she spoke to his mother as though they were more than new coworkers, and as she spoke animatedly to Dr. Morris, Dr. Eze, and the other doctors whose names he could not remember. He didn’t  _ mean _ to stare at her, but he couldn’t help being drawn to her; it wasn’t just that blasted dress she was wearing, or the occasional peek of leg, or the shimmering skin of her collarbone or shoulders, it was that it was  _ her _ . 

He was doomed.

But hadn’t their relationship changed since she returned to England? Was it so wild to wish they could be more than friends? Was it so absurd to dream about kissing those damn kissable lips, kiss her neck, along her collarbone -

He blinked and turned his attention back to the conversation he was supposed to be having with Mr. Turner and his husband Mr. Smith-Turner about the new wine bar around the corner they were excited to try after the event. Scorpius smiled politely and nodded his head, taking a small sip of his champagne and letting his eyes drift casually back to Rose. Always back to Rose.

“Ah, Scorpius,” a high, grating voice said walking up from behind Mr. Turner. “I was worried I wouldn’t see you all evening,” the blonde put a hand on his arm and pressed her lips to his cheek. It took everything in Scorpius not to squirm or pull his face away from her cold lips.

“Hullo, Poppy,” Scorpius managed as kindly as he could. “How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here,” she practically purred and Scorpius wanted to retch.

“Mr. Turner, Mr. Smith-Turner, may I introduce Ms. Poppy Twelvetrees?” Scorpius gestured to the two men now behind Poppy.

“Of  _ the  _ Twelvetrees, I presume?” Mr. Turner raised a dark eyebrow and Scorpius’s eyes widened slightly, silently thanking Mr. Turner. “What brings you to this event?”

Poppy’s smirk did little to hide her satisfaction in someone knowing her family name. “Daddy loves a charity, you know, and we just adore Scorpius.” Poppy squeezed his arm slightly and turned to him, “This tux, love, is absolutely gorgeous on you, is it designer?”

“No,” Scorpius politely and gently pushed her hand off him and adjusted his sleeve and cufflinks. “Just well tailored.”

“I’ll say,” she practically purred into his ear and Scorpius nearly gagged. 

“Poppy,” Mr. Smith-Turner cut in. “That’s a, erm,  _ lovely _ dress you’re wearing. Where  _ ever _ did you get it?” Mr. Turner hid his smile behind his tumbler of whisky and Scorpius bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Oh, thank you,” Poppy’s smile was wide, clearly having missed the not-very-well-hidden insult. “It’s custom, if you can believe?”

“I can,” Mr. Smith-Turner’s voice was laced with sarcasm.

“Our dear friend, Rebecca Blaze, do you know her? She designed it,” Poppy continued. “Well, that’s her designer name,” she was clearly leading up to a name drop, her eyes moving from Scorpius to the two Turners, ready to drop the name of some tabloid socialite, when another hand touched Scorpius’s other arm and he turned, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Rose said in her smooth, low voice. “But I’ve got to steal Scorpius away -”

Poppy pouted exaggeratedly at him, “But I  _ just _ said hullo to you, Scorpius.”

“This is Dr. Rose Weasley,” Scorpius said to the small group. “She’s working with my mother on this fundraiser,” he met Rose’s eyes and mouthed ‘thank you’ to her.

“Mr. Malfoy sent me over, actually,” Rose turned to the Turners and Poppy. “He’s needed before the announcement,” she continued with a smile. “I hate to interrupt but, duty calls.”

Poppy, still pouting, glared daggers at Rose for a quick moment before saying coldly to Rose, “I’ve never seen you at these fundraisers before.”

“I’ve just returned from Stockholm, actually,” Rose said politely even as Scorpius tried to hide his anger.

“How do you know -”

“Scorpius and I went to school together,” Rose smiled. “I’d love to stay and chat,” she nodded at Poppy before turning to the Turners. “Mr. Turner, Mr. Smith-Turner, it was lovely to talk to you earlier.”

“It was our pleasure, Dr. Weasley,” Mr. Smith-Turner said. “Poppy, it looks like you need another drink, dear.”

Poppy looked down at her empty wine glass before saying to Scorpius, “Find me before you leave, Scorpius!” 

Scorpius was saved from having to respond because he and Rose had walked away and the Turners had walked away with Poppy.

“Merlin,” Scorpius breathed. “ _ Thank you _ , you have no idea -”

Rose’s lips twitched, “I’ve some idea, I think. She a friend of yours?”

“No,” Scorpius said emphatically. “She’s horrid,” Scorpius’s voice was low in her ear as they walked away from the tables and groups of people. “Especially horrid when she comes to these alone,” he grumbled. “How did you know I needed rescuing?”

“I think it would have been obvious to anyone,” Rose shrugged slightly but Scorpius could tell she was lying slightly. “Your father  _ may _ have suggested you weren’t very skilled at politely extricating yourself from her grasp.”

“She’s persistent,” Scorpius agreed, but didn’t get to continue because they had reached the small table where Astoria and Draco were standing and chatting.

“Scorpius,” Astoria’s green eyes twinkled. “Cornered by Poppy again?” Scorpius groaned and Astoria let out a small chuckle as she patted his shoulder. “My poor baby,” she teased and held out her hand. “Donations?” He took the folded checks from inside his jacket and handed them to his mother. “Rose, did you happen to get any checks?” Astoria smiled at her. “It’s okay if you -”

“Here,” Rose handed her several folded up checks and Scorpius wondered for a brief moment where she had been keeping them.

“Oh,” Astoria’s eyes widened slightly and she glanced at Draco. “This is impressive.”

“Indeed,” Draco arched an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly at Rose, a wide smirk stretched across his face. “We’ve got a natural, I see.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not much,” Rose attempted to deflect, but Scorpius could tell she was thrilled with their reactions.

“We have a winner,” Astoria grinned at Rose.

“Really?” Rose nearly squeaked in surprise.

“You beat Draco by two thousand pounds,” Astoria let out a twinkling laugh. “And you’ve got donations from more people,” she continued. “I’ve never seen some of these names before,” she marveled.

“Well, we know who we’re inviting to every fundraiser we throw from now on,” Draco said smoothly and held out his hand for Rose to shake. “Well done, Dr. Weasley. You’ve learned everything there is to learn.”

“Oh,” Rose let out a surprised laugh. “Thanks,” she shook his hand. “This was really fun,” she smiled at Astoria. “If a little exhausting,” she said truthfully.

“And now you’re free to drink,” Draco clapped his hands. “Go on,” he waved his hands at Scorpius and Rose. “We’re done with you.”

“Thank you,” Rose said again.

“Think of a fun phrase or word you want Scorpius to say at the Christmas party,” Draco winked at her.

“And be ready for a bet at the fundraiser next week,” Astoria grinned. 

“Yes,” Draco stood up straighter and pretended to look down his nose at Rose. “I won’t let you win so easily next time.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his parents and placed his hand gently on Rose’s lower back to steer her away from his parents; he thought he could see her breath hitch, but he knew it was probably just his eyes playing tricks on him.

“Would you like a drink?” Scorpius leaned his head down to whisper.

“I’d love one,” Rose agreed and turned her head slightly to smile up at him. “I’m exhausted but still excited,” she shook her head. “I’m not sure how to describe it.”

“I understand,” Scorpius chuckled slightly. “A drink usually helps with that.”

They had reached the bar and Rose lamented when Scorpius took his hand away from her back, “What would you like?” He leaned against the bar and asked Rose.

“Whisky,” she replied, knowing full well the images that drinking a whisky with Scorpius would conjure up.

“Two Lagavulins, please,” Scorpius said to the bartender before glancing at Rose, about to say something when his mother’s voice sounded around the ballroom.

Scorpius didn’t pay much attention to what his mother was saying until Rose put her hand on his arm and tilted her head to a corner high table that was empty of people and led him to it. “We raised 200,000 pounds this evening,” his mother said to a round of applause.

“That’s a lot,” Rose whispered to him as they stood side-by-side at the table. He could only nod.

“And that will be matched by both HSBC and Barclays, bringing our total raised this quarter to 600,000 pounds for the East London Beckton Trust Hospital,” Astoria smiled out at the crowd as the applause started out again. 

Rose applauded enthusiastically from beside Scorpius, “That’s brilliant,” her dark blue eyes were shining with excitement. “That’s absolutely brilliant,” she repeated and grinned at Scorpius.

The applause died down and it was obvious that people were starting to leave the ballroom, “Want to go back outside?” Scorpius asked her. “Or we may be roped into a lot of awkward goodbyes.”

Rose glanced around the ballroom and Scorpius saw her eyes narrow slightly before she turned back to him, “Yes, let’s,” she agreed. Scorpius put his hand back on her lower back - he never wanted to remove that hand - and guided her back out to his balcony.

“Finally,” Scorpius sighed when they were outside and away from everyone again. 

“You didn’t have fun?” Rose teased.

Scorpius opened his mouth to tell her how tortured he felt at being unable to be near her all night, but instead he let out a small chuckle and said, “This was actually one of the better fundraisers I’ve been to.”

“Really?” Rose laughed too. “They’re not all like this?”

“Depends,” Scorpius shrugged, leaning against the railing. “Depends on who’s there,” he met her eyes briefly before she tore them away from his intense gaze. He cleared his throat, “I mean,” he trailed off, embarrassed. He hadn’t  _ meant _ to, but -

“I had a lot of fun,” Rose said before he could continue. “I learned a lot too,” she said quickly. “I’m glad you were here to help me,” she met his gaze again.

“Of course,” Scorpius nodded, his voice gruff. He took a long sip of his whisky. Bloody whisky. Did she know what that did to him?

“You do look very fit in your tuxedo,” Rose’s lips upturned slightly.   
  


“Oh,” Scorpius’s cheeks felt warm.

“Poppy wasn’t wrong,” Rose continued and took a sip of her whisky.

“Thanks,” Scorpius said politely.

They stood there in silence for a long moment before Scorpius blurted out, “I’m glad you came tonight, Rose. You being here well,” he ran a hand through his hair nervously before meeting her eyes again. “It made the night more tolerable.”

Rose didn’t breath for a second before she burst out into her deep-throated laugh before she managed to gasp out, “Tolerable.”

“I didn’t mean,” Scorpius shook his head, irritated with himself and embarrassed. “That’s not what,” he groaned.

She put a hand on his arm, still laughing, “I understand.”

“I  _ liked _ having you here,” Scorpius sighed. “You’re impossible.”

“But I’m tolerable,” Rose’s lips twitched.

“Bloody ‘ell,” Scorpius sipped his whisky again.

“I’m sorry,” Rose laughed again, putting her hand to her chest. “That was,” she shook her head. “That was very funny.”

Before Scorpius could stop himself, he growled out, “I couldn’t take my bloody eyes off you all night,” his voice was deep and low. When had he gotten so close to Rose? She was looking up at him, her dark blue eyes wide. “It took everything in me not to be by your side the whole night.” 

Before he could stop himself, he was dragging a finger lightly along her collarbone, his gaze dropping to watch the way her chest rose and fell with every shallow breath she took before his slate-grey eyes slowly drew their focus to her lips for a long moment before he met her eyes again. 

“I’ve wanted to bloody kiss you for months, Petal,” his voice was so low it was a surprise she could hear him, but he watched as her eyes darted to his lips before meeting his heated gaze again. “Tonight was bloody torture -”

But before he could finish his sentence, she placed her hands on his chest, whispered, “shut up” and pressed her lips firmly to his.

0808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: :D Sorry to torture you, but my little babies finally kissed…!!! But that doesn’t mean they’re going to just start dating now, ya know? Our silly little Rose and Scorpius never do anything the easy way, do they? And this may not be the last we see of the terrible Poppy Twelvetrees...or it may, I’m not sure yet. ;)
> 
> The Malfoys, Rose, and several doctors were collecting donations in my mind, so it wasn’t just the four of them raising 200,000 pounds.


	24. Vingt-trois et demi

It could have been seconds, it could have been centuries.

Neither Rose nor Scorpius knew how much time had passed since Rose had finally -  _ finally  _ \- pressed her lips to his, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

Aside from their lips slanting together, a hand lost in his hair, a hand gripping her hip, bodies pressed together, hearts beating wildly, a hand cupping her chin, a hand holding on tightly to his arm for support.

It could have only been mere moments, but it wasn’t long enough.

“ _ Scorpius?!? _ ” A shrill voice washed over them and Scorpius jumped, pulling away, his hands dropping to his side instantly at being caught, but Rose held on to his arm firmly, her other hand moving from his hair to his shoulder. 

He tried to turn his body, his eyes actively avoiding Rose’s face, to explain himself, but Rose held firm and peered over his shoulder. “This doesn’t concern you, Poppy,” Rose’s voice was low in warning, husky from kissing.

“How  _ dare _ you,” Poppy stomped her foot, her face twisted in rage.

“Go away, Poppy,” Rose said again, her eyes narrowing. Scorpius swallowed and let his eyes drift to Rose’s face.

Poppy let out a frustrated scream but didn’t budge.

“I’m not afraid of you, Poppy.” Rose was using the voice Scorpius had heard her use with Thomasin and occasionally at Hogwarts as Head Girl; he wouldn’t be surprised if this was the voice she was sometimes forced to use on her cousins too. “I can come up with very creative ways to hurt you,” she drifted off and smiled slightly when Scorpius heard the door slam shut. “Now,” Rose whispered, turning her head back towards Scorpius. “Where were we?” Her hand moved lightly up his neck and she twisted some of the hair at the base of his head.

“Rose, I,” Scorpius tried to say, his slate-grey eyes darting between her eyes but she silenced him with a bruising kiss.

_ That _ he wasn’t expecting. None of this he was expecting. 

He was bloody  _ kissing _ Rose Weasley. And they were bloody sober. And she was in a gown. She looked bloody fit in that gown.

And then she was slipping her tongue into his mouth and he let out a soft groan, a hand skimming down her back to sit right above her bum. She was so soft against him even as she kissed him hard, as if she didn’t trust he wasn’t going to pull away and leave at any moment.

How could he? He was finally finally finally finally  _ finally _ kissing Rose Weasley.

She pulled away slightly to take a quick breath, their noses touching, pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth, her eyes closed, and Scorpius took that moment to bend his head down and place slow, long kisses against her collarbone, her head leaning back to give him more access to her skin. 

“Scorpius,” she whispered, her voice husky with desire that it made Scorpius groan again slightly in anticipation. “Scorpius,” she tugged lightly on his hair so his eyes were even with hers. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, and Scorpius kissed the corner of her mouth as she whispered, “We should go.”

“I don’t want this moment to end,” he kissed along her jawline.

“Neither do I,” she leaned her head back again before she caught herself and pushed against his shoulder again. “But,” she put both her hands on either side of his face. “We can’t keep snogging out on your balcony.”

Scorpius sighed. He knew they shouldn’t, but he was scared that if they left this balcony, this safe space, he wouldn’t be able to kiss her again. One of them would see sense and they wouldn’t -

“I can hear you thinking from here,” she tilted his head up slightly so he met her eyes again. “Come on,” she let her hands fall to his shoulders. “You need to take me home.”

Scorpius took a step back from her, his hands falling from her waist, his eyes drifting down to her bare shoulders and collarbone again and he nodded silently.

He opened the balcony door for her silently and they walked through the nearly-empty ballroom silently. Scorpius got their coats and Rose smiled so sweetly at him as he helped her into her coat he hoped for a brief moment that maybe that snog, that wonderful, beautiful, incredible snog wasn’t just a one time thing.

And when Rose surprised him by slipping her hand into his once their coats were on and they were stepping outside, he turned his face to her and gave her a wide, happy smile.

And when she sat so closely next to him in the cab, his heart beat so quickly he thought he could pass out from happiness.

And when Rose invited him inside for a nightcap, he thought that he was surely going to die.

And when Rose pulled him into her flat and pushed him against the door to kiss him soundly, he  _ knew _ he was going to die.

When they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily, Scorpius still pinned against the door, Rose let out a soft, disbelieving laugh. 

“I don’t know why it took me so long to do that,” she admitted softly, her dark blue eyes nearly black as they traveled across his face. “I mean, I do know why,” her hands played with the lapels of his tux. “Because I’m an absolute idiot.”

“Petal,” Scorpius whispered, his hand caressing her shoulder with such a feather-light touch it made her shiver. She bit her lower lip and leaned into him again, clearly wanting to kiss him, but Scorpius stopped her. “Wait,” his thumb was on her cheek, his hand cupping her head.

She didn’t move to speak, her eyes searching his.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Petal,” his voice was low and soft and Rose leaned her head into his hand. “I don’t want to ruin this by going too fast.”

She closed her eyes in frustration but nodded, “I understand.”

“I don’t want to scare you off,” he admitted and Rose opened her eyes to see that he was scared.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Rose pulled on his lapels so his face was close to hers. “I’m here.”

He blinked and leaned down to kiss her chastely before she snaked her arms around his neck and kept his lips on hers for a little while longer.

“Goodnight, Petal,” Scorpius kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Goodnight, Scorpius,” Rose’s whisper ghosted across his face.

“We’ll talk this over soon,” he assured her.

“All we do is talk,” she groaned in frustration and Scorpius let out a light laugh as she stepped back from him so he could push off the door.

“Before the gala,” he promised her. “We’ll talk before the gala,” he put his hand on the doorknob and bent his head to kiss her cheek. “I promise.”

And before Rose could argue that they should talk  _ now _ , or talk  _ tomorrow _ , Scorpius had opened the door and slid out, his eyes never leaving hers until the door shut behind him.

Rose leaned against the door and let her head fall back. He better talk to her before she changed her bloody mind.

She put a hand to her lips and let out a small laugh. She was never going to change her bloody mind.

08080808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK OK OK I couldn't do that to ya, so here ya go! A very short little snogging interlude :)
> 
> And yes, Rose is all in now. Aisling knocked some sense into her - I sense a flashback!


	25. Vingt-quatre

“So?” Dominique careened in through Rose’s Floo and didn’t even bother to dust the soot off her shoulders. “How was it?”

“You couldn’t wait until a more acceptable hour to come stampeding in here?” Rose ran a hand tiredly over her face. “Did you at least bring me a cuppa or coffee or something?”

Dominique shoved a paper cup in her cousin’s hand, “Come on, tell me everything!”

“Are we expecting Lily and Roxanne as well?” Rose arched an eyebrow and took the lid off the cup to let the coffee cool off slightly. 

“I don’t know,” Dominique shook her head and followed Rose into the kitchen. “Quit leaving me in suspense!”

“What suspense?” Rose laughed. “The event was beautiful, of course. Mrs. Malfoy is a professional. I loved talking to the Muggle doctors. I secured more donations then even Mr. Malfoy and -”

“You did?” Dominique was surprised, “That’s really impressive.”

“Thanks,” Rose winked at her cousin and opened the refrigerator before frowning. “Want to go out for some food? I haven’t been to the store in ages and I could really do with a fry-up.”

“Hungover?” Dominique teased.

“No,” Rose couldn’t help her coy smile. “Barely drank, actually.”

“You didn’t try any of that fancy alcohol?” Dominique was horrified. “It was  _ free _ .”

“I didn’t say I didn’t have  _ any _ ,” Rose rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you Floo Lily and Roxanne while I get dressed,” Rose looked down at her thin flannel pajama pants and worn t-shirt. “Maybe see if Aisling is at James and Fred’s. I want to hear about her evening too.” She didn’t wait to hear what Dominique grumbled as she closed her bedroom door to change into something quickly.

“James would only allow Aisling to hang out with us this morning if we promise to meet the lads for an early drink,” Dominique said when Rose walked back out into her sitting room in a large off-white jumper that hung loosely off one shoulder and a pair of denims, her hair in long, loose waves over one shoulder, pinned behind her ear. 

“Allow?” Rose snorted.

Dominique chuckled evilly, “He apparently wanted to spend the entire day with her.”

“Disgusting,” Rose stuck her tongue out before they both laughed.

“They’re going to meet us there,” Dominique grabbed the long black coat Rose had borrowed the night before and tossed it over her shoulders.

“Oh, actually,” Rose wandered back into her bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Dominique called out to her.

“I forgot lipstick,” Rose shouted back. “And mascara,” she muttered to herself, swiping on a deep purple-red lipstick before shrugging and putting the ear cuff from last night back on her ear.

“Lipstick?” Dominique teased. “For brunch with the girls? Or drinks with the lads?”

“For me,” Rose rolled her eyes. “I like this black cherry color with this jumper,” she pulled slightly at the jumper.

Dominique narrowed her eyes at her cousin but didn’t press and with a smirk, let Rose guide her out of her flat and into Muggle London.

“ _ Finally _ ,” Lily rolled her eyes when Dominique and Rose walked into the restaurant. “We’ve been waiting for ages.”

“So dramatic,” Dominique laughed as she sat down and shrugged out of her coat. “Didn’t you order us some champagne too?”

“I want a bloody mary,” Rose smiled as the waiter wandered over to their table. “I don’t need any more fizz.”

“Now that you’ve had the fancy stuff,” Roxanne teased with a wink.

“Tasted like money,” Rose agreed with a laugh. Without even bothering to look at the menu she smiled up at the waiter, “A coffee, a bloody mary with as many green things as you’ve got, and a full fry-up, please,” Rose smiled at the waiter. 

“Hungover?” Lily asked as Dominique told the waiter her order of a mimosa and omelet.

“Just bloody starving,” Rose leaned back in her chair.

“Barely drank anything,” Dominique said to her cousins. “Can you believe?”

“With all that fancy fizz floating about?” Lily was horrified.

“And the most expensive liquors you’ve probably ever been in the same room with,” Roxanne shook her head sadly. “You’ve changed, Weasley.”

Rose rolled her eyes playfully and gratefully accepted her coffee from the waiter, “I had the fizz, I had some whisky, don’t you worry.” She took a sip of her coffee, “Just not a lot of opportunity for food.”

“Too busy taking money from Muggles,” Dominique leaned over the table to whisper conspiratorially. “She raised more money than even Mr. Malfoy did -”

“Of course she did,” Roxanne beamed at her cousin. 

“Oooh, I can’t wait to tease Mr. Malfoy,” Lily pressed her hands together in excitement.

“Not surprised,” Aisling put her hands on Rose’s shoulders. “A pretty young thing like our Dr. Weasley raising mo’ money than anyone?” She grinned at everyone around the table before sitting heavily down in the last open chair.

The waiter handed Rose her bloody mary complete with numerous celery, olive, and other green garnishes, and a mimosa to Dominique. Aisling smiled up at the waiter, “I’ll have one of those,” she pointed at Rose’s bloody mary before turning back towards the table. “Yer mum bloody knows how to drink, Potter,” she grumbled.

Lily laughed, “And dad’s a bit of a lightweight.”

“A bit?” Roxanne laughed loudly. “Uncle Harry’s giddy after two glasses of wine -”

“And the world’s loudest talker after two firewhiskeys,” Dominique hid her laugh behind her hand.

“Aye,” Aisling agreed. “He was a bit drunk,” she took her bloody mary from the waiter with a forced smile and a small ‘thanks’ before raising her glass to the others at the table. “Hair of the dog,” she muttered and took a large sip.

“Guess we ought to tell you how to survive a Weasley Christmas,” Roxanne sighed. “Who to avoid when drinking -”

“What drinks are kept from certain family members -”

“Who to never accept alcohol from -”

“Although, I guess you’re dating one of them,” Rose tapped her chin and laughed when Aisling shoved her playfully.

“That’s all well’n’good,” Aisling laughed. “But first, let’s hear about this gala last night, eh?” She winked at Rose, “Who was there, how much money did you raise, how handsome is Mr. Malfoy -”

“Oh, yes,” Lily clapped her hands and bounced slightly in her seat. “How fit did Mr. Malfoy look in his tux?”

“That’s,” Rose started, a grimace on her face, eyes darting around at them all. “Yea, all right, he looked good.”

Lily crowed, “I knew it, I bloody knew it.”

“Mrs. Malfoy though,” Rose tilted her head slightly. “The woman is a  _ vision _ .”

“Do tell,” Roxanne rested her chin on her hands, leaning towards Rose. “ _ Do _ tell.”

0808080808080808

**_Flashback: Three days prior_ **

“What’s going on with ye and Malfoy?”

Rose’s head snapped up, her mouth agape, and saw Aisling standing in the doorway of her office. “ _ Walsh _ ,” she hissed and waved for her to come in and shut the door behind her. “That’s  _ none _ of your business -”

“So there is some business, eh?” Aisling smirked and plopped herself down in one of the chairs across from Rose’s desk. “I bloody knew it.”

“There’s no business -”

“Nice try, Weasley,” Aisling chuckled. “We can do this the hard way -”

“I shudder to think -”

“Or we can do this the easy way,” Aisling continued, ignoring Rose’s muttered interruption. “I know you got some Muggle whisky in there -”

“How -”

“Yer Dawson’s protege, aye?”

Rose sighed, letting her head fall to the back of the chair, her eyes closed. “Bloody ‘ell,” she muttered and opened the bottom desk drawer with her foot. “You’re impossible.”

“Thanks,” Aisling laughed. 

“That wasn’t,” Rose shook her head and pulled the bottle of Macallan and two tumblers out of the desk drawer, “forget it.” She poured them each two fingers of whisky and handed Aisling the glass. “To extortion,” Rose muttered and took a sip.

Aisling laughed, “Ye Weasleys are so dramatic. And I’m includin’ James in that.” She took a small sip and leaned back in her chair. “Spill.”

“I don’t know what you’re -”

“And ye think I’m impossible, eh?” Aisling shook her head. “I see the way the pair o’ ye look at each other when the other isna lookin’,” Aisling smirked, pointing at Rose with her glass. “Ye’re both bad at hidin’ it.”

“There’s nothing to -”

“Lay off it,” Aisling laughed again. “There’s nothing your can say to make me think otherwise. Ye’re dancin’ around each other, “ she continued. “I know Malfoy was the patient that led ye to stay here night and day, and I saw how ye were when he was here again. And I saw how furious he was with the whole,” she swallowed. “Attack.”

“That’s,” Rose shook her head, avoiding Aisling’s eyes. “He’s family -”

“Aye,” Aisling nodded and leaned forward in her chair. “I hear ye weren’t always thrilled with that, were ye?”

“Now that’s,” Rose fumed before she caught the look on Aisling’s face. “I didn’t love it,” she grumbled.

“Ye felt replaced,” Aisling nodded. “James thought so.”

“I’m sorry,” Rose laughed. “ _ James _ thought so?”

“Well,” Aisling shrugged and leaned back in her chair. “He got the idea from Lily. She thought ye were a bit rude to Malfoy when ye moved back. A bit jealous, aye?”

“I wasn’t,” the words died on Rose’s lips as soon as she said them. “Maybe.”

“James  _ did _ mention that he told ye not to hurt Malfoy,” Aisling pressed and Rose finally met her gaze. “I told him that was a bit rude, but the sentiment is,” she trailed off and took another sip of her whisky. “He may have mentioned that Malfoy’s held a candle for ye for a long time.”

Rose let out a breath. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Oh indeed,” Aisling agreed, watching Rose closely.

“I was jealous,” Rose admitted, her eyes focused on the amber-colored liquid in her glass as she swirled it slowly. “I felt like an outsider in my own family,” she let out a soft chuckle. “Which I know isn’t fair, since I’m the one who left to get away from my family,” her eyes darted to Aisling. “Not get away from my  _ family _ , but the name,” she sighed.

“Wanted to get by on yer own,” Aisling offered helpfully.

“Exactly,” Rose nodded, swallowing. “We were slowly becoming friends, I think, before I left. Outside of Albus and Dominique,” she shrugged slightly, her eyes drifting back down to her glass. “And then when I came back for Christmas one year,” she let her eyes close for a long moment before she said softly. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

Aisling didn’t move to say anything.

“Seeing him here was awful,” her voice broke slightly. “He nearly died,” she met Aislng’s gaze again and Aisling nodded, knowing full well this was confidential information. “And I bungled my apology so dreadfully,” she shook her head. “But,” she trailed off.

“Ye like the lad,” Aisling’s voice was soft. “There’s nothin’ wrong wi’that.”

“It’s hard to ignore someone when they’re always around,” Rose huffed. “And Scorpius is  _ always _ bloody around.”

“And ye like him,” Aisling agreed.

“Of course I bloody do,” Rose snapped before the realization of what she said hit her and she covered her mouth. “Bollocks.”

Aisling’s cheshire grin stretched across her face, her eyes bright with triumph. “So what’s the hold up then, Weasley? Yer not leavin’ anytime soon, are ye? Ye bloody like the lad, so why not snog him and get it over with, aye?”

“It’s,” Rose shook her head. “It’s not that simple.”

Aisling laughed, “And how’s that?”

“He’s like, part of the family!” Rose huffed, “I can’t date someone who’s part of my family!”

“Yer absurd,” Aisling laughed, setting her glass down on Rose’s desk. “He’s not yer brother, he’s not yer cousin, he’s not bloody related to ye -”

“What if we give it a go,” Rose was sounding increasingly panicked. “And it doesn’t work out, and we can’t be in the same room together, and my family chooses him -”

“Rose,” Aisling said gently, leaning towards the desk. “Ye sound bloody insane, ye know that?”

“That’s not very helpful,” Rose grumbled at her friend.

“Yer weren’t exactly the best of mates before, were ye?”

“No,” Rose snorted.

“And ye managed not to kill each other, aye?”

“Yes, but -”

“Yer family isn’t going to choose sides, ye lunatic,” Aisling said firmly. “If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out,” Aisling shrugged as she leaned back in her chair, and Rose was surprised at how nonchalant she sounded. “From what I’ve seen, I don’t think it’s bloody likely ye aren’t gon’ work out.”

Rose let out another puff of air but didn’t say anything, instead taking a sip of her whisky. Aisling, looking pleased with herself, took the last sip of her whisky and tapped her glass on the desk. “Thanks for the drink, Weasley,” and with a wink, walked out of Rose’s office.

080808080808080808

Rose, much to the others’ chagrin, only had one bloody mary during brunch, promising to have a drink or several at whatever pub they were meeting James and Fred (and one assumed Albus and Scorpius) at afterwards. The girls decided to walk through Muggle London, bundled in their coats, hats, and scarves, and passed through a few small Christmas markets on their way, eyeing and buying small trinkets and gifts for various family members.

“You don’t need to get anyone anything,” Lily promised Aisling as they walked around. “We do a sort of Secret Santa type of thing, but with more than one family member,” Lily continued to explain. “There’s just too many of us,” she sighed.

“And birthdays are more fun to shop for anyway,” Roxanne added as she picked up a very strange looking ornament. “Dad will bloody die over this,” she laughed. 

“Even with Secret Santa, we still get gifts for certain family members,” Lily shrugged. 

“When the fancy strikes us,” Dominique added with a wink.

“Someone like Uncle George is way easier to shop for then, say, Aunt Fleur,” Lily giggled. 

“Me dad and me stepmom and I ain’t comin’ empty handed,” Aisling muttered. “But I think we’ve got that under control,” she shrugged, eyeing some other very odd looking ornaments beside Roxanne. “I’ll save joke presents for another year,” she added.

“You don’t have any last minute shopping to do?” Roxanne asked Rose.

“I bought loads of stuff before I left Stockholm,” Rose grinned.

“Of course you bloody did,” Dominique rolled her eyes good naturedly. 

“Always planning ahead,” Roxanne agreed.

“Or I just went into a very tourist-y shop and bought a lot of nonsense,” Rose shrugged but laughed when Dominique nudged her with her shoulder. 

“Un-bloody-likely,” Lily mumbled to Aisling.

They continued on towards the pub, still window shopping and admiring the various holiday decorations they saw as they passed when Aisling looped an arm through Rose’s. “So, ye take my advice, Dr. Weasley?”

“And what advice was that, Nurse Walsh?” Rose asked coyly.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think the advice to just be an adult and snog someone ye fancy?” Aisling replied in a bored tone.

“I’m not one to snog and tell,” Rose tilted her head slightly towards her friend. 

“No,” Aisling’s face broke into a wide smile. “No, course ye’re not,” she agreed and patted Rose’s hand. “And ye’re wearing lipstick and that cuff and that gorgeous sweater just for the gals, eh?”

Rose’s lips twitched, “I don’t know what you mean, Walsh.”

Lily cackled when she saw the pub they were heading towards and jumped up and down, grabbing Roxanne by the shoulders. “It’s bloody Christmas themed,” she squealed as Roxanne tried to pull away. “It’s a Christmas pub!”

“Oh bollocks,” Dominique groaned as she looked through the fake-frosted windows covered with decorations. “We’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Lily bloody loves Christmas,” Rose whispered to Aisling as they followed the others into the relatively crowded Muggle pub. “In case that much wasn’t obvious.”

“Is this my gift,” Lily leapt into James’s arms when she spotted her brothers. James barely balanced himself and Lily before she was throwing herself at Albus.

“Yea,” James fixed his glasses and shrugged over Lily’s head at Albus. “Happy Christmas, Lils.”

“It’s only  _ part _ of your gift,” Albus narrowed his eyes at his brother. “But we knew you’d like this.”

“I bloody  _ love _ it,” she patted both of their cheeks as she looked around the pub. “Are they taking pictures with Father Christmas?” She jumped up and down again, “Oh, Godric,” she breathed before shrugging off her coat and looking back at Roxanne. 

“Let’s have a round or two first, Lils,” Roxanne said before pulling James in for a rough one-armed hug and clapping him on the back very painfully. “I could murder you for this.”

“Come off it, Weasley,” he laughed and patted her cheek. “It was  _ his _ bloody idea,” he jerked his thumb at Fred who took a step away from them to hide behind Hugo.

“Hugs,” Fred whispered. “Hide me!”

“Bollocks that’s catching on!” Rose groaned and pulled her brother in for a hug as he leaned down and laughed. 

“Just with a few select people,” he grinned, his voice deep.

“Fred, stop calling him Hugs,” Rose grimaced at her cousin and shoved his shoulder.

“It’s a perfect nickname,” James said from behind her, his arm now slung around Aisling. “Him being a big lad, after all.”

“Yes,” Rose rolled her eyes. “I understand the  _ humor _ of it all, thanks, Jamie.” She glanced back at her brother and motioned for him to lean down again so she could pat his shoulder. “If you hate that nickname, I can  _ make _ them stop, Huey.”

“I know you can,” Hugo winked at her and stood at his full height before narrowing his eyes at her and smirking slightly. “You look awful nice.”

“Huey,” she warned as she shrugged off her coat and took her navy, hand-knit (courtesy of Grandma Granger) hat off her head. 

“That’s a nice earring,” he pointed at her cuff before helping her to fix her hair slightly. Hugo and Roxanne were the only people she allowed to touch her hair without asking for permission - Fred asked once why  _ he _ wasn’t allowed to, but he knew the reason was simply that she didn’t trust him not to mess it up. “And a nice jumper,” he nodded at her.

“Thanks,” she eyed him cooly. “You need a drink?” She turned to look back at the group and tried to hide her disappointment that Scorpius wasn’t there.

“Nah, I’m all -”

“I owe you a drink, Hugs, come on,” Fred shook his head.

“Owes you?” Rose arched an eyebrow at her brother and cousin.

“Beat me at footy last night, didn’t he?” Fred grumbled. “I didn’t think the boy’d be so bloody  _ fast _ .”

“On the ground I’m very speedy,” Hugo laughed his deep laugh, Rose joining in for a moment. “You want a pint, Rosie?”

“Amber, thanks,” Rose grinned at her brother and braced herself as Lily threw herself at her, still giddy about Christmas; she didn’t notice Albus hovering behind them until Lily had hurried off to Dominique.

“How was the gala?” Albus asked her and Rose’s lips twitched; she had known Albus long enough to know he was really asking her ten different questions at once.

“Scorpius would have told you, surely,” she shrugged. “Oh, thanks, Huey,” she winked at him as he handed her her pint and slung his long arm over her shoulder.

“We haven’t seen him,” Hugo shook his head. “He should be coming by soon though.”

“Oh?” Rose tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Sunday breakfast with his parents,” Albus tilted his head slightly and Rose nodded, taking a sip of her amber. “So?”

“So?” Rose parroted before shaking her head as though to clear it. “Oh, yes, it was lovely, you know, Mrs. Malfoy is a professional. I had a lovely time talking to the Muggle doctors that were there.”

“Rose raised more money than Mr. Malfoy,” Roxanne cut into the conversation loud enough for the others to hear.

Fred whistled. “Really?”

“Isn’t he a professional?” James was also impressed.

“Very nearly a professional,” Scorpius walked up to the group. “Wonderful choice of pub, Potter,” he clapped James on the back. “This your Christmas gift for - oof,” he grunted as Lily threw her arms around his neck. “Yes, love, a Christmas pub, I know,” he laughed before Lily could screech in his ear. His grey eyes found Rose and he held her gaze for a long moment before Lily finally let him go.

“Our little Rosie raised more money than you, Scorp?” James was flummoxed. “Don’t you go to these things all the time?”

“Not all the time,” Scorpius laughed. “Few times a year,” he shrugged his coat off, his eyes darting to Rose. “Rose was a natural.”

“Of course she was,” Dominique crowed happily. “Talking to doctors and rich Muggles,” she continued. “In her bloody element.”

“And in that  _ dress _ she was wearing,” Roxanne’s smile was devilish. 

“She had to have been the prettiest person there, don’t you think, Scorpius?” Lily’s smile was identical to her cousin.

“Now,” Rose started, “I don’t know that I want to hear the answer to that -”

“We all know she was,” Aisling winked at her friend. 

“And that dress is nothing to the dress she’s got picked out for the St. Mungo’s gala,” Dominique beamed. 

“She’s going to be the belle of the bloody ball,” Roxanne winked.

Rose felt Scorpius’s gaze on her for a long moment again and she wished everyone would bloody leave them alone so they could talk or snog in peace. She met his eyes and brought her beer to her lips, watching as his eyes fell to her lips for a long moment before he tore his eyes away to listen intently to whatever it was Lily was saying to him now.

“What?” She glanced at Albus. “Sorry, I didn’t hear -”

“Nothing important,” Albus shrugged nonchalantly and Rose saw his eyes dart to Scorpius before he turned back to Rose. He  _ knew _ . 

Rose was talking to Albus and Hugo, making sure to keep her eyes firmly  _ away _ from Scorpius when the man himself was suddenly standing in front of her, his hand on Albus’s shoulder. “Need another pint? I think the man who lost should buy the winner a drink he actually has to pay for,” Scorpius smiled at her. That bloody smile that should be illegal for how it made her want to melt into a puddle. That smile that had been tormenting her for bloody weeks now.

She couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face as she nodded and turned to walk with him to the bar, his hand on her lower back for a fraction of a second when she turned before he pulled it away.

She leaned against the bar and glanced at him but before she could say something flirty or coy he had leaned towards her and in a very low voice whispered, “You look beautiful, Petal, but you’re killing me with this top.”

“It’s a  _ jumper _ ,” she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“A jumper that’s not covering one of your shoulders,” he growled back before smiling at the bartender. “An amber and -”

“Two ambers,” Rose smiled at the bartender before turning back to Scorpius. “I may have worn it on purpose,” she shrugged, trying to keep her face neutral as she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze for a long moment before the bartender set their pints in front of them.

“Hmm,” Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her before taking a small sip of his pint. “What are you doing after this?” He jerked his head slightly towards their group.

“I’ll need to eat dinner I suppose,” Rose pushed herself off the bar and took a step towards the group. “Care to join me?”

0808080808080808

It was torture staying at the Christmas pub with her bloody cousins and brother and  _ him _ while nursing her pints as long as she could so she could be sober for her dinner with Scorpius; it felt bloody impossible when Lily was so bloody excited for Christmas and everyone was having such a lovely time all together. 

And when Scorpius looked positively, deliciously fit in a thin, navy jumper. 

Finally, blessedly, Lily had sat on Father Christmas’s lap so many times that she was exhausted (and drunk) and left with Roxanne and Fred, Hugo and Dominique leaving shortly after them. 

“I’ll see you at work,” Aisling hugged Rose tightly and winked at her as she and James left for dinner.

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose gathered their coats and Rose wondered briefly how they were going to ditch Albus without giving them away, when he turned to Rose and asked, “Do you have time this week for a cuppa before the gala?”

“Maybe,” Rose frowned slightly. “I’ve got a lot of planning left to do, invitations to finalize,” she shook her head. “I’ll owl you?”

“Good,” Albus nodded before turning to Scorpius. “I’m meeting Catriona for dinner, so I’ll see you later,” he smiled and left them outside the Christmas pub.

“Well that was easier than I hoped,” Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and grinned at Rose. “Want to cook something?”

“Cook?” Rose frowned. “I haven’t got any food,” she tilted her head to stare at him. “And you know I don’t bloody well know how to cook.” She let out a laugh as he stared at her blankly, “I  _ famously _ don’t know how to cook.”

Scorpius bit his lip to keep from laughing, “I thought that was like, a bit of a family exaggeration?”

Rose let out her deep laugh and Scorpius put his hand on her lower back to guide her down the Muggle street. “It’s not an exaggeration,” she shook her head before looking up at him. “I’m not allowed near a stove or an oven. Grandmum is always hoping she can teach me, but,” she groaned. “I’m unteachable.”

“Well lucky for you  _ I _ know how to cook a few things,” Scorpius chuckled as they continued to walk. “But you say you have  _ no _ food at your flat.”

“Absolutely nothing,” she sighed. “I haven’t been to the store in ages.”

“Well, then. To the store, eh?”

08080808080808080808

It was sickeningly domestic, watching Scorpius move around her kitchen cooking what he called a ‘simple’ pasta dish. She leaned against the counter beside him sipping slowly on the rather fancy bottle of red wine she splurged on as she watched him. It should have disgusted her, how content she felt. But when he would lean his head towards her and kiss her shoulder or neck lightly before being drawn back to the food, it took everything in her not to push him up against the fridge and snog him senseless. 

Even going to the Muggle store with Scorpius, trying not to laugh at his scandalized face when she admitted she could barely even cook eggs without burning down her flat, was fun. And she hated shopping for food.

They had barely kissed when they walked into her flat, despite Rose wanting desperately to, and even admitting as much to him, but Scorpius kissed her chastely and told her to stop distracting him so he could cook.

“We could have gotten take-away,” Rose leaned forward slightly so she was closer to Scorpius, her wine glass forgotten on the counter beside her.

“But instead I’m going to impress you with my limited cooking skills,” Scorpius smirked at her, eyeing her from the corner of his eye before reaching out and tugging lightly on the bottom of her jumper. She laughed lightly and took a step towards him as he snaked his arm around her waist so she was suddenly pressed against him. She looked up at him, her head tilted slightly, getting lost in his slate grey eyes for a moment before his other hand cupped the back of her head and he pressed his lips slowly to hers, pulling a soft moan from her. “Do you mind that I’m touching your hair?” He pulled his lips away slightly to whisper against her cheek.

“No,” she whispered back and her hands pulled on his jumper lightly to press him closer to her as he pulled her lower lip slightly between his. He tasted like the expensive cabernet and Rose’s hands skimmed over his chest to his shoulders, but Scorpius pulled his lips away from hers and Rose let out a soft but irritated groan.

“You’re distracting me,” he whispered, nudging her nose slightly with his, a smile playing on his lips. “Let me finish cooking, hm?”

Rose pushed him lightly back to the stove and leaned back against the counter. “Thank you for asking about my hair,” she picked up her wine glass. “I give you permission to touch it,” she watched as a small smile played on his lips. 

“I learned my lesson,” he eyed her carefully. 

“McCormack got what he deserved,” Rose sniffed and Scorpius bit his lip to keep from laughing. “That was  _ Second _ Year,” she scoffed. “You still remember?” He looked up at her and smiled at the astonished look on her face and nodded. Rose shook her head and took a step back towards him, putting her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek lightly. “Thank you,” she whispered against his cheek and Scorpius moved his head slightly to kiss her forehead.

They ate side-by-side at Rose’s small kitchen table and Rose was truly surprised at how delicious the pasta was even as Scorpius laughed that he should be insulted at just how surprised she was and talked about her brunch that morning and his breakfast with his parents before Scorpius cleared his throat and set his napkin down.

“Now,” Scorpius put his hand on the table, palm up, as he looked at Rose carefully. “I guess we should talk.”

“ _ You _ want to talk,” Rose reminded him, taking a sip of her wine as she slipped her other hand on his. “I want to get straight to the -”

“I want this to be real,” Scorpius interrupted her. “I can’t bear -”

“And I told you,” Rose said gently, her other moving to his cheek. “I want that too. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But I want to go slow,” Scorpius leaned into her hand. “I don’t want to tell the others quite yet,” he watched her carefully. “Not because I’m embarrassed -”

“How could you be?” Rose arched an eyebrow playfully.

“Because I want something that’s just ours. Just for a little while,” Scorpius laughed lightly. 

“Okay,” Rose agreed. 

“So the St. Mungo’s gala -”

“I’m going with the girls,” Rose nodded. “But I’ll see you there.”

“I’d like to see you after,” Scorpius squeezed her hand slightly. “Especially if what I’m hearing of this dress is true.”

Rose moved her hand from his cheek to his shoulder. “Darling, you’ll definitely want to see me after,” her voice was low and she winked at him as she stood, bringing the dishes to the sink, but Scorpius got up quickly and followed her to the sink, standing impossibly close behind her, his hands on either side of her body, caging her against the sink, moving his head slowly to kiss her bare shoulder. Rose tilted her head slightly to give him more access and trailed a hand up and down his arm, pushing his jumper sleeve up. He turned her around and kissed her mouth quickly before kissing the corner of her mouth, her jaw, and moving to her neck, smiling as Rose’s breath grew shallower with every kiss. She grew impatient and finally, her hands on either side of his face, pulled his head back so she could kiss him properly.

Scorpius was lost in kissing her, his hands lost in her loose waves, moving down her back, gripping her waist. He knew if he didn’t stop soon he’d be spending the night and as much as he wanted to -  _ Merlin _ did he want to - he didn’t want to rush this. He wanted to take her on a date. He didn’t want to mess this up now that he had somehow made it back into her life.

“Rose,” he pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers. “I should go home,” he kissed her cheek and went to push off away from her, but Rose caught him, her arms circling around his waist.

“Why?” She asked, her voice low and husky, her eyes a darker blue than normal.

“Because, I want to take this slow -”

“That’s stupid,” Rose shook her head and kissed him quickly. “You’re daft.”

“I,” Scorpius let her kiss linger the second time.

“We’ve done nothing but go slow,” Rose whispered against his lips before kissing him again. “We’ve been going slow forever,” her words tickled his face.

“I,” Scorpius tried again and pulled back slightly and Rose saw the littlest bit of fear in his eyes.

Fear that she would leave again.

“We can go slow,” she cupped his cheek with her hand, smiling at him. “We’ll go as slow as you want,” she said gently.

Scorpius nodded gratefully and slowly and reluctantly peeled himself away from Rose, “Are you free for lunch tomorrow?”

“Oh,” Rose watched him as he grabbed his coat. “I’m not sure what my schedule looks like,” she shook her head and pushed off the counter to open the front door for him. 

“I’d like to see you tomorrow,” Scorpius smiled broadly at her. “If you’re free.”

That  _ bloody _ smile. 

“Of course,” Rose smiled back at him and grabbed the wide lapels of his woolen coat to pull his head down slightly so she could kiss him one more time. “I’d like that.”

“I’ll owl you,” Scorpius kissed her quickly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Rose agreed with a grin and closed the door of her flat behind him.

08080808080808080808

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days prior, means two days prior to the Muggle fundraiser…Hope you liked this chapter! :)


	26. Vingt-cinq

Rose would have been lying if she said she hadn’t put in slightly more thought into her outfit and makeup that Monday morning.

And, well, the rest of the week leading up to the gala too.

Scorpius was caught in a meeting and wouldn’t be able to make lunch on Monday, but he sent Rose an owl asking what time she was done with work. When Rose was leaving that evening, Scorpius was sitting in the visitor’s waiting room waiting for her. “Well,” Rose couldn’t help the smile that began to stretch across her face when she stood in front of him and he slowly closed that day’s  _ Prophet _ . “I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” her voice was low.

“I hope I’m not overstepping,” he smiled at her as he stood. “But I wanted to see you.” He glanced around, “I don’t think anyone’s noticed?”

“That hair of yours is hard not to notice, Auror Malfoy,” Rose teased. “I don’t know how you’re able to sneak up on  _ anyone _ with that bright -”

“Yes, thank you,” Scorpius said in her ear and guided her towards the exit. “Fancy a walk through Muggle London? I’ve some Christmas gifts yet to buy.”

“You always do things so last minute?” Rose arched an eyebrow at him but couldn’t help the teasing smile on her face. “I’d love a walk,” she assured him, putting a hand on his arm.”And something to eat?”

“Of course,” he smiled and as they stepped out into Muggle London, put his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him as they braced themselves against the cold.

“Talk to me about something that isn’t the gala,” she grinned up at him as they walked.

“Bored already?” He teased.

“Tired,” she admitted with a sigh. “I just want the bloody thing to be over with,” she pointed at a shop. “Who do you need gifts for?”

“Mum, dad,” he listed off, “Albus.” He shrugged, “Everyone, really.”

“You don’t get a gift for everyone, do you?” She frowned at him. “Surely you’re in the pool as well?”

“I’ve been told not to buy gifts for anyone,” he laughed, “ _ every _ year. But we Malfoys -”

“Hmm,” Rose cut him off. “You really shouldn’t, you know.”

“Only for your grandparents, the Potters, and your mum -”

“My mum?” Rose leaned away from him slightly in shock. “You get a gift for my  _ mum _ ?”

“She is my boss, Petal,” he pulled her back towards him. “Just a lovely book like I do every year,” he kissed the top of her head. “I don’t give it to her  _ on _ Christmas, don’t worry.”

“Bloody ‘ell,” Rose shook her head in disbelief. “You get my  _ mum _ a gift -”

“I like to think of it more as I’m giving a gift to the  _ Minister of Magic _ ,” Scorpius chuckled. “Does that make it better?”

“I suppose so,” she sighed in such a dramatic fashion that it made Scorpius think she learned it from James and Fred and he let out another small laugh. “You’re  _ not _ getting me a gift, Malfoy,” she said seriously and poked him in his side, knowing he’d barely feel it through his thick winter coat.

“Not even a nice bottle of whisky that I hope you’ll drink with me?” Scorpius asked casually, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

“I could never say no to whisky,” she admitted. “But not on Christmas,” she amended. “No gifts this year, yea?”

“ _ This _ year?” Scorpius pulled her closer still to him and bent his head to kiss her cheek quickly. He bloody liked the sound of that.

They spent the evening walking and shopping and teasing each other, neither of them once talking about work, which Rose didn’t realize until she and Scorpius were each eating a slice of very greasy “New York style pizza” from a small shop. When she did realize neither had spoken a word about work or the upcoming gala, a small, soft, smile appeared on her face, her eyes flashing to Scorpius for a moment before she drew her attention back to her pizza.

“You reckon this is really what they eat in the states?” Scorpius asked her. “Rather oily.”

“Needs more cheese,” Rose agreed. “I’ve never been to the states,” she shrugged. “Would rather like to go one day and try all their pizzas.”

“ _ All _ their pizzas?” Scorpius looked confused.

“My mate in Stockholm said something about Chicago style pizza once,” Rose wiped her mouth with her thin napkin. “I assume there’s got to be more types,” she said with a shrug.

“Hmm,” Scorpius nodded as he chewed thoughtfully. “A trip to the states to try their pizzas,” he smirked slightly. “Rather an expensive trip just for pizza.”

Rose tossed her napkin at him with a deep laugh.

Scorpius insisted on walking Rose home and when they stood outside her flat door and he tried to kiss her quickly, she grabbed at his coat collar to pull him closer, deepening the kiss with a soft moan that made Scorpius wrap his arms tighter around her waist.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Petal,” he whispered against her cheek when he finally pulled away, winking at her.

On Tuesday, Scorpius brought Rose coffee early in the morning before he was due at the Ministry. She nearly jumped out of her chair when he knocked on her office door, reaching for her wand, but grinned widely when she saw it was him. “What are you doing here?” She asked as he walked around her desk and set the paper cup on her desk.

“I’m working late tonight but wanted to see you,” his lazy smile made Rose’s heart beat faster as he leaned against the desk and bent to kiss her chastely. 

“That’s awfully thoughtful of you,” she whispered against his lips before waving her hand for the door to shut and lock. “Do you have to go right away?” 

She looked up at him, her eyes a very dark blue and Scorpius pulled her up from her chair as he leaned on her desk and pulled her to him. “Not right away,” he murmured before tilting her head back slightly to kiss her properly.

On Wednesday, Scorpius asked Rose out for lunch and took her to his ‘favorite chippy’ in Muggle London that was within walking distance to the Ministry.

“We really should have a green,” Rose leaned against him with a laugh.

“I promise to have a green for dinner,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him and grinned when she laughed.

On Thursday, Scorpius popped by Rose’s flat for a brief moment before he had to go back to the office after dinner for a ‘late-night strategy meeting’ to give her a small bottle of whisky and snog her senseless against her front door.

“This  _ isn’t _ a Christmas gift,” he whispered, his breath tickling her face. “It’s not Christmas yet.”

“I promise I won’t drink it without you,” Rose couldn’t help her small smile as Scorpius’s lips moved slowly along her neck.

“Saturday,” he promised, his hand gripping her waist.

“If you don’t go now,” Rose breathed, letting out a small gasp when Scorpius tilted her head back slightly to kiss her deeply. 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” He asked, when he finally pulled away.

“You better,” Rose pushed him away slightly with a coy smile. “Goodnight, Malfoy.”

“Night, Petal,” he winked at her and slipped out of her flat.

On Friday, Rose owled Scorpius to let him know she’d be at the Ministry with Astoria and Healer Dawson for the final walk-through for the Ministry gala, and told him she’d be popping by the Auror office to say hello to her Uncle Harry. ‘ _ And you, if you’re around’ _ .

Scorpius couldn’t help a grin from stretching across his face as he tucked the note into his pocket and stood up to get himself a cup of tea. He wasn’t sure  _ when _ Rose would be stopping by, but he hoped it was towards the end of the day so they could leave together and get dinner or a drink.

“You look too bloody pleased,” Fiona huffed at him as she took the tea bag out of her large porcelain mug. “Why are you so bloody happy?”

Scorpius tilted his head slightly and pouted at her, “Do I not always seem happy?”

“Cough it up, sir,” Fiona rolled her eyes. “You’re never  _ this _ happy.”

“Not even when you got Zhuk, sir” Catriona strolled into the room. “Bloody smiling at your desk -”

“Is it a crime to smile?” Scorpius narrowed his eyes at them.

“The way  _ you’re _ doing it, sir,” Fiona bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Maybe I’m just excited it's the holidays,” Scorpius shrugged as he went about making himself a cup of tea. “Maybe I’m really looking forward to tomorrow’s gala -”

“Bollocks,” Catriona laughed. “It’s more than that,” she watched him carefully.

“We’ll get to the bottom of it, sir” Fiona agreed. 

“We’re Aurors after all,” Catriona smirked slightly. “We learned from the best.”

“Thank you,” Scorpius turned, putting his hand on his chest. “That means so much -”

“From me,” Bruce trudged into the kitchen. “They learned from  _ me, _ Malfoy. I’m the best.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes and patted the older man on the shoulder, “Course they did, Bruce, sir.” Scorpius shook his head at Fiona and Catriona and left the small kitchen to head back to his desk.

Rose tried to not sound too relieved when her tour with Mrs. Malfoy, Healer Dawson, Thomasin, and one of Thomasin’s colleagues finally came to an end. She shook everyone’s hand and thanked them, promising to meet them all an hour before the gala to make sure everything was in order.

“Everything will be in order, of course,” Astoria said to Rose. “But it’s always nice to come a bit early and nick a few drinks or bits of food.”

“Drinks?” Rose was surprised.

“Sober-Up Potions,” Astoria flashed her a quick smile. “Sometimes it’s more fun attending a Wizarding event,” she winked at Rose. “See you tomorrow,” she waved at them all and walked towards the front entrance of the Ministry.

“You want to come up to the Minister’s office?” Thomasin asked Rose with a small. “I know your mum’s got a 5 minute window in her day right about now.”

“Oh, that’d be brills,” Rose returned the smile. “Thought I’d pop in and see Uncle Harry too, but I didn’t think mum would have time.” Rose followed Thomasin to the lifts after saying goodbye to Healer Dawson and assuring him again that he wouldn’t have to speak at the gala the next evening.

“I wanted to apologize to you, Rose,” Thomasin’s voice was soft as she leaned against the wall of the lift across from Rose. “I acted like a right prat when I burst into St. Mungo’s -”

“You were just doing your -”

Thomasin let out a gruff laugh, “My job, sure. But my job was awful and it made me act in ways I regret,” she met Rose’s eyes. “I’ve apologized to Malfoy already, always harassing him for bits and bobs for articles,” she shrugged, frowning slightly. “I still need to apologize to Fred, but I’m very thankful to be out of there.”

“I’m glad you’re out of there too,” Rose grinned at her former yearmate. “And now that I’m more settled in my own gig,” she steeled herself slightly when the lift shook. “I’d love to get a drink with you.”

“I’d love that,” Thomasin’s smile was infectious and when the lift opened, she tucked some of her long dark blonde hair behind her ear. “I’ve got plenty of gossip about the others that I’m dying to tell you.”

Rose let out her deep-throated laugh and Thomasin laughed too as they walked towards Hermione’s office.

“Oh, Rose,” Hermione smiled up at her daughter when Thomasin knocked on the door frame. “How was the tour of the atrium? Everything to your and Mrs. Malfoy’s satisfaction?”

“It’ll look wonderful tomorrow,” Rose smiled. “Just wanted to pop by and say hello, but I don’t want to hold you up -”

“Please,” Hermione waved her hand. “Thomasin made sure I’d have a few minutes free when you were done with the tour,” she winked at Thomasin. “She’s too bloody good at her job.”

Thomasin’s cheeks pinked slightly. “Just trying not to get fired,” she joked.

“You can go home early, Thomasin,” Hermione continued. “I’ll be leaving shortly too, and I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, Minister -”

“You’re not working as such tomorrow, Thomasin, don’t forget. So please do try to have some fun,” Hermione winked. 

Thomasin let a chuckle escape before she put a hand on Rose’s shoulder, “See you tomorrow, Weasley.”

“See you, Carter,” Rose grinned at her friend, pleased that she and Thomasin had managed to get over whatever weirdness there had been when she returned to England, and knowing full well she had Scorpius Malfoy to thank for that.

“Do you need me for anything tomorrow, Rose?” Hermione asked, her hands on her desk as she leaned forward slightly. “As the Minister or as your mum?” She tilted her head slightly. “I mean, besides my normal routine of shaking hands, making small talk, and making a short introduction of Mrs. Malfoy and Healer Dawson.”

“I’ll actually be speaking on behalf of Healer Dawson,” Rose said confidently. 

“Oh,” Hermione beamed. “That’s  _ wonderful _ !”

“Thanks,” Rose couldn’t help her small smile. “Healer Dawson doesn’t love public speaking and asked if I’d do it instead.”

“Do you want me to introduce you, or Mrs. Malfoy?” Hermione’s brow furrowed slightly, “I know it’s hard, being the Minister’s daughter and all.”

Rose bit her bottom lip for a split second before she shook her head, “Yes, we’d love for you to introduce us. And you know what, it’s not hard.” The words tumbled out of Rose’s mouth, “I’m my own person, aren’t I? And if people don’t want to respect my position at St. Mungo’s, that’s their prerogative, but it doesn’t bother me.” She let out a long breath as what she said washed over her; she  _ didn’t _ care anymore; she wondered when that had started and why she hadn’t realized it until now.

“Oh, Rosie,” Hermione’s eyes teared up slightly as she walked around her desk to pull her daughter in for a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mum,” Rose chuckled softly and returned the hug.

“I’m so proud of you, you know,” Hermione pulled back to look Rose in the eyes and wiped away a tear. “Your father too, although I know he tells you all the time. It was so hard to see you go to Sweden, we missed you so much, but I understand why you had to do it,” she put her hand on Rose’s cheek. “You needed to become your own person out from under our shadows -”

“Mum,” Rose’s face fell slightly.

“I understand, darling. I needed to get out from my own shadow once too,” she smiled sadly at her daughter and let her hand fall to her shoulder. “You’re going to do great things at St. Mungo’s, love. Or wherever you decide to go -”

“I’m staying at St. Mungo’s, mum,” Rose’s lips twitched and she pulled her mum, the Minister of Magic herself, in for another hug. “I’m not leaving.”

0808080808080808

“Well, isn’t this a splendid surprise!” Harry looked up from the file he was reading and grinned at Hermione and Rose in the doorway. Scorpius, who was sitting across from Harry with his back to the door, turned slightly in his chair, his face breaking into a sly grin he couldn’t help when his eyes landed on Rose.

Catching himself staring at Rose for a beat too long, Scorpius stood up and smiled at Hermione, “Minister Granger-Weasley, it’s wonderful to see you again. Please,” he offered her his seat, but Hermione shook her head.

“I’ve come to steal Harry away,” she grinned at him. “We’re meeting Ron for a drink -”

Harry let out a surprise laugh, his bright green eyes wide, “We are?”

“A Christmas drink, come on,” Hermione’s eyes were bright as she laughed too. “Just the three of us before the gang meets us at the Leaky -”

“The gang?” Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Godric, how long’s it been for the gang without any bloody kids,” his eyes darted to Scorpius and Rose. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Rose laughed and Scorpius’s lips twitched.

Harry closed the file on his desk and handed it to Scorpius, “We’ll deal with that on Monday, Malfoy.” He grabbed his coat off the coat rack, winked at Rose and Scorpius and followed Hermione out of his office with a wide grin. 

“See you two tomorrow night!” Hermione called back to them as they left the office.

“The gang?” Scorpius asked.

“Their schoolmates,” Rose shrugged. “I  _ think _ , at least. Probably most of the DA,” she let out a soft laugh. “They’ll probably shut down the Leaky for them. James and Fred tried to sneak in once under the cloak when they got together years ago to see how drunk they got but,” she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“They got very drunk instead?” Scorpius asked with a knowing smile. 

“ _ Very _ ,” Rose laughed, her dark blue eyes flitting over his body for a long moment before she arched an eyebrow at him. “Fancy a drink?”

“I’d love one,” he took a step to her and put his hand on her lower back. “Let me grab my things quickly and I’ll meet you at the lifts.” He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before he left Harry’s office.

Rose didn’t have to wait long at the lifts before Scorpius met her there with a huge smile on his face. “So, how was your tour of the Atrium?”

“I’ll be glad to see it finally done and decorated tomorrow,” she sighed, glancing at him briefly as she stepped into the lifts ahead of him, glad it was empty. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple softly. “I’m glad I’m doing very little of the planning bit,” she chuckled softly, leaning into him.

“You’ll never have to do much of it,” Scorpius chuckled and reluctantly pulled himself away from her as they neared the Atrium. “Unless you want to, of course.”

“Your mother’s much better at it,” Rose smiled. “She’s got a better eye for how the room should look,” she stepped out of the lift and led Scorpius to the front entrance, not paying much attention to who was still milling about. “Thomasin joined us,” she turned her head back towards him. “It’s been lovely to see her outside the  _ Prophet _ ,” she smiled. “I’m excited to be proper friends with her again.”

“Oh,” Scorpius ran a hand through his hair.

“And I have you to thank, Malfoy,” she winked at him before turning her gaze back in front of her. “I know you won’t accept it, but thought I’d say it.”

Once they were out in Muggle London out of the view of wizards and witches, Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose’s waist, “Have a particular type of drink you want?”

“Anything,” Rose shrugged. “Or nothing,” she glanced at him and winked. “Could just pop back to mine for a glass of -”

“Save that for tomorrow’s nightcap,” Scorpius laughed and pulled her tighter against him. “Let’s have an early dinner and get you home -”

“Rubbish,” Rose laughed and put her hand on his arm. “Want to see a Muggle film?”

“I know a small theater that shows old, classic films,” Scorpius couldn’t help his grin as Rose laughed.

“Of  _ course _ you bloody do,” she shook her head. “As long as they’ve got popcorn.”

“They do,” he laughed. “And pints. Shall we?”

“Let’s,” Rose agreed with a wide smile.

080808

Scorpius walked Rose to a small bistro after the film for a glass of wine and a small dessert before Scorpius insisted on walking Rose home. He kissed her outside her flat quickly and whispered, “I do wish I could escort you to the gala tomorrow -”

“But I need to be there early anyway,” Rose’s hand was on his cheek and she caressed her thumb across his sharp cheekbone. “And you promised me a nightcap.”

“And I plan on holding you to that,” he leaned into her hand before pulling his face away and kissing the palm of her hand quickly with a smirk. “Try to enjoy getting ready with your cousins tomorrow.”

“I will,” Rose laughed with a small shake of her head.

“Have a goodnight, Petal,” he stepped away from her as she opened her door. “See you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be the one in the lovely dress,” Rose called after him with a laugh.

080808080808

**_Flashback: Summer before 7th Year_ **

Rose accepted a stolen flute of champagne from Dominique with a devious grin, “Wicked.” She clinked the glass with her cousin and took a small sip. “I think I prefer Uncle Charlie’s whisky,” Rose giggled.

“He let you have some?” Dominique pouted. “No fair! He wouldn’t let me have any until I was 18!”

Rose shrugged, “He’s scared of your dad, not mine.”

Dominique rolled her eyes and looked out at their family members dancing and drinking around them. “Wish there were more blokes to dance with,” Dominique sighed.

“Aren’t you dating -”

Dominique scoffed, “He bloody wishes.”

“She dumped him weeks ago,” Lily laughed and tried to steal Dominique’s champagne flute out of her hand.

“You’re  _ much _ too young,” Dominique sniffed haughtily. “You won’t appreciate the taste -”

“Shut it,” Roxanne rolled her eyes and shoved a glass of beer into Lily’s hands. “Drink it fast before anyone notices. Fred nicked them for us -”

“You broke up with,” Rose frowned as she trailed off. “I’ve forgotten his name.”

“Exactly,” Lily giggled.

“Or are you already too drunk to remember?” Roxanne laughed.

“Shut it,” Dominique huffed at her younger cousins. “We aren’t dating, we barely even did date,” she finished her champagne in one gulp. “Want another?”

“No,” Rose shook her head. “I’d rather something else,” she turned, hoping to spot her Uncle Charlie again to no avail. “He didn’t leave, did he?”

“Uncle Charlie?” Fred asked from behind him.

“He’s having a cigar with Uncle Bill,” James pointed out past the treeline behind Andromeda Tonks’ home. “Something about them being old -”

“Now that Victoire's married,” Fred finished with a laugh. “You lot need another drink?’

“No,” Rose said with a glare. “They’re too young -”

“Yes, please!” Lily and Roxanne cheered.

“Come on,” James and Fred pulled their sisters away from Dominique and Rose who rolled their eyes.

“Despicable,” Dominique huffed before laughing again. “Guess we should let them have  _ some _ fun. It’s a wedding after all.”

“Suppose so,” Rose agreed and grinned at Albus when he walked over. “Where’s Emma?”

“Stealing drinks with Scorpius,” Albus grinned. “They’ll bring some over for you -”

“We don’t need,” Rose started but Dominique interrupted her with, “Brilliant!”

Rose tried not to frown into her champagne flute; it wasn’t that she didn’t want to drink, it was that she wasn’t exactly interested in getting drunk in front of her parents and aunts and uncles and grandparents and -

“Pints?” Scorpius squeezed into their small circle with Albus’s girlfriend Emma holding several glasses. 

“Thanks,” Dominique grinned. “Nudge over, come on,” she laughed at Rose who rolled her eyes.

“Pint, Petal?” Scorpius asked with a small smirk. Rose did her best not to growl at him as she accepted the pint glass. “What, no thank you?” He teased.

“Thanks,” she hissed and finished her champagne in one sip before letting the empty glass float away without muttering an incantation.

Scorpius saw and said softly, “Impressive.” Rose didn’t respond but arched an eyebrow at him as she took a small sip of her lager.

Rose could feel Scorpius’s eyes on her frequently as their small group chatted and even as their group got bigger when James, Fred, Lily, and Roxanne joined them, but actively ignored him unless the conversation called for it, which it rarely did. Eventually some of the others went to look for new drinks and Albus and Emma went to dance. “Has anyone seen Hugo?” Rose asked, but Lily and Roxanne shook their heads.

“Think he’s with the youngins,” James shrugged, his brown eyes barely open as he leaned against Fred. “You got that Sober-Up potion we bought? I want to drink more.” The pair walked away.

Dominique rolled her eyes and muttered something about checking to make sure her mother hadn’t dehydrated herself by crying too much, and walked away too.

Scorpius, finally with enough courage now that their group was smaller, leaned over to Rose to say kindly, “You look very nice tonight, Petal.”

“Thanks,” Rose muttered, craning her head to look for her brother.

“Fancy a dance?” Scorpius asked, his voice hopeful.

“Oh,” Rose was surprised and brought her gaze back to Scorpius. “Thanks, Malfoy, but I’m alright. Want to find my brother,” she flashed him a quick smile and hurried off.

Scorpius took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Noticing Lily and Roxanne were still standing there with him, thankfully having not seen that upsetting interaction, he asked, “Fancy another drink, ladies?”

080808080808080808

“I need to do this quickly,” Rose was saying as soon as she stepped through Lily and Roxanne’s Floo. “I’ve got to be at the Ministry an hour before the rest of you -”

“Shut it and get a glass of fizz,” Lily called out from her bedroom with a laugh.

“I’ll do your hair in a flash,” Roxanne hurried into the sitting room in her robe. “But let’s get a drink first -”

“I can’t drink,” Rose started to say but Aisling shoved a champagne flute in her hand.

“Sober-Up potion,” Aisling winked at her and shoved a small vial into her hand. “It’s good to be a Wizard.”

“I still don’t want to drink too much,” Rose muttered but allowed Aisling to tip her glass to hers and they took a small sip.

Getting ready for this gala was more chaotic than the previous week and Rose soon found she  _ did _ need several drinks - preferably whisky which she did not have - and found herself drinking more champagne than she would have otherwise liked to partake in to keep her sanity and wits about her. She allowed Roxanne to do her hair again in a similar low-bun, but this time with several braids around the crown of her head, and sipped her champagne as she listened to Lily panicking about her own hair and makeup and Dominique wondering if it was too plain for her hair to be down.

“With those bloody waves?” Aisling snorted. “They’re not plain -”

“They’re bloody to die for,” Lily agreed as she fussed in the mirror. “Should I -”

“Put yer hair in a sleek, high, ponytail,” Aisling interrupted her. “With that gown?”

“Ooh,” Roxanne agreed and turned to Lily. “That’ll look  _ wicked _ .”

“Absolutely perfect,” Dominique agreed and ran her hand through her hair before she picked up her bag of makeup and settled down in front of the mirror.

“What about you, Aisling?” Lily asked. “Your hair is rather short -”

“How I like it,” Aisling laughed and with a wink tapped her wand to the crown of her head and grinned as the others watched with rapt attention as some of her hair braided around her crown.

“That was -”

“Bloody -”

“Brilliant,” Dominique breathed. 

“How did you do that?” Rose asked, very impressed.

“One of my yearmates was obsessed with hair,” Aisling shrugged. “Taught us a few things she created.”

“Well she’s a genius,” Lily breathed. “Why does she not own her own shop?”

Aisling shrugged, “Tried to convince her, but her parents wanted her at the Ministry, ye know.”

“Rubbish,” Roxanne grumbled as she continued on Rose’s hair.

“Rose, what are you thinking for makeup?” Lily asked as she began to pull her hair into a ponytail.

Rose bit her lip, “Simple.”

“Lipstick?” Roxanne asked, an eyebrow arched as she looked at her cousin in the mirror.

“Of course,” Rose smiled. “Not sure what color goes well with my dress,” she admitted. “Any suggestions?”

“Dark,” Roxanne smirked. “Very dark.”

“You could do eye makeup that sorta matches your dress,” Lily suggested.

“But not too much,” Dominique winked as she stood back up from the mirror. “Is this too much?”

“Love it,” Lily cooed and took a sip of her champagne. “I like that better than you matching your blue dress.”

“Thanks,” Dominique grinned and picked up her own glass. “And who’s got pink lipstick I can borrow?”

“Top drawer,” Roxanne laughed. “Plenty to choose from.”

“You have a problem,” Dominique chuckled as she pulled open the drawer.

“How’s that look?” Roxanne asked Rose, putting her hands on Rose’s shoulders.

“Perfect. But you better help her,” Rose laughed and tilted her head to Dominique. 

“She does look out of her depth,” Roxanne whispered with a smirk.

“Aisling, you better be matching your dress to your -”

“Don’t worry,” AIsling laughed and pulled her lipstick out of her bag. “Way bloody ahead of ye.”

Rose laughed and stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, to slip into the bathroom and step into her gown so she could do her makeup quickly and leave for the Ministry. She took a deep breath when she was alone in the bathroom, wondering if she should have written a short speech when her mother introduced her, but she rather thought she’d be better on the fly.

“Hurry up in there,” Dominique knocked on the door with a laugh and Rose rolled her eyes as she adjusted the dress slightly and grinned at her reflection; she looked bloody good in this dress.

She opened the door and waved her hand dramatically, “Please, your highness, I’m so sorry -”

“Shut it, Weasley,” Dominique laughed. “You look brilliant -”

“I know,” Rose bit her lip. “Can I stay in here to put my makeup on?

“Yea,” Dominique agreed. “I just want to put this lipstick on,” she opened the tube of lipstick and frowned. “Actually,” she trailed off, glancing at Rose through the mirror.

“Let me,” Rose laughed. “It’s the one thing I know I can do well.” She took the tube from her cousin and carefully applied the lipstick. “This is a lovely color. I’ve never seen Roxanne wear it.”

“I’m thinking of stealing it,” Dominique said quietly as she pressed her lips together before Rose put on another coat.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Rose laughed before saying the incantation so Dominique’s lipstick wouldn’t budge all night. “Now let me do my makeup quickly so I can leave.”

Dominique laughed and shoved her cousin playfully as she walked to the bathroom door. “You do look wonderful, you know.”

“Thanks,” Rose said sincerely.

When she stepped out of the bathroom a few short minutes later, she let the others coo over her for a moment before she grabbed the pair of black heels she had borrowed from Lily the previous week. “Come on, I’ve got to,” she laughed when Roxanne grabbed her chin to tell her how pretty the very deep plum lipstick she was wearing looked with the dress. “I’d love to stay, but I’ve got to get there early,” she laughed again when Lily took both of her hands and squealed about her dress.

“We’ll see her in a bloody hour,” Aisling pulled Lily away. “Quick,” Aisling laughed as Rose hurried away.

“Aren’t you bringing a bag?” Dominique shouted after her with a laugh. 

“Don’t need it,” Rose laughed, taking a small sip from her Sober-Up vial, and stepped through the Floo before anyone could stop her.

080808080808

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love New York style pizza...
> 
> Next chapter is the St. Mungo's gala! This chapter was getting too long and I wanted to post before the holiday (for us bloody Americans...), but stay tuned! :)
> 
> Apologies for any typos! Hope you guys liked this chapter...


	27. Vingt-six

Rose barely waved her hand to remove the soot from the Floo as she stepped into the Atrium of the Ministry and grinned at the final set-up.  _ Finally _ , she thought as she glanced around at the tables, the stage, the food, and the bar.

“Rose!” Astoria waved from the bar, holding up a flute of champagne. “You look wonderful,” she said in her musical lilt as Rose walked towards her. “That dress is,” her lips spread into a wide smile. “Well, it’s absolutely marvelous, dear,” she handed Rose a flute and they tipped their drinks to each other before taking a small sip.

“Thanks,” Rose said rather breathlessly from the praise. “You look,” she started, but Draco was suddenly there, his hand low on his wife’s back.

“She looks gorgeous, of course,” Draco said, dropping a quick kiss to his wife’s cheek before turning his grey eyes to Rose. “And you look lovely as well, Healer Weasley. I dare say no one else could pull off these colors,” he arched a blonde eyebrow and waved his free hand to someone behind Rose, the signet ring on his finger catching the light of the floating lights and candles above them. “We weren’t expecting you here so early,” Draco drawled and confused, Rose turned her head slightly to see who he was talking to and her face broke into a wide grin as her dark blue eyes raked over him.

Scorpius, suddenly caught staring at Rose, flashed her a quick smile that made her cheeks warm, before tearing his gaze away from her and to his parents, “I always come early to your events.” He stopped briefly next to Rose and leaned towards her to whisper, “Nice dress.” Rose tried not to shiver and hid her smile by taking a small sip of her champagne as Scorpius kissed Astoria’s cheek, “You look lovely, mother.”

“What’s the bet this time then, eh?” Draco clapped his hands together. “Better figure it out before everyone starts arriving -”

“That reminds me, Rose darling, your, ahem,  _ surprise _ guests,” Astoria’s pale green eyes twinkled with mischief and Scorpius arched an eyebrow at Rose. “They should be arriving soon. Earlier than everyone else.”

“Oh,” Rose’s face lit up. “ _ Wonderful _ ,” she grinned, ignoring Scorpius’s curious glance. “Thank you so much for -”

“My pleasure, darling,” Astoria put a hand on Rose’s arm and smiled. “Now, the bet,” Astoria laughed at Draco’s sour face.

“I’m not losing  _ again _ ,” Scorpius grumbled and took two flutes of champagne from the bartender with a soft thanks, handing one to his father. “I already have to say something at the Christmas -”

“It won’t be anything bad,” Rose laughed.

“No,” Draco said haughtily. “Make it absolutely horrid, for our sake,” he put a hand to his chest. “We have no fun anymore at our age and -”

“Draco,” Astoria admonished with a small laugh, leaning in to him.

“Ah,” Rose said with a smirk that made Scorpius nervous. “The loser’s got to help Grandma Weasley with cooking Christmas Eve dinner.”

“No,” Draco paled slightly. “She never lets anyone help -”

“The loser has to  _ insist _ ,” Rose’s smirk grew. 

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Rose, “And if  _ you _ lose, Weasley? She’s always trying to teach you how to cook, isn’t she?”

“I don’t lose,” Rose arched an eyebrow at Scorpius. “And I don’t plan on starting now.”

“I don’t know, Rose,” Draco’s lips twitched slightly as he tried to remain looking nonplussed. “You  _ do _ have a lot of family coming tonight -”

“And they may impede you from fundraising,” Astoria agreed; she and Draco exchanged a glance as Rose and Scorpius continued to stare at each other for a long moment. “Ah,” Astoria said to the group. “Draco, will you talk to the caterer with me? I just want to make sure everything is in order.”

“Lead the way, my dear,” Draco nodded at Rose and Scorpius. “See you later. May the best person win.”

Scorpius missed the looks his parents were giving them and turned his attention fully to Rose. “How am I supposed to stay away from you all night, Petal?” He leaned in to ask her, “When you bloody look like that.”

Rose smiled demurely, “Same to you, Malfoy,” her eyes flitted down his very nicely tailored dark grey suit. “That’s a very nice -”

His lips were suddenly ghosting over the shell of her ear as he leaned down to whisper, “Can you sneak away for a moment just so I can tell you in private how bloody gorgeous you look in this bloody dress?”

Rose’s breath hitched and she shivered slightly under him but she turned slightly to put a hand on his arm, “I can’t now.” Her voice and her face did little to hide her disappointment, “I’ve got to see when my guests arrive and hide them,” she bit her lip slightly before frowning. “But I’ll see you soon -”

“Not soon enough,” Scorpius took a small step back from her with a wink and waved at someone who was walking out of the Floo. 

Rose turned her head and grinned at Thomasin, “You look lovely, Thomasin -”

“Rose,” Thomasin gushed, grabbing her free hand. “This bloody dress, Merlin! What bloody color is this even,” she shook her head as she took in Rose’s dress. “Bloody hell,” she hit Scorpius playfully on the arm, “Have you seen this dress?”

“I have,” Scorpius whispered gruffly and Rose flashed him a look but he cleared his throat and turned to Thomasin. “You both look lovely. Carter, does this dress shimmer?”

Thomasin grabbed some of her midnight blue skirt to swish it playfully, “It does,” she grinned. “Say, Malfoy, you got anyone in the Auror department you think you could introduce me to -”

“And that’s my cue,” Rose laughed. “I’ve got to go wait for someone.” She winked at Scorpius before saying to Thomasin, “Have some champagne. The Minister told you not to work, remember?”

“You’re right,” Thomasin grinned and pulled Scorpius the few steps back to the bar. Scorpius flashed Rose a pleading look but she merely sent him a small wave and headed to the front doors of the Ministry, away from the Floo.

She didn’t have to wait long before she was being lifted up off her feet by a very tall and very muscular redhead. Rose let out her deep-throated laugh and before she could tell him to put her down, Charlie laughed, “There’s that laugh I’ve missed so much.”

“Put me  _ down,  _ Uncle Charlie,” Rose swatted at his shoulders and laughed again when he swung her around playfully before setting her back down on the ground. 

“You look beautiful, Rosie,” Charlie grinned down at her and put one of his large, freckled hands on her cheek. “I’m so happy to see you. I’ve missed you so bloody much,” he pulled her in for another tight hug, this time her feet stayed firmly on the ground.

“I missed you too, Uncle Charlie,” she admitted with a wide smile and hugged him back as tightly as she could, shocked that he was wearing an actual suit. 

“Come on, let me see what the place looks like, eh? I want to hear all about your position, the hospital, absolutely everything,” he was leaning down to speak to her, his face stretched into a huge smile. “Before your brother and your father and the rest of your uncles -”

“And cousins,” Rose laughed again.

“Them too,” he continued with a wink. “Before they talk my ear off about one thing or another.” 

“You love being the favorite,” Rose poked him playfully in the chest. “Don’t act like you don’t.”

“And you, my little flower, are my favorite and -”

Rose threw her head back to laugh loudly, “Uncle Charlie, you’re an  _ awful _ liar.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Charlie joined in her laughter. “I haven’t got any favorite nieces and nephews.”

“Just brothers,” Rose winked.

“Now, now, I love all my brothers equally,” Charlie raised a hand and stood up straight, his blue eyes crinkling when he tried not to smile. “Come on, tell me about the new gig. But first, am I allowed to get a drink?” He looked over her head, “That bar stocked with enough firewhiskey for all the Weasleys?”

Rose swatted at his arm, “I’ll talk to you about the hospital soon, but first, ah,” she turned back to the front doors, her face breaking into another wide smile as she waved excitedly. “It’s a surprise you’re all here, remember? A bit of an early Christmas gift -”

“I know,” Charlie squeezed her shoulder briefly before Rose stepped towards the doors again to greet Victoire and Teddy Lupin.

“Vicky,” Rose’s voice was deep with excitement as she pulled the slightly shorter girl into a firm hug. “I’m so bloody glad you’re here.”

“Rosie,” Victoire cooed into her ear before kissing both of her cheeks quickly. “ _ Ça va _ ? You look  _ magnifique _ ,” Victoire held Rose out at arm’s length, her pale blond hair bouncing behind her shoulders in loose waves.

“And you’re bloody glowing,” Rose glanced down at her cousin’s stomach for a brief second before her eyes darted over Victoire’s shoulder to Teddy. “You cheeky bastards,” she laughed and pulled Victoire in for another hug. “You didn’t say!”

“And we aren’t saying tonight,” Victoire said firmly. “ _ Jeanne d’Arc _ , it’s your bloody night, not ours,” she groaned. “You’re good at glamor charms,  _ oui _ ?”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Say hi to your uncle first, eh? Then I’ll bloody glamour you.” She let Victoire go and shook her head at Teddy as his hair quickly changed to bubblegum pink for a minute as he blushed slightly under her stare. “Teddy Lupin, you rascal,” she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly. 

“It helped us get away early for the holidays,” he said sheepishly, returning the hug with a small laugh. 

“Are you going to move back?” Rose looked at him hopefully, her hands on his arms, and laughed loudly when his hair quickly changed back to his normal turquoise. “About bloody time -”

“Says the girl who moved back only months ago,” Teddy clucked her under the chin the way Grandpa Weasley always did when they were younger.

“Cheeky,” Rose admonished him and pulled him towards Uncle Charlie. “Mum finally convince you to come to the Ministry?”

“Ah, no,” Teddy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Nothing’s set in stone yet, ah, but, I’ve got some interviews. Just seeing if anything sticks.”

“Me too,” Victoire snaked her arm through Teddy’s with a grin. “We wanted to settle down a bit before this pup is born,” she put her other hand on her stomach. “Now, can you glamour it? S _ ’il vous plait _ ?”

Rose rolled her eyes playfully before meeting Teddy’s gaze and grinning widely, “Course, Vicky.” 

“What are you going to do about drinks?” Charlie asked as they began to walk towards the bar. “Everyone will notice if you’re not drinking.”

“Ah,” Rose looked around the ballroom and waved at Mrs. Malfoy. “I think I know someone who can help with that.”

“Why, is that my favorite cousin Teddy Lupin and his beautiful wife Victoire Weasley-Lupin?” Scorpius walked towards the group and kissed both of Victoire’s cheeks before shaking Teddy’s hand.

“ _ Second  _ cousin,” Victoire corrected him with a wicked grin.

“Why, Scorpius Malfoy, as I live and breathe,” Charlie grinned and extended his hand for Scorpius to shake. “Have I told you how pleased I am you never wore your hair like your father did when he was younger?”

“Once or twice,” Scorpius laughed, his grey eyes glancing at Rose quickly. “Are these your surprise guests?”

“An early Christmas gift,” Rose shrugged, unable to contain her smile. “Ah, Mrs. Malfoy,” Rose guided Victoire away from the men and towards Astoria with a quick wink at Teddy.

Scorpius didn’t mean to watch them walk away in front of one of her (many) uncles and one of her (many) cousins, but it was hard not to when she was wearing a very unique and beautiful dress and she looked as beautiful as she did tonight (or any time, really, if Scorpius was being honest with himself). Her dress was bronze - or was it copper? Or was it gold? Or was it... - the skirt was pleated in such a way that every time she moved, the floating candles or the twinkling lights or the lights on the walls of the Atrium would hit the pleats in such a way they looked to be a different color. It was mesmerizing in the way it shimmered and changed colors, as mercurial as the girl herself. And it was long and light enough that it seemed to float slightly behind her as she walked; the top part of the sleeveless dress had a high neck and a nearly-completely open back. Draco had been right: very few people could have pulled off this dress, but Rose Weasley did so with aplomb. 

When Scorpius realized he’d been watching Rose walk away, he quickly pulled his attention back to Teddy and Charlie with a smile, “Fancy a drink, cousin, before the others start to arrive?”

080808080808080808

Draco and Astoria had been right, of course, and Rose barely had any opportunities to speak to anyone that she wasn’t related to by blood or by marriage. She let Grandma Weasley and Aunt Fleur hug her tightly and nearly cry when they saw Victoire, Teddy, and Uncle Charlie were there and Dominique had shoved a ‘thank you’ drink in her hands and slung her arm around Rose she was so pleased to see her sister and her favorite uncle. Uncle Harry pulled her in for a quick hug out of the view of most of the guests, he was so happy to see his godson before Christmas but didn’t want to embarrass her in front of potential donors. Her Uncles George and Bill had spun her around briefly on the dance floor asking her how she managed to get Charlie ‘away from his dragons’ for so long, unsatisfied with her flimsy answer of, “It’s hard to say no to me!”

During one short moment of reprieve, Rose took a quick sip from her Sober Up potion vial as she leaned against the wall next to all of the Ministry Floos, and wondered just how many bloody Weasleys (and Potters and Blacks and Lupins) were here in the Atrium.

“There are certainly a lot of us,” a deep voice said from beside Rose and without looking she punched his thick arm.

“A sea of red, innit?” Rose laughed before glancing up at her brother. “Anyone strike your fancy?”

“I’m not here to find someone to settle down with,” Hugo ran his hand over his shortly cropped hair with a sheepish look. “Here to support you, aren’t I?”

“And have a bit of fun,” she nudged him slightly with her hip. She tilted her chin at a very tall man talking with James and Fred. “What about him?”

“Ah,” Hugo chuckled into his glass of beer, with a shake of his head. “Has a girlfriend.”

Rose clucked her tongue in disappointment, “Bollocks.” Her dark blue eyes darted around the Atrium, “What about her?” She nudged him slightly with her elbow and he followed her gaze to a pretty young woman with long, black hair talking to Dominique and Victoire.

“You really know my types, don’t you?” Hugo put his hand on Rose’s shoulder with a loud laugh. “And what about you, Rosie? You going to have a bit of fun tonight?”

Rose arched an eyebrow at him, “I’m  _ working _ , baby brother. You ought to try it sometime.”

Hugo laughed at the admonishing look she gave him. “Well, better go and work then, eh?”

“I just needed a breather from everyone,” Rose huffed. “So bloody many of us.”

“As if you didn’t know the attention you’d get bringing Teddy, Victoire, and Charlie here,” Hugo rolled his eyes with a low chuckle and pointed at her empty glass. “Come on, let’s get you another one and you can introduce me to a few people, eh? Keep my options open.”

“Don’t have  _ too _ much fun,” Rose muttered as she led Hugo to the bar before they were waved over by Uncle Charlie and Teddy to their small group. Rose could tell immediately that the conversation was mainly for Hugo and with a wink from Charlie, she rather thought the handsome man with light brown hair looked fun for Hugo. “Excuse me, gentleman,” Rose said quickly after introductions, “but I’m -”

“Very busy and very important,” Charlie winked at her as the group laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Got a good feeling about this, kid.” Rose returned the wink and continued to walk to the bar to get herself a glass of sparkling water.

“When’s your big speech?” Scorpius was there suddenly, leaning casually against the bar next to her. 

“Not a  _ big _ speech,” Rose barely glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she thanked the bartender for her sparkling water, tapping it twice with her finger so the color changed to resemble champagne. “Just a thank you, quick mention of what we’re doing at St. Mungo’s,” she shrugged and turned to face him finally. “How’s your night going?”

“Better now,” Scorpius smiled slyly at her before he pushed off the bar so they could walk together. “I actually managed to collect some money,” he raised his glass to someone they walked past.

“Bollocks,” Rose huffed. “I haven’t gotten to talk to anyone I’m not bloody related to,” she grimaced and looked around the room, panicking.

“Well then, come on,” Scorpius put his hand very close to the small of her back. “Let’s introduce you to some old money, shall we?” But before Scorpius could lead her very far, Neville and Hannah found them and began to talk to them both in earnest.

“You know I’ll give anything to St. Mungo’s, Rosie,” Neville was saying and Scorpius watched as Rose put a hand on his before he could reach into his robes and shook her head with a smile.

“Keep that for the next fundraiser, Uncle Neville,” Rose grinned up at him and laughed when he pulled her in for a hug. 

“Go on, Rosie,” Hannah patted her arm. “We’ll see you at Christmas.”

Rose let Scorpius continue to guide her around the edge of the Atrium until he stopped at a very elegant looking witch and her equally elegant looking husband. “Aunt Daphne, Uncle Theo,” Scorpius bowed and Rose tried to keep her shocked face in check at both the realization that he had any extended family and at the fact that he was  _ bowing _ .

“You scoundrel,” the woman Daphne said, putting a hand on Scorpius’s cheek as he stood up straight, her pale hazel eyes crinkling in mirth and Rose could see the resemblance to her sister.

“May I introduce the woman of the hour,” Scorpius continued in a theatrical voice, “the incredible Healer Rose Weasley. Rose, may I introduce my dearest aunt, Daphne Greengrass-Nott, and my favorite uncle, Theo Nott.”

Rose felt her cheeks warm in slight embarrassment as Daphne extended her hand, “It’s lovely to finally meet you, Healer Weasley -”

“Oh, it’s Rose, please,” Rose shook her hand warmly.

“And I’m your  _ only _ uncle,” Theo rolled his eyes at Scorpius before he too extended a hand. “We’ve heard a lot about you, Rose.”

“From what Tori’s told us, you’re doing great things at St. Mungo’s,” Daphne’s smile was warm. 

Rose still felt like she needed to downplay her contributions as she’d only been back in the country for a few months, but Scorpius didn’t give her a chance. “She’s helped out the department a lot considering she’s only been back a few months. Indispensable, really.”

“I’m not sure how well that reflects on your department, darling,” Daphne said playfully as she patted his cheek again.

“So, this is the famous Rose Weasley you were always competing with at school?” Theo asked, a mischievous glint in his warm, brown eyes.

“Not really a competition,” Rose muttered before she could stop herself. “Oh, I only meant we really weren’t -”

“Quite right,” Scorpius laughed genuinely at how uncomfortable Rose looked.

“Oh, I like you very much,” Theo grinned, pointing at Rose. “I’ll be sure to let Draco know our contribution tonight is to go in your name, Rose, and not our  _ favorite _ nephew.”

“Uncle Theo,” Scorpius cried, put out, but shook his head when Rose opened her mouth to protest. “No, you’ve won it fair and square,” he winked at her. “Think you can introduce Rose to a few more of your acquaintances?”

“They’re not  _ mine, _ ” Theo grumbled but stood up straighter, running a quick hand through his dark hair. “We moved to the continent for a reason, Scorpius.”

“And what’s more fun than taking money from a bunch of old, crusty -”

“Thank you, darling,” Daphne wrinkled her nose slightly at Scorpius before patting her husband’s hand. “You better go alone, dear.”

Rose looked questioningly at Scorpius who leaned over to say in a low voice, “These are the types of folks who don’t like the Malfoys since father well, you know,” he shrugged slightly. “But they would never turn down a high society event.”

“They’re wildly offended by blonde hair,” Daphne agreed, tilting her head slightly at Rose. “And your hair’s not red enough to cause any alarm,” she nodded at Theo. “Better make it quick before there’s any announcements.”

Theo nodded at Rose and offered his arm, “Ready, Healer Weasley?” He frowned slightly, “On second thought, let’s stick with Healer Rose.”

“And don’t mention anything Muggle,” Scorpius added for good measure.

Rose turned to him with a wink, “I think I can handle it,” and let Theo walk her towards a table in a far away corner.

“Oh, I like her,” Daphne smiled coyly at Scorpius. “You better not let that one get away.”

Scorpius opened his mouth to deny anything was going on, but instead merely rolled his eyes at his aunt and leaned in to whisper, “I don’t plan on it.”

Talking to the old men with Theo was absolutely excruciating, but Rose managed to secure several hefty sacks of galleons from men she was certain she’d see in St. Mungo’s over the next few weeks and months.

“I know wizards live very long lives but,” Rose tried not to retch as she and Theo finally (blessedly) walk away. “At what cost.”

Theo covered his laughter with a cough and led Rose over to where Draco and Astoria were talking to Headmistress McGonagall and Hermione. “Ah, Miss Weasley,” McGonagall said with a small smile. “Welcome back from Sweden.”

“Thank you, Minnie,” Rose couldn’t help her devious smile when McGonagall’s lips twitched even as Hermione opened her mouth to admonish her daughter.

“How that nickname has lasted longer than you’ve all been alive,” she sighed, her eyes cast up to the ceiling in defeat before she turned to Theo. “And Mr. Nott, how wonderful to see you.”

“Minnie, eh?” Theo’s brown eyes twinkled with mischief. “That  _ is _ fun.”

“I was hoping to speak with you, actually, Mr. Nott,” McGonagall said before turning to Hermione. “I’ll speak with you soon, Minister.” She smiled as Astoria and Draco, “This is a wonderful event, of course. I’m already looking forward to the next one.” Her eyes landed on Rose, “And Ms. Weasley, I do think I’ll be seeing more of you soon.”

Before Rose could ask her why, McGonagall and Theo were walking away and Draco pointed at the bags of money in her hands. “Old bints?”

“Draco,” Hermione hid her smile behind her hand.

“Old bints,” Rose nodded and handed him the bags. “Mr. Nott also said -”

“Yes,” Draco’s lips twitched. “You’ve seemed to make up for lost time fairly quickly.”

“Do I want to know?” Hermione sighed heavily.

“No,” Rose’s smile was wide. “Just know that I’m winning.”

“Rose, are you ready for your speech in a few minutes?” Astoria asked. “I think we ought to do it soon,” she looked around the room. “Before people are  _ too _ inebriated.”

“Oh,” Rose was slightly caught off guard and she couldn’t help but glance quickly around the room for a particular tall blonde as she smoothed the skirt of her dress slightly. “Sure, yes,” she smiled at Astoria. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Astoria nodded and smiled at Hermione, “Minister?”

“Oh,” Hermione jumped slightly. “Yes, give me a minute, just to um,” she glanced around the room and Rose pressed her lips together to hide her smile when her mother’s gaze landed on the tall, lanky figure of her husband talking animatedly to a group of people that were a good deal shorter than him. “I’ll meet you near the stage,” Hermione said with a smile and hurried off to Ron.

Astoria smiled kindly at Rose and said, “Sometimes it’s easier to give a speech with something in your hand to keep from fidgeting.”

“Good idea,” Rose agreed and left Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to walk towards the bar, covertly looking around for Scorpius. Instead, she was stopped by James and Aisling who walked with her to the bar, excited to tell her that Thomasin and Fred were chatting alone together, and Roxanne and Fiona were dancing. 

“And you invited Teddy’s coworker from Germany?” James asked with a wicked grin. “Did you know he’d get on with Dominique?”

Rose’s brows furrowed for a minute, “I didn’t -”

“I did,” Victoire was there with a wide grin. “You must be Aisling,” she stepped towards the girl and pulled her in for a hug. “The girl who has captured our dear cousin’s heart,” Victoire held her at arm’s length. “And this dress,  _ Jeanne d’Arc, _ ” Victoire’s clear blue eyes darted from James before landing back on Aisling. “Well, you are truly a vision,” she finished.

“You invited him?” James’s brown eyes widened slightly in disbelief.

“Nothin’ about how lovely I look, eh, Potter?” Aisling rolled her hazel eyes at her boyfriend before grinning at Victoire, “Ye look bloody lovely yerself.”

Rose laughed at them, “Excuse me, I’ve got a speech to make. But, well done, Vicky. Stroke of genius.” She grinned at Aisling, “And you do look wonderful, Walsh.”

“Break a leg, Weasley,” Victoire winked at her cousin.   
  


Rose continued her short walk to the bar, wiggling her fingers in a discreet wave at Hugo who was still talking to the handsome man with light brown hair, and winked at him. She tried not to frown when she reached the bar without seeing Scorpius, and ordered another glass of sparkling water, she took a breath after she tapped the glass with her finger twice and pushed off the bar to head towards the stage when she felt a familiar hand hover over her lower back. The heat from his hand near her bare skin was almost too much for Rose to handle and she closed her eyes briefly. “All right, Petal?” His voice was low and near her ear and she couldn’t help the small shiver that ran down her spine.

She turned her head slightly to look over at him. “About to give my speech,” she trailed off.

“You’ll do wonderfully,” he smiled kindly at her and she wondered briefly at the sudden calmness she felt now that she had seen him before she was to step on stage. 

She smiled up at him as they neared the stage, “See you after?”

“I’ll be right here when you’re done,” he tilted his head towards the stage stairs.

She grabbed his hand quickly and squeezed it, “Thanks.” Scorpius squeezed her hand back and he couldn’t help the wide smile as his boss, his mother, and the woman he was absolutely smitten with, walked on stage to talk about something they were so passionate about to a room full of hundreds of people. He couldn’t have felt any prouder, and he felt lucky to be there for them.

He felt Ron and Draco walk up alongside him as Hermione began to speak about the ‘great work’ Astoria, Rose, Healer Dawson, and all the Healers, MediWitches, and MediWizards were doing not only at St. Mungo’s but for the whole of Wizarding Society. Astoria spoke briefly about the work the funds they raised tonight would go towards and her excitement about working with such a wonderful and dedicated group of people at St. Mungo’s before she turned it over to Rose. She didn’t even bother to wave her wand or hand for her voice to carry to all the corners of the Atrium, and her hands didn’t tremor as she began to speak.

“On behalf of Chief Healer Dawson, I want to echo the sentiments of the Minister of Magic Hermione Granger, and Great Britain’s preeminent fundraiser Astoria Malfoy, and thank everyone for coming this evening and helping us raise funds for new programs for children, Muggelborns and their families,” Rose’s eyes darted to Scorpius for a short moment, a smile playing on her lips as she continued. “Chief Healer Dawson and I know this work will take time, and with the funds we raise tonight and beyond, we know we’ll make St. Mungo’s the leading Wizarding hospital in Europe. We are excited to take this journey with you all,” Rose raised her flute of faux-champagne. “On behalf of everyone at St. Mungo’s, thank you to the Ministry for hosting this event, thank you to Mrs. Astoria Malfoy for planning this event, thank you the Ms. Thomasin Carter and her team for working out the details, and thank you to everyone for coming. We look forward to this journey with you all,” her dark blue eyes landed on Scorpius as she took a small sip of her drink as applause and a suspiciously loud group of cheers from the back of the room sounded. Her eyes flashed to all of her cousins and friends in the back and she rolled her eyes as she said a quick thank you again and followed Hermione and Astoria off the stage.

Ron hugged her tightly and leaned down to say, “That was wonderful, Rosie, truly,” before he pulled Hermione into an equally tight hug, causing Hermione to laugh in surprise. Rose watched them with a smile and a shake of her head before Astoria air kissed her cheeks.

“Well said, m’dear,” Draco shook her hand with a wink and the pair of them walked off, leaving Rose and Scorpius there alone.

“Long journey, eh?” Scorpius asked her, his head tilted slightly, his grey eyes slightly guarded.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do here,” Rose’s voice was soft as she reached for his hand. “I told you I’m not going anywhere, Malfoy.”

Scorpius’s eyes narrowed for a quick moment before his face relaxed slightly and flipped over his hand so he could bring her knuckles to his lips. “Fancy a dance, Petal?”

“I’d love one,” Rose’s smile was wide as she set her flute of champagne on the edge of the stage and let him guide her to the center of the Atrium. She grew nervous as they reached the dancefloor where other couples were slowly moving around and when Scorpius put one hand on her bare lower back, she felt her entire body heat up with his touch. His other hand was still in hers as he lifted it, and she put her free hand on his chest near his shoulder; after she swallowed, she said softly, “I’m not really much of a -”

“I am,” Scorpius caught her eye with a small smirk. “Just follow my lead, Petal.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a great - oh,” she couldn’t help the rush of air as he turned her quickly around the floor for a moment before falling back into the rhythm of the music. 

“You were saying?” He asked with an arch of his eyebrow and Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing as her eyes moved across his face.

“I’m glad your beard’s starting to grow back,” she mused lightly.

“Me too,” he flashed her a winning smile. “Suits me, doesn’t it?” Rose shook her head in amusement but didn’t reply. “Do you remember the last time I asked you to dance?”

“You never,” Rose’s brows furrowed for a moment before her eyes widened. “Merlin, the wedding,” her face fell slightly. “I didn’t even -”

Scorpius pressed his hand against her lower back a little more and Rose was very aware of how close their bodies were now, her temple was nearly resting against the side of his face. “I’m glad you’re dancing with me now,” Scorpius whispered into her ear and Rose couldn’t help her shiver.

“I’m sorry I didn’t dance with you then,” Rose admitted. “I didn’t mean to be cruel, you know.”

“You never were,” Scorpius chuckled into her ear and Rose let her head rest against his, her hand moving down his chest slightly, feeling his steady heartbeat. “I much prefer a first dance as adults anyway,” he whispered into her hair and Rose closed her eyes for a moment, letting Scorpius lead her around the dancefloor, not caring who saw them looking so comfortable with one another.

Eventually Rose noticed the music had changed slightly and she straightened her head slightly so she wasn’t leaning against him, and glanced up at his eyes. “I guess we should go and raise some more money,” she said rather lamely.

“I suppose so,” Scorpius agreed with a sad smile and guided her off the dancefloor, his hand still firm against her lower back. “Let’s get another fake drink,” he whispered into her ear. “And give me the signal when you’re ready to sneak away.”

“We can’t  _ sneak _ ,” Rose bit back a laugh. “I’m very important, you know.”

“So I’ve heard,” Scorpius smirked and asked the bartender for two sparkling waters, grinning when Rose tapped both the glasses to change color. He saw Albus and Catriona over her shoulder and leaned his head close to her to whisper, “I think we’ve been made.”

“Who?” Rose frowned and looked up to follow his eyeline to see Albus tilt his head slightly at them, his emerald green eyes watching them closely. “I think he’s known,” Rose stared at Albus for a long moment before she turned back to Scorpius. “You better go raise some funds, Malfoy, or you’re going to lose  _ again _ ,” she patted his arm playfully and walked away, leaving him alone at the bar.

“So,” Albus was suddenly there, ordering two glasses of wine from the bartender.

“So,” Scorpius agreed, leaning against the bar.

Albus glanced at Scorpius, his bright green eyes betraying the happiness that he was obviously trying to hide until Scorpius flashed him a wide smile. “Don’t go messing this up, Malfoy.”

“Better tell your cousin that, Potter,” Scorpius bit back a grin. “You know well enough -”

“I do,” Albus laughed and clapped his best friend on the shoulder. 

“And keep your bloody trap shut for a little while longer, won’t ya?” Scorpius asked as he pushed off the bar. 

Albus rolled his eyes, “Then don’t be so bloody obvious.”

08080808080808080808

An hour later, Rose was laughing at something her Aunt Angelina had said when Scorpius was there, his hand on under her elbow. “My apologies,” he said to the small group. “But we need Healer Weasley for the final tally.”

“I hope you all raised enough,” Ginny winked at Rose. “We’d  _ hate _ to have to attend another lavish party in a few months.”

“Yes, I bloody  _ hate _ getting dressed up in a beautiful gown,” Angelina said in a very bored voice.

“Speak for yourself,” Hermione muttered into her wine glass, causing Ginny and Angelina to snicker behind their hands as Rose rolled her eyes and followed Scorpius towards the stage.

“Well?” Rose asked Draco and Astoria excitedly and Scorpius snorted.

“You two have created a monster,” Scorpius drawled in a perfect imitation of his father. “She’s obsessed with betting now -”

“Am not,” Rose swatted at Scorpius with narrowed eyes. “I just want to know if last time was a fluke,” she put her hands on her hips.

“Last time was definitely  _ not _ a fluke,” Astoria smiled. “Rose raised 500 galleons more than Draco, and Scorpius,” Astoria put a hand on his shoulder. “I am terribly sorry, but -”

“I lost,” Scorpius let out a very long sigh. “If I don’t survive Christmas Eve,” he began but couldn’t help his grin when Rose swatted at him again.

“I’ll make the final announcement,” Astoria smiled at them both. “Then I rather think I’ll kick everyone out.”

“I’m happy to tell my family to leave,” Rose’s mischievous smile grew but Astoria shook her head. 

“Closing the bar will do that well enough,” Draco chuckled. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow for lunch, Scorpius?” Astoria asked him. “Your aunt and uncle are coming.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Scorpius’s smile was genuine. “I was worried they were going back to Italy tonight.”

“Go get one more drink before your dreadful friends make you go to a terrible pub or something,” Draco said in a bored voice as he fiddled with his signet ring. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned his grey eyes to Rose, “And we’ll see you Christmas Eve, Healer Weasley.” He bowed his head slightly, “It’s been a pleasure working with you.”

“You as well, Mr. Malfoy,” Rose smiled and before Draco could protest, she put her hands on his shoulder and air-kissed him on both cheeks before doing the same to Astoria. “You too, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“We’re delighted to continue to work with you,” Astoria said quietly before she waved at them both and ascended the stairs of the stage to announce to the now smaller crowd of people how much money they’d raised for St. Mungo’s.

“I don’t want to go to a pub with your dreadful friends,” Rose whispered to Scorpius as they walked to the bar, not paying attention to what Astoria was saying from the stage. “I want to take you to my flat for a nightcap -”

“Did you even meet the bloke Dominique was with all night?” Scorpius chuckled. “Won’t she want you to -”

“Ben?” Rose arched an eyebrow at him. “He was lovely. And Hugo danced with a nice enough lad, Zach, I think his name was?” She was guiding him to the bar to order them whisky. “I’ll be sure to get to know them better when the time comes,” she continued quietly. “ _ If _ the time comes. But for now, we’ll drink these,” she handed him a tumbler. “We’ll say our goodbyes,” she met his intense gaze. “And you’ll meet me by the Floo in 15 minutes.”

Scorpius clinked his glass to hers and nodded, “15 minutes.”

080808080808

Scorpius wasn’t sure how he managed to extricate himself from everyone as easily as he did, although he was sure the alcohol, everyone’s festive nature, the fact that he’d be seeing them all on Christmas Eve (and some of them even sooner), and the residual excitement that Charlie, Teddy, and Victoire were there, helped.

He met Rose by the Floo exactly 15 minutes later, but felt a pair of eyes on him, and when he turned his head, he saw Victoire staring directly at him, her head tilted slightly, her pale blonde hair tucked behind her ears. “I think,” he started to say, but Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him around the corner and into a Floo before he knew what was happening.

He had barely stepped into her flat when Rose had slanted her lips over his in a wild kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her fingers threading through the hair on the back of his neck. He pressed his body into hers, his hands gripping her waist, his mouth opening slightly in surprise at how quickly she had moved. 

He pulled his lips away slightly to kiss the corner of her mouth, “What about that nightcap?” His voice was gruff, his fingers skirting across her bare back.

“Later,” she said in a husky voice as she pulled at his hair so he could kiss her properly again. 

“Anything you want, Petal,” Scorpius agreed with a soft laugh when they eventually pulled apart again and he let her grab his hand and pull him towards her bedroom.

080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Sorry for the delay - I wasn't feeling very motivated or creative the past few weeks, but I'm hoping that's over now!
> 
> I hope everyone liked this chapter - I could have kept writing little conversations/interactions with everyone, but eventually you'd get bored ;)  
> Victoire doesn't live in France right now, but in my mind she's been there more recently (maybe even lived there for a short stint) so she's constantly (accidentally) throwing in some French words and I thought Jeanne d'arc was a nice substitute for Merlin and Odin!
> 
> We are nearing the end, I think! I love your comments, so please, comment away!!
> 
> Xx


	28. Vingt-sept

Scorpius was smiling before he even opened his eyes. How could he not be happy? He had waited weeks and months and years to wake up next to her. ‘ _ I’m not going anywhere,’ _ she said last night and he knew she was telling the truth. His arms tightened around the woman curled up next to him as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Five more minutes,” Rose mumbled into his chest and Scorpius’s grin widened as he opened his eyes to look down at her.

“I’ve got a brunch to get to soon, Petal,” his voice was soft, his breath tickling her face. Rose pressed her face into his chest as if to hide. “Five more minutes,” he agreed and let his body relax against her for a little while longer.

Half an hour later, Scorpius slowly peeled himself away from Rose, but she pulled him back towards him and pressed her lips to his in an excruciatingly slow kiss. “Hullo,” she eventually whispered when she kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled her head back to peer up at him.

“Mornin,” Scorpius smiled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and letting his thumb caress her cheek for a moment. 

“You’ve got a brunch,” she started to sit up slowly and laughed when Scorpius’s gaze traveled down her body; Rose put a finger under his chin to lift his head up. “You’ll be late.”

“A little late isn’t -” Scorpius started but Rose shook her head and raised her hand as her silk, navy blue robe floated towards her. Scorpius gawked at her for a minute at her wordless and wandless magic before she shrugged it on and stood up. 

“Come on,” she patted his cheek. “You’ve got to sneak home so Albus doesn’t see you,” she stepped towards her bedroom door. “I’ll make you a cuppa before you leave.”

“Albus knows,” Scorpius said as he put his clothes from the gala back on. 

“Of course he does,” Rose laughed as she leaned against the counter when Scorpius entered the kitchen, fiddling with his cufflinks and finally slipping them in his pocket. “He knows everything,” she handed Scorpius a mug.

“He won’t say anything,” Scorpius stood in front of her, his body pressed against her, watching her intently as he took a sip of tea. “Not until we’re ready.”

“I’ll shout it from the rooftops, if you want,” Rose wrapped her hands around him and played with the blonde hair at the nape of his neck. “The sooner we tell people the sooner I can snog you in public,” she whispered against his mouth before she kissed him quickly before pushing him slightly away with a laugh. “But not until  _ after _ your brunch.”

“I want this to be private a little longer,” Scorpius took another sip of his tea. “I don’t need  _ your _ bloody family even more invested in my personal life.”

“They’re  _ your _ family too, you prat,” Rose laughed and took the mug out of Scorpius’s hand. “Now go,” she shoved him playfully, “and I’ll see you later.”

“Yea?” Scorpius’s smile was so bright that Rose couldn’t help the way her heart melted slightly.

“Yes,” she laughed as she walked him to the door. “Maybe we’ll even have that whisky tonight,” she said in a low, soft voice, leaning against the front door so Scorpius could kiss her slowly. They got lost in kissing each other and when Scorpius finally pulled back, his dark grey eyes flitting between her dark blue ones, Rose wondered if she’d ever tire of kissing Scorpius Malfoy.

08080808080808080808

“Someone’s got a spring in his step,” Theo said in a haughty voice when Scorpius walked into his parents’ kitchen. “Have a good evening?”

“What?” Scorpius kissed his mother on the cheek before bending to kiss her sister on both cheeks. “I’m not permitted to be pleased to see my favorite aunt and uncle?”

He saw Theo and his father exchange a glance but ignored them as he turned back to his mother, “I hope you didn’t cook this morning. You deserve a day of rest.”

“Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley sent over food,” Daphne whispered conspiratorially to Scorpius.

“You’ll have to be more specific, darling,” Theo chuckled.

“Molly and Fleur were so happy your mother brought their darling children home early,” Draco stood up from his chair. “They couldn’t be stopped.”

“It’s too much food,” Astoria said as she led them into the kitchen. “You’ll have to take some home, Scorpius,” her pale green eyes landed on her son and Scorpius knew his mother was up to something. “And bring some to Rose, too, won’t you? It was her idea, after all.”

“Oh,” Scorpius started to say, ready to tell his mother he wasn’t sure when he’d see Rose before Christmas, but Astoria interrupted him.

“You’ll make time to see her, won’t you?” She patted his cheek, “Make sure she’s not too exhausted from the gala.”

“Sure, mum,” Scorpius narrowed his eyes slightly but chose not to say anything.

“How  _ was _ the rest of your night, dear?” Daphne asked in a light voice as she sat down at the table. “Did you go, what was it you said, Draco?”

“To a terrible pub with his dreadful friends,” Draco drawled, arching an eyebrow at his son.

“Ah, yes,” Daphne laughed. “Ah, to be young,” she turned to Theo. “I could do with a night at a terrible pub -”

“No such thing in Rome,” Theo shook his head. “Not for people our age,” he reached for his espresso. “Wine bars and fancy bistros only.”

“You love a terrible pub,” Astoria laughed before turning to Scorpius. “Which terrible pub did you go to, darling?”

“Didn’t go,” Scorpius shrugged as he loaded his plate with food. “Tired, went home, went to bed.” He knew the four older adults all shared a look, but he resolutely ignored them as he began to eat his brunch.

“Well that’s a shame,” Daphne sighed. “There were so many beautiful ladies there last night. That one Weasley,” she smiled at Scorpius as he glanced up at her trying to keep his face neutral. “The one who was your teammate?”

“Dominique,” Scorpius replied with a smile. “I’ve told you before and I’ll -”

“Oh, I know,” Daphne’s laugh was light. “I’m just saying she looked beautiful. And her cousin, Albus’s sister?”

“Lily Potter,” Astoria answered. “A lovely woman,” she agreed. 

“And my best friend’s sister,” Scorpius muttered as he reached for his tea. 

“Rose certainly is quite the firecracker,” Theo drawled. “Even without that trademark red hair.”

“It’s in her blood,” Draco agreed. “Like her mother -”

“ _ And  _ her father,’ Theo added.

“She’s her own person,” Scorpius’s voice was hard as he looked between his father and uncle before realizing what he said. “I mean,” he scratched his short beard. 

“She’s a wonderful Healer,” Astoria said, unable to hide the knowing look she gave her son. “And extraordinary at fundraising,” she turned to Daphne. “It was her idea for the children’s ward and the Muggleborn liaison.”

“A wonderful idea,” Daphne agreed. “And she studied at a Muggle hospital?”

“In Sweden,” Scorpius nodded.

“I do hope we’ll be able to talk to her more soon,” Daphne tilted her head slightly and said with a soft fondness that made Scorpius arch an eyebrow at his aunt.

“Reckon you will,” he shrugged. “Since she’s mum’s colleague and all.”

“Yes, exactly,” Theo arched a dark eyebrow, his lips lifting up slightly in a smirk.

0808080808080808

“You rang?” Rose shouted as she stepped through the Floo into Dominique’s flat and dusted her shoulders off.

“Ready to go?” Dominique asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Go where? I thought I was coming here?” Rose frowned.

“Drinks,” Dominique rolled her eyes. “You’re the one who got Victoire and Teddy to come back early. Of course we’re dragging them to the pub before Uncle Harry has everyone over for food.”

“Bollocks,” Rose’s shoulders slumped. “Why does no one think to owl me?”

“I Floo-ed you,” Dominique scoffed. “Come on, let’s go. I want a lager before I start telling you about Ben,” she grinned wickedly and pulled Rose to the front door.

“I didn’t bring a coat,” Rose grumbled. “Let me go back and get my coat, please?”

“And put lipstick on?” Dominique arched a knowing eyebrow. “Maybe change jumpers?”

“Maybe,” Rose muttered as she stepped back through the Floo and hurried to change into a cute bright blue jumper, throw on burgundy lipstick, and grab her burnt orange woolen coat, before stepping back through the Floo. “Ready!”

“Godric,” Dominique stood up from her armchair and grabbed Rose’s arm to drag her to the front door of her flat. “Why didn’t you stick around last night?” Dominique asked, pulling her coat tight around her as they walked down the London street.

“Told you,” Rose shrugged. “Was bloody exhausted from working.”

“Well you missed a fun after party at that pub Fred likes,” Dominique grinned wickedly. “And he brought your friend Thomasin.”

“Oh wicked,” Rose returned the grin. “I think she’ll be good for him.”

“If she doesn’t let him rub off on her,” Dominique pointed her finger at her cousin. “Don’t be gross, you know what I mean.”

Rose held her hands up with a laugh, “Wasn’t gonna!”

“Scorpius didn’t come either,” Dominique huffed, but her gaze was focused on where they were walking. “Probably for the best,” she said offhandedly.

“Hmm?” Rose was confused.

“I really like Ben,” Dominique confessed rather quietly.

“You  _ do _ ,” Rose nearly squealed and grabbed Dominique’s arm. “Oh, that’s bloody fantastic!”

“And I didn’t want him to get jealous of Scorpius,” Dominique laughed at her cousin. “People always bloody are,” she rolled her eyes.

Rose cleared her throat, “Doesn’t Ben live in Germany?”

“That’s the best part,” Dominique grinned and clutched at Rose’s hand. “He’s always traveling for long stretches of time -”

“And what’s more appealing to you than someone who isn’t constantly breathing down your neck?” Rose rolled her eyes and laughed.

“ _ And  _ I like traveling during my breaks,” Dominique pouted.

“Well I can’t wait to get to know him better,” Rose wrapped her arm around Dominique’s shoulders. “Did you two, uh,” she elbowed her in the ribs. 

“Don’t be such a child,” Dominique said haughtily.

“You little minx,” Rose threw her head back and let out her deep belly laugh causing Dominique to laugh too.

“He leaves Christmas Eve day to go visit his family in Switzerland,” Dominique finally said. “So I’ve only got a few days with him -”

“Before you meet him in the Alps for New Year’s Eve?” Rose guessed.

“The French Alps. To ski,” Dominique stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

“Better hope everyone bloody likes the lad first,” Rose rolled her eyes. 

They finally reached the pub, and Dominique pushed the door open, laughing hysterically when Victoire threw herself at her sister and pulled her in for a hug, muttering something in French Rose didn’t catch. “And  _ Jeanne d’Arc _ , Rose,” Victoire wrapped her in a quick hug before eyeing her carefully. Rose arched an eyebrow at her shorter cousin. “Come with me to the bar,” she tapped Dominique’s arm. “Ben’s over there,” she pointed and smirked when Dominique nearly flew to Ben. 

“You’re eerily good at that,” Rose said to her cousin.

“Took me long enough to figure out what she needed though, no?” Victoire sighed and waved at Rose to take her coat off. “Come on,” Victoire pulled her to the bar.

“You can just get a sparkling water and say it’s vodka,” Rose frowned at her as she stumbled behind Victoire trying to keep up.

“Not that,” she waved her hand dismissively. She leaned against the bar and stared at Rose for so long that she began to fidget. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” she shrugged and Rose closed her eyes in frustration at the trademark Delacour nonchalance Victoire was trying to pass off. Rose waited for a moment for Victoire to continue, grateful Dominique very rarely acted like this.

“Out with it,” Rose rolled her eyes and waved for the bartender. “What do you want to tease me about?”

“What? I’m not allowed to say my cousin looks nice tonight?” Victoire continued and Rose nearly growled at her when Teddy interrupted them.

“She saw you leave with Scorpius,” Teddy ran a hand through his hair rather sheepishly when Victoire looked at him in annoyance and Rose’s mouth fell open. “Anyone could see Rose was getting annoyed with you, love,” he stole the lager Rose had ordered. “Put that and whatever these two order on Lupin,” he grinned at the bartender and kissed Victoire on the cheek. “Play nice, you two.”

“That bloody -”

“It’s not what you -”

Victoire crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Rose, “I’m not a  _ sot _ , Rose.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Rose grumbled. “But I know you’re not.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Victoire said rather haughtily. “You did help us surprise mama and grandmere.”

“And I helped with,” Rose’s eyebrows climbed on her forehead and Victoire sighed.

“Yes, fine,” she groaned. “I won’t say anything, except,” she smirked. “It’s bloody about time.”

“Oi,” Rose started to say, indignant, but Aisling was there and Victoire started muttering to her in half-French about how much she loved her for ‘our James’. Rose rolled her eyes and waved the bartender over again. “How many drinks are we having before we leave?” She muttered to no one.

0808080808080808

Everyone had two drinks (except Victoire who had two sparkling waters) before they headed to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to Harry and Ginny’s home. Rose tried not to look overly irritated that her plans with Scorpius were delayed; it wasn’t that she wasn’t thrilled to see Teddy and Victoire and Uncle Charlie before Christmas Eve, but she also really wanted to -

“Where’s Malfoy?” James asked Albus.

“Sunday brunch,” Albus sighed. “Like he is  _ every _ Sunday.”

“You act like you tell me every week,” James scoffed, not noticing Rose hiding a laugh behind her hand. “Does he know to come to the house?”

“I owled him,” Albus nodded. “He should be there.”

“Good,” James grinned, his arm slung around Aisling’s shoulders. “I want to know why exactly he skipped our after party.”

Rose's eyes widened and she snapped her head to stare at Albus for help.

“Says the lad who could barely have one drink he was so bloody tired,” Aisling rolled her eyes and swatted at James’s chest. “Leave Malfoy alone. He was knackered.”

“He did have to talk to a lot of people,” Albus agreed, his green eyes locked on Rose.

“Say, Rosie,” James turned his slightly to look back at her as they continued to walk. “Did you win at fundraising again?”

Rose cleared her throat in embarrassment, “I did.”

“Way to go lass,” Aisling laughed.

“Not by much,” Rose admitted. “I had help -”

“Take the win, Weasley,” Albus chuckled from beside her. “Take the bloody win.”

Rose swallowed, suddenly nervous that Albus was going to give her a talk about Scorpius; James had already told her not to hurt him before they even started this relationship, she wasn’t sure she could take any more pressure. She wasn’t  _ planning _ on hurting the poor sod, she wasn’t going to hurt him on  _ purpose _ .

Albus reached for hand and tugged her back slightly as they let the group walk ahead of them and she saw him mumble ‘ _ muffliato _ ’ before he said calmly, “This isn’t just a one off thing, is it? You and Scorpius?”

“No,” Rose’s gaze didn’t falter as she stared into his bright green eyes. “It’s not.”

“And you’re not going to up and leave again, are you?”

Rose saw that this question wasn’t just about Scorpius; she could see the vulnerability in his eyes, how much she hurt him too when she left without any warning. “I’m not going anywhere, Al,” she squeezed his hand, her other hand gripping his arm. “I’m here.”

Albus blinked and nodded once, “Good. That’s good.” A smile flashed across his face and they continued to walk behind their cousins. “You know that’s not the last lecture you’re going to get, don’t you?”

Rose groaned.

0808080808080808

Scorpius barely dusted the soot off his shoulders before Dominique grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the house, “You  _ have _ to meet Ben,” she was saying as she guided him around various Weasleys and Potters. “Properly this time,” she flashed him a quick smile before she stopped abruptly in front of a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark brown hair that hit just below his ears, and hazel eyes that looked nearly golden in the light of the sunroom, but it was the woman beside Ben that caught Scorpius’s gaze and it took all of his willpower to tear his attention away from her coy smile. “Ben Rochat,” Dominique said with a huge smile on her face, “this is my dear friend, Scorpius Malfoy.”

Scorpius smiled widely and shook Ben’s hand, “Dear friend, Nic? Really?” His slate grey eyes flickered to Rose, “And here I am always introducing her as my best friend. Can you believe it, Weasley?”

Ben laughed heartily when Rose said drily, “We could be here all day with this argument, Rochat.”

“ _ One _ of your best friends,” Dominique corrected him with a hand on her hip. “Albus?”

“Am I not allowed to have more than one best friend?” Scorpius’s mouth drop opened as he stared at her.

“Everyone is best friends with everyone,” Rose interrupted the playful staring contest and pushed Scorpius away from the couple. “You didn’t even let Malfoy take his coat off, Dom,” she shook her head. “Why don’t you run down your best friend hierarchy while I get drinks and poor Malfoy gets settled, eh?”

Dominique opened her mouth to keep arguing but Rose had already pushed Scorpius away and turned her head slightly to wink at Ben.

“Slick,” Scorpius mumbled into her ear as Rose led Scorpius down a short hallway and away from where most of her family was congregated. 

“I didn’t need to hear your inane argument,” Rose rolled her eyes but couldn’t help her small secret smile for him. She led him to the home office Harry and Ginny shared where everyone had dropped their coats and leaned against the doorframe, watching him as he laid his coat down on top of one of the piles. “I missed you,” she admitted quietly and Scorpius arched an eyebrow at her.

“Already missing me, Petal?” His voice was low. “It’s barely been a few hours -”

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Rose growled out, smiling in spite of herself.

“I missed you too,” he stood before her, his fingers itching to reach out and cup her face. “How long do we have to stay?”

Rose chuckled and tilted her head slightly, “Too long.”

He felt her hand reach out for him and he took it, squeezing her fingers quickly before dropping it so they could walk back out into a sea of Weasleys.

“Albus knows,” Rose leaned over to whisper. “Victoire and Teddy know.”

Scorpius’s lips twitched, “I really thought we’d be better at this.”

“At what, trying to trick a bunch of Weasleys and Potters?” Rose smirked at him. “We never stood a chance, darling.”

0808080808080808

Rose swatted at the large freckled hands that lifted her off the ground with a big laugh, “Uncle Charlie!”

  
“I’m just so excited to see you,” he poked her side and put her safely back down on the ground. Rose rolled her eyes playfully at him, not bothering to tell him he saw her last night and he’d be seeing her again in a few short days for Christmas. “Why aren’t you drinking a whisky?” Charlie pouted, “Have I not taught you anything?”

“Weasley’s very partial to whisky,” Scorpius said from where he stood next to James.

“Likes lagers too,” James frowned. “You drink whisky, Rose?” He shook his head, “I don’t think I’ve seen you drink it.”

“She’s got a secret stash in her office,” Aisling piped in with a wink when Rose glared at her. “All the top Healers do.”

“I don’t drink when I’m working,” she said quickly. “And I don’t drink whisky at family gatherings,” Rose said haughtily.

“Bollocks,” Charlie clapped a hand on her shoulder and guided her away. “Family gatherings are the  _ best _ place to drink whisky,” his blue eyes twinkled. “Have you seen your da drink whisky?”

“He hates it,” Rose grimaced.

“Exactly,” Charlie grinned.

“Oh, Charlie, dear,” Grandma Molly grabbed his hand as they passed her. “That  _ scar _ ,” she touched the deep purple scar that twisted around his forearm. “What happened,” she pressed her lips together. “I don’t want to know  _ what _ happened,” she frowned and looked up at her son, patting his cheek. “Rosie, darling,” she turned her attention to her granddaughter. “Could you help heal this scar? It’s so,” she frowned, trying to find the right words.

“Chicks dig scars,” Ginny winked from over her mother’s shoulder and Charlie fake vomited before Ginny punched his arm. “We’ve been married for  _ decades _ , you prat -”

“ _ Children _ ,” Molly said in a voice that Rose hadn’t heard directed to her adult children in a long time; Ginny and Charlie’s mouths snapped shut. “Rose?”

“I mean,” Rose glanced at her uncle. “If it hurts, sure, you can come in and I can see what I can do, but,” she shrugged. “If he likes the scar and it doesn’t hurt, there’s no -”

“You, Charles, will go in and see your niece at St. Mungo’s while you’re in town, do you hear me?” Molly pointed a finger at him before she caught Roxanne and Lily trying to sneak a full meat pie out of the kitchen. “Oi,” she glared at them, “put that  _ down _ .”

“It’s a  _ wicked _ scar,” Ginny winked at her brother before punching his arm again and walking away.

“Does it hurt?” Rose asked her uncle as he poured them each a tumbler of whisky. 

“Phantom aches,” he shrugged and Rose scoffed.

“That’s not a thing, Uncle Charlie,” she let out such a long-suffering sigh that Charlie had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “Come in tomorrow, won’t you? We’ll see what I can do.”

“What makes you think that -”

“She’s good,” Harry patted Charlie on the shoulder and looked at someone over Rose’s shoulder. 

“She’s very good with scars,” Scorpius agreed. “I’m happy to give a, uh,  _ confidential _ testimonial.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Rose huffed and glared at her uncle who cowered slightly.

“We’re wanted in the other room,” Scorpius said, scratching his beard before he led them back into the main room where everyone was crowded around Victoire and Teddy.

“Uh, since everyone’s here and we don’t want to take anything away from Christmas,” Teddy began rather awkwardly, his hair bubblegum pink, glancing down at his wife who was positively beaming.

“We’re pregnant,” she said confidently, giggling when Fleur and Molly squealed and pushed their way to the couple. Andromeda pulled Teddy down so she could kiss his cheek as he blushed furiously.

“And,” Victoire continued once she hugged her mum and grandma, she looked up at Teddy.

“I spoke with Minnie and,” Teddy swallowed nervously. “I’ll be shadowing Hagrid this term so when he retires, I’ll replace him as professor.” 

Harry whooped loudly.

“And I’ve been offered a  _ very _ lovely position at the Ministry,” Victoire said coyly. 

“As my boss’s boss!” Hugo called out from the back of the room.

Victoire did her best to act nonchalant but she couldn’t help her wide grin when Dominique and Louis nearly tackled her for a hug, Bill clapping Teddy on the back. His hair instantly went back to it’s normal turquoise when Bill leaned down to whisper something in his son-in-law’s ear.

When the happy couple made their way around the room, Rose did her best to narrow her eyes at Teddy, “I thought nothing was set in stone?” But she couldn’t help her laugh and pulled him in for a quick squeeze. “You bloody rascal,” she said fondly.

0808080808080808

Rose did her best not to focus all of her attention on Scorpius, but it was bloody hard when he was always there, talking to her cousins and aunts and uncles and parents. It was somehow harder  _ now _ when all she wanted to do was drag him into the bathroom and snog him, then when she simply wanted him to leave her family alone. 

She smiled into her tumbler of whisky as Lily and Roxanne were asking Ben question after question about his job and life when she felt Dominique nudge her. “What is  _ that _ look for?”

Rose shrugged slightly, her eyes darting to Scorpius who was admonishing Lily and Roxanne and apologizing to Ben for their intrusive behavior before she turned back to Dominique. “Nothing,” she shrugged and took a sip of her whisky. “You may want to protect your new lad before the terrible two scare him away.

  
  


0808080808080808

“Mum told me to bring you some extra food,” Scorpius whispered in her ear as they sat on her couch, their tumblers of whisky in hand. He Apparated to the alleyway outside her building after leaving Uncle Harry’s, not even bothering to give Albus an excuse.

“Extra food?” Rose frowned up at him. “Does she know I’m rubbish -”

“It’s likely everyone knows, Petal,” Scorpius teased her. “But no, because your grandma and Aunt Fleur sent her food this morning as a thank you and she wanted me to bring some leftovers home and bring some to you.”

Rose’s lips parted in confusion and she eyed Scorpius warily, “Well, bring it over tomorrow for dinner, eh?”

“Dinner tomorrow?” Scorpius’s smile was wide as he grabbed her hand. “You’ve really got it bad for me, don’t you?”

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Rose leaned her head against his arm. “Before I bloody kick you out of my flat.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he kissed her temple with a soft laugh; Rose settled against his side again. No, she bloody wouldn’t dare.

080808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Depending on how creative I’m feeling, there will be one more chapter before Christmas, or just one final long chapter with a Christmas-wrap-up! :) Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!


	29. Vingt-huit

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” Rose stood up from her behind her desk to greet her Uncle Charlie and Hugo. “What are you two doing here?”

“I was told I could get this scar looked at,” Charlie held up his forearm. 

“And I’m just stopping by to say hullo,” Hugo said sheepishly. “Because I’ve been approved for a rotation in Romania -”

“ _ Huey _ !” Rose threw her arms around her brother’s torso - the highest part she could reach without him bending over. “That’s bloody amazing!”

“Thanks,” Hugo patted her back and grinned when she pulled back to look up at his face, swatting his arms.

“Oh, I’m so proud of you, you little sneak, you didn’t tell me -”

“I wasn’t sure I’d get it,” Hugo shrugged, rubbing his shortly cropped dark red hair. “I leave with Uncle Charlie after the hols.”

“How long?” Rose asked, finally letting go of him. “Can I come visit?” She looked over at her uncle, “Oh, can I? Please?”

“Course,” Charlie laughed. “We’d love to have an incredible Healer like yourself come by and see our facilities -”

“That’s an even better idea than a vacation,” Rose’s face lit up.

“You really are your mother’s daughter,” Charlie chuckled when Rose glared up at him.

“I’ll only be there 6 months, so don’t worry,” Hugo continued. “I’ll tell mum and dad tonight, although I’m sure mum already knows.”

Rose hugged her brother tightly again, “You better go tell them both  _ now _ , Huey.”

Hugo sighed and clapped his uncle on the shoulder, “See ya later, Uncle Charlie.”

“Gonna have to get used to calling me ‘Head Dragonologist’, Hugo,” Charlie winked at his nephew, laughing at Hugo’s exaggerated groan as he left Rose’s office. “So, Healer Weasley,” Charlie grinned as he sat down across from her desk. “Ready to look at my scar?”

“Stand up,” Rose shook her head at him. “Let’s bring you to a room, come on,” she guided him out of her office and down the hall to an empty examination room. “You’re going to have to be honest with me, Mr. Weasley,” Rose pointed at the bed. “What exactly happened?”

“A dragon,” Charlie’s lips twitched. Rose arched an eyebrow at him, standing tall in front of him, one hand on her hip, her wand pointed at him. He swallowed, “Got in the way of a young dragon. Talons got caught,” he pushed up his sleeve. “Tried to roll away and it stuck,” he shrugged.

“How long ago?” Rose asked as she turned his forearm back and forth to get a better look at it.

“Two months ago,” Charlie lifted his head up to think. “Give or take.”

“And how did they heal it on the reserve?” Rose was now waving her wand over his arm.

“Not sure,” he shrugged. “I had to deal with the dragon and his mum before I went into the medical tent.”

Rose sighed dramatically and summoned a few things out of the cabinet, “Of course you did.”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve gotten into a scrape,” Charlie shrugged before he yelped in surprise when Rose poured one of the vials onto the deep purple scar. “What was -”

“Don’t be such a baby,” she bit back a laugh. “This will only take a minute.”

“Ouch,” Charlie hissed when she patted something cold and gloopy on his arm. “That doesn’t -”

“Don’t worry,” Rose said in a sing-song voice and tapped her wand on his arm as the gloopy mess was absorbed into his skin. “One more,” she said quickly and poured one more vial on his arm and Charlie yelped again when it sizzled on his skin. “And now,” she tapped her wand on his arm and a cloth bandage wrapped around his arm. “Take that off in 3 days,” she glared at him, “ _ not _ any sooner and you should have a slightly smaller and less unseemly scar.”

“A nice Christmas gift to mum, eh?” Charlie huffed and looked up at Rose. “That bloody hurt.”

“More or less than a dragon tearing your arm open?” She challenged.

Charlie stared at her for a long moment, “Fair enough, love.” He stuck his hand out for her to shake, “Your bedside manner this good for all your patients or is it just for family?”

“Just family,” Rose stuck her tongue out at her uncle and stepped away from the bed. “Now, are you free for -”

“Healer Weasley!” A MediWizard stuck his head in the room. “They’re asking for you,” he sounded out of breath. “An Auror -”

“Who?” Rose’s eyes widened in fear, her heart clenched in worry.

“Auror Malfoy,” the older MediWizard was nearly wheezing. “Down the hall -”

“Uncle Charlie,” Rose was hurrying towards the door, the fear apparent on her face when she turned back to look at her uncle.

“Go,” Charlie nodded at her. 

“Get MediWitch Walsh,” Rose pointed to the man. “Have her escort my uncle out,” she met Charlie’s eyes briefly before she hurried down the hall, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

Everything around her slowed down as she pushed through the door; she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when her eyes landed on Scorpius leaning back in the bed, his face contorted in pain, his hands gripping his leg. “What happened?” Her voice was firm as she said to no one in particular, her eyes locked on Scorpius. 

His dark grey eyes opened and he had the audacity to smile at her. “Miss me, Healer Weasley?”

Rose clenched her jaw, pressing her lips firmly together to keep from screaming at him to  _ be bloody careful _ . She waved her wand over his leg and pushed on his chest so he would lean back against the pillows. “What happened?” She asked again in a clipped voice.

“Ricocheted spell,” the timid Auror-in-training said from behind her and Rose snapped her neck to look at the young man. 

“Better tell her which spell, Hawkins,” Scorpius barely ground out, his eyes shut tight in pain.

“A bombarda,” the young man gulped and tried to press his body against the wall when he saw the fire in Rose’s eyes before she turned back to Scorpius.

“Go get yourself a cup of tea,” she said as she summoned things from the cabinet next to the bed. The young man slowly started to leave the room when Rose eyed him carefully, “Wait.” The young man stopped moving as though he had been caught, “Do you need to be looked at?”

“No, ma’am,” the young man shook his head. “I’m fine,” he gulped. “Auror Malfoy, he -”

“Yes,” Scorpius interrupted him. “Thank you, Hawkins. Go get that tea, will ya? And then go write your report up, I’ll be back -”

“Tomorrow,” Rose finished for him, arching an eyebrow at him. “He’ll be in tomorrow.”

Hawkins looked caught and confused but when Rose turned her attention back to him he jumped up in surprise and scurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“You didn’t need to scare him, Pet - ow,” Scorpius hissed when Rose ripped his pant leg open with her wand. 

“You bloody wanker,” she snapped at him and poured a vial on his leg, ignoring the loud hiss the potion emitted when it made contact with his skin. “You could have been  _ killed _ .”

“Aye, but I wasn’t -  _ ow _ ,” Scorpius jumped in pain when she dumped another potion on his leg. “This  _ hurts _ !”

“I hope it does,” Rose hissed at him, her head snapping up and Scorpius saw the fear in her eyes as she took a deep, sobering breath. “Maybe it’ll get you to think -”

“Hey,” Scorpius reached out to grab her hand. “Hey,” he said again, his voice soft and gentle. “I’m okay.”

“You could have -”

“But I didn’t,” he put his other hand on her cheek and she sat down next to him on the bed despite wanting to keep a professional distance from him until he was healed. “I’m a pretty good Auror, you know, Petal,” he quipped lightly and laughed when she glared up at him despite leaning into his hand.

“A bombarda,” she whispered, reaching up to grasp the hand that was on her cheek. 

“It barely scraped me, see? I’m fine,” he smiled slightly. “You’re fixing me up, aren’t you?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed off the bed to stand up, taking a deep breath. “If you let me finish,” she huffed and opened a tub of something purple. “It’ll be cold,” she glanced up at his face before gently kneading the purple paste onto his leg; Scorpius leaned back into the bed and lifted his head up to the ceiling in pain, but pressed his lips together to keep from crying out.

After a long moment he felt her sit beside him again and he opened his eyes to see her use a tiny bit of another paste to seemingly stitch his skin back together. When it was done, she let her hands rest over the injury, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly as she took deep breaths.

“Hey,” he put a finger under her chin to lift her head up and smiled at her when her dark blue eyes, full of unshed tears, met his slate grey eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“I’m just doing my -” 

He chuckled and shook his head, pulling her towards him, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry, Petal,” he said softly against her temple. 

“It’s hard to see you here,” she breathed and he felt a tear on his neck. 

“I know, love,” he kissed her temple and held her tightly against his chest. “I don’t like doing this to you.”

“It won’t get any easier,” she sniffed, “but, I’ll try -”

“I’ll try too,” he agreed. 

“You’re a good Auror,” she whispered.

“The best,” he chided her playfully. “And  _ you _ are the  _ best _ Healer,” he smiled and pulled back slightly to meet her eyes, swiping his thumb gently against her cheek to wipe away the few stray tears. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” She asked after she took another deep breath.

“Not until you tell me the damage,” he nodded down at his leg. “Can I walk out of here?”

“With a cane or a crutch,” she patted his hand. “For a few days at least,” she rolled her eyes at the disgruntled look on his face. “This leg’s had a tough go of it,” she sighed. “And you want to be completely healed, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

“Then keep weight off it as much as possible and don’t do anything strenuous,” her voice was light and teasing and when he opened his mouth to retort she kissed his cheek quickly. “Don’t worry, Mr. Auror, you’ll figure something out,” she pushed up off the bed. “I’ll have a MediWitch check on you and I’ll be back in a moment with something for you to eat,” she started towards the door. “ _ Rest _ ,” she ordered him. “And we’ll see if I can leave early to take you home, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Doctor’s orders?” He asked, a sly smile on his face.

“Doctor’s orders,” Rose agreed as she pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she walked to the Medi station and waved down the first person she saw. “MediWitch Sinclair,” she smiled at the woman. “Can you check on Auror Malfoy in room 213? He’ll need water and a reminder not to stand up for the next 30 minutes.”

“Yes, Healer Weasley,” Elaine grinned and hurried down the hall as Rose turned to head to her office, clenching her fists, taking slow, steady breaths. She shut her office door and rested her head against the cool wood of the door; she knew she needed to relax, she needed to get her breathing steady, she needed to -

She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed it down, determined not to cry, determined not to overthink anything. Scorpius was fine. He’d be able to move freely in a few days, and would have been able to sooner if not for his previous injury. 

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, unwilling to let a single tear fall. She wasn’t supposed to feel this emotional over him yet, she wasn’t supposed to -

A knock on her door startled her, and Rose jerked back a step, taking a deep breath before she opened the door and blinked twice at Healer Dawson.

“You have a moment, Rose?”

080808080808080808

Scorpius could admit he was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to let his eyes close and to drift off to sleep, just for a few minutes, just to rest, but Rose said she’d be back soon and when his stomach rumbled, he knew sleep wouldn’t come until he’d eaten. He tapped his fingers against his good leg impatiently; the MediWitch had already been by with water and a reminder not to bloody stand up or walk, but he was  _ hungry _ and  _ tired _ and where was Rose?

He sat up, determined to walk to at least the cafeteria when the door to his room opened and Rose stepped in holding a tray of food. “Hungry?”

“Very,” he sighed, relieved, and moved over slightly in the bed, patting the spot next to him. With a playful roll of her eyes she sat down next to him as the tray hovered in front of them and Scorpius tore into his cheese toasty as Rose opened the small bag of crisps. He glanced over at her and saw her eyes slowly moving over his face; when she noticed he caught her eyes darted to the bag of crisps, embarrassed. “Petal,” he said in a soft voice and wrapped his free arm around her. “I’m okay.”

“I know,” Rose whispered back. “I just,” she glanced up at him. “It’s confusing,” she confessed.

“Will it make it less confusing,” he started slowly, ducking his head slightly so they were eye-to-eye, “if I said that I’m bloody crazy about you?” He watched as Rose’s dark blue eyes widened; his lips twitched slightly. “So crazy that I think I -”

Rose cut him off with a deep kiss, his toasty and the crisps forgotten; several minutes later Rose finally pulled back and leaned her forehead against his collarbone. “Slightly less confusing,” she agreed with a soft chuckle. She sat up straight, “Now, Auror Malfoy,” Rose said in her professional voice. “I’ve got to gather my things, and then I’ll be back to escort you home.”

“You’ve got the rest of the day off?” Scorpius arched an eyebrow at her, clearly suspicious.

“The Healer-in-Charge demanded I help one of the Ministry’s finest as best I could,” Rose smirked and stood up from the bed. “I’ll be back in a few,” she winked at him and left the room again.

0808080808080808

Rose felt a great weight lift off her shoulders after she talked with Healer Dawson and after Scorpius admitted that he was crazy about her; was he falling for her as quickly as she was falling for him? She walked with Scorpius through Muggle London back to his flat, her arm looped through his as he put most of his weight on a hospital cane (despite his whinging), her head occasionally resting on his arm, enjoying the slow pace through the wintery air. 

“Will you stay a while?” Scorpius asked as they neared his flat.

Rose looked up at him, “Try getting rid of me tonight, Malfoy.” Scorpius grinned at her and leant down to kiss her cheek. “We’ll get you settled in and then I’ll grab some takeaway,” she patted his arm.

“And I’ll rest,” Scorpius bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at Rose’s hard glare.

“Yes, you will,” she arched an eyebrow at him with a huff.

Rose left Scorpius sitting on his couch and his leg elevated on a pillow writing his incident report (an argument he wouldn’t let Rose win); just as he was finishing his report, the Floo sounded and Dominique stepped out, confusion and worry clear on her face when she saw him on the couch wearing joggers and one of his old Quidditch t-shirts.

“Are you okay?” Dominique hurried to kneel next to him on the couch. “What happened?” Her eyes glanced down to his leg that was elevated on the pillow, his pants rolled up.

Scorpius patted her arm, “I’m fine, Nic. Just a little tussle at work today -”

“You bloody prat,” she swatted at him. “You went to hospital and didn’t tell -”

“I was barely there,” Scorpius shrugged. “In and out, you know. They’ve got great -”

“Did Rose heal you?” Dominique was still upset. “Were they -”

“I’m fine, Dominique,” Scorpius said in a firm but gentle voice. “I promise,” he met her gaze. “Rose did help me out, not because it was bad, but because she was there.”

He didn’t notice Dominique’s clear blue eyes narrowing slightly as she sat up on the coffee table, “If you’re so fine what are you doing home and not out -”

“Doctor’s orders,” he shrugged. “Need to rest.”

“Well, let me get you something to eat,” Dominique stood to walk towards the kitchen. “I can whip you something out or step out and get you something,” she turned her head back to him. “Or I can owl Albus and he -”

“No,” Scorpius scratched his short beard. “No, that’s okay, I’ll be alright, I’m -”

They both turned as the Floo sounded again and Rose stepped out, holding up the bottle of whisky Scorpius had given her for Christmas and a bag of takeaway. “I thought we’d have a little drink too, oh,” Rose’s eyes finally landed on Dominique.

“Well,” Dominique crossed her arms in front of her chest, her blue eyes dancing, a slow smirk growing on her face. “It’s about bloody time.”

08080808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo this is short because I'm going away for a long weekend and I wanted to post something before the *gasp* final chapter which will be Christmas! And will be longer! And maybe there will be an epilogue or a sequel or a spin-off, idk, I freaking love these silly little people....


	30. Vingt-neuf: La Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end! :( I can’t promise there will be sequels, but there very well could be spin-offs/sequels in this universe in the future, so stay tuned! 
> 
> I can’t believe this story has more than 200 kudos, thank you so much!!!!!!

08080808080808

“Don’t you have a party at the boss’s house to get to?” Walter leaned against Scorpius’s cubicle.

“The boss's mother-in-law,” Scorpius corrected him slyly before glancing up at his partner. “And I’ve got to finish this up before I head over,” he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. “Getting injured really put a damper on my productivity.”

“You sure it was only your injury?” Walter asked pointedly.

“Not you too,” Scorpius groaned. 

Walter smirked, “So it  _ is _ true.”

“I never said -”

“Malfoy’s  _ finally _ got himself a girlfriend,” Walter crowed triumphantly. “Or a boy -”

“Shut it,” Scorpius stood up and grabbed the cane that leaned against his desk. “Not another bloody word,” he rolled his eyes and pushed past his partner. “I don’t want to hear from you until I’m back from my holiday -”

“Holiday with your girlfriend?”

“Goodbye, Wally,” Scorpius waved behind his head at Walter as he walked away. “Try to have fun with Clan McDonald, will you?”

“I always do,” Walter called back with a laugh as Scorpius stepped onto the lift to head towards the Atrium and Floo to the Burrow.

As soon as Scorpius stepped out of the Floo, Lily shoved a tumbler of whisky into his hand with a mischievous grin, Roxanne laughing beside her. “Ebenezer Scrooge is finally here!”

“Oi,” Scorpius huffed as he tugged his thick woolen coat off before thwacking Roxanne’s legs lightly with his cane. “Just because of this? You know I’m sensitive about the -”

“And your general demeanor, love,” Lily winked at him before jumping away from his cane. 

“You’re late,” Roxanne chided him. “You were supposed to be here  _ ages _ ago -”

“A Malfoy is never late,” Scorpius scoffed in a haughty voice; Roxanne rolled her eyes at him and took his coat.

“Come on, drink up, you’re behind,” Lily coaxed him.

“Yes, thank you,” Scorpius chuckled and took a small sip of his whisky to placate her. “I’m sure I’m not the last one here anyway, darling.”

“Think again,” Lily giggled and guided him further into the house.

“You really went with the cane, eh?” Fred clapped him on the back. 

“That’s a tough look,” Dominique agreed before kissing his cheek. “Happy Christmas, Scrooge.”

“Oi, come off it,” Albus slung his arm around his best friend. 

“Yea, the lad’s an Auror,” James agreed, his brown eyes dancing with a mischief Scorpius did not like. “I heard you’re expected in the kitchen,” James said slyly.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything as James, Lily, Fred, and Dominique all stared at him expectantly. “Oh, did you already spoil it,” Roxanne huffed when she joined them again.

“Who told you?” Scorpius sighed, closing his eyes and scratching his beard in irritation.

“Told us what?” James asked innocently.

“Aye, what are ye on about?” Aisling asked, snaking her arm around James’s waist.

“Not you too!” Scorpius cried. 

“Happy Christmas,” Astoria kissed Scorpius on the cheek before she saw the others smiling widely and staring at Scorpius. “Ah, I see your father may have let slip about today’s bet.”

“Today’s?” Lily crowed triumphantly. “There’s something else tomorrow? Oh, I can’t wait!” She grabbed Roxanne’s arm and bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.

“Bloody ‘ell,” Scorpius groaned, taking a fortifying sip of his whisky.

“Oops,” Astoria shrugged but Scorpius could see right through her faux-apologetic smile. 

“What’s tomorrow’s?” Fred asked gleefully.

“You’ll see when you see,” Scorpius huffed and shook his head at his mother. “I’m wanted in the kitchen, eh?”

“Best to finish that drink, Scorp,” Dominique winked at him. 

“You better hurry,” James tried to bite back his laugh. “We’re a bloody  _ ravenous _ bunch, you know.”

“Absolutely famished,” Lily agreed.

Scorpius ignored their continuing taunts and made his way slowly to the kitchen with his cane, saying hullo briefly to various Weasley aunts and uncles as he made his way through the house, his eyes narrowing when he saw his father on the other side of the living room; Draco arched an eyebrow and raised his own tumbler of whisky, but continued to talk to Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie. He tried not to frown as he walked into the kitchen because he hadn’t seen Rose since he got to the Burrow.

“Hullo, Mrs. Weasley,” Scorpius did his best not to sound too glum as he set his empty glass down on the counter.

“Ah, Scorpius,” Molly bustled over to him and pulled him in for a firm hug. “What did I say about -”

“Be gentle with him, grandmum,” Rose said from over Molly’s shoulder and Scorpius’s eyes snapped up to see Rose smiling shyly at him. 

“Oh, of course,” Molly loosened her grip on Scorpius. “Rose mentioned you’re still healing,” she frowned down at his cane. “A cane, oh dear,” she shook her head. “It’s not bad, is it?”

“He’ll live,” Rose said with a wink to Scorpius as Molly let him go to turn and swat her tea towel lightly at her granddaughter. 

“You’ve been hanging around that lot too much, darling,” Molly tried to sound mad but Scorpius could tell she was pleased Rose was around with her cousins so much. “A cane though, that can’t be fun. I’m sorry, Scorpius,” she turned back to Scorpius. “Can I get you something?”

“I’m fine,” Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Rose, trying to understand what she was playing at being in the kitchen; was she trying to  _ ensure _ he pestered poor, unsuspecting Mrs. Weasley, the matriarch of this entire wild bunch -

“Rosie mentioned you lost a bet, dearie,” Molly said from beside the stove. “So if you want to help, best apron up.”

Scorpius’s mouth fell open and Rose couldn’t cover her mouth fast enough, her deep laugh nearly booming around the kitchen as she clutched at her grandmother who was laughing now too. Molly turned to look at Scorpius and she wiped at her eyes. “You were right, Rosie,” she managed to get out in between laughs. “It was much more fun to see his reaction this way,” she tilted her head as their laughter calmed down. “Come on, put on an apron. We’ve a lot to do.”

Molly turned back to the stove and Scorpius leaned his cane against the far counter, accepting the apron Rose handed him and whispered, “You told her?”

“More fun this way,” she shrugged, but Scorpius eyed her, knowing she was lying. “Fine,” she sighed quietly. “I didn’t  _ love _ the idea of you suffering on Christmas Eve.”

“Due to a bet you created,” Scorpius arched an eyebrow pointedly at her. She shrugged nonchalantly. “You  _ like _ me,” Scorpius smirked at her. 

“Yes,  _ obviously _ ,” she hissed, her dark blue eyes blazing.

“You didn’t want me to  _ suffer _ ,” Scorpius accused her again, his smirk growing as he stood up straighter. “You wanted to  _ protect _ me,” he leaned his head closer to hers. “You  _ like _ me, Petal.”

“Shut up, you prat,” she swatted at his arm but he saw her lips twitch slightly. 

Scorpius tugged the apron on, “What should I do first, Grandmum Weasley?”

Rose stuck her tongue out at Scorpius and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Molly called, “Rose, you too, come on. With  _ two _ of us in the kitchen, you’re unlikely to burn anything.”

“Oh, grandmum, please,” Rose begged, her eyes wide and pleading with Scorpius.

“I think we’ve got it covered, Grandmum Weasley,” Scorpius said gently. “Rose will only slow us down.”

“Hmm,” Molly glanced at her granddaughter. “You’re probably right. Go and tell the others I’m giving the poor boy a terrible time then, hm?” 

Rose mouthed ‘thank you’ to Scorpius and hurried out of the kitchen before Molly could change her mind. Scorpius glanced at Molly’s sly grin, “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“It’s hard to scare that girl,” Molly chuckled. “Much like her mother that way, but neither of them know how to cook a lick and nothing I do can change that.” Molly handed Scorpius a wooden spoon, “I’ve got to take advantage of frightening her when I can.” She poked his arm, “I expect you to keep that between the two of us?”   
  


“Of course, Grandmum Weasley,” he nodded solemnly with a small smile. 

“Good,” she said firmly. “Now, Scorpius, dear, why is she protecting you from me and why are  _ you _ protecting her from me?”

Scorpius’s mouth fell open, caught off guard again. How many times in such a short amount of time could he be so caught off guard? He was an Auror for Merlin’s sake.

“Well, uh, she’s my Healer, you know. I owe her,” Scorpius managed under the scrutinizing stare of this incredibly formidable witch. “She’s healed me you know, loads of times,” he saw her eyes widen in shock and he shook his head. “Not  _ loads _ , I mean, a normal amount for an Auror, I mean,” he frowned. 

Molly put her hand on his arm, “I know you’re a good Auror, dear. I know you’re safe, but I still worry about you.” She squeezed his arm, “Harry is always telling us how good an Auror you are, you know,” she smiled at him. “Expects big things from you.”

“Oh, that’s,” Scorpius started but Molly cut him off.

“And it’s painfully obvious you and Rose are involved, dearie. It’s best to just to be open with the entire family about it instead of hiding it.”

Scorpius’s mouth fell open again.

08080808080808080808

Mrs. Weasley did a good job of kicking everyone out of the kitchen who came by to give Scorpius a hard time or see how he was faring, and she did a good job of reprimanding him in front of his friends.

“Draco Malfoy,” Molly said with a shake of her head as she stood there, hands on her hips, staring fondly at the man. “ _Even_ _you_ are here to see your own son suffering in the kitchen with me?”

Draco arched an eyebrow and shrugged, but Scorpius could tell he looked a little frightened of the woman and a little sheepish, “A bet’s a bet, Mrs. Weasley.”

“What have I told you about calling me Mrs. Weasley,” Molly sighed and waved her hand at him. “Bring this plate out there, will you? Tell everyone we’ll be done when we’re done.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Draco grabbed the plate and Scorpius tried to hide his grin when he saw how quickly his father left the kitchen.

“He’s afraid of you,” Scorpius bit his lip to keep from smiling too widely.

“It’s a wonderful skill I have, Scorpius, love,” Molly flashed him a mischievous smile that Scorpius was certain he’d seen on George and Ginny. “Pays for everyone to be a  _ little _ frightened of me,” she waved her wand over the various pots and pans on the stoves. “I think we’re nearly done here,” she put her hand on his arm. “Grab some plates, will you?”

Scorpius did as he was told and when he turned back around all of the food they had been preparing was dished and steaming. His lips twitched, “You’re really good at this, Grandmum Weasley.”

“Decades of practice,” Molly smiled, her cheeks pink; she waved her wand again and the plates floated up and out of the kitchen. “Now, come on, let’s go enjoy our hard work, shall we?” She pinched his cheek playfully and led him out of the kitchen to the cheers from her adult sons who all crowded around her to kiss her cheeks.

“Ronald,” Molly ruffled his hair when he bent down low enough. “George, please,” she pushed him away when he planted a very noisy kiss on her cheek. “Charles!,” she nearly squealed when he pulled her in for a firm hug. “Oh, Percy,” she patted him when he very stiffly kissed her cheek. “Thanks, Bill,” she said finally when he hugged her quickly and handed her a glass of sherry. “Come on,” she waved at everyone as they looked at her expectantly. “Eat up!”

“Well done, you,” Dominique punched Scorpius’s arm lightly. “You survived.”

“Barely,” Scorpius muttered, lying through his teeth.

“Come off it,” Dominique whispered with a grin. “I know Rose protected you somehow.”

“No, Grandmum Weasley was truly mad,” he started but saw the look in his eyes and sighed. “Keep quiet, will you?”

“Godric, everyone’s going to know about you two before you know it,” she said in a quiet, happy voice. She saw the look of slight panic in his eyes and tilted her head, “Why are you scared, Pius?”

He rolled his eyes at the nickname but swallowed before he said, “I don’t want to scare Rose off by telling everyone.”

“You’re absolutely batty,” Dominique scoffed. “Are we talking about the same Rose Granger Weasley?” She saw his eyes widen slightly and she sighed, putting a comforting hand on his arm. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you  _ before _ , Scorpius,” Dominique said gently. “But I’ve known Rose a long time, you know. And she’s different with you, now -”

“You’ve only known a few -”

“Come off it,” Dominique’s laugh was soft and carefree. “Give me some credit, eh?” She squeezed his arm. “Don’t be so scared. You’re an Auror, aren’t ya?” She winked at him, grabbed a piece of food off the floating plate and called out, “Oi, Vicky! Pour me a drink since you can’t have one!” Leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts.

But not for very long, obviously. The Burrow was filled to the brim with people.

“Need help?” Albus was there, offering to take Scorpius’s cane or to lead him to a chair. “I can grab you some food if you need.”

“I’m alright,” Scorpius smiled at his best friend. “I could probably do without the cane,” he frowned at the thing and tapped his shoes with it.

“We’ve got an idea,” Rose was there, George in tow.

“A wicked idea,” George agreed and Scorpius eyed them warily.

Later, when Scorpius leaned against the cane that now doubled as a sort of tall stool so he was still the same height as most of the other adults, he saw Grandmum Weasley wink at him from across the room and he felt his cheeks warm up when he turned his attention back to Lily, Roxanne, and Dominique when Rose approached them and handed Scorpius a fresh tumbler of whisky.

“Didn’t want to make you get up,” she said casually to him, unaware of the smirks her cousins were sporting behind her back.

“Cheers,” Scorpius accepted the glass from her. 

“How’s the cane working out?” Rose asked.

“Brilliant, thanks,” his mouth twitched and he desperately wanted to reach out and grab her hand or throw his arm around her shoulders like James and Aisling were doing, but he refrained; he wasn’t ready for the questions and the looks from her  _ entire _ bloody family.

_ His _ family too. Hadn’t she said that? He wasn’t blood related, but he’d been welcomed into this wild brood years ago.

“Scorpius,” Hermione was there suddenly, standing beside Rose. “Thank you so much for that book,” her smile was wide. “How did you know I’ve been trying to get my hands on that for years?”

Scorpius felt Rose’s eyes boring a hole into the side of his head and he couldn’t help his small smirk as he shrugged, “You mentioned it last year, ma’am.”

Hermione scoffed, “Scorpius, please. It’s Christmas. Call me Hermione.”

Rose bit her bottom lip to keep whatever noise was going to escape her body locked inside, but her eyes widened when she tilted her head slightly to stare at Scorpius. 

“Scorpius is so perceptive,” Hermione said to her daughter and nieces. “His gifts are always so thoughtful,” she smiled warmly at him.

“What about my gifts?” Rose asked rather petulantly before she could stop herself.

“Yours are wonderful too, dear,” Hermione patted her cheek. “But this book. It’s Muggle you know, and it’s  _ very _ rare. I mean,” she let out a breath. “A first edition from 1856!”

Rose’s mouth fell open and she glared at Scorpius before she huffed, “Bloody ‘ell, Malfoy.”

Scorpius looked smug for a quick second before he felt the stares from Lily and Roxanne; he felt slightly embarrassed and took a sip of his drink to keep from having to say anything.

“Eh, Minister Granger-Weasley?” Aisling was there, a disgruntled looking James beside her. “I was hoping to thank ye,” she glanced around the room. “Actually, I’d like to thank yer husband too,” she elbowed James lightly. “And yer da -”

“Aisling,” James hissed, his eyes wide.

“I want to thank ‘em,” Aisling chastised her boyfriend. “Me dad doesn’t know about the war, and I won’ do it in front of him.”

“You don’t have to do it at all,” James hissed and glared at his sister when she bit back a laugh. 

“Ron?” Hermione stood on her toes and waved at her husband, “Grab Harry, won’t you?”

Ron tried to bite back his wide grin and Rose coughed to hide her own laughter. 

“Do you have to do it in front of  _ everyone _ ?”James pleaded.

“Wicked idea, Potter,” Aisling grinned and tapped her wand to her glass to call for everyone’s attention.

“You’ll embarrass Mr. Malfoy,” James tried again desperately.

“Doubt it,” Scorpius shrugged and said to Aisling. “He’s thanked them loads of times himself.”

Aisling winked at Scorpius and said to the entire room, “Hullo, e’ryone. Thank ye, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, for havin’ me over today. This ha’ been absolutely wonderful. Biggest holiday I’ve e’er had the pleasure of attendin’.” She grinned at Molly and Arthur before continuing, “I’m grateful ye invited me for Christmas Eve and me family for Christmas Day. Me ol’ man is thrilled. But I also wanted to thank ye all,” she felt James bristle beside her and she put a hand on his arm, “for what ye did in the War, before I was but a twinkle in me da’s eye.” Fred sniggered from somewhere else in the room and Rose had to avert her eyes from her colleague before she smiled too widely. “Withou’ e'rythin’ ye all did, I wouldn’ be here today, datin’ this wonderful -”

“Oi,” Lily stuck her tongue out and winced when her mother hushed her with a wicked grin.

“And I wouldn’t have gone to Hogwarts. I’d be locked away somewhere due to all me accidental magic,” she continued, ignoring Lily. “I’m forever grateful for what ye’ll did. It sounds like it was lunacy -”

“It was,” George sighed dramatically, ducking when Angelina looked ready to swat the back of his head.

“But it was  _ right _ ,” Ginny said to her brother and nudged Harry slightly.

“I know ye all had a part to play,” Aisling continued. “And I never told Jamesie this -”

“Oi!” Lily and Roxanne said together quietly and stuck their tongues out in disgust.

“But meetin’ yer da -”

“Oh, bollocks,” James covered his face with his hands, his ears turning beet red.

“And yer aunt and uncle,” Aisling continued, but it was getting harder for her to keep a straight face. “It meant so much to me, oh, James,” she burst into laughter and pulled at his hands. “I’m  _ kiddin _ ’!”

James peeked through his fingers when Harry, Hermione, and Ron all burst out laughing and Ron slung his long arms around his nephew’s shoulders. “She got you good, mate,” he howled with laughter.

“You,” James’s mouth fell open as he saw the rest of his family covering their laughs and cheering for Aisling’s little prank.

“That was wicked,” Ginny pulled Aisling in for a hug. 

“Well worth it,” Harry agreed. “James never gets embarrassed -”

“Oi, I’m right here,” James huffed and glared at his girlfriend. “You conspired with them?”

“I thanked them ages ago,” Aisling shrugged. “Not the rest of yer family though,” she looked around. “I really do mean it,” she said to everyone and smiled when Mrs. Weasley wiped a stray tear from her eye.

“Thank you, Aisling,” Molly wrapped her in a firm hug. “That was a lovely sentiment,” she patted her cheek. “And a lovely way to embarrass James.”

James hung his head with a sigh as his family continued to rib him and praise his girlfriend until he looked up at Rose and pointed at her, “This is  _ your _ bloody fault.”

Rose grinned wickedly at him and raised her glass towards him before taking a slow sip of her whisky.

080808080808080808080

“Okay, okay,” Ron, taller than everyone, tapped his glass with his wand. “It’s time for bed,” he waved his hand when James, Fred, Lily, and Roxanne groaned. “Mum and dad want to go to sleep and Father Christmas will never -”

“ _ Ron _ ,” Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed quietly next to Hermione.

“You just want your gifts,” Charlie laughed from across the room.

Ron’s ears pinked slightly, “You’re bloody right I do! Now, come on, come on. Everyone know their sleeping arrangements?”

“Be at ours by 10 sharp,” Harry stood up next to Ron. “I can’t promise this one won’t have eaten everything by then -”

“Oi!” Ron shoved his best friend slightly. Scorpius and Albus both glanced at each other and hid their grins at thinking the same thing: they were just like Fred and James.

“Off with you all,” Ginny shooed her nieces and nephews. “Be at ours as soon as you’re up,” she nodded at Draco and Astoria. “You too. I want matching pajamas this time.”

“We wouldn’t dream of disappointing you, Potter,” Draco drawled and turned to his son. “See you in the morning?”

“I’m coming to yours,” Scorpius tilted his head slightly, “aren’t I?”

“Thought you’d like to stay here for another drink,” Astoria kissed his cheek. “Wake up with your friends.”

Draco sighed dramatically, “We’ve made sure your gifts will be sent over.” He put a hand on Scorpius’s shoulder and nodded at Albus who was standing next to them.

“Already got a bed made up for you. And I nicked some of your clothes, mate,” Albus’s green eyes flashed and Scorpius narrowed his eyes, not liking that his best friend and parents were clearly conspiring together.

“Thanks,” Scorpius said to Albus hesitantly to his parents. “You’re sure?”

“You’re an adult, Scorpius,” Astoria patted his cheek. “We’ll see you in the morning. Happy Christmas, dear.”

Scorpius watched his parents walk away before he turned to Albus, “What was -”

“Just trying to give you a nice gift, mate,” Albus grinned. “Thought you’d like to spend more of Christmas Eve with -”

“And all your cousins,” Scorpius interrupted him, his gaze never leaving Albus. “Knew I’d have to watch out for Dominique, but not you, mate.” He sighed, “Thanks.”

Albus took a sip of his beer, “You’re welcome.” When he turned to walk away he licked his teeth, congratulating himself, and lifted his eyes to see Dominique watching him. When he winked at her, she grinned.

“Come on, come on, one last drink before we bunk up,” Dominique called out before she hugged and kissed her sister and Teddy. “Have fun at your grandmum’s,” she said to Teddy. “Sleeping in a nice, big bed,” she grinned. “Such a luxury.”

“Be nice,” Victoire warned her younger sister. “Don’t make them uncomfortable.”

“Whomst ever do you mean, dear sister?” Dominique put a hand to her chest, fluttering her eyes.

Victoire rolled her eyes and Teddy hugged Dominique, “Happy Christmas, Nicky.”

Dominique stuck her tongue out as they walked away to say goodbye to Aisling.

“I’ll meet you first thing in the morning,” James whispered to Aisling. “Your dad and stepmum are with Apparating?”

“They bloody love it,” Aisling assured him. “But I can really bring them over meself -”

“No, I want to come,” James’s cheeks pinked slightly. “I mean, I reckon I should warn them a bit -”

“I already told them not to accept drinks from yer Uncle George, Potter,” Aisling laughed. “Now come on, Happy Christmas, let me get home.”

Rose hugged Aisling and assured her that she’d make sure James woke up with plenty of time to open his presents and retrieve her and her parents. Aisling winked at her, “Thanks, doctor.”

Once all of the adults had left the Burrow to go sleep in their own beds, Fred pulled out a bottle of Ogden’s finest from behind the couch with a wicked grin on his face. “George Weasley sends his regards.”

“Not more,” Lucy whined and flopped herself on a couch. “I’m bloody  _ exhausted _ .”

Rose wrapped her arm around her younger cousin, “You, my dear, can go to sleep if you’d like.”

“Merlin, thank you,” she hugged her cousin tightly and waved at everyone before bounding out of the room, excited to sleep and open her presents in the morning.

“One Ravenclaw down,” James shook his head with a sigh. “That’ll make it tougher for you, Rosie.”

“I’m sorry?” Rose arched an eyebrow at her cousin as she stood back up from the couch. “What exactly does me having been a Ravenclaw have anything to do with -”

“Once a Ravenclaw, always a Ravenclaw,” James said seriously.

“We’re playing House against House, obviously,” Fred said as though it was obvious.

“I think you mean Gryffindor versus -” Albus started.

“Snakes, badgers, and birds,” Fred agreed with another wicked grin. 

“Can’t we just have a  _ quiet _ Christmas drink?” Rose rolled her eyebrows. “Does everything need to be a game?”

“Scared, Weasley?” Lily teased.

“Hardly,” Rose huffed and accepted a tumbler of firewhiskey and sat down on the couch, trying not to react when Scorpius sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

“What exactly is this game?” Scorpius asked as he swirled his glass. 

“Truth or dare, of course,” James grinned and sat on the other couch with the rest of the Gryffindors. 

“How is that a team game, exactly?” Rose stared at her cousin.

“If your teammate won’t answer the truth or won’t complete the dare, the whole team has to drink,” Fred said with a flourish.

“How will we know if someone’s lying?” Louis asked the group.

“Albus will know,” Lily nodded at her brother. “He always does.”

“But he’s on their team,” James glanced at Fred. “Hardly seems fair.”

“And Scorpius is a Legilimens,” Lily added. “He can -”

“I’m not going through anyone’s mind, Lily,” Scorpius rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’ve bloody told you before -”

“But if we all agree -”

“No,” Scorpius said firmly. 

“He’s not working,” Rose added lightly. “Give him a break.”

Lily eyed Rose carefully for a moment before huffing, “Fine.”

“Just, don’t lie,” Roxanne said. “We’ll all know if you are anyway,” she pointed out. 

“Ok, Team Not-Gryffindor first,” James clapped his hands together. “Who’s first?”

Molly raised her hand, “As the lone Hufflepuff,” she said bravely. “I’ll gladly go first.”

“Good on ya, Molls,” Fred nodded before asking her truth or dare.

She glanced at her teammates and shrugged, “Truth, I reckon.”

Fred huddled with his teammates for a long moment in which Rose glanced up at Scorpius and rolled her eyes with a smile. His eyes landed on her bright red lips and he moved his hand to brush some of her box braids off her shoulder, but caught himself before anyone noticed. He just wanted to be alone with her for a bloody minute -

“Have you ever partaken in any Muggle drug whilst living with all those loyal badgers?” Fred smirked at his younger cousin.

Molly visibly swallowed, her cheeks pinking slightly. 

“None of what’s said here tonight will leave this room,” Rose said gently before glaring at the Gryffindors. “Isn’t that  _ right _ ?”

“Absolutely,” James agreed quickly. “I don’t need dad finding out anything -”

“Like he doesn’t already know everything,” Albus snorted when James paled.

“Um,” Molly stalled before closing her eyes tightly. “I, um, oh bloody ‘ell,” she blew out air, causing her bright red bangs to flutter slightly. “Yes, I have.”

Fred and James whooped and stood up to shake her hand vigorously, “Well done, Molls!”   
  


“Absolutely wicked!”

“Don’t you have to drink?” Rose asked them pointedly. “Since she answered your truth?”

James and Fred exchanged a look before turning to their teammates, “Take a big gulp, everyone.”

The game continued on for more than half the bottle as they all got progressively drunker and less inventive with their truths and dares: Albus was forced to run around the Burrow without shoes or shirt, James was dared to sing Merry Christmas outside his grandparents’ room for a full minute (thankfully they had not woken up and scolded him, but the fear on his face throughout was worth the drink the non-Gryffindors had to do), Scorpius was dared to drink a disgusting concoction Lily and Roxanne made out of things from the icebox, Hugo was dared to lift and carry as many cousins as he could (a dare he admittedly loved), and Lily had to (embarrassingly) admit that she had a crush on Scorpius when he visited the Potter’s home before her First Year.

“I  _ knew _ it,” James had jumped up and pointed at his sister. “I bloody knew it!”

“Oh shut it,” Dominique shoved him back down. 

“Did you have a crush on Lily?” James asked Scorpius but he merely raised an eyebrow. “Not my turn, Potter.” He felt Rose bristle beside him but couldn’t move to assure her without anyone noticing.

“It’s Albus’s turn again,” Fred pointed out but before they could huddle, James asked his brother, “Who did Scorpius have a crush on in school?”

Albus raised an eyebrow at his brother, “I didn’t even choose truth. And it’s not my place to say -”

“Merlin,” Rose huffed at James. “You are ridiculous, James Potter.”

“If he had a crush on my sister -” James started.

“You’d what?” Lily shoved her brother. “I was barely 11 when I had my crush, Godric.”

“I didn’t have a crush on your sister,” Scorpius interrupted gently before things got too heated. “I had a crush on Dominique for a minute -”

“Who didn’t,” Roxanne agreed with a smirk.

“And,” Scorpius continued.

“And I think this game is over,” Albus stood up. “It’s bloody late and we need to sleep. Rose, you got any Sober Up Potion?”

Rose was slightly startled but waved her wand to Accio several vials from her bag and passed them around. She held a vial away from James for a moment, “You need to relax, Jamesie.”

“Sorry,” he pouted. “I don’t know what came over me -”

“Alcohol, I reckon,” she rolled her eyes and pressed the vial into his chest. “And it’s not  _ me _ you need to apologize to,” she tilted her head to Lily who was leaning back against the couch looking embarrassed.

Rose turned and handed Scorpius a vial, letting her fingers linger in his hand for a long moment, her eyes meeting his before she flashed him a small smile, “Everyone had a crush on Dominique.”

“I had another crush too,” Scorpius leaned over to whisper but was interrupted when James was standing there in front of them, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“Sorry, mate,” he stuck out his hand and Scorpius shook it.

“No hard feelings,” Scorpius smiled and then glanced over at Lily. “I think I’ve got to assure someone else that -”

“Malfoy, I didn’t have a crush on you,” Roxanne was there, a wide smile on her face. “Your  _ dad _ on the other hand -”

Scorpius looked horrified and clapped a hand on her shoulder, “Never tell me that again, Weasley.” He winked at Rose before he sat down next to Lily, “I know how irresistible I was in Third Year, Potter. It couldn’t be helped.”

Lily’s lips twitched and she punched his arm, “Don’t be a prat, Malfoy.”

He grinned at her, “As long as you’re still not holding a candle for me -”

She pretended to gag, “Don’t make me sick,” and Scorpius laughed. “It was a very short window, don’t worry,” she shook her head. “Then I saw the Head Boy that year,” she sighed dreamily. “Domnhall O’Reilly,” she closed her eyes. “Now  _ that _ lad I most definitely am still holding a candle for. Think you can find out everything about him since you’re an Auror -”

“Happy Christmas, Lily,” Scorpius nudged her playfully before standing up and stretching his arms and glancing at Albus. “Where’s my bed, mate?” His eyes followed Rose as she directed Hugo to pick up Molly who had fallen asleep on the couch before the last round of truth or dare, but he didn’t move to stop her; he’d see her in the morning.

Rose turned and met his eyes briefly and for a short moment she wished he  _ could _ read her mind because she was desperate to meet him back down here once everyone was settled in their rooms. 

They ran into each other outside the bathroom - well, Rose waited outside the bathroom, hiding quietly in the shadows of the stairwell until she saw Scorpius leave the room he was sharing with Albus and walked into the bathroom behind him. He was surprised when he turned to close the door behind him and saw Rose standing there in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

“Happy Christmas, Scorpius,” she whispered and leaned against the closed door, pulling him towards her to kiss him soundly.

“Happy Christmas, Petal,” he breathed against her cheek minutes later.

080808080808080808

Rose woke up earlier than Dominique, before the sun had barely risen it seemed when she glanced up at the thin curtains covering the window, and not wanting to wake up her cousin, quietly gathered her gifts and treaded quietly downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. The Burrow was silent, and Rose reveled in the peace and quiet as she sat at the kitchen table, clutching her mug, and staring at her gifts, not yet wanting to open them. It was going to be a long, loud day, and as much as she loved her family and loved Christmas, she was beyond grateful for the quiet while she had it.

She slowly opened her gifts after she drank most of her tea: an old book from Hermione about plants Muggles used to heal themselves before hospitals, a brand-new item from WWW from Ron, and a bottle of Scottish whisky and two new tumblers with  _ RGW _ engraved on them from Hugo, before she opened what must have been her Secret Santa gift, a create-your-own-color lipstick kit from her Aunt Ginny. She was surprised to see another envelope with her name written on the front and as she opened it she couldn’t help the disbelieving smile that stretched across her features.

“I know you said no Christmas gifts this year,” Scorpius said quietly from the kitchen doorway. “But this is more of a New Year’s gift, Petal, I promise.”

“Scorpius,” she breathed. “The Isle of Skye?” Rose looked up at him and shook her head as he walked towards her.

“You said you missed the water,” he said nonchalantly before leaning down and kissing her slowly.

“How did you know if I had vacation days?” Rose asked in between slow kisses.

“I may have asked Aisling what your schedule looked like and if she could ask Healer Dawson to give you an extra day or two,” Scorpius said hesitantly.

“I’d like to say that’s a bit too sneaky, even for a Slytherin,” Rose narrowed her eyes slightly at him before she smiled and kissed him quickly. “But it’s also bloody sweet.”

“Healer Dawson and Aisling and I all think you deserve a short little vacation after all that fundraising -”

“And all the Healing I’ve had to do for you?” Rose arched an eyebrow at him and chuckled when he pinched her side and kissed her lips again.

A throat clearing made them jump apart, their cheeks warm, and Rose bit her lip to keep from screaming at James to mind his own bloody business.

“Happy Christmas,” his hazel eyes practically glittered with excitement. “How lovely to see -”

“Shut it, Potter,” Rose growled out before standing up and thrusting a finger into his chest. “Keep your bloody mouth shut -”

He raised his hands in defense, “Won’t tell a single soul,” he promised. “Not my business,” he smirked down at his cousin. “You two are bloody cute -”

“You’re so annoying,” Rose groaned before she patted his cheek. “Happy Christmas,” she turned back to sit back down at the table, patting Scorpius’s arm; the poor boy hadn’t moved a muscle since James had interrupted their kiss. “Want a cuppa before you go grab Aisling?”

“Just wanted to snag a bit of toast before I opened my gifts,” he shrugged and set about the kitchen, clapping Scorpius on the shoulder. “No cane today eh? Feeling better, Malfoy?”

Scorpius sat down heavily in the chair beside Rose and whispered so James couldn’t hear, “He’s not going to tell me not to hurt you or something, is he? Is Hugo?”   
  


“Hugo?” Rose nearly spit out her tea. “Merlin, why would Hugo?” She stared at Scorpius, arching an eyebrow, “He’s my brother, not my protector.”

“I know -”

“And James warned  _ me _ not to hurt  _ you _ ages okay,” Rose shrugged. “I doubt he’ll say the same to you.”

Scorpius looked at her in confusion, “What?”

“Seemed to think you fancied me,” Rose said slyly before squeezing his hand. “Now, tell me when we’re leaving for Skye and for how long exactly.”

0808080808080808

“They’re going to know if we’re on vacation at the same time,” Rose had whispered into his ear before they were to leave for Christmas brunch. She was wearing matching blackwatch plaid pants with Hugo and a loose-fitting cream jumper that hung loosely off one shoulder. When Scorpius had mentioned that the jumper was cruel since he wouldn’t be able to kiss her bare shoulder all day, she arched an eyebrow at him and told him again she was ready to tell her family.

“It’s too soon,” Scorpius argued, but Rose could tell he was faltering slightly in his conviction. Her bare shoulder probably helped matters.

“But not too soon for a trip?” She pulled her box braids to cover her other shoulder and glanced up at him. “You sure?”

They were interrupted by thundering footsteps racing down the stairs, “It’s nearly time to go!” Lily was squealing as she careened into the kitchen. “Has James already left?”

“Ages ago,” Rose grinned at Lily’s pajama set that had twinkling Christmas lights all over it. “You like them?”

“You didn’t get these in Sweden, did you?” Lily threw herself at Rose to hug her tightly. 

“I did,” Rose laughed. “But I Charmed them myself.”

“Dad’s gonna have a field day with those,” Fred laughed as he came into the kitchen. “Surprised he hadn’t thought of them himself already.”

“Needs new blood at the shop,” Roxanne agreed. “Dad and Uncle Ron are too old -”

“Don’t let them hear you say that,” Arthur clapped his hands together. “Now you lot get going before Grandmum comes down and decides to cook for us before we head over.”

Rose winked at Scorpius as Lily pulled her towards the Floo, “What other kinds of pajamas do you think we can get Uncle George to make for next Christmas?”

Scorpius nearly fell over himself when he walked into the Potter’s living room and saw his mum and dad wearing matching plaid pajamas. “You really did it,” he breathed before laughing loudly. “You got him to match?”

“Excuse me,” Draco drawled. “I picked these out myself,” he glared at his son for a moment before his lips twitched. “Took a bit of convincing for her to wear them today -”

“Oh, Draco,” Astoria swatted at his arm. “I just wanted something a bit more,” she trailed off.

“Christmas-y?” Scorpius offered with a grin.

“It’s green,” Draco scoffed. “There’s a lot of green at Christmas.”

“It’s Slytherin green if I’ve ever seen it, Mr. Malfoy,” Rose said from beside Scorpius with a wide smile when she air-kissed Astoria and Draco’s cheeks. “But you both look smashing,” she continued. 

“Happy Christmas,” Astoria returned the smile.

“Have you decided what you’re going to make Scorpius say during his speech?” Draco asked, a gleam in his silver-grey eyes.

“You’ll have to guess what it is,” Rose winked at Draco.

“Make sure it’s ruthless and embarrassing, Weasley,” Draco couldn’t help his grin. 

“Draco,” Astoria shook her head.

“Would make this the best Christmas yet,” Draco said to his wife.

“Bloody ‘ell,” Scorpius paled slightly but Rose merely winked at him again and waved at her Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah. Scorpius watched them hug her tightly and fawn over her for a long moment before he turned his attention back to his parents who were both watching him intently.

“You get everything you wanted for Christmas this year, darling?” Astoria asked Scorpius.

“Nearly,” Scorpius nodded, missing the look his parents shared.

“Da,” Aisling said to her father. “This is me colleague, Rose -”

“Aye,” Aisling’s father, stuck out his hand. “The new doctor,” he smiled widely at Rose. “Sorry, what’s the proper term again?”

“Healer, da,” Aisling chuckled and said to Rose. “This is me dad, Conor Walsh, and this is me stepmum, Natalia Ricci-Walsh.”

“Call me Talia, please,” she shook Rose’s hands. “It’s so nice to finally meet you and your family, Rose.”

“Rose is the one who introduced me ta James,” Aisling said with a wide grin.

“Oh, he’s such a lovely lad,” Talia grinned. 

“He mentioned yer granddad,” Conor started and Rose bit back a grin.

“Granddad loves Muggles,” Rose explained. “Non-Magical folks, that is. He’s going to have a lot of questions for you.”

“As long as he’ll answer our questions,” Talia was beaming. “Aisling can only handle so many of our questions, you see -”

“Aye, thanks, Tal,” Aisling sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at Rose before she laughed.

“I reckon you’ll have plenty of folks here who will love to answer your questions,” Rose laughed. “Actually,” she waved someone over. “This is my Uncle Charlie who works with dragons for a living -”

“Bloody ‘ell,” Conor breathed, his light brown eyes wide. “Dragons?”

“My cousin Teddy works with all sorts of Magical Creatures,” Rose continued before introducing Charlie to Aisling’s dad and stepmom. “Hurry, tell Conor and Talia here about dragons before granddad gets a hold of them.”

Charlie’s laugh was nearly as deep as Rose’s as he began to talk about dragons and with a wink at her stepmum, Aisling pulled Rose away towards the food that was spread out on several tables. Rose looked around for her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, but they were obviously running around entertaining everyone and trying to keep Grandmum Molly out of the kitchen. “So I hear I have you to thank for helping Malfoy plan a surprise trip for us for New Year’s, eh?” Rose asked Aisling quietly.

“Who, me?” Aisling looked surprised before grinning. “I couldn’t say no to the lad. Bloody romantic, it was. Quick trip to the Isle of Skye?” Aisling nudged her friend, “Why Skye?”

“Because I mentioned a while back that I missed the water in Stockholm,” Rose glanced at Aisling. “It  _ is _ bloody romantic.”

Aisling crossed her arms across her chest, “Am sensin’ a but.”

“He’s scared to tell the family about us,” Rose rolled his eyes. “As if I’m not the one getting the speeches about not hurting him,” she huffed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad James didn’t give Scorpius the concerned-older-brother speech -”

“Not yer bruv,” Aisling pointed out.

“Bloody acts like it sometimes,” Rose huffed. “And dad bloody loves Scorpius,” Rose continued. 

“Aye, I remember ye thinkin’ they’d pick him over ye,” Aisling stared at Rose. “Bloody fool, ye were.”

“I know,” Rose huffed a laugh. “I’m ready to tell them, don’t know why he’s still scared.”

“Have to show him yer not scared, eh?” Aisling said before she saw James walking towards them and reached out to pull him over to them. “Yer grandda ready to meet me da?”

“Course he is,” James grinned and winked at Rose before pulling Aisling away. “You’ll want to see this, Weasley.”

080808080808080808

“So, what’s it going to be, Petal?” Scorpius asked Rose quietly when he leaned against the counter next to her as she was pouring herself and Dominique glasses of champagne.

“Champagne, Malfoy. Want some?” She offered him the bottle but he shook his head.

“What are you gonna make me say during the Christmas toast,” Scorpius said in a quiet voice and Rose set the bottle down and stared at him.

“Why are you so nervous?” Her voice was soft, and she reached out to touch his face in comfort but his eyes widened in fear and Rose let out a breath. “Godric, Scorpius,” she frowned slightly. “You are acting strange. I’m not leaving Britain. Ever again. Except for trips,” she tilted her head slightly. “Trips with  _ you _ , I hope. A trip to Romania to visit Hugo when he’s out there,” she watched him carefully. “But I’m bloody here for the long haul now.”

“I know -”

“And you were right yesterday,” she leaned towards him but kept a respectable distance from him. “I do bloody like you. I like you a bloody lot,” she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “And it scares me how quickly I feel like I’m, well,” she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

“Me too,” he muttered and swallowed. “I mean, I like you a bloody lot too,” he pressed his lips together tightly.

“I was serious that James told me not to hurt you ages ago,” Rose couldn’t help her small smile. “Before any of this,” she gestured between them. “And I reckon he won’t be the last one to say anything to me about hurting you.”

“I -”

“Rosie, where’s my bloody drink,” Dominique slung an arm around Scorpius’s shoulder. “Hiya, Malfoy,” she winked at him. “James let it slip that he caught you two -”

“Yes, thank you, Nicola,” Scorpius said tightly.

“Everyone practically knows, darling,” Dominique smiled wickedly at him before turning her gaze to Rose. “I mean, even grandmum must know.”

Rose arched an eyebrow to Scorpius but he only looked away guiltily.

“Here ya go, Nic,” Rose handed her a flute of champagne. “I need to speak to Scorpius for a moment.”

“Aye, aye,” Dominique grabbed her flute and hurried away, not wanting to get caught in the middle of whatever argument they were possibly going to have.

08080808080808

Scorpius felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck as he stood there gripping his beer bottle tightly, listening to Harry make a brief toast about Christmas and family. He barely paid any attention, barely listened to a word his boss (and best friend’s dad, and girlfriend’s uncle) said. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath as he tried to decide what Harry was to him first: his boss? His best friend’s dad? His girlfriend’s uncle?

Then again, his girlfriend had far too many uncles. And cousins. They wouldn’t pummel him for dating Rose, would they? He didn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous about her family when he’d known them for decades.

He saw everyone around him raising their glasses and he raised his too with a small fake smile before taking a small sip of his beer bottle.

Now it was his turn.

He swallowed and clinked his wand on his beer bottle to get everyone’s attention. “Ah, everyone,” he cleared his throat, willing his voice to remain steady, willing his heart to not beat so loudly. “I’ve been tasked with giving a short toast,” his eyes found Rose and she arched an eyebrow at him,  _ daring _ him to say what she ordered him to. “You see, I lost not one, but  _ two _ bets over the past few weeks. I’ve never been as good at fundraising as my wonderful parents, so I’m used to losing the game we play every year of raising the most amount of money at their charity events.”

“Stealing money, you mean,” George called out with a laugh, causing everyone to laugh, but Scorpius saw Molly swat at his head.

“But this year, we had a new player,” Scorpius continued. “I knew she’d be wonderful at it, even though she’d never done it before. Stiff competition.”

_‘Say watching me made you realize I was a better Slytherin than you’d ever be,’_ _Rose told him earlier. ‘Say watching how easy it was for me made you wish you’d been Sorted into Ravenclaw.’_

“And watching our Healer Rose Weasley raise more money than all of us Malfoys, who have been doing this for many years, well,” Scorpius paused for dramatic effect. “It made me realize that perhaps Rose is the most Slytherin of us all.”

Draco let out a loud, surprised laugh, Astoria laughing beside him quietly. Scorpius’s mouth twitched when he saw James’s and Fred’s mouths hanging open in shock. Ron’s face was turning red.

“It was so easy for Rose,” Scorpius continued. “Winning over rich Muggles and the old, rich, narrow-minded Wizards, that, well, it made me wish I’d been Sorted into Ravenclaw.”

Lily and Roxanne gasped loudly in horror as Aisling and Dominique began to laugh next to them.

_ ‘End it with you seeing how well I did at these events and how bloody gorgeous I was made you finally get up the courage to kiss me,’ Rose said with an evil smirk. When Scorpius argued that that wasn’t entirely true she arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. _

“And,” Scorpius swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He couldn’t say it. They’d all been lies (although Rose truly could have been Sorted into Slytherin), but this was a lie that could get him pummeled, that could get him kicked out of the house and the family. “And, I,” he licked his lips.

“And,” Rose reached for his hand and squeezed it, pressing her arm against his as she leaned against him. “I finally got my head out of my arse after that.” She looked out over her family, her face breaking into a wide smile before she leaned her head against his shoulder, “I promise I won’t hurt the lad.”

There was a moment of silence before Mrs. Weasley yelped in delight and Draco threw back his head and groaned softly, “Finally!”

“You owe me 2 galleons!” Hugo slung his arm around Ron.

“Betting against me?” Rose was indignant.

“Never against you, dear,” Hermione winked at her and nodded to Scorpius. “If she bothers you, Mr. Malfoy, you know where to find me.”

“Mum!” Rose let out a shocked laugh.

“About bloody time,” Lily and Roxanne kissed their cheeks.

“I was betting for after the New Year,” Astoria patted Scorpius’s cheek. “I owe you father 100 knuts,” she sighed and smiled at Rose. “Lovely of you to give our Scorpius the time of day, dear.”

“Mum,” Scorpius sighed exasperatedly before he saw Ron and Draco in front of them. He stood up straighter and felt Rose trying not to laugh beside him.

“Godric, we’ve been bloody waiting for this,” Ron let out a breath and patted Scorpius on the shoulder. “All you two could bloody talk about at school was each other.”

“Excruciating, really,” Draco agreed. “We’re most pleased, of course, Healer Weasley. It’ll really help us keep Scorpius in line -”

“Dad,” Scorpius hissed.

“Rosie,” Ron said kindly but his blue eyes were bright with excitement, “be nice to Malfoy, will ya? We like havin’ him come round the shop, ya know. He’s got great ideas -”

“Oi,” Rose huffed. “I just gave you and Uncle George a million galleon idea -”

“And we’re so glad,” Ron said to placate her. “But we’ve grown used to the Malfoys, ya see, and,” he couldn’t continue as he began to laugh and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder to keep himself up right. “It’s too funny,” he wiped at his eye.

“Finally,” Draco said again before he began to laugh too.

Rose turned to face Scorpius, a small smile on her face, “Sorry for stealing your thunder, Malfoy.” Scorpius squeezed her hand but didn’t say anything, choosing to smile at her instead, leaning towards her slightly. “You’re sure you’re okay to be involved with this insane family?”

“With you by my side?” Scorpius’s voice was a whisper as he leaned in to kiss her quickly. “I think it’ll be alright.”

“Just alright?” Rose arched an eyebrow at him when he pulled away, her dark blue eyes narrowing slightly.

“It’s going to be bloody brilliant,” Scorpius admitted with a smile on his face that made Rose’s heart tighten.

“That smile should be illegal, you know,” she whispered and smiled when he laughed.

“Oi, no funny business in front of us,” Hugo put his massive hand on Scorpius’s shoulder but slunk away when Rose glared at him.

“You’re terrifying, you know that?” Scorpius shook his head at her and Rose threw her head back and laughed.

“Here’s to you, Minister,” Draco tipped his glass to Hermione’s before he nodded at Harry and Ron. “And you, Auror Potter, Mr. Weasley.”

“You don’t need a more official welcome into the family, do you, Malfoy?” Harry asked with a wide smile.

“Don’t let mum hear you say that,” Ron warned Harry. “She’ll be devastated to know Malfoy hasn’t felt welcome enough.”

“Maybe a signed Chocolate Frog of yours, Potter,” Draco drawled. “Could do with one of those.”

“Not worth much,” Hermione shrugged with a smirk. “One of  _ me _ , however -”

“Oi,” Ron scoffed. “Mine are more  _ rare _ , you see, Malfoy. That’s where the real money is.”

“Now, Mr. Malfoy,” Rose whispered and tugged on his hand. “Think we can sneak away for a moment -”

“Rose,” Scorpius warned her, his eyes darting around at everyone. But she tugged on her jumper slightly to show off more of her shoulder and Scorpius snaked his arm around her waist to whisper in her ear, “Now you’ve asked for it.”

But they couldn’t sneak away without someone spotting them, so Scorpius settled to stand around the Potter’s house with his arm snaked around Rose’s waist or his arm around her to draw small circles on her bare shoulder, or his hand in hers. And despite being desperate to run off with her and snog her senseless, he was happy to be there, around their large, wild family, with her beside him.

He finally felt free of his worries.

He was with Rose. And everyone knew.

“What’s that smile for?” Rose tilted her head to stare up at him before kissing his cheek quickly.

“Don’t worry, Petal,” Scorpius kissed her cheek and pulled her tighter against him. “Just happy to be here with you.”

080808080808080808080808

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert meme of Leo pointing at the tv - that’s the title! You know I had to! :)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story, sorry the ending took so long! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope to one day write more in this little Petal-universe, but who knows! In the meantime, please read my unruly WIP The Triplets of Hogwarts, won’t you? Start at like, Chapter 5 if you want to ignore their younger years. I’ve been writing it since 2016 heh heh heh…
> 
> Thanks again, everyone!! xoxoxoxo


End file.
